Dragon Tales
by Nami-la-folle
Summary: Two children, in a world of warring states, linked by destiny. One fated encounter,one friendship, one secret, and then love...but a demon is after blood and Masamune and Yukimura will have to fight if they want to protect what's matter to them. DateSana slight AU, Epilogue UP.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Nami-chan.**

**Pairing: DateSana, MotoMoto, KojuSasu.**

**betaed by the wonderfull : pokeaddict17**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing that my mind didn't provide**

**Dragon Tales**

The afternoon sun broke trough the wall of the building, it was magnificent castle built in the purest Japanese tradition almost melted into the forest, only the high and refined walls allowed to say that a noble family lived here. Six golden circles where painted on a wooden door.

Through the luxuriant vegetation of the huge garden, either of different trees or flowers expertly arranged, we could clearly hear the monotonous voice of an apparently old man. The sliding door of the room he occupied was ajar to let the warm breeze in of this late spring. A young boy stood in front of the kneeling man, in a purple kimono, branded with the same gold symbols as the castle gate, clothing his small stature elegantly.

The child had messed up long auburn hair on the top of his head, that were brought into a silky pony tail cascading down his lower back in spite of his apparent small size, and large reddish brown eyes with this mischievous and cheerful aspect of childhood, with his fine features it could be easily imagined what a beautiful young man he would became later.

The young student listened to the lecture brought by his sensei with a distracted ear, he was usually was very interested in stories about the great warriors of other times, all these generals and brave men, and he dreamed of being like them one day. But on such a beautiful day, the boring lesson on the political system of the Heian era hadn't managed to hold his interest, it was just too long. Anything distracted him, a rustle of leaves in the shrubs and bushes, the song of a bird. The young boy knew he had to find a way to escape the vigilance of his master if he would not die of boredom before the end of the afternoon.

His russet eyes fixed the porch before returning to the brush he was holding. Placing it gently on its support, he started opening his mouth before seeing his attempted escape broken by the harshness of the old man.

"Your lessons are far from over, young master. Your father, the lord Masayuki was very clear about this. You can't get out before I finish..", he said, striking the tatami with his folded fan.

Once he had finished his sentence, he began to point to different locations on a map fixed on the wall. The little one didn't fail to pull his tongue, showing openly what he thought of his father's orders. With a heavy sigh of boredom, he turned his gaze to the outside, watching a leaf fluttering on the floor of the patio, he had an idea. A silly smile formed on his lips. Of course he would probably be punished after, but right now it didn't mattered. His body exclaimed for exercise, his skin wanted to feel the wind, and his feet languished to step on the rough floor. Staying in this room was not an option.  
With his ever present smile, the boy quietly gripped the table in front him, and couldn't help from bursting into laughter when he sent it across the room, dispersing all kinds of papers and spilling his bottle of Chinese ink. Taking advantage of the sudden panic which seized his old sensei, the boy took his chance and ran, escaping into the garden while his laughter covered the old man outraged screams.

"And where are you going like that, Yukimura-Danna?"

The small Yukimura turned just in time to hit the belly of the teenager who had just ruined his attempt for an escape. He looked up at him pouting, but with a smile in his eyes.

"Sasukeeee!" the little boy showed his tongue again, annoyed at having been caught.

The teenager with strange reddish hair grabbed him by the shoulders, cutting his retreat. Yukimura looked down at the ground, shot down by disappointment. He did not see the smile which spread on the young Sasuke lips when his sensei came to them.

"Thank you Sarutobi-san, this young man is unbearable recently. If please tell the lord about my mistake." said the old man, holding out his hands to recover the child.

But Sasuke only response was to hold Yukimura closer against him with unfeigned affection. "To be honest, Ukita-sensei, I'm not here to do your job."

Yukimura observed the exchange between the two, restraining himself from laughing while hiding in Sasuke yakuta. He began to rejoice what it felt like when his friend would probably try to avoid punishment for him.

Ukita hid his disgust, he hated being under the orders of a kid, plus when it's a ninja with no formal education or ethics, yet he had no choice. Sarutobi Sasuke was the youngest head of the Sanada clan ninjas that has ever been, and there was no doubt that under the seemingly frail appearance of a teenager, he was formidable. Their small age difference, only four years separating them, made Sarutobi the ideal playmate for his young master. He was just difficult to accept that he was also given the job to be guardian of the child, a job; he says, that should be his.

And this brat was staring at him with those golden brown eyes of his. Sasuke had this triumphant look which gave him the irrepressible wanting to slap him while Yukimura hid even more in the forest colored clothes the ninja wore. The teacher found wearing that was really indecent. It was too short, too open, despite the fact that he was wearing capris and a black ninja net underneath, and showed too much flesh to his liking.

"Do I have something on my face?" Sasuke asked, he had hoped for more than the icy stare he obtained in return after he made his remark.

The old Ukita recomposed himself. He opened his fan to hide the blowing redness on his cheeks, he said. "What then are the reasons for you to come here?"

Sasuke untied himself from Yukimura and pushed him away slightly as he was searching for something hidden under his clothes.

"The Lord Masayuki sent me to fetch you, therefore this small one is allowed to play for the rest of the day."

The boy's eyes sparkled with happiness, especially when Sasuke pulled out of his inside pocket a dish wrapped in a cloth and handed it to Yukimura. "A little something in case you need a snack."

"Dango?" asked Yukimura hopeful, a sweet chime in his voice.

Sasuke was really the best. Of course Yukimura was aware that like any other who looked after him, he was paid to do so. But the boy knew that his affection was genuine, he was not motivated by any promotional opportunity as his teacher or his nurse, which the ninja had also assumed the major part of the job. The child loved the ninja like a big brother, sharing his games when he had the time ... and he knew that Sasuke liked him as much.

"Could it be something else? Do not eat too fast," replied the ninja, interrupting the trail of thoughts and ruffling the soft hair of the youngest.

"I'll behave, I promise." said Yukimura while his friend and his sensei returned to the building. Sasuke did not fail to give him a nod to signify that he had recorded the promise. "Sensei!" I'll tell the maids to tidy the mess that I made." he added, waving his hand. Ukita couldn'tt restrain a smile, shaking his head. For now, he dared not to doubt for the future of that child.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting on the bridge overhanging the koi pond, his legs dangling over the water, Yukimura watched the movement of fish more colorful than the others.

Though being free was his first goal since the beginning of the afternoon, he had to face the evidence that after several hours spent running barefoot in the grass, chasing bugs and watching the clouds, he was indeed bored. Usually Sasuke would come join him after his work, offering to be a playmate with whom he could play tirelessly with until night time.

"But what can they be doing that would take so long?" wondered the boy, sighing heavily.

Yukimura was only certain of one thing, it was that his father did not receive a guest because in those moments, he was dressed and exhibited as a pride, the heir of the noble house Sanada …everyone should know his name. Yukimura snorted in disgust when such thoughts forced themselves upon him, he had to resign. The path of a son of a clan was already traced. He should be the best, he should be the strongest, he had to make the best wedding...

"Raahhh, why?"

Yukimura suddenly stood up and ran into the garden without a specific end point, he just wanted to get rid of his thoughts, and he didn't wanted to think of that. Yukimura had this problem, he was a dreamer, and he was far from being able to put his mind in a cage as requested by his rank and always had a thirst for novelty and adventure. He wanted to be a general, a warrior whose exploits are sung even centuries later. He refused to become like all those fat and pompous nobles visiting dignitaries of his clan.

Yukimura now knew what he wanted, a little chance that presented itself to him. It was a nagging thought to him, the simple idea that, at least for a few hours, he'll escape this life he didn't want. There was this hole left by a fox in the wall, hidden between two bushes that no one else had noticed but him. It could not be a coincidence that he had found it by chance. Yukimura had just wanted for once to be a bad boy, to live a bit, and he would commit the biggest stupidity of his life and break the biggest interdiction imposed onto him. Just for a few hours, and if he was lucky, no one would notice his disappearance and... that was what hurted the most.

His steps led him to his destination quicker than he had hoped. Checking that no servants where in the area, Yukimura checked his pocket where the dango was. What a better way to rebel then enjoying his favorite food and committing the worst crimes against his family? A smile appeared on his face, it would be his little revenge. Not caring that his clothes would be stained, Yukimura crawled into the hole just big enough for a child's stature and for once, Yukimura was happy to be one of them. The wonder as his eyes finally rested on a world he had rarely seen, and never freely, was unprecedented in his heart. Everything was so different than in the large garden.

The Sanada family castle was surrounded by a rich and savage forest; hunting had been one of the favorite sports of the Lord Masayuki. Yukimura had never been invited, too dangerous for a precious prince. At this time, if the forest was dangerous, Yukimura hoped so. He had every intention of living his little adventure entirely. The prospect of exploring a wild and almost untouched world made his heart race, if only Sasuke had come with him. After several minutes of wandering, playing in the leaves, and hide and seek, a strange feeling started tugging at his mind. He hadn't met any wild animals, and began to wonder why. He noticed the sudden silence, too. Where were the birds? Where were the insects that swarmed even in the well maintained garden?

This oppressing feeling was reinforced when a shadow passed over him. Yukimura swallowed nervously, tried to ignore the goose bumps on his arms, and not lift his head. He did not have the time, a rumbling sound startled him and he ran straight ahead, hiding behind the first tree he thought was big enough. The little one shook with fear, huddling. Yukimura managed to find the strength to look through his fingers. Here, in the sky, fully visible between the less dense foliage of the clearing where he took refuge, Yukimura held his breath when his eyes met the most beautiful and dangerous creature that legends told of. A creature he saw only on paintings, sculptures, and in the books, currently very real in front him.

The little brunet could not be mistaken. The graceful movement through the air high above him, the shining scales of a pure gold color, it's snake like form, and those menacing claws. The adrenaline rush that paralyzed his body gave him the time to remember how to call this thing. It was a dragon. Yukimura had wished with all his heart for an adventure, his was wish granted. He immediately regretted it. A silly thought crossed his mind; he asked himself if the dragons devoured only the princesses. The mythological creature roared again shaking the forest and the child at the same time. Yukimura eyes glowed when he saw that the dragon was attacked, a barrage of arrows and spears seemed to be launched in pursuit, while the mighty aerial snake seemed to flee, a resemblance of panic in it's flight.

"Wonderful!" whispered the little brunet, once it was safe and out of view.

He got up, ready to cut short his trip, Not wanting to wander anymore after what he just witnessed, but a sudden muffled crash escaped from the treetops. Yukimura shrank again. The crackling continued and approached closer and closer. He was surprised when a small mass fell from the sky on a pile of leaves issuing a "phew" as the fall expelled the air from the lungs of the thing.

Yukimura waited, observing the pile of leaves on the other side of the clearing six feet from him. Nothing stirred; the silence resumed... Slowly, cautiously, almost tiptoeing, Yukimura approached the fallen figure. He almost began to ran when he had a clear view of who had just fallen from the sky. Before him was none other than a child certainly not much older than him. He prayed inwardly that this one was alive. The child, apparently a boy, wore clothes similar to those of Yukimura, indicating that it was very likely the same class as him, a dark blue kimono and a hakama. Mild long brown hair, a shade darker than Yukimura's hair fell loosely around his head. A bandage covered the upper right part of his face, his thin lips let a slight hiss escape. Yukimura sighed with relief and leaned on him knowing that this does not mean he was necessarily going to be okay. "Hey, can you hear me? Are you asleep? " Yukimura asked, slightly shaking the boy's shoulder. Yukimura's eyes began to sting, worried that the child who fell from the sky would not wake up. He didn't know what to do in such situations and panicked, the sole reaction that his body could make was to let go some tears.

The stranger grunted, bringing back his attention to him. "Wake up please." Yukimura said, his nose and cheeks blushing with both his hands on the shoulders of the other boy. After a sigh, the child opened his uncovered eye, revealing to Yukimura a look of the color of autumn sky, a captivating single grey eye. Painfully, the child raised his hand in front of the subdued brunet, lightly gripping one of the long locks flowing from the nape of the Sanada heir. His mouth opened, whispering some words.

"Are you the princess of the spirits in this forest?"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Nami-chan.**

**Pairing: DateSana, MotoMoto, KojuSasu.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing that my mind didn't provide**

**This Chapter and the others after hadn't been betaed, I did my best to make it an understandable English, but please, consider the fact that English isn't my first language.  
**

**Many thanks for all your wonderful review.  
**

**Dragon Tales**

**Chapter 2**

The gaze of the child who fell from the sky became more intense in response of the reaction Yukimura gave. Before the strange question that had just been asked to him, he had started to make a sulky pout and had promptly removed his hair from the hand of the other child, more upset he had expected to be that he was mistaken for a girl.

Operating slowly as not to frighten Yukimura, the other grabbed a leave on top of auburn hair. Yukimura felt his cheeks heating when he noticed how much he was dirtied. It was not so surprising that this strange boy has mistaken him for a spirit.

"Could you please get off of me? It's a little difficult to breath."

Surprised, Yukimura backed away suddenly falling on his butt. "I am a boy." he finally replied in a mumble, looking away.

The strange boy sat, still seated on the pile of leaves that had cushioned his fall. He looked at the sky and noticed the large broken branches in his path where he fell down.

"Did I fell from above?" he asked, pointing. Yukimura nodded shyly, more and more intrigued by the stranger.

"And I'm still alive!" he let out, falling back on the leaves, not believing his own words.

Yukimura fidgeted, trying to explain at once all that had happened, making grand gestures with his arms, he began to speak rapidly.

"There was this thing in the sky, believe it or not it was a dragon and he roared and then I ran and hid and POW! Arrows all around and then it was scratch again and again and ah ... are you hurt anywhere? "He asked, catching his breath.

The other boy raised an eyebrow. "It hurts everywhere, more or less."

Yukimura sat down beside him thoughtful, and then he smiled, "So you are not dead because I too am alive."

He did not expect the other boy to pinch him to confirm.

"Hey! That was mean!"

Yukimura intended to respond but the other got up again, a furious expression on his face, stumbling slightly due to the pain resulting from the fall, he began to mutter angrily removing all the branch and leaves still clinging to him, cursing against something that the little heir couldn't discern.

"That bastard, what was he think he was doing? Kidnapping me? Father will have his head." He lashed out brandishing his fist toward the sky

"Ba... stard?" Yukimura tried the unknown word; this strange child should have really come from a distant land to know words like that. Another thought forced upon him, how did the other boy was going to return home, people should be looking for him, right? Didn't he not say that he was kidnapped by…minutes…

"You mean the dragon had ...? He wanted to ... to you?" Yukimura turned to a slight purplish complexion when he imagined the poor child in front of him in the claws of the monster who could have just as well used him as a dessert because of his recklessness. As he said, the face of the other child was only a few inches from his. Yukimura backed away suddenly emitting a sort of not very manly little squeal.

"You sure you're not a girl?" The other said with a smirk.

Yukimura answered with a grimace that spoke volumes about what this question inspired him. The other boy sighed, seeming to pierce Yukimura again with his lone eye, making the young Sanada uncomfortable. He fidgeted again still sitting on the pile of leaves.

"Um ... uh ... maybe you could tell me your name? I'm Yukimura." he asked with a shifty look.

"I'm Masamune, future great Daimyo of Oshu. Nice to meet you, Yukimura." He took a bossy look hands on his hips, this time with a big smile full of teeth.

Yukimura tried to hide his laughter behind his hand. As he thought so, the strange boy was probably someone important, an heir much like him, someone who would understand, he just couldn't remember where Oshu was. Rarely leaving the family home, he knew nothing of the world that his sensei had taught him, and that his father had told him one morning on the hill, pointing to the city and lands adjacent to the castle. His gaze turned back on Masamune who was a stretching up, finishing to get rid of his pain.

What Yukimura didn't know was that Masamune had found the sound of his laughter pleasant and his main train of thought focused on looking for a way to hear it again, without restrain.

"Where are we?" he asked without facing Yukimura, cutting off his reverie.

Yukimura eyes seemed to darken, for some reason he didn't know, seeing this stranger leave was the last thing he wanted.

"We are in the woods behind my family castle, Ueda Castle."

Again, the one-eyed boy began to take a thoughtful look and thought out loud, drawing the Yukimura attention who tried to register some incoherent rumbling of words. He inclined his head to the side, puzzled by the attitude of this child which he thought was more singular by every passing minute.

"I can easily find the way home from here, I am currently living in the summer residence of my clan in the south of the city ... it's just ... I do not want to go yet, what if both of us had some fun instead?"

Yukimura didn't notice right away that he was speaking directly to him, when he finally understood what the other had said he almost threw himself on him to express how overjoyed he was. Unfortunately, his joy was soon replaced by the sad reality and because of the excessive rationality which could sometimes show the heir of the Sanada.

"But ... wasn't it better that you go home, someone must be worried about you, right?" Yukimura got up, looking towards the path he had followed to get here.

Masamune simply shrugged his shoulders. "It's only my guardian and me, a bit of anxiety is not going to kill him. I really want to play; for once there is no adult to bother me. And I just had been kidnapped! I need to clear up my mind a bit!"

Yukimura had a serious doubt, but Masamune's words made him happy, it was reassuring to hear how this one could be like him, it was as if Masamune literally fell from heaven to cheer him up . A Part of him doesn't wanted to believe that the boy was for real, he began to think he had fallen asleep under a tree from boredom and all that was a dream. But a sincere smile lit up his russet eyes, if it was a dream, why not lives it to the end?

"Catch me then!" He launched, pulling on Masamune sleeve, quickly escaping in the opposite direction. He didn't suspect that he had fallen right in where the other wanted him to.

Masamune rolled up his sleeves, an air of challenges appeared on his child face, proud to have won the consent of Yukimura.

"**Let's party**!" he cried, running after him.

Ooooooooooo

The forest wasn't so quiet now. Birdsong rang again with the call of the end of the season. The regular lapping sound the river emitted gave a sense of calm and serenity.

Yukimura, standing in the middle of the stream, his hakama tied up to avoid wetting it, looked at his reflection in the water before plunging his hands wanting to wash himself.

Masamune was sitting on a rock, his feet in the water, watching him. The future of Daimyo Oshu took advantage of the break they took in their game, tired in a pleasant way. He internally praised Yukimura for the endurance which he displayed. He never seemed to have enough, being as creative as easy to handle, he had found in him the perfect companion. He did not want to get away from him, and for the first time in his life, he wished to have the power to stop the time.

"Ah, Masamune look!"

Disturbed in its contemplation, the young brunet frowned but still he came to see what bothered his new friend.

"Here, look it's a fish!"

And suddenly had the urge to push the other into the river, his brow nervously ticked as evidence of his self-control. Then he had an idea, one more for the sole purpose of impressing Yukimura. He positioned himself behind the fish whose scales were shimmering reflections on the surface. He silenced Yukimura by placing a finger on his own mouth, then he rolled up his sleeve and plunged his arm in a quick movement, removing it instantly, only to find with his good eye ... that his hand was empty and that the vile fish was already far away.

Yukimura held back at first, then seeing the expression of a dumbfounded Masamune, he burst out laughing, holding his sides. At first Masamune folded his arms and groaned, before finally decided that hearing Yukimura laughing so much was not so far from the effect he wanted, his laughter rose as well accompanying Yukimura's.

They lie down on the borders of the river, slowly catching their breath, remain of laughter coming out here and there. Yukimura turned his head to look at Masamune, Did he, in his short life, had one day as fantastic as this one?

"And it wasn't a dream after all ..." he murmured more to himself.

A silence fell between them, a silence carrying of many things as Masamune fingers interlaced around Yukimura's. The brunet had in mind to interrupt silence when a gurgling sound rose from the belly of his companion.

"I hadn't eaten anything since morning." justified Masamune putting his hand on his stomach which growled again.

Yukimura lighted up, sitting up, he groped his clothes under Masamune questioning eye. He put out a neatly folded towel from a pocket inside his kimono and unfolded it carefully. Masamune wondered how this thing hadn't been destroyed considering their hours of crazy games and running of all kinds. Yukimura had to think that he had been really distracted to forget his treasure.

"It's a Mitarashi dango! I can share if you want!"

He presented a stick to Masamune decorated with four delicious looking balls, a sort of sauce stuck on it. It was the first time that the young one-eyed saw such a thing and clearly, is astonishment didn't go unnoticed by this great dango eater that was Yukimura.

"You never have eaten one?" there was a tinge of sadness in his voice.

Masamune merely shook his head passing a nervous hand through his hair, it was hard to accept that innocent and impressionable Yukimura could overtake him on something how futile it was.

"Then I let you have the first bite!" that was a huge sacrifice for him, considering he started salivating as soon as he had opened the cloth.

Masamune advanced cautiously toward the candy in front of him, breathing in the smell first, he glanced at Yukimura in the hope of ensuring that everything would be fine. He answered by a nod, his smile widening as the mouth of Masamune approached.

When the lips of the little brown haired closed around the first sweet ball, an incoherent sound formed in his throat while his brain registered informations of happiness, and everything happened all at once. Without noticing it, Masamune has already swallowed the last piece. Registering , although too late, his stupidity Masamune wanted to apologize to Yukimura. It's what would have happened if his breath had not been interrupted by a violent tackle, laying him on the ground.

"Yuki-chan! I'm sorry, it was too good!" He tried to defend himself.

Yukimura stopped, just to show him his watered eyes, his face distorted by a mixture of sadness and betrayal; he knew that Masamune didn't do it on purpose but still...

"It was my dangoooo" he whined.

Masamune did not have time to soften before his friend immediately continued with an attack that no one, not even Sasuke was able to resist. Indeed, very soon Masamune burst out laughing, his body contorting in all directions trying to escape the 'tickle of death'.

"Give me back my dango !"

"But I caaaannnn't ahahaha!"

Everything stopped so suddenly that Masamune stopped breathing, Yukimura stood up like a spring, peering into the distance between the trees.

"Did you hear that?" he asked, his voice reduced to a whisper.

Masamune calmed down and listened, worried by the sudden nervousness of the other one, he saw a shadow, and suddenly head many distant voices of adults.

"Yukimura-sama," shouted one of them not far away.

"I think they are looking for me ..." Yukimura seemed confused. "Masamune, I must go back." He got up, avoiding brown haired gaze.

Masamune grabbed him, putting his arms around his waist to hold him back, he knew that they should be separated before long, he just would have given everything to preventing that to happen now.

"I don't want you to leave." He muttered.

"Then come with me." Yukimura held out his hand, inviting Masamune to follow him. In that very instant if he had asked Masamune to follow him before the gate of hell he probably would have done it, no he would have gladly done it, but Masamune was too lucid for his age, too intelligent. Half-heartedly, he let go of Yukimura with a heart-breaking sigh, then he said.

"I can't be seen by an adult ... anyone but Kojuuro and my father should know that I'm here, you saw what happened when the dragon learned about it, right?"

Yukimura shook his head saddened, showing his understanding; he took both Masamune's hands in his own and squeezed biting his bottom lip to keep himself from crying. A new series of calls sounded, closer this time. Yukimura retreated a few steps back, his eyes not leaving the blue-gray of Masamune one.

"When will we see each other again?" he ventured to ask.

Masamune thought for a second, pressed by the time, one idea came to him. "The festival! Yes, the festival in three days, I would wear a fox mask."

"I'll be there, I promise."

And Yukimura turned away from him, feeling Masamune gaze follow in his footsteps as he ran faster and faster, waking up from a sweet dream which unfortunately lasted only one afternoon. They both knew that there was a chance that this doesn't stop here, then nothing could stop them to found each other again, this thought tore a smile to Yukimura saddened features.

Carefully avoiding the men looking for him, Yukimura returned through the hole in the wall, remembering this time to protect his face from the dirt and once out the other side dusting himself as much as possible. Nobody was looking for him inside the castle, it was quiet.

Despite the falling night, the servants had lit only one room whose light halo brightened one part of the garden. Yukimura went immediately to this one, still euphoric from the day he had passed, impatient to ask his father if he could go to the festival in three days. Removing his sandals before entering the room, he opened the sliding door before stopping halfway.

His mother was kneeling crying all her tears out, a man, which he could only distinguish the feet, was stretched out before her.

"Danna!"

Sasuke was also in this room, he rushed to the heir of Sanada pushing him out, immediately closing the door behind him. Yukimura had even less time to react as the ninja pressed him against his chest, putting a hand through his tousled hair trying to comfort the child.

Yukimura pushed him away barely enough to ask innocently. "Sasuke? Mother, why mother is crying?"

The ninja tightened his arms around the boy; Yukimura could perceive the pain felt by his protector. It took a few seconds to Sasuke and a deep breath so that it has enough to look at Yukimura in front of him, one hand on each of his shoulders, his golden orbs fixed in in the little boy eyes.

"Danna ... you will have to be strong okay ..." his voice shook slightly, but he knew he was the only one to announce this terrible news.

"Sasuke you scare me." Confessed the child.

The young man did not resist, taking the child in his arms again, he spoke softly. "Yukimura ... Lord, Lord Masayuki, there was an accident, he died ... Yukimura."

The little hands of the new Lord of the Sanada twitched on Sasuke back...

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Nami-chan.**

**Pairing: DateSana, MotoMoto, KojuSasu.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing that my mind didn't provide**

**Dragon Tales**

**Chapter 3**

Sitting with his legs folded under him, Yukimura had been placed at the front. His mother had already been taken in her room by her attendant, but she was still what occupied his clouded mind. She was all he had left now.

All the important members of the clan came to honor his father, whose body lay lifeless before them, his face covered with silk.

He was there before him, motionless, and it's almost as if he was asleep. The child knew what was death for his sensei told him once when the little bird he had found refused to wake up ... he just didn't wanted to believe this was happening to his father, why didn't he wake up now, still clouded by his long nap and didn't come ruffling Yukimura hair and then ask how was his day ?

But his father never did that. He was a role model, he watched over him, protected him, but except that Masayuki couldn't really claims to be a loving father. A buried part of Yukimura began to question the difference that his disappearance would make? How could he had left, leaving all this responsibilities to a son so young? Eventually the child almost began to curse his father in this very moment.

Yukimura looked down and clenched his teeth. Why, when they were supposed to honor the deceased, he could smell burning glances piercing his back, what was behind the head of these men? Did they have something to reproach him? Did they have any idea of what he was thinking of? Suddenly, he heard slight whispering coming from the back and that was the last thing he could handle.

The boy sat up abruptly and left the room whit heavy footstep followed by the whispers of misunderstanding from the assistance when he slammed the sliding door behind him. Yukimura dropped his bottom on the porch, his bare feet sinking into the gravel a step lower. A muffled groan crossed his throat when he pulled at his hair hiding his head between his knees.

A hand on his shoulder, while gently posed, startled him, and he turned suddenly to be reassured instantaneously facing the sympathetic and concerned smile Sasuke gave him. Silently he looked away while his friend sat down next to him, cradling him in his comforting arms.

"Danna ... it's not the behavior to have..." he murmured.

Yukimura offended immediately, and pushed his friend away. "And what would you have me to do ? I ... I ... all hypocrites ... they are just here to ..." cried the child, the end of his sentence dying in a sob.

Patiently, like he was caring for small wild cat, Sasuke pressed him against him, stroking his hair, rocking him. Yukimura's tears refused to flow even has sobs shook his body, why did all that had to happen? It was too early ... he was still a child. Yukimura didn't want to deal with this.

"I ... I can't even be sad for father, Sasuke ... I'm a horrible son." he muttered, pressing his nose into his friend's chest.

Sasuke continued to reassure him, but he had known no other parents that his fellow ninja comrades so he could not really understand what his little ward could be feeling , however something in his heart continued to tell him what to do, as if it was natural thing for him.

"Don't say that ... you don't realize yet. Mourning can be very long." Sasuke's sentence instituted a silence where both plunged into their thoughts for a while.

"Sasuke ... what happened ..." asked the child with a weary voice.

The ninja shook his head. "I don't know if ..."

"You do not understand! It's the perfect opportunity! Masayuki murder his the proof that theses dragons are monsters!" a voice rose from the funeral room.

Yukimura glanced anxiously towards Sasuke, but his jaw was clenched and his eyes sparkled with anger. Although he did not let go of Yukimura, he was containing his rage, someone had to shut this idiot, another word and...

"This one was a dissident whose head was wanted by is kin; no one will believe he has murdered our lord only for his position against dragons" Another voice said.

"I agree with Hiroyuki, why not highlight Yukimura, he ,who was orphaned by theses beast. Any other daimyo would soften thinking of their families."

This time it was too much, the young ninja enraged, and then he almost threw himself in the room having forgotten the shocked boy in his arms. Yukimura heard him yelling at these men, his uncles, his cousins ... those vultures who were already fighting over the best way to use him ... he didn't wanted to believe the words he heard.

Listening only to his heart, he got up and ran to his room, his legs carried by his irrepressible desire not to hear more, not know more ... not to lose his innocence. Yukimura carefully closed the door behind him, and then he fell on his futon, hiding his head in the fleece blanket. Finally he screamed with all his force, getting rid of all his pent up frustration, he understood nothing, he would not understand, he wanted to return to the forest to play with Masamune when all this had not yet happened... Masamune…the dragon ...

This time the tears of the little brunet passed through his eyelids, and so he wept more than ever before. So many questions added to his confusion. Was it the dragon he had seen in the forest the responsible for his misfortune? He offered Masamune in exchange for his father and his freedom? Why was the world so unfair? Why did it have to be his father? Exhausted by all these emotions, Yukimura fell asleep and dreamed of laughter and of a little boy ... another part of his mind pleaded any god for that no one will took that away from him, so one day again he can hear that laughter mingled with his.

When he awoke through, it was completely dark and the night nourished the sleep of the entire castle. That what he thought when he found the one who woke him up. A warm form slipped under the blanket behind him, gently snaking a pair of arms around his waist. The person who had slipped into his bed hand't noticed he was awake because when Yukimura turned to face the intruder, Sasuke almost choked with surprise. When his senses returned to him, the ninja smiled at the child in the dark, he ran a hand through Yukimura's silky hair seeking comfort.

"Sorry danna, I didn't want to wake you ... I made a big mistake ... I would probably be fired and I wanted to ..."

Yukimura squeezed Sasuke to shut him up, that was enough, he didn't wanted to lose his big brother on to of all, no I would oppose to it. Yukimura felt stupid and began to perceive the pain Sasuke was put under, maybe the young ninja wasn't conscious of it, but the fact that he seeks comfort from his young master showed his suffering. Sasuke was just too well trained to let any of his emotions be seen by others. However it was not the case when he was with Yukimura.

"Sasuke ... why father… why did they talk about a dragon, why did he do something so horrible to father?" asked the child, his words where slightly muffled by Sasuke's clothing.

The red head ninja sighed, he knew it was no use trying to escape, he just hoped with all his heart that what he would tell to the child will help and not disturb him more. It was not as if Yukimura was someone fragile, but this was somehow, breaking one of the wishes of the deceased lord Masayuki who had hoped his son would never be exposed to this world.

"Like you should have understood," Sasuke began speaking slowly so that Yukimura note that the story would be long.

"The dragons exist, yes, I have seen one." admitted the child.

Sasuke frowned in the dark, there was the point of no return, and any remorse for Yukimura's father had no reason to be.

"The dragons are in coexistence with humans since a very long time, often they take the appearance of humans and it is said that they liked it so much that they had decided to finally become true men, through marriage and by having children with them ... or so says the legend. " Sasuke paused to see if the little boy huddled against him understood.

"What happened next?" The young lord urged, intrigued by the story.

"It's said that there was a third race, the demons, whose appearance was naturally much more like human than the dragons so they were favored by men. Dragons jealous of this fact would have sought to destroy them. Humans allied demons, now aware of the danger represented by the dragons. No one knows who won the war or even how it ended, we met no more demons on the land of the rising sun ... only a few remaining humans and dragons, today more human than animal, war has ended, and finally, they seek to live just like us but everyone does not agree. "

"That's what believes Hiroyuki Oujii-san?" the curious child asked. But he started to understand.

"Yes, and your father and many members of the clan. Sanada Clan his known to be a strong opponent of the dragons freedom, according to them, they should not have the right to move freely on the land of this country, that is why your father called everyone when a golden dragon was seen this afternoon."

Sasuke showed hesitation in continuing, for him, now Yukimura had enough information, but he felt him tense in his arms.

"You attacked him." Yukimura said darkly.

"We only intended to make him leave our land, for the late lord didn't wanted to attract the wrath of the king of Kai. But he replied ... killing your father. Hiroyuki believe that he can have the favor of the clan because he is the one that got revenge ... don't go near him danna. "

But the end of his sentence does not actually managed to reach Yukimura's ears, the sound of his sobing stopped his hearing, tenderly Sasuke stroked his back, trying to reassure him.

"Dad ... Dad ..." Yukimura wept at last. "My dad ..."

Sasuke only embraced him tighter recognizing that Yukimura now knowing the truth, would mourn fully.

"I would do anything to protect you ... I will not leave you." whispered the adolescent as if to reassure himself.

"I want ... I want to see Masamune." Yukimura suddenly whined, surprising the ninja.

"M-Masamune?" Sasuke thought for a moment that the child's nerves had finally snapped and he didn't know what he said anymore.

"Take me to the festival please! Sasuke, I need it, I must see him." Yukimura continued his voice shaking.

Sasuke didn't attempt to discuss more, if it were all that his young master wanted ... "Anything you want danna " he didn't even notice that he began to have to feel as if he held a stranger in his arms.

Oooooooooooooo

The following days defiled as in a thick fog in the eyes of Yukimura. Plus, no one seemed to paid much attention to him anymore, the clan was lost in a unique effervescence, Masayuki mourning seemed to be already a memory as the new regent, Hiroyuki, because Yukimura who was unanimously nominated too young to lead the clan, hastened to make changes and introduced new rules for the management of the clan.

As expected, Sasuke was taken away from Yukimura, but he did everything possible to visit him at night. It was not really an easy matter, for the heir and his mother were removed from the main house. The reason invoked had been that the mental health of the lady did not allow her to stay in places which she had shared with her beloved husband.

Yukimura knew that very soon, the clan would impose him drastic lessons he takes the lead as soon as possible, he was the sole heir and whatever Sanada Hiroyuki would attempts, he will never take his place permanently.

But amusement was the last thing in the child mind. No ... he trained alone, because he was frustrated at not being able to do anything more. His mother was bedridden in her room, there she sat looking through the wide open doors, she smiled despite that her face was marked by a deep sadness.

Yukimura weaved his makeshift spears in large and elegant movements, both at the same time, as if to impress the woman who represented the entire task that fallen into him now. It was his job to protect her, and then he had to become a man she could be proud of. He had to honor the Sanada as he had been taught ... Masamune would probably also be impressed ...

"Yukimura ..." she called softly, as if she cared not to break his concentration.

The small one turned a radiant smile to his parent, but she continued to smile at him as she makes a sign to come to her. Yukimura loved how even sick, she was wearing pretty nice clothes and even a touch of makeup, her mother was a strong woman, she did not let herself down ... she just needed a little time. The little brown haired approached the gracious woman, she held out her arms covered with the long sleeves of her robe of mourning and pulled him against her stomach. For several minutes she gently stroked his hair, both of them happy with the comfort brought by that simple gesture.

"It's tonight that Sasuke-kun takes you to the festival, right?" she asked, her voice slightly damaged.

Yukimura stood up, smiling, but he did not know until then that his friend had informed his mother.

"Sasuke told you? Doesn't it bother you mother?"

"Your uncle should not just be informed." She replied simply.

Yukimura was pleased that his mother trusted Sasuke, a cloud passed before his eyes at the thought that if it was his father, he probably never had gotten a foot out of the castle.

"It can only do you good ... and if I could get out of bed I go with you willingly." She added.

"Would you like me to bring back a souvenir?" asked the boy with all the goodwill in the world.

A small chuckle, very close to the kind of sound that Yukimura make sometime escaped her closed lips. "You really are a wonderful son Yukimura." She bent to kiss him on the forehead.

Heat rises to the child cheeks who didn't expect so many compliments. He was then overwhelmed with the want to offer her the finest jewelry and wondered if that was why many men could not help but to cover women in gifts. Yukimura wanted to fight against fate and ensure himself to keep around him all the smiles he loved. His mother's was among them.

"Yamanote-dono?" asked a voice muffled by the fusuma overlooking the hall.

The two occupants of the room took a more convenient position while Yukimura's mother welcomed the new arrival.

"Your timing is perfect Sasuke-kun, we were just talking about you."

The ninja opened the door, keeping his head down as a sign of respect. "Should I conclude that you took my suggestion into consideration my lady?" said the teenager hiding his smile ... he was also in need of a relaxing time.

"You'll watch over him as if he was your very eye, is that clear?" she said in a tone too playful to be a real threat.

"As if my life depended on it" was his automatic response.

Yukimura looked from one to another, an unfeigned joy painted on his young face. The little plot that was played before his eyes was, for this kid dreaming of adventure, the most pleasant ... and all this for the sole purpose of securing a little of his happiness, Yukimura allowed himself to a touch of selfishness by accepting it with all his heart.

"Would you come with me danna? We need to get dressed."

Sasuke gave him a hand which Yukimura took not without one last kiss to his mother, he silently promised her to behave and that he would listen to his guardian. Yamanote smiled once more becoming dark, thinking how her husband would have been proud of their son.

Oooooooooooooo

The ninja and the child left the castle in the fall of the night. Sasuke carried an exited Yukimura on his back, jumping the wall to avoid being seen by the guards. The yakuta they wore were not too comfortable for this kind of activity but the ninja had known worse, more so Yukimura was too impatient to be aware of anything else. No one noticed their escape, the evening was to begin.

The lights of the city of Ueda already lit their eyes, the laughter and songs of the festival rang in their ears while they were running on the way. The first festival in Yukimura life, a whole new world which he longed to discover ... and all this accompanied by Masamune ... this was a very great compensation for a stolen dango, Yukimura thought.

Eventually Sasuke laid him down and with a smile took his hand in his own.

"Wait Sasuke, I don't know where Masamune is." Yukimura started, worried about his friend as the crowd became more and more present.

The child looked around frantically and from among those sitting on benches or those just standing talking in small groups, and he began pulling the hand of Sasuke trying to drag him in his research.

Sasuke shook his head, worried that his young master was still in his delirium, for the time being he was content to follow him without telling him anything, praying inwardly so that the child would not be too sad when he realizes that there was no Masamune.

Yukimura strained his ears listening in the hubbub surrounding him, hopping that his hearing succeed where his sight failed him. A broad smile accompanied his sudden turn when he finally heard that unmistakable voice behind them as desired.

"No, Kojuuro, not now, Yukimura has promised he'll come, I will not go without him!"

Then a little boy wearing a white and red painted kitsune mask screamed. An adult who apparently only a few years older than Sasuke, held his hand tightly, trying to led him in the direction of the festivities. Masamune was that voice, the blue yukata, the dark brown hair held style of the samurai, clearing the face covered by the mask.

And Kojuuro, it was not the first time Yukimura heard that name coming from the mouth of his friend, that thought made him feel a little bit of jealousy which he interpreted as the joy of seeing his companion at last. This man was tall, and a little intimidating, brown hair lighter than those of Masamune, held in a short ponytail that fell over one shoulder, and whit a stern look but with a warm feeling of affection around him.

"Masamune-sama ..."

"Masamune." Yukimura shouted, not holding back anymore.

This had the immediate effect of bringing the attention on the other child and his protector on him as he raised his arm to be sure to be seen.

"Yuki-chan!" Masamune answered equally enthusiastic.

The two oldest were not expecting that, at the same time, the two children escaped from their hold, too stunned by what was happening before them. The boys rushed toward each other with open arms, laughter already bubbling in their throats.

When Masamune caught Yukimura and held him in his arms, the first thing that came to his mind was that to never let go. Little did he know that at the same time it was also the thought of Yukimura.

TBC

Thank you **SpeedDemon **for your review, I try to keep updating this story once or two time a week.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: Nami-chan.**

**Pairing: DateSana, MotoMoto, KojuSasu.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing that my mind didn't provide**

**Dragon Tales**

**Chapter 4**

"Masamune" Yukimura called again, slightly parting from his friend.

"Yuki-chan, I was afraid you wouldn't come!" the boy replied, grabbing both Yukimura hands.

Sasuke found himself troubled by the beautiful smile Yukimura showed then, who could be that boy to relieve the pain of his young master so fast? Actually, he recognized that he felt a little jealous, for he had been unable to find the right words and had only pushed the child to tears, he wanted to believe that this one Yukimura had begged for could not be real ...

"Sanada-kun?"

The oldest man stepped forward, crouching by the two children. Yukimura impressed eyes turned to his imposing stature. Masamune sulked, instantly furious that his servant did takes away the attention of the young nobleman. Kojuuro glanced at Sasuke to ensure there were no problems and continued.

"Thank you very much for taking care of Masamune-sama. You cannot imagine my relief when he returned home, safe and sound."

Yukimura blinked, his mouth half open, not really understanding what Kojuuro's words meant.

"Don't do too much, Kojuuro." Masamune turned his face to hide his blush.

"Wait a minute. I don't think that the presentations have been made? Obviously you already know my master, I am Sarutobi Sasuke and you?" Sasuke finally deigned to come out of his torpor. He grabbed Yukimura shoulders, and took him away from both Masamune and Kojuuro.

Kojuuro stood up facing the young ninja, a warm and reassuring smile illuminating his face, he replied as calmly as the world. "I'm Kojuuro Katakura, Masamune-sama is my ward. You seem to ignore it but it seems that your young master have saved mine's life."

Sasuke's breath caught in his throat and his heart missed a beat, he took a step backward removing his hands from Yukimura shoulders, as he had begun to wave his hands franticly.

"No, it's not ..." the child said.

"Don't be so modest Yuki-chan!" Masamune said before embracing him again. "He wouldn't have left me see you again otherwise." he murmured in his ear.

"You're a liar." replied the young nobleman, pouting.

"I didn't know. Forgive my suspicion in this case." Sasuke bowed in respect. "I had in mind to accompany my master in this festival to distance him a little from the disaster that hit him, I conclude then that you want to come whit us?" he did not know why he needed to say this, but he bitterly regretted when Yukimura began to pull at is yukata sleeves, and that his eyes were tearful and his lips trembling.

"Sasuke ... I didn't want to... they will pity me now..." he whined.

Masamune put a comforting pressure on his shoulder. "Yukimura? Why are you crying, Is he bothering you?" he said, shaking his fist at Sasuke.

Kojuuro took a stern look, but Yukimura cut short any arguments by vigorously drying his tears, saying, "Never mind, I'm just impatient to go play."

Masamune frowned before Yukimura's fake smile, he was especially eager to make the infamous look that had no place on his friend face disappear.

Without warning, he took Yukimura by the wrist, running whit him in the direction of the main street, the scene of this future event.

"You follow. Old men!" he shouted as the two children disappeared into the crowd.

"Masamune-sama!" Kojuuro didn't wait to run after him.

Sasuke followed suit, already feeling the lightness that he knew would punctuate the evening, and in spite of himself he smiled. A small part of him was suspicious of this two strange people, but a greater part yet told him that he too could enjoy meeting new people...

Ooooooooooo

The two children walked among the colorful stalls where people were laughing having fun, sharing good times, and their hands in each other's.

Yukimura had dango in hand when Masamune had fan he had just won. The two oldest followed them silently. From the beginning they had only exchanged glances while the two youngest were constantly babbling about this and that. This fact also surprised Kojuuro, he never thought his master could be this boastful, let alone that there is another child on earth stupid enough to gobble everything he told him ...

Masamune stopped, and broke his speech in mid-sentence a few seconds after Yukimura has introduced his dango in his mouth. He didn't content to just to eat it, for Yukimura was thoroughly enjoying his treat. He stroked his tongue over the small balls of sweet rice and soy paste, sucking them, and then ran his tongue back on the object before it decided to chew a piece , making it disappear between his moistened lips.

If Masamune wasn't just an eleven year old, he would have had some serious little problems. "I think that I should have left some for you the last time ..." he said before resuming is walk.

Yukimura shrugged in reply. Kojuuro exchanged a surprised look with this child guardian, the teenager had the same facial expression has his young master when he shrugged the exact same way.

"He does it all the time." he responded, breaking the polite silence they had introduced so far.

Seeming to hold back his laugh, Kojuuro expression suddenly changed for a darker one, a slight frown creased his forehead when he spoke.

"Just now, you surely wanted to talk about the loss this child had to endure." Sasuke opened his mouth to respond in accordance with Yukimura wishes but the brown haired male didn't let him. "Masamune-sama and I have heard the sad news ... you don't have to worry, it will not be mentioned tonight, and we're here for him to change his minds, right?"

A light pinky blush began to spread on the ninja cheeks when the man punctuated the end of his sentence with a wink.

"Kojuuro! Oi Kojuuro!" Masamune called.

The two oldest approached the children, and tried to understand what could agitate them this much

"I want to try this game."

Masamune pointed a colorful stalls where the tenant, a cheerful-looking man whit a paunchy belly, was inviting people to come and participate, tending small rings to those who offered him the money back. Kojuuro only smiled at Masamune but gave the amount required for a party through.

Then the manager briefly explained what his attraction consisted of "Just hang at least one ring at the price you want and it is yours." he said with a grin

"You want to try, Yuki-chan?" Masamune asked as he held out the three rings to him.

"I don't mind." Yukimura nodded, accepting Masamune offer when his eyes already focused on a wooden cup and ball painted in red.

He aimed his first shot and missed under the eyes of the adults and a somewhat perplexed Masamune, Yukimura had shown more skill before. When Yukimura missed again, his face assumed such an expression of disappointment that Sasuke and Kojuuro could not help but express their support.

"Ah Danna, not in great shape tonight, don't worry the third time would be lucky." The ninja said when he leaned over the shoulder of his master.

"I'm sure you can do it Sanada-kun, focus."

Yukimura moved into position for his third and last try, looking at the target, his focus became visible on his face, but his shot just missed the toy he wanted.

"This game is rigged!" Masamune exploded, "The rings are too narrow!" He went on.

"Masamune it's not ..." Yukimura pulled him timidly by the sleeve in an attempt to calm him down.

"Wait, wait, my boy, I'll give you a free game you'll see." The keeper was not really happy with the looks that the boy had drawn upon him, so it was better cover-up before the damages were irreparable.

Masamune accepted with a grunt, already beginning to aim for the cup and ball under Yukimura concerned gaze. His rage fired up when he also failed his first start, Kojuuro leaned over to whisper something in his ear, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow, his curiosity piqued, while Yukimura shifted nervously from one foot on the other. Masamune took a deep breath and tried again, but missed. This time it was the ninja who reacted before he burst, nonchalantly saying.

"Open both your eyes when you aim, kid." He wanted to encourage

This had just the effect of attracting Kojuuro glare, a pout from Yukimura and a violent blow in the shin from the small one concerned.

"You'll see," hissed the child wearing the fox mask.

Sasuke, vexed, muttered something incomprehensible, not understanding why everyone seemed after him. Yukimura leaned towards Masamune wanting that he was the only one to hear. "You don't have to you know, I'm already happy to be here."

"I have to do it! This old fart challenged me." He replied.

Yukimura said nothing, preferring to close his eyes when his friend threw his ring in the direction of the prices.

"Well done my boy, you see you've succeeded." The keeper said.

Yukimura opened his eyes, as a great amount of joy already surging in him even though he had said the contrary, a smile began to show.

"But that's not that what I was aiming for!" Masamune cried again while the man took down from the shelves what he had won. Yukimura smile faded.

Masamune received from the calloused hands of the man a small wooden comb carved in an arc, whose patterns appeared to be painted gold, the child looked at it with admiration.

"This had been carved in rare wood specie, you're lucky, a nice gift for a girlfriend." The keeper affirmed with a strange look.

It did not take a few seconds after Masamune has begun to grumble for Kojuuro to shove the children away, probably avoiding a condemnation of doom.

"It was for you Yukimura..." Masamune looked at the comb with disdain. It was made for a girl, what use could it have for his friend?

Yukimura put his hands on top Masamune's who was holding the small object. "I accept it anyway, since you won it for me."

"Are you sure?" Masamune was pleased by that but his fox mask hides his expressions.

Yukimura nodded with a bright smile. For him as long as Masamune was happy nothing mattered

"Then I'll put it on you."

The long haired child turned, showing his hair to his young friend, who after taking in hand a long ponytail, arranged it in an elaborate hairdo, there he slowly slipped the comb in it for fixing it all.

"It suits you perfectly Sanada-kun." The young adult complimented.

Sasuke could not restrain a slight nudge seeing the delighted expression of his young master, Yukimura shinned, literally.

"Who knew this little brat could do you a hairstyle this good Danna."

The ninja did not notice that once again, Masamune tried to kill him with a glare.

"Oh, that reminds me, I promised mother to bring her a present, but I don't know where to find it." Yukimura said clapping his hands.

"I know a store that sells jewelry not far away, maybe it will be opened." The russet haired teenager said.

Yukimura nodded silently, letting is guardian lead them through the crowd, however Masamune didn't forget to retie their hands together, Kojuuro noticed this with an amused smile. His glance fallen back upon the young ninja who turned in time to launch a comment or ask a question which the young Sanada was quick to respond ... he began the observed the curve of his shoulders, the way his lips moved, all he was certain of was that thanks to the young master of this strange teenage boy, for the first time in many years, Masamune was happy and showed it... But still there was one missing thing for this magical evening to be perfect, if only...

"It's here." The ninja stopped abruptly.

The shop was open and the seller had even used the festival to leave the goods on a stall in front of it, which did not please Sasuke, was that a crowd in front would certainly hinder them to pass.

"What is it?" Yukimura said, sliding his head before Sasuke leg to see while Masamune did the same on the other side.

They arrived just in time as a young boy, probably between Sasuke and Kojuuro ages ended a street performance. His red umbrella had opened to release a shower of sakura petals under the audience applause.

"His tastes in clothing are horrid." Masamune said, Yukimura agreed with an amused nod.

The boy bowed while smiling, his hair even longer than Yukimura's were well maintained and his clothes, although of questionable taste, did not seem to be poor invoices, Kojuuro wondered what such a young was doing in the streets.

A group of girls giggled when he sent a kiss to one of them, "Keiji! Do another one, please!"

The young called Keiji took a more stable poses with a nonchalant air, and said "All right, but for that I'm going to need a small partner, you're too beautiful for this Kaya-chan."

It was almost that the girl fainted, and her friends had to hold her while the redness of his cheeks he went to her head.

The young street artist stood before Yukimura, from so close, the child was impressed that he can be already this tall. Yukimura was intimidated and frightened, by reflex, he sought Sasuke from the corner of his eyes.

"It could be you, you're pretty adorable," Keiji said, holding his hand to Yukimura.

Masamune's reaction was immediate, for sharing his friend was out of question. He clung firmly to the bust of the other boy, his arms around him. "Don't touch him." The future lord barked. Yukimura relaxed in his arms, and feeling safe, he thanked Masamune by squeezing one of the arms around him.

"Then it could be you, masked boy"

"I don't think it's a good idea." Kojuuro intervened, placing himself between Keiji and the children.

Like he was attuned to Kojuuro's doing, Sasuke hurried their way to the store, sheltering the two boys while Kojuuro, still standing against Keiji watched the scene and didn't move until it was certain that his three companions were safe.

"It would be a good idea to find yourself a small companion if you want continue this performance in the future don't you think?" Kojuuro's smile was benign despite its harsh tone.

"Uh ..." was the only thing that Keiji could say.

The young man gave him a pat on the shoulder and without further ado joined the others.

Keiji watched the group disappear into the shop, a small smile spreading on his lips.

"Well, that's a strange little family." He whispered, scratching his head.

Oooooooooo

Yukimura took some time to choose the most beautiful pair of earrings he could find, but with the help of his friends, this wasn't so hard. Happy with his find, he was already imagining the smile of his mother and the stars in her eyes, his own eyes were filled by them for the rest of the evening.

Masamune was happy because Yukimura laughed, Sasuke was glad to see that Yukimura laugh was not extinct, Kojuuro was happy because Masamune was laughing too, a sound he thought was off ...

The group continued to walk in the aisles, but nothing was really important, time seemed to stand still, There was only the four of them in their little world. The happy conversation from the children and song festival were accompanying there walk. Sasuke looked at the look of profound contentment on Kojuuro face, the good looking features of the young man taking a form that anyone with eyes could not help but admire.

"I must say I am impressed by your patience ... Masamune appears to be a well-mannered boy, despite being a real brat ..." Sasuke said, recalling the blows and strike that little boy had not failed to throw at him throughout the evening.

"When you take the time to get to know him, Masamune-sama is a wonderful child ... but he is indeed very lonely. I was afraid to really believe it when he came home speaking only of the friend he had made ... " Kojuuro said this with a somewhat nostalgic tone, as if Masamune had, by the mere act of founding of a friend of his age, doing everything he had expected of him.

"Yukimura is like that too." Sasuke said, wearing a look of affection for his young master. "

He attracts people to him, and people feel an irrepressible need to protect him ..."

Kojuuro merely nodded. The two adults looked at each other while in their mutual thought, the magic of the evening pushing them to remember the moments of their lives they shared with these two special children. Masamune noticed their reverie and gave Yukimura a discreet nudge, drawing his attention to their guardian lagging a little behind. This was the moment he had waited all the night, the two seconds of inattention required to complete his plan. Taking Yukimura hand, who replied with a knowing smile, he flew in an alley without even Kojuuro or Sasuke noticing.

"And yet you seem to really care for him ..." Masamune servant began.

"He is everything to me," Sasuke interrupted.

There was a moment of silence before Kojuuro decides to continue. "Sanada lands are coveted, it's not a secret, rumors are already circulating on the fact that the assassination of Lord Sanada was no coincidence ... if I were you I already would have took the child and would have fled to shelter him... the signs of impeding danger can't be ignored. "

Sasuke lowered his head hiding his trembling lips as he whispered, "But I'm not you, I lack the courage to take such action ..." Sasuke then straightened his head suddenly realizing that the children they had followed for a little while now were no longer theirs. "Katakura-danna! The children!" he exclaimed, ready to sprint.

But Kojuuro restrained him by the arm, shaking his head. "Do not worry ... I know exactly where they are. I'm used to Masamune's antics, remember?" his smile was enigmatic, but once again the wink he added made the heart of the young ninja miss a beat.

Smothering his laughter in his hand, Yukimura ran behind Masamune, the adrenaline provided by the disobedience was becoming addictive. The streets they traveled were much darker and much narrower than the main street, but whatever, Yukimura was not afraid, Masamune guided him and the masked child seemed to know exactly where he was driving them.

"Here, you'll have to climbs on the roof. We will have the best view for the fireworks!"

The small brunet would have jumped if they were not forced to discretion, but he did not recognize the building behind which his companion ad led them, for it was not like he often went to town. Masamune soon make him a sign, cupping his hand, he bent to help the smaller boy. Still holding on not to laugh, Yukimura climbed, clinging to the tiles of the lower part of the roof, when his body was completely installed, he then turned his hand to tend to Masamune, helping to climb with some difficulty.

"You're heavy!" said the boy pulling his tongue out. Masamune replied by shoving him, pushing him to crawl higher on the roof.

When they reached the top, Yukimura uttered an exclamation of wonder, the whole festival was at their feet, people resembled small creatures of all colors walking in the light, Masamune sat down beside him, and he took off his mask taking a huge breath.

"This thing suffocates me." He said.

Yukimura frowned, he hesitated to ask but eventually curiosity was too strong. "Why didn't you remove it sooner?"

"Kojuuro forbade me, I remind you that no one must know where I am ..." said the brown haired boy, shrugging his shoulders.

Yukimura held out his hand toward him, startling the other child who in is movement to avoid contact, nearly fell of the roof. But Masamune let him. He let him gently touch his bandage with his fingertips.

"I thought it started came off, but it's all well." Yukimura explained.

Masamune sighed, was it Yukimura way of changing subject, for not hurting him? The silence between them lasted a few long seconds before becoming really heavy.

"You find it ugly right?" Masamune sighed disdainfully.

Yukimura offended, widened his eyes with amazement, "Where does that come from?"

The young brown haired prince shrugged, "Everyone is like that."

"I thought I had proved you that I was different, I like you the way you are." Yukimura crossed his arms across his chest, his pout gave him that adorable look which somewhat restrained the rinsing gloominess of the other boy.

"I am lucky to have you," Masamune drew Yukimura against him, putting his arm around his waist, and the other relaxed, laying his head on his shoulder.

Yukimura was about to open his mouth, but the first firework interrupted him, and instead, he completely forgot his thoughts, preferring to marvel in the contemplation of the sound and light show. Masamune warmth from next to him was spreading throughout his body, wrapping them both in a cocoon of coziness while the two children shouted exclamations of admiration.

It was not the first time that Yukimura was attending a fireworks display, for was one of the few events which his father accompanied him, one of the few moments to share complicity with his father figure whom he respected and admired until then ... but now it was him and Masamune and if Masamune was to disappear like that…. Eventually Yukimura began to fell out, his breath was short is when his body began to experience the shaking sobs he tried to hold back.

It didn't take long for Masamune to avert his eye from the show, immediately turning to his distressed friend. "Yukimura, what is it? Are you hurt somewhere?"

"I hate dragons!" the child burst out, suddenly taking refuge in the hollow of his friend shoulder.

Masamune held him in his arms, a pained look accompanying his reassuring gesture. "I know Yuki your father was ..."

"He took him away from me! This dragon bastard... and I don't want ... I don't want that another dragon tear you away from me!" painfully confessed the young lord, crying for the first time since the night of his father's funeral.

"It will not happen. They wouldn't have me. You trust me?" Masamune held Yukimura head up and dried his tears with his thumb.

"You promise?" Yukimura asked, calming his hiccups.

"I make the vow that you and I will have lots of other evening like we just experienced ..." murmured Masamune, then his gray eye turned more to the stars than to the last bursts of color of the fireworks. "You can cry if you want, Kojuuro always says it's good sometimes."

"You are so brave Masamune." Yukimura quieted and rested his head against his friend shoulder, letting his tears flaw silently.

The calm remained again just a few minutes before another sound replaces the one of firecrackers and festivities, a soft, melancholic melody played on the flute, a theme emphasizing the surrealism of this evening…

"What is..." Yukimura began.

"Kojuuro also seeks to soothe your heart ... you're lucky, he doesn't play often for someone else ..."

"I just don't want to lose everything again."

Masamune tightened his arms around Yukimura, but decided to keep it there until dawn if that was what his friend needed ... slowly but more firmly than ever, the relationship between them tightened

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: Nami-chan.**

**Pairing: DateSana, MotoMoto, KojuSasu.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing that my mind didn't provide**

**Dragon Tales**

**Chapter 5**

The song of a bird, an eyelid movement, the perception of growing warmth, a heartbeat, and then this annoying and burning light ... even through his eyes were closed. Yukimura would have liked to hide from this intruder who tried to rob him of needed sleep, but his hand didn't seem to move.

He slowly opened one eye when information reached his fogged brain…

Why was there another hand interlaced in his?

Yukimura abruptly sat, almost screaming when he saw that he was not alone in his bed

"Masamune!"

The aforementioned gave a start as he awoke, then he threw his fist by reflex, stopping a few inches from Yukimura nose.

"Yuki-chan?" he yawned, removing sleeps from his eyes by rubbing them.

"Could I know what are you doing in my bed?"

"You don't remember?" said the brunet boy, lying down again.

The other dubiously arched an eyebrow, for he had no idea what could have pushed his friend to believe he could encroach so much on his personal space. Not that it bothers him, he liked Masamune enough to let him be this close, but his bed, his room was a different story ... especially since he didn't recalled ever having invited the other boy.

"I ... no, I don't remember anything after the fireworks." Yukimura admitted after a moment's reflection.

"That's because you fell asleep." Masamune said, and he putted the blanket over him.

Yukimura frowned doubtfully, at least, that's explained why they still were wearing the clothes they had the night before. It was true that Yukimura was very tired lately with his all that's was happening to him, but it didn't prevent him from feeling disappointed at the thought that he fell asleep in the middle of his first real party with friends. It was just ... it felt so in peace between the other child arms, and then the melody Kojuuro had played with his flute, he remembered it now, and it was as if the sound had bought down the bad feelings that were still in him. Yukimura shook his head to clear it, that's was not the issue.

"It still doesn't tell me what you are doing in my bed." he insisted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Masamune opened his eye, then groaned and sat up, staring at Yukimura, his mouth pursed in a strange smile that's showed some white teeth.

"I pretended to be asleep too, and as I didn't want to let go, the monkey and Kojuuro have agreed to put us in bed together."

Yukimura doesn't take offense in the way he insulted Sasuke, also who could not make a comparison with a monkey after seeing him? He had to admit he hadn't thought about how the evening would end, he had lived only in the moment, for he didn't want to think of the moment Masamune should eventually return home. That's why he rather liked the little ploy

Masamune used that allowed them to stay together, but it did not mean that he approved the lie.

"And…what about Kojuuro, did he go back without you?" Yukimura asked, a hint of hope in his voice

Masamune scratched his head, and holding back another yawn, he said, "I don't think so, he was considering about resting here too." Yukimura slightly marveled in the evident fact that Masamune wasn't a morning person.

Having nothing more to ask, Yukimura choose to get up instead. If Kojuuro was indeed still here, he had to go get him and talking him into letting Masamune stay a little longer in the Sanada's castle. However as he didn't know where to start looking for him, Sasuke had to know where he was.

Sasuke, although usually working in the main house, had moved his room in the house where Yukimura and his mother had been installed, for that allowed him to, at least that he be able to watch his ward and ensure his well-being ... even if he didn't came to sleep with him since after Masayuki funeral.

Yukimura stopped before the bedroom of the russet haired adolescent, hesitating a moment to open the door, it was still early, but it wasn't the first time Sasuke would disappears for an urgent mission without warning. Masamune had followed him silently, having guessed what he had planned to do, although he would have like to sleep five more minutes, he had to support his young friend.

After a last glance to the little brunet to find his courage, The Sanada heir opened the sliding door fully, bringing the light in the little bedroom the ninja occupied. What a surprise, when there, where he didn't excepted to find anyone, his friend was lying on his futon still in Morpheus clutch, and in Kojuuro's arms on top of that.

Kojuuro was lying very close to Sasuke because of the little space the futon offered. There weren't even enough sheets for the both of them, and probably because the night was cold, he was holding Sasuke from behind like they were sharing their heat. From the little of their face that was visible, in this mass of human limbs, they seemed to be really comfortable.

Apparently, the light was not bothering them as Yukimura remained in the doorway, looking stunned. In fact, emitting a little moan, Sasuke seemed to snuggle deeper into the other young man's arms.

"Oh, oh, looks like Kojuuro and your guardian did well last night." Masamune whispered over his shoulder.

As Yukimura took his time to fully register Masamune words, the little brunet was already tiptoed his way over the futon harboring a large smile, he signaled Yukimura to follow him. With a little moment of hesitation and a shoulder shrug, Yukimura joined him, curious to know what was in the head of his mischievous friend.

When they were before the two young men, Masamune smile became even more dangerous. He added to the signs of his hands the silent movement of his lips, Yukimura nodded to show he understood.

"One..." Masamune slowly motioned, "Two…" he continued, checking that Yukimura was in position, "Three!" he let out, as he and Yukimura threw themselves on both the sleeping men.

The reaction was more fun than Masamune would have hoped. Kojuuro and Sasuke yelled in surprise at the same time while he and Yukimura were trying to crawl under the sheets, the cries soon turned into laughter, mingling with those of the children as the adults understood what was happening, not resentful at having been so brutally taken away from a restful sleep, it was only their ward pulling a prank on them.

Kojuuro was the first to react, restricting with expertise a wriggling Masamune, and now the little boy was gasping for breath between laughs, but he begged his servant to release him. Yukimura hopped on Sasuke's lap, as slippery as an eel, the ninja couldn't sit up enough to have any hold on him.

Then, eventually, Kojuuro stopped tickling his young master, looking to catch his breath with an affectionate smile. Yukimura also stopped, allowing Sasuke to sit and tousle his hair.

But Masamune hadn't finished his pride of a king to become asked for revenge. He glanced toward the Sanada ninja, then returned to his servant, a new vicious expression forming at the same time that his idea of vengeance.

"Kojuuroooo?" He began in a plaintive tone.

The young man, who knew his young lord too well, knew that there was no way to stop him, as he prepared himself mentally for everything Masamune could have invented to make him regret having tickled him into submission.

"You're in love!" Masamune exclaimed suddenly

This surprised all the same the young servant who couldn't help but to blush, and began to stammer in a weak attempt at defense.

"Ma-Masamune-sama ... it's not ... we just talked until late ... and ..." his gaze fell on Sasuke.

The teenager showed him a sheepish smile, and turned away. Yukimura's eyes were questioning them, as he wondered why Masamune had said that.

"Masamune! It's all red!" Yukimura shouted all of sudden, pointing at the white bandage that covered part of his friend face.

"Huh?" said Masamune when he touched the fabric.

He looked at his reddened fingers and groaned. "It reopened ..."

"Masamune-sama ... we must go home to take care of this ..." Kojuuro said.

"No!" Masamune clutched Yukimura, "We can change my bandages here, and I don't want to go home yet!"

Yukimura grabbed Masamune as well, he too didn't want for his friend to leave him so soon. He was already beginning to have fun. He took him a long time to realize that Masamune was there with him, that it was he who had driven his nightmares away last night, and although he had reprimanded him, he was happy to find him next to him when he woke up ... but there, Masamune injured eye was bleeding so profusely...

"Masamune-sama, now is not the time to be capricious, it's your health that matter…and you need rest too."

Masamune casted a hurt glance to Yukimura, hopping that his friend would say something, anything to support him, but the long haired brunet just held him closer, and Masamune understood…

"We'll came back…later, right?" Masamune asked weakly.

"I wouldn't let you go otherwise!" exclaimed Yukimura

"Sure, but I'd make this more formal. We can't always come in as if we were mere thieves." Kojuuro said after detaching Masamune from Yukimura and bringing him against himself once more, the expression of the two children pinching his heart.

"This afternoon?" Masamune asked again. Kojuuro nodded, it was a promise then.

"I'll accompany you to the exit, I know the round rotation of the guards, and with me you will not be seen." Sasuke stated.

The ninja hadn't thought of that, he wasn't thinking right when he invited the two guys to stay for the night, but he knew that, at least for a moment, it had really pleased Yukimura. He rose, leaving his young master to take Masamune hand in his one last time.

"You should take your bath danna ..." he said fearing that the goodbye make the child cry.

"See you later, you promise me? Take care of you, huh?" he squeezed the hand of Kojuuro's young master.

"I promise," Masamune replied.

Kojuuro and Masamune advanced toward the porch, his eyes refusing to meet Yukimura's, something told him that it wouldn't be so easy, the bandage became increasingly red and uncomfortable.

Sasuke walked past them, ensuring that the passageway was clear. Kojuuro heavily sighed when he saw the hurtful expression that refused to leave his little master face.

"Masamune-sama ..."

"I know." cut off the child, following the lead of the adults.

Sasuke led them to the door he knew wasn't kept for a few short minutes, and he turned again to the strange duo. "I wouldn't be here this afternoon, I have a mission ... I hope with all my heart that master Hiroyuki accedes to your request ..."

"The chances are scarce ... if he learns who my father ...is"

Masamune surprised both the older men by his mature approach of the situation, and therefore the young master was under no illusions. Sasuke and Kojuuro talked very much last night, Kojuuro never would have believed he could feel so much confidence in someone even if he were a ninja specialized in gathering information, he knew, thanks about how Sasuke responded to, that he was a trusted ally, he would do anything if it meant the happiness of his ward. The ninja bent over the sad child, a smile on his face.

"But that doesn't prevent you from seeing Yukimura again, am I wrong?"

Masamune frowned, his attitude more firm. "Not even if my arms and leg were torn off!"

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows, and he leaned in closer to whisper something only the little one would hear.

"Here, with this map you could introduce yourself in the castle more easily, but never show it to anyone, okay?" he whispered under Kojuuro's watchful eyes

Masamune discreetly hides the little piece of paper in his yukata, inwardly smiling, but he nodded and retook his guardian hand in his.

"I hope I'll see you again too." Kojuuro eventually asked the ninja.

"I'll come visit you…" Sasuke looked behind him, already hearing voices coming towards them, "The guards will be here soon." But Sasuke had a harder time saying goodbye than he had expected.

The two adults didn't expect that Masamune pulled simultaneously on their yukata, bringing them suddenly closer, their eyes widened when their lips met.

"Masamune-sama!" cried the young samurai while his master ran away, laughing. He cast a last glance at the ninja, and smiled at him before taking off in pursuit of the little scamp.

Something sparkled in Sasuke golden eyes. he touched his smiling mouth with his forefinger.

"Yare, yare." he sighed.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

This Day passed by, without Yukimura noticing it, usually, time had tendency to seem slower when one was waiting impatiently for something. But the child had eventually been able to deal whit the wait of his friend return. Sitting on a stone bench in the garden facing Yamanote's closed bedrooms doors, he continued to wait. The book he just finished was lying beside him as he contemplated the patterns painted in gold on the wooden comb Masamune had won for him.

He knew that this little thing would be, from now, the symbol of their friendship, the first real friend he had, and a child from the outside on top of all that, a mysterious child who never ceased to attract him like a moth to a fire, he could help but think only of him, captivated ... it was selfish, for Masamune diverted his mind from what had disturbed him the days following the death of his father. His mother, too exhausted, could not leave the bed or even see him, but Yukimura refused to recognize the sweet poison that could represent his friend.

He had to admit he was a little worried, but he knew that if Masamune did not return today, he would come back anyway ... it was normal, his friend was injured, he needed rest, he would wait the entire time ...

Yukimura liked the feeling that comb gave him when he passed it in his long silky hair, a he combed them, he was humming a lullaby his mother sang to him when he was younger.

"Yukimura-sama?"

He almost jumped when a maid little voice rose, bringing him back from his musing. The young woman was bowed and expected a response from her young lord. Her long hair fell all around her head, shading her face.

"Y-Yes ?" Yukimura said after regaining his senses

"I'm here to bring something to eat." She raised her head just enough to show him a plate from which exceeded a pile of dango. "On Sasuke behalf." She added shyly.

"Ah, thank you." Yukimura said, coming to accept the plate.

The boy was surprised by the almost guilty manner with which the young servant was performing this task. Since he and his mother had been confined in this house, cut off from the castle, few servants came, and even those following her mother remained in the main house. Yukimura was aware that the staff was under orders not to disturb them ... but the attitude of the young woman was, for him, somewhat excessive.

"Did Yamanote-dono is resting again?" she asked after a few seconds.

"Uh, yes ... mother is very tired." The child answered mechanically.

"Well, could you tell her that the doctor will come tomorrow morning?"

Yukimura nodded, then casted a glance at his mother's room. The servant excused herself and disappeared as she had come, leaving Yukimura wonder what he should be doing with so much dango ... he wasn't really hungry ... Sasuke was probably thinking he was not alone ...

"Yuki ? Did she go away ?"

And now he must surely be hearing voices, because the bush behind him just asked him a question. He turned to face the spot where the sound came, arching an eyebrow, he shrugged and put the plate of dango next to his book. He nearly screamed when the bush moved, but his terror changed into joy when he saw Masamune.

"Phew, well that was not as easy as what I thought." Masamune was dusting his clothes.

He was now dressed in the same way as when he and Yukimura met, except that his kimono was white, he was visibly clean and rested his new bandage enhanced the natural color of his skin.

"Masamune!" Yukimura launched himself at his friend.

Masamune liked this exuberant way Yukimura had to show his affection, he who usually balked and did not like the contact of human beings, almost missed the other boy touching.

"I made it! You should thank your ninja for the map he gave me."

"A map? But didn't my uncle allowed you to come play with me?" Yukimura asked naively.

Masamune scratched the top of his head, and he sat on the stone bench taking a dango without even being invited.

"When Kojuuro had an audience with this Hiroyuki, he talked about the fact that I was alone and would need another child of the same social rank to play with me ... you know what this old fart answered?" Masamune told him between two bites.

Yukimura sat next to Masamune, without touching the food and he couldn't help but to frown when the brunet insulted his uncle. "No, I didn't even know Kojuuro came." He answered.

"He said there were no other children here. So I used my incredible stealth to enter unnoticed." He said after finishing his first dango.

Yukimura was shocked, he couldn't believe what his friend just told him, his uncle had a very strange way to protect him ... Yukimura wanted to tell him his way of thinking ... but he knew that soon, his education would start which would eventually lead him to take his clan leadership, he had only two years to wait ... and he can protect his mother by himself and no one would tell him what he had to do. Masamune continued to eat until Yukimura decided to say something. The child remained silent yet watching his friend enjoy his snack.

"Okay then you count, I'm hiding!" Yukimura said, suddenly rising.

Masamune was taken aback, he nearly chocked himself on his mouthful, then he discarded his half eaten dango, smiling, a spark of relief lighted his lone eye quickly replaced with is usual proud self.

"You'll see if I catch you!" Masamune said, hiding his face in his and to count.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

This day was the first of many others. Masamune returned each day, and when he could not, he would tell Yukimura before. He came home every night not to worry Kojuuro and Yukimura began to wish more than he should that another night like an evening of the festival happen again. Even Sasuke didn't come to sleep with him anymore...

Yet every day their games were different. When it rained, they would play Go or a game of cards, Masamune would never have thought that Yukimura would be such formidable opponent.

The season went by, and as time passed, the children grew closer, focusing on one another irreversibly. Yukimura had learned that Masamune and Kojuuro were staying at the Ueda shrine, but he never managed to leave his castle to come and see all that Masamune told him...

They also studied together, when Masamune was concerned that it seemed no one cared about Yukimura anymore, nobody in the castle seemed to care for the existence of the son of their late lord, but it didn't bothered Yukimura ... as long he had Masamune. Sasuke would come back so late that Yukimura didn't meet him... Masamune had told him that the ninja would come to stop at the shrine a few minutes sometimes to unsure they were well. Then there were Lady Yamanote ... Yukimura had taken upon himself to acquaint her with Masamune ... she had approved of him, finding that he was cute and she never failed to warn them when someone else might find the young prince of Oshu, she was getting better, but still remained often locked in his room ...

What fascinated the most Yukimura, it was the fighting lessons Masamune gave him, the children would, from time to time, sneak into the dojo to stole training weapons, they would isolate themselves in a corner of the house garden and battled until nightfall, returning home in deplorable conditions but happier than ever. Masamune had laughed at him when he brandished two stick, saying proudly that two spear were better than one to protect what was dear to him. But his laughter ceased when Yukimura had defeated him, he who had Kojuuro for sword master.

What Masamune was particularly fond of, was to show Yukimura his English textbook, fascinated as he was by this foreign language, it made him angry for nothing just because his friend did not really understand this love... for Yukimura It was just indecent gibberish, so much like some demonic language...

But as winter approached… and as the weather changed ... the air was also changing. Both children became nervous with each other, arguing more than usual only to make up soon after. They both knew that a drastic chance was approaching, and they feared it ... neither Yukimura nor Masamune wanted this dream to ever end. But it was unavoidable.

"It's a shame that you are actually not a girl." Masamune had said once.

"Why do you say that?" Yukimura asked after slapping him on the shoulder.

"Because I could marry you and you would have been forever with me." He had said with a pout.

Yukimura had simply replied whit a light laugh and they had resumed their playing as if nothing had happened.

The long haired little boy was thinking about this while he watched for the umpteenth time the comb his friend had offered him. Yukimura's gaze was now directed to the candle he was about to extinguish, Masamune hadn't come today ... just like yesterday and Yukimura wouldn't be so worried if Masamune has informed him as usual ... it was late, the boy had to sleep, so he turned the light off, snuggling in bed in anticipation of the long night before him.

A thud came suddenly from the outside, and Yukimura put his head up looking towards the sound source. The sound came from the garden, and then there was someone on the porch, right outside the sliding doors leading to his room.

"Yukimura?" murmured a familiar voice.

Yukimura's heart gave a start, the child ran to the door to open it, "Masamune what are you doing here at this hour?"

Yukimura froze, even in the dark of night he could see the expression of profound sadness on his friend face. "What ...?"

Masamune stopped him, pushing him inside, and he pushed him up to his futon where he forced him to sit down, his gray eye never leaving Yukimura's. He shook his head as if to clear it, before bursting into tears before burying his face in his friend stomach.

"Masamune!" Yukimura confused, put his hand through the young prince hair

"She knows ... she knows ..." Masamune said between tears.

Yukimura had never seen Masamune like that, as he was known to be a wild child actually never cried in front of him, it didn't look like Masamune and for him to display weakness, something really serious must have happened . Yukimura felt his heart leap in his chest, a lump formed in his throat when he sought the words to help Masamune.

"My father wants me to…go back to Oshuu, I'm leaving…tomorrow…I can't see you anymore Yuki…she would kill me otherwise…" was the only thing Yukimura did understand between the incoherent words Masamune babbled

"Who ? Who want to kill you Masamune?" Yukimura's voice became angry.

Masamune raised his head, his tear fading, he murmured ... "My mother ... because I'm different ... she didn't want a son like me ..." he put his hand on his bandage, touching the place where his right eye should have been. "It was her who did this to me ..." Masamune hissed viciously.

Yukimura had never dared to ask, preferring to wait until Masamune confessed to him to satisfy his curiosity, but the answer he just aroused in him a rage and a anger which he never knew he was capable of, he tightly gripped the fabric that covered Masamune shoulder, his jaw clenched in front of the helplessness he felt at not being able to protect one of his most important person.

"I don't know ... when I could see you again Yukimura." Masamune gasped, bringing him back to reality.

"So we had to make a promise ..." Yukimura though out loud.

Masamune brought him closer to him, holding him in his arms.

"I promise…that I'll never forget you, and would do anything to see you again, no matter how long we'll be apart." Masamune whispered, pressing his forehead to Yukimura's.

The Sanada heir closed his eyes, nodding he followed, "Then I promise to wait for you, and to love anyone else but you like this."

"We must conceal this promise…" Masamune stated, murmuring as to not break the moment.

Yukimura held out his little finger. "No, we need something that we'll never forget." Masamune interrupted. "Do you ever have kissed a girl?" he asked.

Yukimura thanked the darkness that hid his blushing, and he shook his head, feeling the sadness of separation already attacking him as if it was a slow corrosion.

"Well, me neither, we'll never forget our first kiss."

"You want us ... to kiss?"

It was Masamune turn to blush before he slowly nodded his head, biting his lower lip nervously. Yukimura froze for a moment and they gazed at each other before answering.

"Okay ... but you do it." As soon as he finished his sentence he closed his eyes.

He waited, and then he suddenly opened his eyes when two supple lips landed on his, shyly at first then more firmly, they looked at each other, Masamune having kept his eye open the whole time. It was a chaste kiss a sweet and innocent kiss which sealed the promise that they would always belong to another ... Yukimura doesn't really felt it when his heart beat fastened, however he felt the lack of oxygen when Masamune began to lower them on the futon.

Masamune separated from him when Yukimura head hit the cover, not without adding one last peck on his lips, he laid his head on Yukimura neck holding him against him as close as possible.

"Let me stay like this ... a little more." He asked with a sigh.

Yukimura let him, and he began to stroke his back tenderly. "I'll never forget."

Oooooooooooooooo

It was hot, so hot, Yukimura turned and groaned in discomfort, wondering vaguely when he had fallen asleep? His breathing was difficult and he coughed, starting to come back to himself. Gradually, his senses awoke

Yukimura suddenly sat up, something wasn't right. But he saw nothing, a thick cloud of smoke had invaded his room, he felt his side, Masamune was gone. His little comb was placed in his hand.

"Masamune!" he cried, starting a new coughing fit when the smoke burned his lungs.

Yukimura got up, staggering, protecting his airways with his hand he walked to the porch but the door refused to open, locked from the outside. But what was going on? Where this smoke does came from? He felt panic overflow him, searching for an answer, a way out, anything!

"Yukimuraaaa!" He heard from the hallway.

With many efforts, the child ran to the other side of his room, he opened the door, falling backwards in shock. The entire house was devoured by flames, and the smoke was here two times thicker than in his room, his lungs would burn on, his eyes refused to stay open while the flames above him were climbing and started to spread on the walls around him.

"Yukimura." said the voice again, and closer this time, with a tingle of relief, then Yukimura knew he had been seen.

"Sas ... ke ..." he coughed.

The ninja came out of the flames, and ran to his young master, but he was still dressed in his mission attire, the black clothes of the spies, his lower face hidden by a night colored mask, a scarf protecting his neck. He rushed to the child, taking him immediately in his arms he put a wet cloth over his nose, Yukimura clung to him with weakening hands the comb held firmly between his fingers, Sasuke took him on his back, passing an arm under each of the small knees.

"We'll get out of here."

"Mom?" Yukimura asked.

"It's all right." replied the young ninja, fleeing the fire.

Yukimura couldn't really see was passing around him anymore, he had a headache, he had a sore throat, and he had heartache...

When he regained a semblance of consciousness, they were on a road in a tree above the road to be precise.

Sasuke had his back against the trunk and was catching his breath now that he knew Yukimura was safe ... he had fled with his young master ... he finally did it...

Yukimura looked up, his eyes drawn to the red lights he saw in the distance, and he heard the faintly rising voices of the people of the city of Ueda ... his whole castle was in the process of disappearing into the flames.

"We'll be safe Yukimura, with my new boss ... the King of Kai."

The child made no reply, he raised himself up, observing from the large branch Sasuke had chosen, he thought for one second that his tired eyes were playing tricks on him, but no, it was there.

Breaking the air above the castle which was nothing more than a heap of hell, for it was futile to try to stop from burning, a long snaking dragon whose scales black metal reflected the perpetual light of the fire, the mythical animal flew frantically what was not yet completely prey to the fire, and leaved it only after it was a charcoal mass. Yukimura body shook violently, when the creature gave a shriek that tore the valley before disappearing into the night.

"Yukimura!" Sasuke shook him.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" a savage yell escaped from Yukimura throat, something primal, before everything became dark again...

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Author: Nami-chan.**

**Pairing: DateSana, MotoMoto, KojuSasu.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing that my mind didn't provide**

**Dragon Tales**

**Chapter 6**

The sky of Kai was painted gold and pink while the solar rays of the sun gradually disappeared behind the mountains. Plumes of smoke began to escape one after another of the houses from the little village down below as the villagers were busy preparing the evening meal.

No one could guess that they were just resting between two wars, even as they lived in the expectation that everything will starts over again eventually. So sometimes, glances were turned on a large castle in the middle of the rice fields, to their Lord, Takeda Shingen, the man who protected and will protect them.

Near the main building, decorated with red flags where shined the symbols of the clan, a servant swept lazily at the brown leaves of the early autumn which had lined his master garden. He stopped at an open door; or rather what used to be a door now reduced to thin splitter of wood, he bowed at the occupants of the room, and hurried past his way, afraid of interrupting any war or strategy meeting.

The room was a reception room, empty except for a few ornaments to the glory of the clan of the local lord, an ancient and well-crafted armor sat opposite the main wall, observing whit the eyes of its disturbing mask anyone who would come by. Before the armor, there sat its current owner. He was sitting in the lotus position on a small platform raising him from several inches.

It was Shingen, a middle aged man and massive with an impressive build, the intimidating effect was greatly enhanced by a long bright red head gear adorned with two black lacquered horns on top. He was dressed for battle, his armor imitating the skin of a tiger, justifying his nickname as the Tiger of Kai. Yet the expression on his face was that of a great contentment while his piercing eyes rested on the young man in front of him.

He was kneeling in humble posture, back bent, hands in front of him while his eyes didn't get up to watch the one that was undeniably his lord. The young man was also dressed for battle, a short bright red jacket with long sleeves with six gold coins covering his back, a headband of the same color adorned his forehead to melt gracefully into his auburn hair, the ends tracing the outline wildly where they were gathered in a silky ponytail that cascaded down to the hollow of his back, left at the sight of all by the shortness of the jacket. A metal belt fixated a piece of armor protecting his middle and upper legs, and they covered white pants wider at the shin, where started elaborates flames patterns.

His broad shoulders and his body which the openness of the jacket showed a bare chest and thin and well defined musculature in contrast of the soft features of his face and his long eyelashes. There was no doubt that this young warrior impressed by his beauty.

"Yukimura." the loud voice of the Tiger of Kai trumpeted.

The young man looked up fixing his large russet eyes in those of his lord, a little smirk appearing on his lips. The man slowly caressed his little black beard, seemingly thinking about something important.

"It's been seven years since I've taken you under my wing." he began thoughtfully.

"I could never show you enough of my gratitude, Oyakata-sama." Yukimura said in a loud and masculine voice, bowing again, his forehead almost touching the ground.

"But you have shown great bravery and defended my honor as it should be in Utsunomiya I thought now it was my time reward to you, and celebrate it as it should." Shingen rose and slowly walked towards Yukimura.

The youth raised his head, exclaiming. "I do not deserve so much!"

"Who take the decisions here?" Shingen replied, raising his voice.

Not far away from them, in a large shady tree, a young ninja was resting. He had tousled hair held by a metal headgear, a mocking smile on his face as well as three painted green lines one across his nose and two below his eyes. He never failed to chuckle from time to times when echoes of voices reached him, Yukimura was very inclined to express his satisfaction. Sitting up slightly, he ran a gloved hand through his reddish hair; his camouflage colored outfit above and black below made him invisible to the untrained eye.

"Yare, Yare," he said with a sigh when, as expected, the wall of the building began to shake.

This was followed by a powerful "OYAKATA-SAMA!" delivered by Yukimura which Shingen responded with a "YUKIMURA!" just as powerful.

The ninja thought it was time for him to excuse himself and quickly find something else to do before he was thrown into this hassle in one way or another as it had often been the case. The ninja heavily sighed again as he recalled how Shingen had used him as a shield when he had simply come to make his report and that he surprised those tow in a power showdown. As much as he was happy to serve his master he didn't really liked to be taken for a piece of furniture…

He knew he was really time to get away when Yukimura suddenly flew through the garden to get fit into a stone wall. At least he will return to deal with his young master injuries ... if his help was needed.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As his footsteps echoed in the narrow corridor that led him to his room, Yukimura thoughts were agitated. It took a long bath to get rid of the sweat and soreness that resulted from the outpouring of affection which his master had shown towards him, but that did not have the same calming effect for his mind.

Shingen wanted to organize a party in his honor ... and Yukimura doesn't know whether to rejoice or not. The young man didn't think he deserve so much, for his honor was the one of his lord, he'll never find a way to thank Shingen for having taken him in seven years earlier. He had never admired someone as strong, as brave and as wonderful as his lord, and it was very quickly that Shingen had become his world ... and had done everything to shine in his eyes, becoming the right arm of this man was the Yukimura pride.

Yukimura tightened his yukata, sliding the door of his room, he let out a sigh. To tell the truth, he must have to admit to himself, he hated to party even if he attended all events requiring his presence, but it put him uncomfortable, awakening in him something that he couldn't explain.

These parties of course, became another way for him to serve his lord in gauging the men to be more effective, it usually excused himself when, carried away by their drinking, nobody was really paying attention to him. But this time he would have to stay until the end, sitting beside his lord. Spending the whole evening by watching the others get drunks, listening to their laughter and silly jokes, it was something pleasant for others, but not for Yukimura ...

The young brunet let himself fall on his futon placed on the ground, with a varnished wooden box he had just taken in his hands. He folded his muscular legs against himself and gently put the box on the quilted fabric. He opened it, displaying a nostalgic smile as the box revealed its concealed content.

It was a small wooden comb, which painted designs hadn't been spared by time, a few place were blackened telling about the hell its owner had escaped. It was a memento, the only material memento, in addition to the six golden coins he always wore around his neck, Yukimura had kept from before Shingen took him under wing... because of an emotional shock, he was left with only fragments of his childhood memories, but to Yukimura it was enough to be happy and go forward. It was just when he felt a little lost like today that he loved to hold this little fragment of happy moments.

The young general slowly ran his fingers over the small wooden object, his smile never leaving his face while images of a loving mother and a childhood friend came back, he remembered the name of this child, Masamune was it?... but he had forgotten so many other things, however he knew, how important this name was...

"Why brooding over olds memories danna?" a voice called from the porch.

Yukimura hadn't noticed that the outer door of his room had been left wide open and a young ninja was sitting outside of it, waiting in the moonlight.

"Oh, Sasuke." Yukimura immediately stopped his doing and joined his fellow ninja. "I didn't know you were here." He sat down next to him, finding a more serene attitude.

Sasuke softly chuckled. "I'm always here when you need it!" he added with a mischievous wink.

Yukimura knew he could trust his ninja friend, his longtime friend, without whom he would no longer be alive, the man who had saved him and brought him to meet Shingen. Sasuke had never ceased to watch over him, and despite his memory loss, Yukimura knew it. The young man was more than grateful that the other remained with him all this time.

"Oyakata-sama wants to organize a party for me ..." Yukimura sighed without further formalities.

Sasuke nodded, thoughtfully taking his chin between his fingers to hide his smile, because at that moment, the image that came in his mind was that of a very drunk Yukimura after only two cup of sake, trying to hit on his own horse ... having a low tolerance to alcohol could be very disturbing in his young master position, even if Yukimura probably didn't remembered it

"I don't find it funny!" Yukimura screeched.

This time Sasuke burst into an incontrollable laughter, a laugh that Yukimura pouting face only strengthened. Yukimura waited a few minutes as his friend kept laughing at him, then seeing that it wouldn't stop soon, he returned to his room, closing the door quickly behind him.

"Dannaaaa!" Sasuke threw, trying his best to stop laughing. He loved how Yukimura remained, in spite of himself, the little boy whom he had grown fond of.

It took him several more seconds to catch his breath, and when he had calmed down, he knocked on the door, knowing that Yukimura was listening.

"Why not seeing it as a new challenge to overcome? Who knows, maybe this is a new test from Oyakata-sama."

As he had expected, the door suddenly opened with a bang, almost reaching its break point, Yukimura faced him, fists tightened, face determined, burning flames in his eyes.

"YOU'RE RIGHT, I SHOULD HAVE KNEW!" he screamed, destroying part of the ninja eardrums.

"Yukimura-sama!" launched a breathless guard who had just come out of the shadows.

The young general became serious again, and his eyes followed Sasuke's to the man who knelt before them.

"Lord Shingen his asking for you before the great gate." the soldier explained, breathing heavily between two words.

"I'm coming." Yukimura told him, closing the door for more privacy when he took on his armor again.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

and Yukimura had been right to prepare, his thoughtfulness brought a smile to his lord lips when he arrived ready for battle when the sun was already long gone over the horizon.

"Oyakata-sama." Yukimura said, appearing before his master.

Sasuke, who followed had him kneeled behind him.

Arms crossed on his chest, Shingen became more serious in the light of two large torches lighting the vast hallway he looked even darker, he had no time to admire the attitude and the effect of his teaching on his pupil.

"The scouts have just reported the progress of a foreign army in our land. They seem to be a small group of riders." the lord of the Takeda quickly explained.

"But are we not at peace with all our bordering neighbors?" the young general couldn't help asking.

Shingen responded with a punch, roaring, "Idiot! This peace is ephemeral, always be on your guard or you'll never be a great leader Yukimura!"

Yukimura blocked the attack but was blown a few meters backward.

"My apologies my lord, but I still found this completely devoid of honor! A-attacking you in the middle of the night!" the youngest said, turning to his master.

This time Shingen put a lot more strength in is punch and Yukimura took off over Sasuke who thanked heaven that he hadn't landed on top of him, hearing the air escaping noisily from Yukimura lungs under the force of the impact.

"We don't even know if it's an attack, I just said they were few!" he roared furiously.

Yukimura stood up, staggering, but he managed to straighten before bowing lowly.

"Forgive my negligence, but it would be wiser to send a messenger to seek answer from why did they tread the noble Takeda Shingen lands!"

Yukimura clenched his eyelids preparing to receive additional compensation for doing a poor prognosis, the words were out just before he had time to realize what he was saying, it happened sometimes…

"Exactly, and that's why you'll take an escort and go to meet their leader, he must understand that they can cross any territory as they sees fit." Shingen added, watching the road through the wide open gate.

Highly surprised at first, Yukimura quickly recovered, and then he sat up, his arms against his body, he trumpeted. "Yes, I, Sanada Yukimura Genjiro will not disappoint you".

In war time, some soldiers were ordered to remain always on the lookout and ready to be ordered to leave immediately, tonight, it proved to be very useful and Yukimura did not have to wait long before his squad was ready to go, the war horses were nervously hitting the ground with their hoofs.

The men turned to their young general, awaiting his order, Yukimura took one last assured glance toward his lord who was patiently waiting.

"We will intercept them! Those who defile the land of Takeda without being invited must answer it! With me my brave!" he encouraged.

With a shout of victory the men rushed into the night after Yukimura. It was only after the uproar ended and that the compound was calm again that Shingen's face became deformed with a strange smile.

"You-know who it is, don't you?" Sasuke inquired, still kneeling beside his lord.

"This is the Date clan army..."

Sasuke looked at his master as if he had gone insane, his mouth hanging open.

"You send him alone against an army of a Dragon Clan? These are the most powerful warriors of Hi no motto!" he asserted, the slight tremor in his voice betraying his concern.

"I trust Yukimura. And if something were to happen to him ... well maybe you had to insure nothing happens to him by yourself. If you both didn't return in two hours I would come with the rest of the stationed soldier... "Continued the Lord of the Takeda, he was already departing.

Sasuke watched him disappear behind the doors of the main building, before heavily sighing, rubbing the bridge of his nose with a resigned smile.

"Ahh, why me ..."

Yukimura and his squad waited in the shade on a clear part of the road, widespread in formation to block the way. Torches were lit so they are well identifiable. The one who was is already nicknamed as the young tiger of Kai stood in the front line, lifted from his horse he seemed determined to face any threat to his lord.

A hubbub and the cavalcade of riders were soon heard, in one quick glance, Yukimura made it clear to his men to stand ready. He stood before them two spears with crimson handle and three blades glittering under the moon in each hand.

The small army came out of the undergrowth and a shiver spread among the Kai soldiers, the light enhanced the blue flag worn by the rider which looks were more than strange and intimidating. The Mon depicted two branches that met in a circle in the center of which two small birds symmetrically put together touched their beak as if sharing a kiss. Seeing that the road was impracticable, the man at the forefront made a gesture to stop, leaving the army only several meters apart from Yukimura squad.

"This is the Date clan." The murmur spread through the men before arriving to Yukimura ears.

"They are dragon people. We're dead."

Yukimura gritted his teeth, and frowned as the image of a gigantic black dragon flying over his house consumed by flames appeared in his mind. He didn't notice that the man who had stopped the riders was advancing towards him, while a headache slowly began to trouble his senses.

This man looked at Yukimura seeming to gauge him with his fierce eyes. He wore a long brown coat with high collar and his shoulder length brown hair were pulled back on his head , he had a pleasant features and a scar across his left cheek starting from the chin, it just given him an air of untouchable and wild beauty, yet, he seemed the most normal of the gang.

Yukimura had to tighten his hand on his spear not to tremble when he pointed the man with it, ignoring the blood pounding in his temples.

"General of the Date clan!" he began, creating a pressuring atmosphere. "I call upon you to inform me of the reason for you to cross the land of Kai, on behalf of my lord Takeda Shingen!" Yukimura gave proof of confidence that reassured his men.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

"I didn't know there were such beautiful flowers in those trees."

The young blonde woman was startled, almost falling of the branch she had chosen to observe the speech between the two armies.

"Sarutobi Sasuke ! Do that again and I'll kill you!" she whispered.

"I am glad to see you too Kasuga. You didn't really choose a good hiding spot, you can see almost nothing from here." the ninja stated, completely ignoring the threat that the young woman had just blown.

"We can't see but we can hear, what are you doing here anyway?" she asked her colleague.

Sasuke finally turned toward the ninja girl, it was true that seeing her, she had the delicacy of a flower, a slender body held in slinky black suit decorated with yellow thread and a more than deep cleavage, her blond hair were shortly cut except for two very long strands framing her heart shaped face.

"It seems obvious. I should ask you the same question ... my darling." Sasuke was in the mood to play.

"Darl-? Shut up! I'm here for my master of course, a Uesugi squad his in approach, I informed your master of the situation." She hissed.

"Aaaah as I should have guessed it from Oyakata-sama, he had already thought of everything."

Kasuga was about to reply but the Yukimura voice interrupted her and at the same time diverted Sasuke attention, the corner of his mouth slightly twitched upward when his young master faced his opponent without fear.

"Kojuuro, let me take care of this." A voice rose from the Date army.

The blonde ninja thought for a moment that his eyes were playing tricks when she saw Sasuke's expression change drastically to neutral from panicked when she knew he had a habit of dissimilated this kind of emotion.

"No, no, no, it can't be him ..." he grumbled before getting away with a gracious jump, seeking a way to check for himself.

"Sasuke?" Kasuga questioned.

But he had already disappeared and for the first time in seven years, Sasuke was grateful that Yukimura was amnesiac and doesn't realize the danger he incurred.

TBC

**I had issues responding review so i will do it here.**

**SpeedDemon01 :  
**thank you for commenting again, now that Yukimura is an adult don't mean I hadn't wrote cute moments, I hope you will like the rest as well.

**Starblaze59 :**Thank you to for your review, I do my best to make my stories interesting, I really love adding mystery so expect to find other moments like those, I you'll like it

**PastaLuver13561 : **Don't worry, I wouldn't abandon this fic, in fact it's already finished, and there are still many chapter more romantic, with a lot of drama and hints of adventure and action. Hope you will still like it


	7. Chapter 7

**Author: Nami-chan.**

**Pairing: DateSana, MotoMoto, KojuSasu.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing that my mind didn't provide**

**Dragon Tales**

**Chapter 7**

A heavy silence fell upon the armies after Yukimura words, and one could even hear the chirps of the last crickets in this season. The man with the scar, mounted on his horse, raised an eyebrow, a smirk formed on the corner of his lip when he opened his mouth to respond to the young and impetuous Kai General.

"Kojuuro, let me take care of this." A voice rose from the Date army.

The scared man turned his look away from Yukimura for a moment, turning towards that voice. A movement spread among the Date clan members when a certain man went down from his horse and came to face the young general.

"This guy in red better have a good reason to dare slow the advance of Date Masamune." he continued when he finally showed himself.

Yukimura muttered something unintelligible while his headache became more and more strong, usually, if he felt bad in these kinds of situations, adrenaline tended to soothe him ... but it doesn't had taken effect, yet. He lowered his spear and faced the newcomer, the whispers of his men buzzing in his ears. He took his time to observe the man, as if waiting for him to say something else.

The man, or rather the young man, since he couldn't be much older than Yukimura, presented himself before him. He wore a blue, strange sleeveless, mid-thigh long jacket that rendered him almost invisible in the darkness and concealed mesh and full armor, and it was closed by a black obi where Yukimura distinguished a little yellow streak. The top of his legs, covered with black pants and his thigh by light armor sorted as an arrangement of scales, appeared to be a continuation of the same jacket. Actually attached to the belt, the fabric piece somehow imitated dragon wings on the back side of his hips, this eccentric point in his attire actually served to shelter the sheath of this warrior sword. Yukimura blinked and suppressed the strange shudder that it provoked in him and he corrected himself, not a sword, but six.

But what was the most disturbing to Yukimura was the young man face. Fine and well built, his face was what could be described as beautiful and mysterious. A devastating blue eye, accentuated by the springing of expressive eyebrow, stared at the young tiger of Kai and the other was covered by a stylish looking black eye-patch that didn't do anything to alter the beauty of its owner. His dark-brown hairs were covered by a helmet adorned with an impressive asymmetrical crescent moon. He was a powerful man, and he wanted to fight. Yukimura could not be deceived, not with the predatory expression he had, not when he felt like about to being eaten alive by his charisma, and certainly not when his warrior soul vibrated so intensely in response.

"Date Masamune? So you are the one we call Dokuganryu?" Yukimura finally asked, no longer able to wait for the other to speak first.

"Eh? If you know my name, I would appreciate you tell us yours first, manners ... **you see**?"

Again Yukimura winced at the familiarity that dared to show the arrogant general, a frown formed above his eyes, the young man refused to obey such orders but he couldn't afford to offence the stranger, his lord hadn't sent him to fight but to be diplomatic.

"I am Sanada Genjiro Yukimura, and as I said earlier I am here on behalf of my lord and master of this land Takeda Shingen." Yukimura said, puffing out his chest proudly.

A strange smile was painted on Date supple lips, as he turned to Kojuuro who recoiled, accepting the silent order.

"**All right** Yukimura, I would not beat around the bush, we are in a hurry and you bother us."

Yukimura refrained from showing his teeth, for this guy was beginning to grates on his nerves, which in itself was quite a feat. He shook his head.

"My lord wants to meet you first, I am instructed to escort you to his castle where you'll be received." continued the young tiger, as he itched with the need to get rid of the haughty expression of other young man face.

Masamune's fingers slowly slid up to his sword handle. Nothing moved on his face, he was defying Yukimura with his lone eye.

"You don't give up easily, as I expected ... I did have some minutes to spare for a little duel, if you win I'll follow you, if I win ... we never met, what do you think of that? I promise it will be very fast. "As soon as he finished his sentence a shout of encouragement rose from his ranks showing how his men believed in his strength.

Yukimura scowled, torn between his heart that cried out to him to let his spears free and to shut up the arrogance in this pretentious Daimyo, and his mind, which reminded him that all his men were behind him somewhere ... in any case he knew couldn't the other man otherwise ... but it also was this part that vibrated to meet with the force he felt in this strange young man.

He heard the beginning of a commotion in of his own ranks, his silence making his men talk between them. A murmur went behind Date as well and Yukimura saw a spectacled man give a nudge to his chubby neighbor.

"The chief will bring him down in no time, see? He looks scared to death."

His neighbors began to chuckle and it wasn't to Yukimura liking, he harshly glared at them, and then his words went out faster than his thoughts.

"I Sanada Genjiro Yukimura accept this duel!" he said, gaining encouragement from his soldiers.

"Perfect." Masamune answered, smirking strangely, while his own men shooted their fervor.

A thrill traveled through Yukimura, and during one second he wondered if he hadn't just committed one of the worst mistakes of his life. He swallowed and raised his hand to signal to his soldiers to stay put behind him.

"Masamune-sama, you maybe should deviate a little from the road to have a more open field." Kojuuro suggested.

Masamune merely nodded in assent, and then right after is gaze caught Yukimura's, he turned to his general. Yukimura noticed the slight change of Kojuuro expression when his Lord began to speak.

"When all this is over, we need to talk."

Kojuuro bowed his head with an almost inaudible sigh. The young samurai was surprised at the exchange between the two, when once again his headache diverted his attention.

"Hey! Sanada Yukimura, you guide us?" Masamune called out.

Yukimura answered with a loud exhale through his nostrils, this guy infuriated him, but there was something in the way he pronounced his name that made his heart beat faster, and Yukimura couldn't help but interpret that as the dread he should be feeling when about to face a worthy opponent. The fact he shared the name of someone who was dear to him didn't matter in how he felt, such feelings could have no place on a battlefield.

"Let's go down to the river." the General from Kai replied.

Without another look, he began to descend the steep grassy slope beside the road, he heard his future opponent followed him suit, almost feeling Masamune eye boring a hole through his back, and he hoped that the darkness would hide the bead of sweat that roamed on his temples. He knew that despite his bad condition, he would win, because he had no right to lose ... but it didn't mean he would let Masamune see that it was not his normal self.

The two young men stationed themselves at a good distance away from each other, in the middle of the riverbed in a place where the water reached to their ankles. Yukimura felt the flow passing through the cloth that covered his feet, the water was cool and the rustling quieted him, doing well to his throbbing head. He closed his eyes and bathed in the feeling, waiting for Masamune signal.

"**Are you ready**?" the dragon said, slowly.

Taking one of his swords in his hands, he carried it over his right shoulder, the sharpened blade reflecting the part of his face not hidden by his helmet. Yukimura reacted, taking an offensive posture. His feet sought support on the pebbles of the river bottom, his two spears became threatening while their eyes crashed into each other for the umpteenth time since they met.

And in a blink of an eye, everything vanished. The water rose up under the force of impact, then droplets seemed to suspend in the air during the split second it took the two young people to collide with full force. The clash of metal against metal echoed through the valley.

Yukimura spears blocked Masamune sword, forcing it to stop. The young dragon hissed, showing a semblance of admiration, and Yukimura, his face dripping with water, his arms quivering under the force he exerted to repel Masamune, gave him a sly smirk.

Watching for the right opening, he jumped back, his speed impressive, he used his momentum to carry a stab that Masamune narrowly dodged. They literally emitted a visible aura when they barely were in their first exchanges, feeling each other at full strength.

Downstream the two squads were watching the battle with almost as much passion that the two protagonists expressed, proclaiming their support for their respective leader. Kojuuro surveyed the scene, fearing the result of this confrontation, a fear he had not known since seven years ago...

Yukimura's lungs inflamed when he let out a cry with his arms reaching toward Masamune, he finally broke his guard, tearing the blue tunic with a ripping sound. Masamune looked at his left shoulder now revealing his mesh. This time, Yukimura smile reached his eyes.

"Tsk, don't rejoice too soon." Masamune said, falling out of reach with a graceful leap.

Yukimura said nothing but took a fighting stance, one spear in his hand raised above his head and the other in front of his middle, protecting the lower part of his body. When Masamune put his sword away, the second of surprise which destabilized the young tiger was quickly new followed by a new adrenaline rush when the dragon deftly slipped his fingers on the handles of his six swords pulling them suddenly in a blue flash and then a metallic sound as a new outcry from one of two sides resounded.

"I recognize your value, Sanada Yukimura ... there is no way someone would mistake you for a girl ..."

Yukimura mouth opened incredulously when insulted, when a violent strike from his headache forced him to close his eyes, he couldn't help but to let out a pained groan, he stifled it as much as possible. When he regained consciousness, Masamune was only a few centimeters away from him, and was it concern that the young samurai believed he read on the other face?

"Something wrong? Already tired, maybe I spoke too soon ..."

No, Yukimura was wrong; such a being couldn't be capable of compassion.

"Don't think you could deceive me with your shameful provocation, I will not hold back!"

This spark of excitement stirred the fire in Yukimura who threw himself into battle again. None of them knew whether the exchange of blows that followed lasted for hours or seconds, both men rushing madly against each other. They shared the same thought, and neither the one nor the other would like to be elsewhere at that moment, the feeling of this battle can't be compared with any other emotions they ever felt. Their blade met, whipping the air as their wars cries roses. They were the only ones remaining in this world.

They landed between two attacks, eying each other, panting heavily, no one letting the other take any chance to win, water and sweat mingled on their bodies sticking their attire to their skin. Suddenly, as if their souls came into resonance they dashed again, their azure and crimson auras rising in the night sky, their movements were too fast for others to follow. One of Masamune blade grazed Yukimura throat who replied by nearly ripping his opponent knee.

It was incredible, exciting, and disproportionate. Neither Yukimura nor Masamune ever had felt something so strong in their short lives. Their body shaken by a deadly dance, it was the meeting of two warrior souls who called each other's. Nothing else mattered, if only, if only this could last forever...

Nothing could stop them ... yet ... only if Yukimura was in its normal state. Too much testing of his muscles as his vision was disturbed for a second and that's was enough, Yukimura faltered, losing his balance.

Three of Masamune swords cut through solid material before he could hold back. The deathly silence that followed was the most oppressive before it was violently disturbed by the sound of Yukimura's body landing in the river. Masamune didn't know very well what seemed to disconnect his brain, too carried away by the battle. He belatedly realized what he had done.

"Have you no honor!" Sasuke screamed.

Masamune growled, watching how much the ninja outfit had been punctured, if he hadn't been wearing his armor...

"**No problem**." He muttered.

Sasuke took Yukimura, now unconscious, in his arms, he was still out of breath and his cheeks reddened. Seeing him like that calmed Masamune, he soon regained the feelings he had experienced when he no longer had any doubt about this ardent young man identity.

"He is burning up with fever ... you have abused of his weakened state, it's not worthy of a warrior of your rank, you dishonor yourself." Sasuke murmured still loud enough for the dragon to hear.

Masamune put his hands on his hips, his gaze back to his army, he subconsciously sought solace he knew that only his right eye could offer him, but Kojuuro was too far for him to see...

"I couldn't have guessed it." He asserted, not knowing why he felt the need to apologize.

"Go now, you won, you have done enough harm for today."

The ninja stood up, carrying the young tiger on his back. He could not restrain a wince when the young dipped his clothes. His concern for Yukimura was the only thing that mattered; he ignored Masamune as he began to go up to the rest of the soldiers.

The young dragon walked beside the spy, a defiant look lighting his trait as he watched the face, slightly twisted with pain, of his rival in red.

"I think I'll make a visit to this old Takeda ... I owe him that ..." he added with a new look at Yukimura.

Masamune swallowed his pride by saying that anyway he was about to order his army to establish a settlement, he couldn't refuse them the comfort of a real bed when it was offered this way.

Sasuke frowned, and he regretted ever having supposed that he would get rid of the stubborn dragon so easily. Yukimura guardian had another charge now ... as if he needed it, Masamune had found them, but if Masamune was there ... it meant the other one too ...

"As you wish ..." he added disdainfully.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Takeda received the Date clan army, despite the late hour, he showed hospitality and courtesy that slightly destabilized Masamune. They knew they were trespassers here, and although their intentions were not aggressive, for he and his men had finally accepted the invitation, but they nonetheless remained dangerous treat.

Body language spoke louder than words, and Masamune couldn't hold back a shudder in front of the Tiger of Kai watchful gaze as the ninja explained how his ward was found in this state.

Yukimura hadn't awakened during the trip and it that only reinforced Masamune confusion. He ignored his opponent was suffering from high fever, they had fought in an icy water and only the gods know what the effects will be on the young tiger health. He couldn't help but feeling a rose of guilt because it was only by remembering the recent events that he noticed the signs, he should have known ... he was so happy to cross swords with Yukimura, to be able to get back at the young man for a having disappeared for seven long years.

Masamune was now resting in a room reserved for guests, a meeting with Takeda and Uesugi had been scheduled for tomorrow. He should explain himself, even if it weighed on him, why did he have to justify anything? He went to war, so? It wasn't these olds men business ... they didn't have anything to do in there.

If it wasn't for Yukimura, he wouldn't had stopped, for a chance to see him again ... Yukimura, he helped him to think back, maybe after all, he was a bit rushed ...

The lord of the Date clan signed the paper he had just written, he was finally able to keep his promise.

"Masamune-sama? You wanted to speak with me?" Kojuuro voice pulled him out of his musing.

The young lord readjusted its position, narrowing his eyes, focusing on the letter in front of him.

"Come in Kojuuro." He said quietly.

The retainer did as he was ordered and entered the dimly lit room, a single candle on the small desk placed in front Masamune lit enough so that he can see something. The light from the flame projected gloomy shadows on Masamune impassive face. The refusal Masamune showed in not wanting to look him, helped Kojuuro to understand he was not going to escape his young master wrath.

He knelt in front of him, wishing more than anything that Masamune to finally rise is head, all but rejection...

"It's about 'him', isn't it?"

When Masamune icy eye went up to meet his, he thought that flames consumed him, it was only the deep, almost whispering voice of his master that brought him back to reality.

"Why did you make me believe he was dead?"

Everything rushed in Kojuuro minds. His hand, taking hold of Masamune's as they left the city where the young child had known his first moments of true happiness. Masamune tears and cries while glowing flames rose from the Sanada castle creating a ruckus around then. Everything happened so fast, he had put his young lord to shelter, painfully took the form of his ancestors for he had to react really fast ... he had dived in the very heart of the fire ... in vain...

"I sincerely thought he was, Masamune-sama." Kojuuro bowed his head, now it was him who hid from his lord eye.

Masamune jumped up, grabbing the edges of his retainer haori, his clenched a fist and raised it, ready to strike, but stopped, hesitating...

"I deserve to be punished for my failure. I can't be forgiven for having inflicted such pain to you."

The man said, remembering the little Masamune, this delicate child, to whom fate had once again snatched what he had come to love. But Masamune fist didn't fell, and it was with great astonishment, not accustomed to such contact that Kojuuro felt Masamune arms around his neck. A slight pressure in his back and he felt the contact disappear as quickly as it arrived.

"That is history now." Then Masamune handed the letter he had just written. "I thought it would be a good idea, **I'm getting him**."

Kojuuro reads the paper, his eyes widening with each new line traveled.

"Masamune-sama! It's a brilliant idea! The Date clan can only grow out from this."

Kojuuro was taken aback by the maturity his lord showed, reading again the words recorded in the letter. What could he say, except that he could appreciate the undeniable influence Yukimura had on his impetuous and unstoppable lord. He wondered now, which turn the future would take, and at this he inwardly chuckled, he was not that usually this pragmatic.

Masamune ran a hand through his hair, sighing.

"But I'm sure the old Takeda will not appreciate as much, **He'll beat me up**!"

A terrible shiver traveled through Masamune, his retainer could only sympathize.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Author****: Nami-chan.**

**Pairing: DateSana, MotoMoto, KojuSasu.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing that my mind didn't provide**

**Dragon Tales**

**Chapter 8**

"Danna?" Sasuke voice sounded without finding answer.

Sighing, he took upon himself to slide the door of his master's room, the gloomy morning light in this windy morning didn't seem to disturb the room occupant. Sasuke stepped forward, falling to one knee after another, the sight of his master drew another sigh out of him

The young samurai was lying on his futon, had a disturbingly pale face and the peace in which he was immersed would have given the impression that his body was lifeless. The only sign that showed Yukimura was still alive was his labored and jerky breathing, and the many drops of sweat which had beading on his forehead, soaking his neck and sticking is hair to his forehead.

"Aaah, Danna, you always do too much." The ninja said.

He had brought a basin of water, and before the silence Yukimura offered him, he wondered if it was okay to just throw it in his face ... but that would only have helped to make him sicker.

With a roll of his eyes, Sasuke changed his mind and preferred to put the bowl next to the sleeping young man head. He dipped a white cloth before wringing it, just as quietly, he began to dab Yukimura skin, in order to refresh it, loosening the burgundy yukata around his neck. Yukimura didn't wake up, but his breathing eased. Sasuke put the fabric in the water before gently touching Yukimura forehead, checking his temperature.

"At least the fever is gone, you had me worried there."

Sasuke turned to pick up again the moistened cloth and nearly jumped when a hand squeezed the one that was still on Yukimura forehead. He grabbed the brunet shoulders seeing that the other was trying to rise himself.

"Easy, I really thought that you wouldn't wake up so soon."

Yukimura exerted further pressure on the hand he had not released before attempting to clear his throat. It was so dry that he wondered if the words he wanted to pronounce would come out, as he wanted to know what could have put him in such a state. His muscles were sore and he was slightly dazed, then he felt that his sweat had glued his yakuta to his skin in some place.

"What happened?" he asked, trying to get up again, but slower this time.

Sasuke rolled his eyes again, and waved his hand to emphases his speech.

"Well, you see, you stayed too long in the bath, and then you wanted to show off as it occurred you took a rather bad cold. Burning with fever you have faced an opponent as stupid and narrow-minded as you soaking in icy cold water, and the better, you fought to complete exhaustion. I think I've summed it up. "He asserted in one breath, scratching his nose.

Yukimura stared silently. Eyes blinked once and then another time. He opened his mouth, then closed it before opening it again, making sure to register what is ninja friend was trying to tell him

"I-I... lost." He whispered.

"But I would say it was a draw, because you passed out before the end."

"It's a shame! I could never face Oyakata-sammmmmaaaa agaainnn!"

Yukimura burst into tears hiding his head between his knees, and Sasuke patted his back with a compassionate smile.

"There, there ... you have completed your mission that what matter."

Yukimura suddenly sat up, forgetting his nausea, tears all gone, and he stared at his friend as if he had pronounced the worst aberrations. He shook almost imperceptibly while memories, sensations of battle resurged in him, everything was still so fresh in his minds...

"Date-dono is here? I thought he would just continue ..." he asked, seeming to talk to himself.

"Looks like he liked your little performance because he is currently talking with Oyakata-sama and Uesugi Kenshin in the boardroom." Sasuke said, shrugging.

The youngest eyes clouded. He ran a hand through his hair to try to contain his more and more persistent shivers, his gaze fixated on the blanket covering his lower body.

"It's strange Sasuke ..." he began, uncertain.

"Hmm?" ninja answered, as he was busy preparing a cup of water.

"I never felt this way before, oddly, I'm glad Date-dono is still here." Yukimura unconsciously brought his hand to his heart.

"It would be frustrating to let such a beautiful fight end by a draw, right?" Sasuke handed him the cup.

Yukimura drank his fill, his throat relieved, but it took him a few seconds before resuming the conversation. He really wanted to sleep again, the feeling of nausea still too strong for him to handle, but he wanted as much to attend the meeting between the tree daimyos, deep down he knew that seeing Masamune again would help him to sort his confusion.

"That and... Masa-Date-dono is an incredible adversary, the intoxication of our battle completely took me over, I forgot everything else ... he is so strong. My heart was beating so fast ..."

"Aa ah," Sasuke sighed.

"But there is something else, a deeper feeling, I can't explain, as if ... as if there was something I absolutely had to remember, something very important." Yukimura hands balled to fists, the look he showed on his face was full of determination, as if he thought Sasuke knew something.

"Danna, we agreed to leave the past behind, it is useless to try to remember ... there is nothing left of that era." The time had elapsed since the last time he had to utter these words. But he had to accept it... he could no longer protect Yukimura from his past.

"You're right. I don't know why I said that. My duty is to serve Oyakata-sama! And I'll join him right away!" Yukimura forgot that he had just thought about going back to sleep

The young brunet got up and rushed into the corridor, Sasuke chuckled when he heard the sound of his footsteps going in the complete opposite direction to the room where the lords, Date Takeda and Uesugi were. Sasuke chose to leave using the garden pathway, stretching out his arms to heaven loudly.

"Your master don't lack of energy." A woman's voice arose among the bare branches of the tree in front of him. Kasuga jumped graciously to the ground and stood before him.

"I never thought you'd be able to see you worry over someone other than your little person." She asserted.

She certainly did not expect that Sasuke, in a quick gesture, filled the distance that separated them and grabbed her by the waist.

"But every day I worry for you, a beautiful flower has to stay at home and take care of my children's." He tried to kiss her hand.

The blonde replied with an arm lock, sending him over her shoulder she held him to the ground, her heel between his shoulder blades and his arm held behind his back.

"Don't push your luck!"

"Violent. I was just kidding, you are meant to fight, would be a shame to spoil such a blade." Sasuke didn't seem sincere at all and his chuckle didn't help.

Nevertheless, Kasuga released him, and blushing like a teenager she tried to hide her face with her hands.

"Don't distort Kenshin-sama words!" His voice appeared a little too shrill for his liking.

Ooooooooooo

In the boardroom, a different atmosphere prevailed while Masamune continued his story.

Shingen seated in the center of the room, a frail man but with a compact musculature stood on his right, his hair was carefully covered with an ornamented veil. His calm composure held with grace counterbalanced Shingen gruff appearance. He observed Masamune with that look of severity that was usually reserved to Yukimura when teaching him a lesson.

"Two villages were burned down in less than a week, they were mere civilian and peasant, I can't tolerate such an act in my land." Masamune asserted striking his helmet put down beside him with is fist.

"Nobody could." Said the handsome man, bowing his head.

"My investigations led me to the conclusion that this was the work of Oda Nobunaga's right hand man ... it's not because he doesn't like the fact that I have unified Oshu that he has the right to make the people pay for it! **No such luck**, I am still determined to show him the dragons wrath. "The young lord was very irritated.

"Now I understand your eagerness to cross my land." Shingen's voice seemed to fill the huge room. "But I must discourage you from running to your suicide." He seemed to really hope that this fiery young man would consider the words of the elder he was becoming.

Masamune nodded, "Hah" he said simply. "Stopping here allowed me some time to think, the recent movements of Oda are more than suspicious, and it doesn't feel right. So I have something to offer, this should deal with any eventuality. **Right**? "

The young dragon had said that while he handed to Shingen the treaty he had shown to Kojuuro before, he was not so sure that his own clan elders would enjoy it, but they had to understand that he was the leader now.

Shingen's eyes roamed the paper while Uesugi Kenshin leaned against him to read as well, as his effeminate face remained impassive, Masamune however, didn't know how to take the abrupt changes of expression that shook Shingen's.

"It's not the Date habit to associate like this but I think everyone will find advantage ..." Masamune allowed himself to take a more relaxed posture, leaving one leg out of the conventional circle in which he sat.

Shingen let out a threatening growl, and the young man couldn't help but to be reminded of the danger he exposed himself to, he swallowed and took and leaned forward when the lord of the Takeda rose and began to come before him, he glanced at him with the most deadly look a man could do. Against all odds, it was Kenshin who saved him, putting his long fingered hand on Shingen larger one, as if to appease him, then he seated him back, but always with his calm voice he said:

"This stormy dragon had a point, we can't ignore this threat any longer, and this alliance is welcome. Please consider it."

Shingen held is gaze, a few seconds of a heavy silence passed before he finally calmed down, Masamune flinched slightly, he felt like something he didn't know of was happening before him , and he didn't liked to stay in the shadows, he noticed that Kenshin hand did linger on Shingen arm.

"But ... Why Yukimura?" Shingen said, returning to Masamune.

The brown haired dragon shrugged, and then grinned, and even if this were recklessness or madness, he again, stared defiantly into the mighty lord of Kai's eyes.

"Let's say I was impressed by his qualities and I want to know more about him, **you see**?"

"You'll promise to take care of him?" Shingen couldn't remain indifferent to what he saw as a passion of youth. Kenshin was right...

Masamune liked this turn of events. "So far as you fulfill your terms of the contract, I would respect mine obviously."

"In this case, I Takada Shingen agrees that my General Sanada Genjiro Yukimura was to be taken hostage and adopted by the Date as a proof for the military alliance between our two clans." Shingen voice this time hadn't this strength and conviction he had under normal circumstances.

"If you become an ally Takeda, you are also an ally of the Uesugi." Kenshin asserted with a gentle smile.

This made the young dragon happier than he would have thought, never Yukimura had been so much within his reach, and he would now be his and his alone and legally too. there would be more pleas in it is separated again from her childhood friend. He pretended to remain impassive, then he was about to answer to Shingen was when he was interrupted.

"This if Yukimura acknowledge it, that's it, he is the one concerned after all." The smirk that drew on Shingen face startled Masamune.

Shingen knew that, by putting this condition, he, then probably wouldn't have to part with the child and he would not risk hurting his host feeling by an adamant refusal. Masamune was sure, because Yukimura loved his family and his clan more than his own life, the dragon had already paid the price, many times when they were little, he begged Yukimura to elope with him, to escape from this house where no one wanted him but always to be politely refused by a smile where or a courteous sentence. And all this had led to him to think Yukimura lost forever.

"Tsch," Masamune hissed, looking away.

Oooooooooooo

Kojuuro followed the garden path, accompanying the Takeda guard charged to summon Yukimura to the boardroom, as he headed for the bedroom of the young general. No one and certainly not a rational being like him would have expected to see a young red-head in a green yukata crushed by a young woman with generous curves enhanced by her largely cleaved suit.

Kojuuro frowned, he had hoped to see Sasuke again, and if wanted to be honest with himself, it was in this idea he had decided to inquire about the young Sanada health, more than certain to find the shinobi in that particular place. So why, when he knew that water had flowed under the bridge, he found himself much annoyed to find him fooling around with a pretty girl. Seeing him again ... how long had he waited for this moment... and how much he regretted it now that he had him in front of him?

The blonde woman released the young ninja, before taking a silly attitude. This is the moment Kojuuro chose to intervene, and he cleared his throat to make his presence known of, because the guard was too busy drooling.

The two shinobi turned, and a brief glimmer flashed in Sasuke eyes. He looked away almost immediately as Kojuuro began to stare at him, taken by conflicting feelings, completely ignoring how Kasuga eyed him. Then the guard who accompanied him spoke, dispelling the silence that seemed to engulf the three protagonists.

"We came to see how the Lord Sanada was, his presence is required in the boardroom." he spoke with caution.

"He is already gone." Sasuke replied dryly, indicating the direction Yukimura had taken.

"Ah ... ah, thank you. Sarutobi-sama." said the guard before bowing and following after the Samurai.

Kasuga frowned while Kojuuro remained silent, his eyes still pointed on Sasuke, who seemed to have become strangely nervous.

"Well, I think I'll be gone too." she disappeared in a gust of wind.

Even if he did not care less about whom she was at that moment, Kojuuro thanked her inwardly for her understanding while Sasuke cursed her for letting in such a situation.

The ninja had done everything to avoid this fateful meeting, seeing this man again ... it hurt so much ... he was different, broader, and stronger perhaps, his hair shorter and that scar ... how did he acquired it? His fingers irked to touch it, to put his hand on this cheek ... and these feelings, Sasuke found nothing better to do than to use them to fuel his resentment against the Date general.

"You haven't changed at all." Kojuuro said.

Sasuke didn't answer and didn't dare to move yet, he wanted to be anywhere else but in front of this man now, but he had like a weight on his chest that prevented him to move...

"Would you spare a few minutes for us to discuss?" Kojuuro asked, his voice toned as if he didn't wanted to scare a wild animal.

"No."

Sasuke answer snapped like the wind, and that's all was necessary to motivate him and make him disappear like Kasuga had, leaving behind a confused Samurai. Kojuuro bit his lower lip, with that if it wasn't clear that Sasuke was angry at him for what he had done seven years ago, then how much proof did he need?

Ooooooooooooooo

When Shingen had finished reciting the facts to Yukimura, this one had a very surprising reaction, far more mature than his adoptive father would believe him capable.

He said nothing.

The young man merely looked at his lord, his hands clenched on his lap, his face composed.

Before the almost abnormal silence, Shingen closed his eyes and sighed, him who had hoped for a proper refusal once again found himself beset by doubt, maybe an alliance between Date and Takeda was indeed the best solution, and that Yukimura considered it thoughtfully especially touched him.

"If he had asked to marry one of my daughters... I probably would have considered him otherwise. Did you know how the hostages are treated for the most part? Even if Date promised to treat you with dignity I couldn't tell for the rest of the clan. "he tried to expose the situation.

And suddenly the youngest exploded, pressing his forehead against the tatamis mats, he said on top of his lungs:

"Oyakata-sama, that you take my opinions into account honors me. But to make a decision so important to the whole clan...! I don't know what to say, I don't understand why the Lord Date chose me! And I-"

Yukimura should have expected the punch that spread him out on the ground, yet Shingen had used much less force than usual. This had the effect of silencing the young general.

"This directly affects you, it's got nothing to do with the clan, I have no need of this alliance if my men must suffer from it."

Yukimura gaze met the lord Takeda own in a dialogue that only they could understand.

"I-I still have to think about it ..." Yukimura was looking at his hands.

"All right, you have until tonight, after which if you're not decided I would refuse this alliance." Shingen replied resignedly.

Yukimura quietly rose, looked once more into his role model direction and bowed before taking the direction of the garden.

As his steps took him away from his benefactor, Yukimura's eyes filled with moisture. Never had he had to take such a decision and what if it is was another test from his lord? It then was a very cruel one. He took a deep breath when he was finally out. The main question that the young tiger of Kai posed himself was why Masamune wanted him? How could he find such a response?

He was now angry at this man nonchalance who unscrupulously and for whatever selfish reason, tried to snatch him away from his clan, his family, from what he had believed and supported all this time. Wasn't it enough to have almost vanquished him in a single fight, he also had to break him mentally and morally now?

Yukimura took more deep breaths to calm the heat rising within him, he needed to channel himself and meditate in order to quickly find an answer. He remembered that the castle hosted a shrine... although he preferred to attend to the dojo, and the temple was welcomed in a moment like this. Whit determined steps Yukimura left the patio and began his path.

Too concerned, he didn't notice that Masamune was still waiting on the same patio and was currently watching him make is leave. The young dragon had overheard the whole conversation. He frowned in reweighing it. What games Yukimura played? In front of their men, it was normal for him to do as if he didn't know him, but after he made such a proposal, he should have accepted immediately and should have threw himself in his arms. Yukimura had no family so what could hold him back?

With a little grunt, Masamune got up and began to follow Yukimura. It was time to sort this out…

Ooooooooooo

He didn't know how long he remained kneeling before the statue of the Great Buddha. Eyes closed, Yukimura had reached his goal and was now in a state of tranquility which enabled him to finally think coherently.

The incense that perfumed the large room, this sweet darkness that reigned ... Although fever had finally wore out of the young man system, the atmosphere that prevailed there made him feel so light, and he nearly had forgotten the primary reason for his presence here.

Ah yes ... that stupid Masamune.

"Sanada Yukimura."

And now he heard this voice that called him with the sweet tone that makes him shiver.

"Hey, Yukimura?"

Yukimura suddenly sat up and turned, widening his eyes to this unreal appearance.

"W-What are you doing here?" he blurted out.

Masamune ran a hand through his hair, bringing himself closer to Yukimura, his walk slow and graceful.

"I was tired of waiting for you outside, **so I cam****e**** in**."

His foreign word made the General ears buzz, and the way they had rolled on Masamune tongue doesn't help.

"Did you make your decision? I want to know your answer." the dragon asked.

All the anger and frustration he thought he had getting rid of resurfaced, Yukimura fisted his hands, for this man seemed to take things too lightly for his taste.

"Here I see all the arrogance and the villainy of the Dragon people, Date-dono. You think you are so superior and dare interrupt my meditation for this? If you want to influence me, it will have no effect, know it. "Yukimura growled.

Folding his arms over his chest, Masamune doesn't seem to appreciate the insult to his people, Yukimura started to make him really angry and the only thing he could find to do what it was to return the insult.

"Was it true what they say? Old Takeda jump you so well that you can't get away from him even for a second? **Pathetic**!"

Masamune hadn't had time to see it coming that he was projected a few feet away, he stood up, rubbing his sore jaw while Yukimura screamed at him,

"How dare you insult Oyakata-sama in this way, I wouldn't allow such a disgrace!" he took a combative position, then threw himself on Masamune.

The dragon, this time, anticipated the attack and grabbed both Yukimura wrists before the hit landed.

"You started this, you moron." Masamune retaliated by sending his forehead impact violently the young tiger own.

Yukimura gasped in shock and stepped back, putting his hand to his forehead, he roared before launching himself on the other young man. Hard punches and kicks were exchanged, and Masamune countered them all with that amused look which enraged even further the General. Only anger clouded his senses, making his movements more and more incoherent, facilitating Masamune moves. Soon his hands were held between the one-eyed dragon's, their fingers interlaced, making his escape difficult. Yukimura pushed on his hands to hold back his opponent moving him away as far as possible.

"What do you want from me?" He burst finally.

This time it was Masamune who surprised him, his teeth gritted as he suddenly came to close the distance between them, he put one leg behind his he pushed him, causing him to fall to the ground. The air in Yukimura lungs was brutally expelled while Masamune prevented him to rise himself by using his weight. The dragon grabbed his wrists again, blocking them above his head, holding them firmly with one hand, as he laid the other on Yukimura cheek.

The young tiger then ceased to struggle, and his frightened and amazed gaze plunged into Masamune's seeking an answer to this gesture. His hair had come loose during their battle, spreading around them like a satin cloth, his yukata was ajar and a pectoral muscle seemed too shone in the flames lighting, his skin rendered glistening by his sweat while his cheeks were still red after such a struggle. Masamune swallowed, Yukimura and him were not children anymore, and it was difficult to restrict the desire that swept in him like a heat wave.

"Was I wrong to think that you would be happy if I kept my promise?" Masamune whispered.

He felt the other shiver beneath him but didn't know whether this could be due to fear.

"I don't know you." Yukimura confidently stated.

A glint of surprise passed over Masamune face, there was no way that Yukimura was still trying to make fun of him. His heart sank when he got up, turning away from the object of his desire.

"**Shame huh**, you really don't remember me?"

Yukimura remained on the ground, still shocked by what had just transpired between them.

"I lost too much time for nothing ..."The dragon said when he prepared to leave.

"Wait! Masa Masamune ...?" Yukimura yelped, reaching for the other.

Masamune deigned to turn back, he had that right, but he would certainly not have expected that Yukimura was this close to him, let alone that he intertwine his arms around his neck.

"There is something I could never forget."

And when Yukimura lips gently touched his, Masamune thought he would crawl in his own skin, at first he was too taken aback to respond, but he soon grabbed the hips of the young man who dared to kiss him so shamefully, he pressed him against his body, changing the angle of their face to deepen their kiss.

Yukimura couldn't misunderstand anymore. Although this was no longer the shy and awkward lip pressure they had shared seven years ago. It was this same gentleness, the same tenderness, the same heat that crept into his chest and spread throughout his body ... now all that Masamune had provoked in him since they met became clearer it was because ... that it was none other than ... His Masamune, this arrogant and horrible dragon was his Masamune ...

The young tiger came to himself and separated himself from his long lost friend when he felt a tongue caressing his lips, trying to open his mouth. Breathless, he searched for words while Masamune was smiling at him, but it was the dragon who spoke first.

"So, did you finally found your answer?"

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Author: Nami-chan.**

**Pairing: DateSana, MotoMoto, KojuSasu.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing that my mind didn't provide**

******  
****  
****Dragon Tales****  
****  
Chapter 9**

The uproar caused by the two hot-blooded young men had finally given way to silence. Only two slowed breathing showed that there was still a soul in the great shrine of the Takeda clan.

Yukimura was sitting against a wall, looking straight ahead into space, everything just to forget the presence at his side. At Masamune questioning, his answer was simple, he looked away, staggering, and he had disentangled himself from the embrace of the other young man and let out a heavy sigh before going to sit where he was now.

He would have wished that the other understood and would have leaved him alone, he needed time to process the return of his precious childhood friend ... and even more after founding that it belongs to a dragon clan, for he knew they were the breed responsible for the destruction of his family.

He should have known that Masamune wouldn't give up so easily, but it wasn't as if he remembered any more ... the other young man had simply imitated him by sitting next to him and how his right shoulder touched the left of the other really didn't help him to concentrate.

"How did this happen ... I mean, did you really forget everything?" Masamune tried.

Yukimura gave him a slight smile, touched by the fact that his partner doesn't probe him more than that. The young tiger touched his lips again, drowned in the rough memories that resurfaced, and others which would probably be lost forever. He shrugged, before deciding to answer.  
"I'm not sure ... Sasuke can tell you better than me, I don't remember anything until I was ten years old."

As he said this his eye fell on the waxed floor, Yukimura looked at his blurry reflection beside Masamune's. He caught himself thinking that this blurry and indistinct reflection would make a beautiful painting.

"Ah ... the ninja, he is still here." The one-eyed dragon sighed, not hiding the irritation in his voice.

"I still kept some memories, I remembered how Masamune was important, but not who Masamune was ..." Yukimura continued, his smile turning into a slight pout.

Carried away by the atmosphere that settled in the shrine, Masamune pushed his luck, he slowly slid his bare hand to the one Yukimura he used to support himself on the floor, gently, his forefinger touched the back of the young tiger hand. The fact that Yukimura had forgotten him did deprive them from intimate contact, but it was no longer the case now, right? Yukimura didn't really react, then Masamune simply took his hand in his, and against all odds, Yukimura held his hand back.

"Anyway I have to thank the ninja. If he hadn't kept Kojuuro occupied that evening, I wouldn't have been able to say goodbye."

Masamune turned his gaze on Yukimura, a strange smirk gracing his lips as he brought up the tiger hand he was holding to them. Yukimura also turned toward him, watching him with an interrogative expression, his eyebrows furrowed.

"And if not you wouldn't have remembered the sensation of my lips, **you see**?" he asserted, kissing the hand he held.

"Masamune-dono is shameless." Yukimura withdraw his hand against him, blushing.

This had the effect to make Masamune laugh. He always liked to play with Yukimura ... he hadn't really changed in the end. The confrontation they had shared the night before had aroused in him feelings he had believed buried. He had long given up on finding a worthy opponent, and yet, Yukimura had given him everything, without holding back, it had burned him. And now he had a problem, he could not ignore the fact that the time of child's play was over, they came close to killing each other and it would have been wonderful, glorious, the most beautiful death ... they were both adult now, and Masamune hardly restricted the desire he had to try some more games their age...

"Says the guy who kisses another to verify a theory." He teased.

"T-That's not the point!"

Yukimura startled when Masamune suddenly slipped his fingers into his exposed neck, his mouth remained slightly open, a strange shudder traveled through his back.

"Then why do I still want to kiss you, huh?"

Masamune took advantage of Yukimura stupor to bring him closer, but when their lips were about to meet again, he stopped.

"Whatever your answer ... I'll not let you escape again, when I want something I'll take it." the dragon stated, convincing himself at the same time.

Yukimura was unable to protest, not with Masamune tongue halfway down his throat, it made strange movements, captivating moves, tickling his palate, stroking his own tongue as if trying to wake it. Without realizing it, he began to respond, closing his eyes, he let out a groan ... it felt so ... right...

When Masamune released him, breathless, it took him few long seconds to regain a foothold on reality. Yukimura reddened cheeks, his lips parted and moist, offered a pleasant view to Masamune who ran his tongue over his upper lip, wiping the saliva that was still there. As Yukimura noticed the lustful gaze the one-eyed dragon was launching at him, his eyes widened, he grabbed Masamune by the shoulders and departed from him, but without really letting go.

"Pervert! Shameless! Depraved!" Yukimura said, shaking his head, forgetting that he had also lost himself in their exchange.

Masamune let out another chuckle. Taking advantage of an opening, he slipped his hand into the long haired male yukata, laying his palm against his heart. Masamune felt it beat so fast under the skin...

"You're so alive." He murmured, "You fully came back to me."

"Masamune-dono ... wh-what are you doing?" Yukimura was surprised, not really knowing how to respond.

"**Here, feel it**."

Masamune grabbed the youngest wrist and posed Yukimura hand over his own heart. Not wearing his armor, he knew that Yukimura could feel it too. The young tiger shuddered as he felt the frenetic palpitations of Masamune heart, and he marveled even more when he found it to be in perfect harmony with his. He bought his eyes up toward the other single eye and understood.

There was no reason to fight ... Masamune was no longer a boy, he had before him a powerful lord who had conquered and unified the country when he was barely nineteen year old. A boy whom he had only vague memories, but his body, his heart and his soul acknowledged him.

"You have become strong, **beautiful**, but you are year to early to try to overtake me." Masamune continued.

The one-eyed brunet had said that while his hand lowered slowly over Yukimura belly, tracing the curves and grooves formed by the muscles, studying him. Yukimura let him, trembling under the caress, but he held Masamune arms firmly, fearing to fall again.

"I... 'll not lose to you you'll see…nhh ... please stop this." Yukimura blew out.

What Masamune was doing to him felt too strange and Yukimura did not really know how to react to it, a part of him wanted him to stop, but an equally important part asked for more.

"Why don't you reject like how you did earlier?"

Masamune asked his question while he was still stroking Yukimura chest with one hand and bared his shoulders with the other, burying his nose in the offered neck. He said this in a tone of challenge. Yukimura had to stop him, he had to be the one to stop then because for him it was already too late.

All these years in believing his first real friend had disappeared, founding him suddenly when he was heading into his fate ... his beauty, his freshness, his strength and character ... it was ... so Yukimura… and his feelings resurfaced with violence. Desire, lust, frustration ... love maybe? But that wasn't mattered to Masamune, because all he wanted was to be with Yukimura. He wanted Yukimura, to feel him alive, to feel his speeding heartbeat, as this beating made his vibrates. Yukimura...

Masamune touched something lower, and Yukimura gasped, sucking in the air quickly. The dragon looked up, thinking he had hurt his partner. Yukimura expression was far from painful, and it couldn't have been more adorable. Glossy eyes and quivering lips because he tried to refrain from making noise, his gaze fixed nowhere in particular. Masamune couldn't help but to renew his gesture.

"Ghaaa, s-sstop !"The tiger hissed.

This gesture sent lightning fuse in his system, and his self-control was slipping, if Yukimura didn't quickly react…

But his body was saying otherwise, judging by how Masamune felt the thing harden under the fundoshi. The dragon chuckled, finding a place in the neck of the other male, and he pressed his lips, biting gently as he grabbed the limb.

"Nnooo! Not there!" Yukimura began, then, using his courage, he decided. "I will not lose!"

In turn he put his hand on Masamune crotch, acting on instinct, making the other almost choke.

They both knew that after that there was no turning back. If they didn't understand fully yet the feelings that united them, their bodies would help them see more clearly.

Ooooooooooooooo

Sasuke paced before the shrine closed doors. The ninja had seen Masamune enter and no doubt that Yukimura, for he was searching for him, was inside too. He had waited for a while already, and he would gladly have gotten to Yukimura before Masamune made his move. Sasuke had this annoying habit of always getting late, but he would find a solution to that.

Sasuke sighed wearily before seating back on the steps. Hard headed like Yukimura was he might even had a chance to remove him from Masamune before it was too late. He was so successful in protecting his master from all his years, and this one man, the only one he wished that Yukimura never meets, proved himself to be as stubborn and hard headed as Yukimura, Masamune was a formidable opponent for every ninja who didn't liked change... and he was hovering a substantial threat to Yukimura purity.

The young ninja had already seen the beginning of a flame in his eyes when Yukimura was still a child. He then realized that sooner or later Masamune would take Yukimura away from him. He could only hope that would happen much latter.

"Katakura-danna?"

The young shinobi was surprised to see the other man in his thoughts ascend the long series of steps leading to the shrine. He wondered if he hadn't followed him, and that irritated him a little.

"Sarutobi? Have you seen Masamune-sama?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, deep down he found that he would have liked that the other had actually followed him ... but it had always been like this between them, Masamune was going first, just like himself took care of Yukimura before anything else.

"Inside," he said, pointing at the shrine with is thumb. "But not alone." He felt in no mood to argue.

Kojuuro looked at the shrine doors and raised an eyebrow when he understood.

"Whatever I have to talk to him it's urgent."

The samurai could only feel the air that moved when the ninja stood before him preventing him from entering.

"I 'really' think that you shouldn't bother them."

Sasuke couldn't believe he was protecting the rear of this little bastard of Masamune. But the truth, and he wouldn't confess it even under the worst torture, he only enjoyed enraging Kojuuro. He just had forgotten that, with Masamune as a ward Kojuuro was probably one of the most patient men of the country.

"I'm willing to wait a few more minutes ... if you accord me some of your time to discuss with me."

If there was indeed another annoying trait in Kojuuro, it was that he knew how to take advantage of every situation... Sasuke was now stuck. The ninja replied, sitting down and issuing another deep sigh.

"Looking back, I can't believe I fell in love with you once. I guess I have not the choice ... I'm listening."

This blow hurt, Sasuke saw it instantly. Kojuuro sat down beside him, rubbing his fingers against each other, searching for words without a doubt.

"Who was that woman earlier?" He couldn't help but to ask.

Sasuke smiled, it was another chance to torture him.

"My fiance, wasn't it obvious?"

Kojuuro growled almost imperceptibly, he closed his eyes and began massaging his temples. What did he expect after all? It was his fault and he knew it.

"I'm sorry." He let out.

Sasuke smile doesn't fade, but he made a mocking laugh.

"For What? For disappearing just after I offered myself to you for the first time? Or maybe for going far away without saying anything?"

This one did hurt really badly. Kojuuro greeted his teeth, it was natural that Sasuke loathed him, as he was struggling to forgive himself, he did not know why he hadn't been able to tell Sasuke. The ninja continued and interrupted his train of thought.

"If only ... if only I hadn't been with you that night ... I could have avoided this disaster. I almost lose Yukimura because of my stupidity, yet a few more minutes and he would have burned like the rest. And after, you had to come back to search for him... him...he saw you...and I don't know why he was such a shock. Yukimura lost his memory, and it took days before he goes out of his torpor and months before he spoke again! All because I was dumb enough to fall in love with a fool! "

It was the first time Kojuuro saw Sasuke that way. Listening to his ranting was the only thing he could do, and Sasuke needed it. Kojuuro eyes had remained in Sasuke's, it took two large inspiration for the ninja to calm himself at last.

Kojuuro gaze became compassionate, he knew that his answer would probably be hard to hear, he began this discussion in the hope to explain his doing toward the ninja, and Sasuke had to understand.

"I had to leave. The traitors who sought for Masamune-sama life had found us." He wanted to say more, but Sasuke interrupted him, leaning on his shoulder.

"You see that you're a fool. I don't blame you, you had your reasons I know that ... but yet I blame myself because I still love you after all."

Surely, after such a tirade, the surprise Kojuuro felt when Sasuke kissed him was all the greater. Kojuuro wasted no time, grabbed the ninja neck and deepened the kiss, wrapping him in his passion. This was an embrace full of apologies and regret...

Oooooooooooooooooooo

His breathing heavy, his body still shuddering, Masamune had difficulty to realize what had happened. His contemplation of the ceiling of the temple did not interest him much since he was rather busy swimming in the sensations that had not yet left him ... One thing was certain, it was a far cry from when he had done this alone, and only because it was Yukimura.

Listening to the other breathing that calmed down beside him, Masamune turned himself to watch. Yukimura had his back turned to him so he grabbed one of those long locks of hair lying around and pulled.

"Are you okay? It was really something. Do you often do that on yourself?" He said while playing with the brown lock.

Yukimura raised himself up, bringing back his yukata on his shoulders. He didn't look back, refusing to meet Masamune eye.

"I can't believe you have brought me to do something so depraved!"

Masamune also sat leaning on his elbows. How Yukimura seated his back as straight as a pole amused him to the highest point, the young tiger had enjoyed it, no doubt.

"**Wait and see**, we have not been to the end, there is still full of pleasant things after this."

Yukimura plunged right into his trap, he turned abruptly. Unable to silence his curiosity he asked.

"More... but ... but it was already ..." he clapped his hand over his mouth realizing what he had done.

Masamune fully rose, laughing softly, Yukimura was reminded him more and more of a little puppy or a kitten...

"If you want to know you must follow me to Oshu ..." The dragon tried.

"I've already said that it wasn't worth trying to influence me. I already made my decision." Yukimura said, a little more serious.

"Oh yeah?" The dragon inquired.

Yukimura looked down, thinking about what he just shared with Masamune, he was ashamed of him, but at the same time he was happy it had happened, emptying his mind like that allowed him to do things in perspective, and the pleasuring aspect of the thing wasn't to set aside either.

"I'll accept the terms of the alliance. Not for Masamune-dono, but for the Takeda clan, to honor Oyakata-sama."

He turned slowly, a sad smile forming on his lips as he added.

"If you want to conquer me, you'll have to court me, don't consider me like granted."

This looks in Yukimura eyes ... was it a challenge? How could he refuse such a proposal? Carried away by Yukimura positive answer, Masamune fell upon him and seized him by the waist launching him on his shoulder as fast as he could to avoid a defensive blow ... he had already taken his share in this field and once in the day was enough.

"Masamune-dono! What are you doing! Put me down!" Yukimura yelped, drumming his  
fist on Masamune back

"First you're going to repeat what you just told me the old man Takeda. Then I'll promptly take you to Oshu !" Masamune shouted as he rushed out of the shrine.

He had to slow his running when he almost stepped on Kojuuro and Sasuke, both their faces strangely close, moved away from each other as fast as they could. Kojuuro abruptly rose.

"You two were about to-" Yukimura said from Masamune shoulder.

"Masamune-sama! A message has just arrived from Oshu." Kojuuro wasted no time to interrupt him.

"Haah?" Masamune said, readjusting Yukimura with a shrug.

Sasuke didn't know what to think of the situation, why Yukimura was in this position? Had they been caught red handed?

"Everything had gone as planned. One of Oda General is preparing to attack the clan in your absence. The main castle is under siege"

Masamune felt Yukimura tense.

"Mistuhide was just a bait ... they certainly don't expect us to have left most of the garrison there, and less that we'll took a setback with the rest. Good job Kojuuro. "

"An interesting strategy that is to make the enemy believe their trap had worked. You are a brilliant, Katakura." Shingen voice rose out of nowhere.

Masamune turned in his direction, arching an eyebrow, wondering how come the man had done to come from behind the shrine.

"O-o-Oya-oya-Oyakataaaa-saaaaama!" Yukimura yelped more than embarrassed to be seen in this position.

"Yukimura? What is this posture?" Shingen talked to him but he in fact was looking at Masamune, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sasuke didn't really know when his palm came in contact with his face, but as long as he couldn't see this scene he didn't care. He just felt Kojuuro hand be placed on his shoulder, showing that he was with him.

Yukimura issued a sort of little squeal when he began to open his mouth to justify himself, Masamune, pressed for time, had no choice but to interrupt him.

"I bring him with me, he accepted the terms of our alliance. Then as you may have heard, I am expected."

"Masamune-dono! We can't just like that! There are traditions, I had to put on my best clothes and -" Yukimura stuttered.

"Yukimura!" Shingen shouted.

The young tiger crouched as much as he could on to of Masamune shoulder, a press on his hip made him understand that the dragon was not ready to let go of him yet, even though his posture was humiliating.

"Is it the truth?" The Lord of Kaï said.

Yukimura nodded painfully.

"Then what are you waiting for? Go prepare your stuffs and have your horse dressed! Masamune must be quick!"

The Tiger of Kai let out a roar as he grabbed one of Yukimura leg, tore him away from Masamune hands and projected him through the compound like a mere bag of rice under the mesmerized eyes of the assistance and an used to Sasuke. Masamune ticked nervously, Kojuuro shut his mouth with a snap while the ninja shook his head.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch." He murmured.

As Yukimura scream become distant, Masamune perplexity grew, he hadn't see that coming, and found himself inwardly happy not to have made an enemy of Shingen.

Ooooooooooooooo

Leaving. Yukimura knew it would be difficult. But his conviction was unshakable, serving his lord and represent him to the Date was the only thing important now. He had to give Shingen reasons to be proud of him.

His eyes focused on Masamune and his strange gang. The dragon's horse had something intriguing but Yukimura didn't linger on it. Masamune's gaze told him he gave him a few more minutes ... otherwise. Yukimura replied with a grin that doesn't tolerate the threat, even if it was only a glance. And to say that the day before in the same place, the young tiger was preparing his squad to meet the young man who was the instigator of a major turn in his life.

"Yukimura." Shingen called.

The young tiger turned to his lord, Sasuke was at his side, smiling. Shingen fixed Yukimura, it seemed that something was tugging at him; no doubt he refrained from saying or doing something. A horse whine interrupted him. He had no time to spread himself in talks.

Yukimura waited no longer. He bowed, hiding his excitement as best he could.

"Oyakata-sama! Once again I promise not to disappoint and honor you."

"I don't expect any less of you." He replied simply.

"I can't come with you this time Danna." Sasuke patted him on the shoulder.

"I know, protects Oyakata-sama in my absence."

In his whole life, it was the first time that Yukimura was separated like that from and his friend and protector, without even knowing when they will meet again.

"Don't expect to get rid of me so easily, I would come see you when I get a vacation."the ninja said with a sneer.

"Sanada Yukimura!" Masamune shouted, getting impatient.

Without adding another word, Yukimura bowed again before going back to his horse without a backward glance. He heard Shingen yell.

"You better take care of him young dragon!"

"Okay!" he heard the other answer.

Yukimura approached Masamune who smiled at him. Kojuuro at his right and with Yukimura at his left ... it was a new path that opened for the two young men.

Masamune heeled his horse, taking the head of the convoy, the troops soon followed after him into a deafening noise of clamors and hooves.

Feeling Yukimura presence at his side was all he needed to be certain of his triumph, and Oda was going to be sorry for throwing a fight with the Date.

"**Are you ready guys**!" He shouted.

"Yeah!" the clansmen exclaimed.

"**We get them!**"

"Yeaaaahh!"

The road to Oshu promised to be fun. Masamune laughed when he glanced at Yukimura just to see him roll his eyes. The party was just beginning.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Author: Nami-chan.**

**Pairing: DateSana, MotoMoto, KojuSasu.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing that my mind didn't provide**

**Dragon Tales**

**Chapter 10**

A man advanced on the boardwalk which drowned in the sea when it was the tide was high. His boots were slamming on the varnished wood recalling the sound made by the priest staff leading the procession. Behind him, a huge and luxurious palaces with gilded colored walls, there was green everywhere. Before him several meters away, feet buried in the foam, three huge, bright red Shinto doors stood behind one another.

The man, with a youthful appearance had a frail stature with a refined face. He had small almond shaped brown eyes and brown hair carefully cut at his chin, whose color was accentuated by the whiteness of his skin. A strange armor with interweaved blue, yellow and green stripes covered his arms over their entire length exceeding even beyond his hands, just as his head was covered by a strange and high helmet the same green color of fresh grass. He also wore a tight green and gold top, further accentuating his fine shape and his light musculature His trousers were of a paler green, baggy at the knees and his outfit was completed by black heeled thigh boots, slightly enlarging his small frame.

He raised his eyes shaded by his helmet and looked for a long time the declining sun in the horizon.

"It seems that dark clouds are about to cover the sun." He uttered as a prayer in his deep but sweet voice.

"That's what I thought too, something is wrong." The voice was slightly husky and seductive, at least an octave more low than the little man.

The brown haired turned quickly, immediately putting himself in a defensive position, facing the intruder.

"Chousokabe?! How did you enter?!"

The big man, two head taller than the little brunet, had strange fluffy platinum hair held off his eyes, or rather of his only ocean blue eye with a purple headband covering the upper left of his face. The skin of his torso, tanned by the sun was not hidden by any clothes other than a kind of black meshed belt, decorated with silver guards. The metal guard around his neck and his arms enlightened is skin color and the few scars he had marked him with a certain charm. A pink cloth served him as a sash for his pants were is clan crest were traced in gold pattern. A green purple vest was thrown lazily on his shoulders while the inside his sash, down to his ankles, was painted with the finest floral motifs. He had that look of wild and untamed ocean creatures.

Yet one could guess at first glance that the man was a sailor, more precisely, a pirate.

Smiling stupidly, his intense gaze trained on the smaller man, as he crossed his arms on his chest not intimidated by the tone taken by this one.

"You know, Mouri, I'm sure that if you smiled more often, your guards will be harder to bribe." He added with a nod.

Mouri Motonari relaxed a bit after registering that the intruder had come for the sole purpose of annoying him, a thing he was doing too much lately from his point of view. Taking a more normal posture, he advanced towards the other, a stern look on his face.

"I have no time to waste with you, pirate."

Motonari passed by the said pirate and went back to his palace, leaving behind a surprised Chousokabe Motochika. He, who was more than used the legendary coldness of the lord of Aki still hoped that his words caused at least a twinkle in these beautiful eyes...

Motochika recovered and held out his arm to grasp Motonari's shoulder.

"Wait, I had an interesting offer for you."

Motonari barely turned his head, cleverly hiding the discomfort provoked by the other man contact.

"It would be interesting if you came to tell me your intension to disappear from the earth." the brown haired went on, still in the same tone.

This amused Motochika who wanted to tease his little fish a bit more. He drew Motonari against him, forcing him to turn back, he propped him against his broad chest, blocking the movement of the smaller, using his arms. Motonari soon fused in protest; it wasn't because his body had stopped moving that his tongue had not.

"I thought of a little romantic trip ..." Motochika continued in its tracks.

"In your dreams! You love is one sided! Who would want a barbarian without any manners?!" Motonari sneered.

The pirate laughter ringed in the lord of Aki ears, as he felt the vibration that it provoked in the chest against which he was held. This was the moment chosen by Motochika to release him, but he still took several steps behind to avoid a vicious blow.

"I was joking." He stated, raising his hands in peace. "I am here as the lord of Shikoku."

Motonari frowned, confused by the sudden lack of heat that was beginning to invade him, revenge could wait, he put a hand on an effeminate hip.

"Using the formal way is not your style ... This only help to show how barbaric you are."

Motochika made a fake pout of vexation, but he anyway resigned that all good things have an end, as his reasons for his coming were not subject to fuel any joke. With a sigh, he turned his eye towards the spot Mouri was looking at a few minutes earlier.

"I'm going to visit the dragons ... you've noticed it too, right? ... Something is brewing, and I'm afraid it will affect the whole country ... they surely know something about it"

Motonari bowed his head slightly, taking a thoughtful expression, it was true, but still he didn't how he was concerned, the threat would be futile as long as he would be there to protect Aki. Motochika and he knew each other since childhood, and the large man should have known this better than anyone.

"Are you afraid that I invade Shikoku during your absence?" The brown haired flattered his ego.

"You'll not hesitate one second to do so, that's why you come with me." the pirate replied, with a big smile.

The brown haired frowned again, his mind turning at full speed when he realized were Motochika was going, the pirate wasn't trying to invite him, he was forcing him to come, and Motonari knew how he could be stubborn. But could he really leave Aki defenseless? Motochika and his men were the main threat to his stronghold, but this time he would be with him. But it was maybe the prospect of an entire trip with this madman at his side that cooled his resolve.

"You trained them well; I think they will hold one or two week without you. And it's not as if I give you the choice ... don't make me use force, Mouri." Motochika said, scratching his head.

Motonari humpfed, lifting his chin, it seemed as if Motochika read his thoughts. He wasn't impressed by the pirate treats, he was perhaps smaller but even without any weapons he still knew how to defend himself.

"No way. Disappears, I can't stand your antics anymore."

This time he really had enough, he pointed out the exit, hoping that Motochika would take it without fuss, and his tone should be firm to kill any other unnecessary talk. The great man's shoulders sagged as he passed Motonari, he seems ready to give up and do as the smaller said without insisting.

It was without counting on Motochika unpredictability, when he seemed to be resigned, he then grabbed Motonari by the waist when he passed by him.

"You didn't think I would go away without goodbye kiss?"

He punctuated his sentence by forcing his lips on brown haired own, Motonari, however well accustomed to this kind of behavior from its neighbor and rival, wasn't prepared for the fact that he shamelessly kissed him like that while he usually bothered to ask for permission. He was so surprised that he opened his mouth to make protest before realizing he was just giving way for the other man.

In addition to the pirate tongue, he felt something slide down his throat, he was compelled to swallow otherwise he would have suffocated. But it had the effect of giving him the strength to push the large man away.

He retired Motochika from him and he didn't forgot to add a good kick in the shin, and when, by reflex, the pirate hands covered the painful part of his leg, as he groaned in pain, with stinging slap, he made him fall of the boardwalk.

"What have you made me swallow?!" Motonari grunted when Motochika emerged from the water, stroking his sore throat.

Motochika smiled enigmatically, his leg was numb and he was soaked, but wasn't the beautiful eyes of this little jerk worth it?

"I'll tell you when you wake up."

The lord of Aki didn't really have the time to register the words that his knees gave way beneath him, he blinked to make the heaviness behind is eyelids disappear. His gaze held the sun.

"I ... I'll kill you ..." he hissed before everything turns black.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

The main street of the little town lit up with lanterns of all shapes and all sizes as the sun was setting behind the walls of shops and inns. It was a roadside town, this kind of city that served only for travelers.

Some brave let their eyes linger on the strange band of horsemen who had just arrived, murmurs reasoned as a charismatic man, no doubt the leader of this band, gave orders to take care of the horses.

"The horses need rest; let us rest here for a few hours." Masamune ordered.

A small group took the mount in one of the meadows that bordered the edge of the town.

Yukimura, perplexed, advanced towards Masamune.

"Is it wise Masamune-dono? There could be a spy and we would lose the advantage of surprise."

Masamune contented himself in replying by passing an arm around his shoulders, drawing him towards him. Yukimura tried to escape, but it was getting late and he had a hard day, it was too much unnecessarily wasted energy to fight against someone as obstinate as Masamune, it was better to let the storm pass.

"Let me teach you something Sanada Yukimura." He said, leaning toward him.

Yukimura pretended to listen.

"Be seen where you want your enemy to see you!" he went on with a proud look.

It was at this time that the Masamune registered Kojuuro disapproving glare, Yukimura saw a shadow pass over his rival face before he realized him. The young tiger of Kai could only watch the scene while the younger of the two dragons approached the other. Kojuuro calmed with the approach of his lord, gradually leaving his stern look, he uncrossed his arms from his chest.

"Masamune-sama. We need to discuss the strategy." He asserted in a calmer tone that foreshadowed his attitude.

"**Of course**, let's find a quieter place."

Both began to distance themselves from the rest of the troop as the men began to disperse in the area, the street quiet was disturbed by conversations already dying and their laughter. Yukimura had a moment of hesitation before he started to follow Masamune. The one-eyed dragon, hearing his steps turned and stopped him.

"You're not allowed to participate."

"But ... I'm here to represent Kai." Yukimura said.

"It doesn't mean that I must reveal to you all my military secrets. **You see**?" Masamune interrupted.

In front of Yukimura disappointed look, he just rubbed the top of his head, as someone would do to a cute little puppy.

"It'll not be long. Mago, Yoshinao! Keep an eye on him."

"Yes, sir!" said the two called soldiers.

Yukimura doesn't even have noticed them but it was rather a while since they were behind him. A tall guy with a hairstyle coming out of the ordinary put his hand on his shoulder while a chubby guy, another with pointed hair and glasses, and a last one with long hair tied up and a mole under the left eye, a piece of armor covering his chin were smiling at him as the group of idiots they probably were.

The young tiger of Kai let out a heavy sigh, while Masamune and Kojuuro disappeared behind the blinds of an inn.

Oooooooooooo

It was already one hour and half since Masamune had left his guest with his guards. He was already preparing mentally for Yukimura whining and complaints for having left him with theses eccentrics so long when he had promised he wouldn't be long ... it should have been fast ... but Kojuuro didn't really shared the same vision of the phrase 'we drove into the lot' as him.

It was therefore even more shocking to find against all expectations, all five sat on a bench, chatting, laughing and joking as if nothing had happened. Masamune would probably let it flow if he just didn't happen to walk by at this point in the conversation.

"Yes, it doesn't look like it but the chef loves to cook!" said the chubby soldier, Magobe.

"Oh, I never thought this of him." Yukimura said with a look of profound reflection.

His pride enhanced, Masamune strained his ears, trying not to get noticed.

"But ... this isn't always a success ... even if he believes the opposite." Bunshichi, the long haired soldier, commented.

Yukimura seemed surprised. Masamune raised his eyebrows a vein popped on his temple.

"It would be hard to say to our lord that a dish is very proud to have invented, I think it's called Natto, had a really awful taste." Bunshichi continued.

The group laughed with Yukimura, why the sweet and clear Yukimura laugh was never given to him? It was so good to hear, but... Suddenly, Samanosuke, the soldier with the weird haircut, found itself sporting a look of utter terror.

"Ch-ch-ch ..." he stammered.

"Something is wrong?" Yukimura inquired.

"Sorry sir!" He yelped suddenly.

The group then turned in one movement, to come face to face with Masamune shaking with anger, the sword in his hand held threatening reflections.

"Too late, **You're dead**!"

In a flash the sword slashed the stone bench, cutting it in half while the mocking soldiers ran away, screaming.

"Come back here traitors!" Masamune rushed in pursuit.

"Masamune-dono!"

Although that's what he would have been doing if Yukimura had not interposed, the two spears forming a barrier between him and Masamune. The dragon calmed down facing the invisible wall between them. Another need than that for revenge crept through his veins.

"You want to fight Sanada Yukimura?" he told him with a smirk, his fingers tightening around his sword.

"I would be more than honored that you accept a rematch, but it is neither the time nor the place." Yukimura stated, holding his spears to Magobe who had the courage to come back.

His hard and determined glare cooled Masamune. A look around, the proximity of homes, people who were looking at them, murmuring, the watery eyes full of excuses of his men, he sighed, but more to catch his breath, arranging his sword.

A new style of smile grew on his lips. Then he grabbed Yukimura hand leading him in the street, away from the sight of all these people. The young tiger let him, but still reluctantly just to keep annoying Masamune while the dragon said:

"Forget it, there's something I really wanted to show you."

"Really?"

Curious and loving surprises, Yukimura quickened his pace, invigorated by the prospect of something pleasant, he vaguely felt his fingers interlaces with Masamune's, but that wasn't mattered, right ?

Masamune led him into the inn where he had gone earlier with Kojuuro. There were still a lot of people in even when it was a while since it was dark outside. The people, all very different from each other, gathered around tables filled with plates and cups, separated into alcoves by rice paper screen. Strange odors, sweet as bitter mingled in the room. The smile was shared between Yukimura and Masamune. It was the first time that the young tiger of Kai had been in this kind of inn.

A middle-aged baldy man greeted them. Yukimura was too busy marveling and listening to everywhere at time to fully realize what he told to Masamune. The old man led them to a large empty booth a bit away from the others and Masamune left no other to Yukimura than to sit next to him.

Seated in formal way, Yukimura ran his hands on the wood of the wooden table in front of him, testing the pleasant texture with his palms.

Masamune wondered in which sort of tower Yukimura had been locked away, witnessing the strange attraction to the young had for anything new to him. He didn't dare to ask it aloud, fearing to spoil that moment he could finally have with him.

"You still want what we talked about earlier?" asked the old man, focusing is look on Yukimura

"Of course old man." Masamune said, crossing his arms over his chest, he didn't liked the look on the innkeeper face.

"Well, I'll send it quickly." The man finally left, not without one last glace at Yukimura, his face distorted in a commercial smile.

"What are we doing here, Masamune-dono?" the young samurai finally ventured to ask.

"Eat, what else?" Masamune put his head in his hand with a grin that was meant to be charming.

A spark shone in Yukimura hazel eyes, and he probably would have already started shouting his gratitude to Masamune, if the voice of a young man hadn't interrupted him.

"We have ten dangos for these gentlemen." The young waiter said.

Yukimura's ears perked up to the dango word, his eyes widened, going from Masamune

to the plate that the waiter held. Except that the plate stopped to advance when Yukimura opened his mouth with the intention of exploding in thanks but again he was interrupted.

"You!" Masamune and the waiter yelled at the same time.

Yukimura looked at Masamune whit eyes full of questions before returning to the waiter, this time looking more closely at him than at the plate that he had in his hands.

The young man had a broad stature, probably bigger than him, he had a pretty face that would probably earn him women attention, his brown hair was extraordinarily long, and he wore them in a high ponytail and decorated them with feathers. Under his apron, one could get a glimpse at his the bright colored clothes. Looking closely, that man had a familiar feeling to Yukimura, but the thing which retained most of his attention was the little monkey who looked at Masamune with a strange expression.

"Dokuganryu! Long time no see, if I expected to see you in a place like this! You have grown up well!" the young man said, enthusiastically.

"You haven't changed one bit, monkey trainer, good to see you finally decide to do something of your life." Masamune answered, getting instinctively closer to Yukimura.

"Ahah, it's a long story."

"You two know each other?" the young tiger ventured to ask.

"Since he was no taller than that. Right, Yumekichi?" He put his hand to the level of his navel in example before stroking the chin of his little monkey.

Yukimura was fascinated, but a hint of jealousy that he could not explain surprised him. It doesn't mean forgetting the plate full of dango that this strange boy had t yet to put on the table. Although he was certain that the circumstances of Masamune encounter with this young man was an interesting story, right then he was very hungry. The man finally noticed the drool hanging from the young samurai lips and the way he looked at the plate and promptly put it down.

"Oh sorry, I haven't even said my name. I'm Maeda Keiji, a pleasure to meet you."

Masamune frowned and emitted an almost tangible aura of murder when Keiji gently took his companion hand in his.

"You are in rather good company Date. Could I ask for your name, beauty?" he finished his sentence with inviting eyes, pressing his lips on the back of Yukimura hand.

Masamune straightened, about to launch himself at Keiji in order to strangle him, but he found himself taken aback when Keiji flew across the room only to be stopped in the countertop.

"Sh-Shameless!" Yukimura was boiling.

All attentions focused on them, Masamune's hand covered his face, and he was starting to understand why the Sanada ninja often made the same gesture.

"I rather think we'll get a room ... and I will pay for the damage." He said to the innkeeper. He slowly shook his head, looking back at Keiji. "**Serves you right**." He muttered between his teeth.

Ooooooooooo

Even after having swallowed his fourth dango, Yukimura was far from being relaxed. He shook with rage and could not stop grumbling. Masamune, who although happy to have found an excuse to be alone with Yukimura, he too was shaken by needs to kill. He was thinking of interesting ways to torture that idiot vagabond he had the misfortune to meet in his youth ... it was shortly after he lost Yukimura ... and even if Keiji had saved him from a bad situation,...he didn't cared anymore! Still... it recalled him goods memories.

"I regret Masamune-dono, it's not because he's your friend that he had the right behaved so impudently! Did he have any manners?! ... Well, these dangos are delicious. "Yukimura nagged once again.

Masamune rubbed his temple, sighing, yes his evening was definitely spoiled.

The bedroom door opened and Masamune tensed when Keiji the pointed top of his head. Yukimura bit his lower lip. The bruise Keiji wore wasn't really made to go with his big smile. The young tiger forgot all hard feelings and began to feel guilty.

"Uh, I wanted to apologize for earlier. So I brought some tea." He scratched his head nervously.

"It should be I who need to make apologies Keiji-san ... but you know ... your attitude ..." Yukimura said nervously.

Masamune was surprised by the sudden change in the young tiger behavior, he then shrugged and seated back near Yukimura.

"No, no this was my fault. I can't help but to admire what is beautiful." Keiji insisted, bringing the tray with tea.

Yukimura looked away, obviously embarrassed by the compliment.

"My name and Sanada Genrijo Yukimura." The young tiger lightly smiled.

"You shouldn't say all that to anyone Yukimura." Masamune told him. And he meant what he said, because he didn't want to see Keiji within five feet away from Yukimura.

"Anyway you have a good punch and you are really strong." Keiji said, in a light laugh.

Yukimura smiled, as Keiji he put the tea in front of the strange duo, Masamune and Yukimura took their cup and tasted. Discreetly, before it has time to take a sip, Keiji gave a nudge to Masamune.

"A little something to help you conclude tonight." He murmured, adding a wink.

Masamune suddenly spat out his tea. "Did you put anything in there!?" he hissed.

Keiji smile enlarged. "Just a bit of sake, it will do you no harm. As the saying goes, if you want to score, brings sake!" continued the big brown haired.

The glare that his old friend gave him beckoned Keiji that it was time for him to let them alone. Masamune followed, holding his hands ready to squeeze Keiji neck ... it would be so easy to break it…

A loud thudding noise restrained his desires of carnage. Yukimura was spread on the floor, arms extended, and he looked at the ceiling before laughing kind of stupidly.

"Yukimura!"

Masamune rushed towards him. Keiji, proud of him took the opportunity save is ass. A beatific smile, shining eyes, red cheeks, this lustful look... Masamune suddenly had to heart to consider Keiji suggestion.

"Maasamuunnne-doonoo, I can see the stars..." The young tiger said in a groggy voice.

Masamune had a hard time believing that the guy before him was a powerful General of Kai, feared and respected ... he drank only a cup of mixed tea... what would happen if he drank real sake? And when Yukimura had the time to hold his neck?

"Yuki-"

"Can I have a kiss? I like it when Masamune-dono kisses me." Yukimura asked in an adorable voice, his lips moving closer.

Masamune was tempted, plus that was Yukimura asking him. But he wouldn't want for their first time to be like that... no there was no way. He wanted all of Yukimura, nothing less. It still took a certain amount of willingness to remove Yukimura from him and put to the ground again.

"I think it's time to go to bed Yukimura."

The young tiger replied with a sweet ringing laughter, music to the dragon ear... A hand slipped on his right cheek, he felt a finger touch his hidden eye and tensed with a cringe.

"Masamune-dono ... I like Masamune-dono, He is so strong ..." this hand slid down his cheek before falling to the ground.

Somehow, Masamune managed to help Yukimura set up on his futon, trying to ignore Yukimura babblings. It was true that these words had something cute.

"I can't believe you're drunk for so little."

"I want some more tea!" Yukimura yelped trying to rise.

Masamune had a hard time to hold him down, and he was relieved that the young tiger gave up quickly. What was wrong with Keiji mind! They had a battle tomorrow ... but still it was not as if the tramp knew of it.

He left his thought when he felt the insistent gaze of the other young man. Yukimura was staring at him, lying on the bed, silent. Masamune couldn't resist to bending over him. Going firstly to the lips he just brushed them, he didn't wanted to make the wrong move, he then pressed his own on Yukimura forehead, murmuring:

"**Good night**."

When he rose to go to his own futon, Yukimura entwined arms around his waist prevented him from going very far. Yukimura took the opportunity to snuggle up against him, rubbing his cheek against the Masamune belly.

"Masamune is a kind dragon ... the most beautiful of the dragons."

Giving him a smirk, Masamune approached Yukimura ear to blew a new murmur.

"You want me to tell you a secret Yuki?" Masamune wanted to tell him ... hoping Yukimura would forget.

Yukimura nodded, his eyes sliding shut as he suddenly felt very heavy, the futon was comfortable and Masamune was pleasantly warm.

"I'm the most horrible of dragon's kin ... because I'm half human."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Author: Nami-chan.

Pairing: DateSana, MotoMoto, KojuSasu.

Disclaimers: I own nothing that my mind didn't provide

Note : this chapter is edited and corrected by LunarInsanity on deviantart.

**Dragon Tales**

**Chapter 11**

When Yukimura opened his eyes and slowly emerged from his torpor, he found that the sun was already high. It was up so suddenly that he had tripped over the cover of his futon and immediately fell back.

And yet he'd found an empty room...? The blur of his mind concerning the latest developments of the day didn't help the matter. It was only after Keiji, having heard his fall, had rushed to his help that he understood. He was outraged, and his pride was hurt. It was simply this: he'd been left behind.

He didn't take long to react. Yukimura grabbed Keiji by the neck.

"Where is Masamune-dono!" he blurted out.

Keiji seemed to hesitate. The memory of Yukimura's punch which was too fresh in his mind caused him to venture for something that would not further anger the samurai. Yukimura was visibly enraged and the wanderer didn't want to pay the price when it was Masamune's fault, even if some of the blame fell on Yukimura for waking up late.

"Well ..." he began, scratching his head.

Then the little monkey that the wandered carried with him climbed onto Yukimura's arm, uttering sharp little cry. Yukimura softened and calmed down, forgetting for a second the horrible deception he inwardly felt. Smiling at him he scratched his head and released Keiji.

"Keiji-san, would you bring me to them?" He asked, hanging his head with embarrassment.

"But…Date asked me to wait …" Keiji began to say, "...but I really want to know what happens too" he then changed his mind with a wink. Yukimura provided him a form of escape despite of himself.

Yukimura nodded. How could Masamune believe that he would stay there and wait? This dragon would come to understand the cost of underestimating Sanada Yukimura, and that a little drunkenness would never curb his ardor for battle. Minutes passed... how did he end up drunk last night? Yukimura's eyebrows furrowed when he looked at Keiji as he prepared for departure. In reply, this one only gave him a shrug. Yukimura chose not to inquire further, as he had other priorities. In battle or not, there was a dragon who would understand his thinking.

Oooooooooooo

Watching for the right moment that would require his intervention, groping forward the mane of his horse, Date Masamune let out a sneeze that sounded throughout the valley. Kojuuro stared at him when the One-Eyed dragon rubbed his nose, acting as if nothing had happened.

Oooooooooooo

A few minutes later Yukimura and Keiji took their respective horses and galloped towards the Date clan castle. Keiji opened the way, trying subtly to slow Yukimura's pace. Masamune was definite on this point: if anything happened to Yukimura, the dragon would make a necklace of his balls. However if Yukimura suffered from the consequences of his drinking, it didn't show. He was too stubborn to keep himself out of danger, but the way he would bore his teeth and rubbed his temple did not escape Maeda's eyes.

"You must understand Date's reasoning! You really slept like a log, and there was no way to wake you up! He had no choice but to ask me to watch over you" Keiji explained.

Yukimura made a slight grimace. Of course he understood! However this didn't mean that he had accepted this fact yet.

"I do not know why, but my condition is the same as if I'd been drinking" he confessed, with an inquiring tone.

"Oh? I didn't spike the tea _that_ much." the monkey trainer grinned.

"Spike?" Yukimura asked.

And for the second time Keiji just shrugged, snickering.

"I hope they are doing well over there ... I realize that I know little about the Date clan" Yukimura thought aloud.

"They are like any other clan ... except that they are dragons" Keiji explained.

Yukimura hadn't expected Keiji to answer him, but it fanned his curiosity. This eccentric character who dared to dress in brown, yellow and red knew more than him. The young samurai didn't contest the reliability of his companion in misfortune, and he knew that Masamune wouldn't have left just _anyone_ with the symbol of the alliance between the Date and the Takeda. However we could not say that this man breathed intelligence.

"And the dragons are the strongest warriors of this country" Keiji continued. Yukimura knew that a least.

"Yes that's why many laws that restrict their moves. Even the Emperor fears them. Date took a big risk by unifying Oshu." Keiji seemed thoughtful.

Yukimura nodded with understanding. The news that a young dragon had conquered and unified the northern last clans of his kin had the effect of a thunderbolt among Kai nobility. It had given birth to discord between those who wanted to intervene and those who preferred to let the dragons settle their problems among themselves. The young tiger's heart sank and he couldn't prevent his hand moving to cover it. It was all too familiar...

"The dragons have mysterious powers and the oldest are known for their divination powers. Some people must be green with envy, right?" The little monkey emitted a small squeal to approve of Keiji's words.

Yukimura frowned without saying anything else. Was it normal for Keiji to know so much, while he - who had received a great education - ignored most of these details? The young tiger concluded that it was probably because Keiji had spent some time with Masamune. He didn't expect to feel a burning ache of jealousy take over his body.

"And you, where do you come from Yukimura? You didn't really seem to be born in Oshu." Keiji took advantage of this trip to have a real conversation with the red warrior.

Facing the unexpected question, Yukimura stood up, raising his head and shoulders he proudly answered:

"I am the representative of the alliance between Kai and Oshu and am the servant of my Oyakata-sama, Takeda Shingen."

"Ah Kai, and here I thought you were the new conquest of the One Eyed dragon." Keiji said lowly, laughing inwardly.

Glancing mischievously towards Yukimura, Keiji made sure that between the sound of the horse's breaths and the road, the youngest didn't hear him. Masamune would kill him if Keiji came to ruin any chance he had with the cute Yukimura. However, he had a comment that he couldn't help but add.

"Still, I wonder what you really mean to Masamune? He is not the type to ally with anyone."

Yukimura asked himself this too ... Who was he to Masamune? Although the primary question - namely why the dragon had chosen _him_ of all people - had been answered. The brunette had been very clear about this ... A new question had taken its place since he had yet to yield to the temptation in the temple. The red rose came back to his cheeks when he thought back of that time. Masamune wanted to form bonds anew while with him, a whole new adventure which frightened Yukimura to the deepest places within him. Never had Yukimura regretted having lost all the memories of their friendship this much until now.

Keiji suddenly stopped his horse, bringing Yukimura back to reality. The young tiger also cut his animal's tracks, his eyes still concentrated on the long hair of the strange wanderer. He waited briefly for an explanation of the other man's actions.

"Strange ... We're almost there and everything is so quiet." Keiji looked surprised, taking a rare serious look.

Yukimura positioned himself next to him. He listened, though his sharpened senses heard nothing. This should have been normal considering they were on an earthy path in the middle of nowhere but there was really nothing. There was no noise, only the murmur of the wind in the leaves and the jerky breathing of their horses. Yukimura looked up and saw several small plumes of gray smoke. Did this mean they arrived after the battle? Was it all over? How had it happened?

"Yukimura?" Keiji called him.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"Nah, I know Masamune's strength. Who knows, maybe someday he really will rule over this country!" exclaimed the tall, dark man with the intent to reassure Yukimura. He raised his thumb, the gesture imitated by Yumekichi.

"Don't bet your money! Oyakata-sama will march on the capital before him!" Yukimura angrily shouted. _Masamune then will also be at his lord's service_, he thought.

He did not wait for Keiji's answer before turning his horse in the direction of the puffs of smoke. The man shook his head before suddenly remembering something.

"Hey wait, be careful, you're advancing right toward the cliff!" He began to pursue Yukimura, the image of Masamune's sword ready for his throat surging in his mind. Keiji shuddered. Not hearing the desperate call of the larger man Yukimura continued straight ahead, but it wasn't the cliff that stopped him, no, it was the fact that it offered a clear view of the battlefield.

Of the battle, there remained only broken bodies bearing the flags of their respective armies. Those that were blue, Date clan; the other flags, a dark flower, five petals with thick black edges. There was a lingering scent of blood and death. All this had taken place so quickly. No more clashing of swords. Some men were busy taking care of the wounded while the dead were being recovered...

It was impossible to know which of the two armies had suffered the greatest loss as the battle already seemed terrible when viewed from above. How could such carnage happen in so little time? But not all was not visible from this point of view. And the smoke, it came from fires burning here and there...the burning of corpses and waste.

Even if Yukimura was used to war, when one still had a heart, to see such a scene, even remotely, couldn't leave indifferent. When Keiji joined him, he said nothing. Not knowing what to say, he opened his mouth before closing it silently.

"I don't see Masamune anywhere" Yukimura said weakly.

"From here it's isn't an easy thing" Was the answer he received.

"I must find him, lead me Keiji-san."

The indefinable radiance Yukimura had in his russet eyes when he formulated his request did not leave any other choice for Keiji. Nodding he led him upon a small passage which snaked back down into the valley, the young samurai at his heels.

As soon as they reached the beginning of the field Yukimura outran Keiji, leaving him behind. He threw himself on the battlefield, trying to find someone, anyone who could tell him were to find Masamune.

It was strange to feel such a rush, such a concern for someone who was foreign to him after so many years of separation, Though Yukimura had known for a long time that all his feelings for the beautiful One-Eyed dragon of Oshu completely defied logic.

"Sanada-nii-san!" called one of Masamune's soldiers.

Without further ado Yukimura looked toward the voice. It was none other than the big guy, Magobe, waving his to attract the young tiger's attention. The other three were at his side a few meters from their lord, acting as his protective shield.

"Masamune-dono!" he cried, relived that his gaze finally caught the familiar shape.

Surrounded by soldiers, Masamune sat without his helmet and jacket on while a small man, probably a doctor, inspected his arm. He raised his head after hearing the call of his name, donning a triumphant smile.

"Sanada Yukimura!" he cried in turn.

He tried to get up when seeing Yukimura demount hastily from his horse, but a firm hand stopped him.

"Don't overdo it Masamune-sama. The doctor isn't finished" Kojuuro rebuked him.

"Che" Masamune blew out.

Masamune's right hand man _should have_ predicted Yukimura's actions since he'd known him since a long time ago. Running faster than his horse would have done, the young tiger dashed to them and ducked his arms forwards, throwing himself on Masamune. Both tumbled on the earth, all in front of Katakura who couldn't seem to hold his jaw.

Yukimura grabbed his friend's shoulders and shook him.

"What took you to leave without me?! I am here on behalf of Takeeeeeedaaaaaaa!" the young tiger literally bellowed, passing all his frustration on this dragon.

Barely recovered from the shock of the impact with the pretty brown-haired samurai, Masamune took several seconds before registering Yukimura's words, being especially distracted by the way Yukimura was straddling him.

"Hey, Did you miss me **honey**?" he asked back, mischievously running his hand along Yukimura's thigh.

"I-did-not-" Yukimura stammered, shivering.

Kojuuro helped him up, catching him by the collar, and Yukimura realized his mistake when Masamune, trying to sit up, winced and his face took on a painful expression.

"Be careful" Kojuuro instructed, while Yukimura sank to his knees.

"Masamune, are you hurt?"

"**Just a scratch**" The dragon replied, letting his doctor resume his work.

"But ... if I had been there ..."

"What? You would have died stupidly trying to prevent this bomb explode? Bite me, I already had this conversation with Kojuuro." Masamune looked away, he did not even want to hear excuses, and he didn't lose any limbs, right?

Yukimura said nothing, preferring to look away, a pout on his lower lip.

"That bastard Oda had sent his wife as a General. The bitch, she defended well. We had to really give our best just to make her retreat" Masamune explained.

"He will think twice before attacking the Date now. I expect a peace agreement soon" Kojuuro said, barely concealing his pride.

"Sure, but tonight we will celebrate our victory. **Let's have a party!**" Masamune shouted.

"Yeah!" replied the soldiers.

Yukimura smiled from the corner of his mouth. It was the first time he looked forward to the prospect of a feast.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

_The soft wind carried the smell of foam when it blew through the branches of cherry trees, making its delicate petals flutter around a child._

The child, for a moment envied those petals. They went on an adventure and separated from the branch that had seen them born, finding in the wind that carried them like a traveling companion, the friend who made them free.

"Motonari-sama!"

That idiot servant had just pulled him out of his moment of dreaming. The young Motonari looked at him wickedly, making the poor man shiver.

"The Lord Hiromoto wants to introduce someone to you."

The young Motonari sighed. Leaving the garden he allowed the servant to follow him on his way back to the main house.

It was halfheartedly that Motonari joined his sire in the yard. His expression did not change when he saw facing his father a man of about the same age as this one. White wild hairs were on his head although he had youthful appearance. The man laugh sounded in the court after Hiromoto made a random comment.

"Father, you asked for me?" The child said.

"Ah there you are Motonari." Hiromoto grabbed his son and presented him before him.

Motonari then had plenty of time to contemplate the man who conversed with his father. Tall, slender, with a certain charisma, skin slightly tanned by the sun ... sea blue eyes like an ocean. He was certain this man could only come from the islands.

"Kunichika, this is my son and my pride, Motonari."

The man smiled before nodding in reverence.

"I am Chosokabe Kunichika, I am happy to finally meet the little genius that I have heard so much of."

Motonari remained stoic, fixing his gaze in the man own's. Then a movement behind him attracted the little brunette's attention. He hadn't noticed until now that a child was hiding behind Kunichika.

"Motonari, I want to present my child to you. Don't be shy Motochika."

The man had to use force to disentangle the little thing from his hakama. The child had hair as white and as untamable as his father. His left eye was hidden in their length, while the blue of the right one fascinated Motonari. His pink kimono, although very pretty, was as lesser quality than the closing the little noble brunette wore. A yellow flower in his hair emphasized his beauty further.

The young son of Aki couldn't help but to admit that this little girl was really cute.

"Motonari, Kunichika and I need to talk, could you go play with Motochika for some time?"

Of course he really didn't want to but Motonari was an obedient boy and all that his father asked him he didn't dare to discuss. He nodded his head in approval, yet glared all the time at this fragile little girl. That he thought her to be pretty didn't mean he had to like her.

Kunichika leaned toward his child affectionately patting her head, provoking disgust in Motonari.

"Well my son, behave okay?"

Motochika nodded vigorously, looking back to his father when the latter walked away with Motonari's father.

Motonari stared intensely at Motochika. He suddenly realized something.

"You are a boy!" He let escape in spite of himself.

Motochika hid his blushing cheeks with the long sleeves of his kimono.

It had been approximately one hour since Motonari had returned to sat under the cherry trees, a book in hand. He had not uttered a word since he had discovered the not-so-secret secret of his imposed playmate.

To obey his father, he had been obliged to let Motochika follow him. The other child had remained silent, sitting and looking from the cherry blossom to Motonari as he was immersed in his reading.

"That's all you're doing all day, studying?" He asked, not holding it any longer.

Motonari looked up from his book to slay Motochika with his glare, and the little effeminate boy didn't insist.

Motonari was unable to concentrate on his reading. He heard him sing as low as possible, he heard him withdraw his shoe and rub his feet in the fresh grass, he felt the sweet smell of his hair carried by the wind through the smell of cherry ... If something didn't happened soon Motonari would explode.

"Motochika, we are going back home."

Kunichika and Hiromoto stood at the edge of the grove, their cheeks slightly reddened. It was clear that both men hadn't hesitated to consume alcohol. Motochika put his shoe back on in a hurry, running joyously to his father.

"Did you have fun?"

Motochika replied by nodding his head smiling. Motonari arched a questioning eyebrow.

"I give you some time to say goodbye to Motonari then."

Kunichika smiled at the little brunette while the two adults went away. Motochika watched Motonari silently for a few more seconds.

"Chika think Nari is just very lonely. I'll bring my toys next time" said the frail boy before fleeing away.

Motonari suddenly opened his eyes and immediately regretted his actions, assaulted as he was by the bright light. He painfully sat up, reaching one hand toward his aching head.

He was lying on a not-very-familiar soft bed, and even worse, he could hear the seagulls and the sea, and also the soft pitching due to the rolling waves. Why was he on a boat? ... Why did he have to dream about that?

Trying to walk, his feet tangled on a strange wooden object and he fell back on the bed.

A grinding sound and a new burst of light made him cover his eyes.

"Finally awake, Sleeping Beauty? Maybe I did put too much in that thing."

That voice ... Motonari didn't want to hear it now, but at least it had the effect of reminding him of everything that had occurred.

"Chosokabe ... you dare drug me ..." he said slowly, threateningly.

"It's not like you left me any other choice. You really need to relax a little Mori. Besides, you should be happy that I offered you a holiday" the pirate replied with a shrug.

Motonari would have thrown himself at the pirate to separate his head from his body with his bare hands, except that his dream led him to change his mind. After all, he had plenty of time to destroy everything that pertained to Motochika.

"Well, we will be there soon. For a long time now I've wanted to introduce you to Masamune ..."

"The little dragon?" Despite his folded arms and his closed attitude, Motonari showed interest, remembering that stupid teenager who had helped Motochika to find the most incredible gifts for him.

And the fact that he had kept these treasured gifts did not mean he had loved them.

Motochika laughed. Motonari didn't have any notion for time.

"I don't think he's so small anymore. Who knows? Maybe you can find the advantage to this" Motochika tried to convince Motonari.

Even if he did not think the same benefits as those Motochika thought of, Motonari recognized that there was no reason why he shouldn't take advantage of the situation to ensure even farther the security of Aki.

"Aniki!" one of the crew members hammered at the door, calling for his captain.

Motonari growled against the interruption. He hadn't yet finished talking with Motochika. These idiots enraged him to no end. All were only barbarians without brains.

"Well Mori, make yourself at home. I will return later since this _is_ my cabin after all. But do not bother my men. You're a prisoner; remember."

"You cannot even decently tell me to make myself at home before reminding me that I am a prisoner.. boorish idiot."

Motochika ruffled his hair. Motonari jumped, not having realized the proximity of the pirate.

Motochika walked away from him. Before opening the door, he turned back to Motonari whose eyes burned holes in his back.

"I had to tell you, your ears are showing again. You should do something about this since there are many humans in the Date estate. Until after, Kitsune of my heart" he said, miming the invisible traces of large ears on his head before fleeing to avoid a painful death.

Motonari half choked, absently touching the fur of the two small pointed furry red ears that stood on his head. He had to find a way to hide them again, but in order to do that he had to remain calm!

So how could he stay calm when he was invaded, idiotic pirate?

TBC

Thanks for the fave, following and your wonderful review I'm truly grateful and feel honored that's you like my story


	12. Chapter 12

**Author: Nami-chan.**

**Pairing: DateSana, MotoMoto, KojuSasu.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing that my mind didn't provide**

**note : sorry no beta for this chapter  
**

**Dragon Tales**

**Chapter 12**

If sometime before someone had told Yukimura that he'd be able to be blindly guided by someone other than his Oyakata-sama, no doubt it'd have angered him if he didn't burst out laughing first.

Except that he was there, being guided through a maze of unknown corridors, eyes covered by Masamune hot hands, plus their forced proximity raised in him embarrassing and strange sensations. The situation almost became oppressive.

"M-Masamune-dono, you don't need to hide my eyes I'd like to see where you are leading me." Yukimura finally decided to protest.

"No, there is nothing to see, I want you to just focus on what I want to show you." Masamune answered dryly.

Nothing to see? Yukimura wasn't really agreeing to that. From what he had seen after first entering the castle, he noticed an undeniable aesthetic, the old with the new mingled, sculptures and other traditional artwork enhanced by vegetation of the most beautiful gardens. Although the general architecture and the style were far from the castle of the Takeda clan, this view had fired some sort of feelings of nostalgia and familiarity in the young tiger ... maybe he had once known a similar place, but he couldn't tell where.

"How am I supposed to find my own way after?" Yukimura growled, knowing he could not go against the master of this place.

He didn't see Masamune scowled face nor he the rolling of his eye, this one dragon didn't wanted to say out loud something that might scare Yukimura or worse, help him to learn about his real intentions.

"**Here we are."** He said.

He took his time to release Yukimura eyes, his skin leaving halfheartedly the contact of the other's. Still, Masamune let out a chuckle when Yukimura body shuddered, missing the heat from Masamune.

Yukimura blinked, it was only after some seconds he registered where he was. Masamune had leaded him into a big room of at least twelve tatamis mats. He quickly made glanced around it under the dragon satisfied look , his mouth slightly open in astonishment, then Yukimura merely turned interrogative eye towards Masamune, not knowing what to ask.

"This is your room from now." Masamune ran a hand through his hair.

The room was beautiful, too beautiful to be that of a single hostage. Plus, it was twice the size of his room at Kai.

"It's too much ... even for a guest ... You're sure it's not your own room instead?" Yukimura asked, doubting.

Masamune burst out laughing, since when did he become so transparent to Yukimura?

"Even if I would be delighted that you share my bed, I decided to court you as you so nicely suggested to me, **you see**?"

Yukimura arched a dubious eyebrow, before shaking his head not attempting to learn more and returned to explore the room made available for him. Masamune shrugged, Yukimura didn't needed to know that this room was mostly a subterfuge for that the poor Kojuuro didn't catch any more white hair.

The walls were decorated with pattern painted in Chinese ink, on both rear door was represented four legendary animals, tiger, dragon, phoenix and the turtle. Even the beams were decorated with engravings. The furniture was also rich, consisting of a large cupboard of Chinese style, with many drawers in a corner there were several oil lamps and a desk, the more it seemed that Masamune had to ask to add a library there, judging by the thin layer of dust that differed from the rest of the furniture.

"Of course your belongings are not here yet ... so ..." Masamune continued, watching Yukimura continuing on his exploration.

He couldn't finish his sentence, taken aback by a sudden movement of the long haired brunet. Yukimura hastily walked to a wide and deep wooden chest that seemed to have caught his attention. But the young tiger wasn't interested in what the chest held, but more by what had elegantly been put on top of it. Yukimura lifted the material, his expression of astonishment intensifying.

It was a classy black silk kimono embroidered with gold and red color contrasting with the black so pure and dark. They represented Daphne and Camellia with fineness and attention to detail that made it almost like an artwork. Yukimura's fingers went through the fabric with appreciation.

"I would like you to wear it, at least for tonight." The young dragon said.

Yukimura suddenly turned, his mouth trying to form words, his eyes shone with a brilliance that made Masamune heart miss a beat.

"I cannot accept such a gift!" the samurai exclaimed. He was really starting to think that this favoritism from Masamune was going to get them into trouble.

Masamune went up to him, gently taking the object from his hand, and he placed the one remaining free on Yukimura shoulder. His electrical gaze froze the young tiger while his lips turned into a grin.

"Just tonight, **please**."

He said this in a smooth voice, gradually approaching Yukimura ear. He felt him shiver again, and he was satisfied with the effect he had on the other young. Yukimura backed away from him, lowering his head, and then he said, mumbling:

"Okay, but just tonight."

He began to drag his jacket over his shoulders, avoiding Masamune silent watch as his smile widened. Once the rest of his clothes fell to the ground and the only one remaining piece of clothing was is fundoshi, Yukimura held out his arm without looking up for Masamune to hand him the kimono back.

"If you had asked me to leave I would have done it." Masamune could not help but comment before Yukimura obvious discomfort, not that he doesn't took the opportunity to get an eyeful.

Yukimura raised a panicked looking face realizing that he simply didn't wanted Masamune to leave... or did he unconsciously felt the need to fuel the interest the other showed for him?

Undaunted, Masamune opened the kimono with the intention to dress Yukimura, he positioned himself behind him.

"Ma-Masamune-dono ..." Yukimura said, blushing.

He still withdrew his arm which until then covered his body to protect himself as much as possible and let Masamune put the soft cloth on him. The fabric weight reassured him for a moment before he felt the dragon fingers on the back of his neck; a small gasp escaped his lips when Masamune just pulled his long hair out from under the fabric. But fingers were quickly replaced by a warm breath raising his hairs.

"As I thought it fits you perfectly."

He punctuated his sentence with a light caress of his lips on the exposed neck. Any feeling of vulnerability left Yukimura who turned his head, eyes half lidded, looking at Masamune, trying to drown again in the sensation of a kiss exchanged with the dragon.

"Ah there you're! Kojuuro is looking everywhere for you two." Keiji voice sounded, disturbing the pleasant silence.

Yukimura suddenly withdrew from Masamune, realizing the ease with which he had almost yield, and he closed the kimono before sealing it the obi belt that went with it.

"Maeda ... you were never taught to knock before you entered a room?" Masamune screeched.

Keiji seemed surprised before glancing towards the door he had just gone through. He put his hand on his chin in an expression of frank interrogation.

"Can you really knock on a door made from rice paper?" he said thoughtfully. "Wow, Yukimura you are beautiful!" he went on, as his gaze returned to the duo.

Impossible to say whether it was the rage or a nervous laugh which shook Masamune body, but it was without doubt that if Yukimura hadn't intervened at that time, heads would have fallen.

"Let's go Masamune-dono, your men must be impatient to see your return."

Masamune shoulders fell when he sighed, that had reminded him that he had forgotten an important detail, and unfortunately, this included that he separates from Yukimura for some times. He pinched the ends of his nose between his fingers.

"Monkey Trainer, led Yukimura to Kojuuro, tell him that I went to change clothing. **Got it**?"

He passed the door nervously in before the other two amazed glance to whom he hadn't left any time to ask questions. It took some seconds for to him to returns popping his head out the door and pointing at Yukimura.

"And don't let him drink a single drop of alcohol!" And he disappeared immediately.

Keiji and Yukimura exchanged glances. The heir of the Maeda clan replied with a shrug.

Ooooooooooooooo

Kojuuro frowned after seeing Keiji coming back with only Yukimura and remained perplexed when this one told him about Masamune excuse. He had been aware of Masamune orders concerning the black kimono, but actually seeing Yukimura wearing it was something entirely different. The samurai of the Date clan hadn't expected that this young tiger can actually display such nobility and he could no longer refute the choice of his lord ... at least for tonight.

For a moment he just contemplated how a simple kimono transformed Yukimura, making him past the innocent boy of his memories in this attractive young man in front of him. The intensity of the black color enhanced the slightly tanned complexion of the young samurai skin, while the color patterns brought out his eyes. Yukimura long satin hair arose gracefully on his shoulder whose cut of the kimono showed the masculine forms and the beautiful body underneath.

"Katakura-dono?" Yukimura finally called him.

Kojuuro corrected himself and apologized, kindly asking Yukimura to follow him.

Having no choice but to await the return of Masamune, he drove Yukimura into the yard where the party was only waiting for the young king to begin. The army had gathered around a crackling bonfire, bathing men and their good mood into a fiery halo.

Servants were busy bringing reach food and drinks, which the soldiers, taken in loud conversation, seemed reluctant to touch in the absence of their general.

Kojuuro, followed by Yukimura, passed beneath the porch of a neighboring building to reach a platform about a foot high overhanging the assistance while Keiji joined Masamune's personal guard. The four men were sitting the most close from the platform.

Seeing Yukimura, Bunshichi could not restrain an exclamation of admiration.

"Sanada-nii-san ... unbelievable ..."

"This is the garment that makes a new man." Samanosuke said.

Yukimura smiled, not really knowing what to say.

"Oh, it's Masamune who ..."

"Sanada." Kojuuro interrupted.

Almost startling, Yukimura bowed to apologize before joining Kojuuro on the platform.

It knew it was rude to interrupt the poor tiger, but the times were not to gossip, Masamune had been clear on the position that Yukimura were to occupy in this festival. The black dragon glance traveled the assistance which hadn't noticed his arrival yet, before returning to the three cushions placed in the center of the platform. Taking Yukimura hand, he forced him to face everyone. He could no longer make the soldiers wait, the moon rose in the sky and the men had deserved this festival after such a battle. Whatever their respect for their lord, they could not wait anymore.

"Masamune-sama will be a little late, so don't hesitate to start over without him, show our guest from Kai how men of Oshu celebrate!" he let out, rising Yukimura arm.

Shouts and sincere laughter rose while the music began to sound. First the drums and the flutes and finally the dancers. Yukimura didn't really paid attention to the show, because he was too busy looking around a possible sign of Masamune arrival. He felt uncomfortable with all that public.

Kojuuro invited Yukimura to sit on the cushion on the far left as he settled on the right. The young tiger's attention was attracted by Keiji sudden laughter as he seemed to have fun with the other four. He was served a plate containing manju and onigiris and when he just settled to watch the food pretending not to see it, Kojuuro addressed him.

"Something is wrong Sanada?"

"I was just wondering what could take so long to Masamune." He replied, thinking aloud.

The older samurai approached him with a vase in his hands, he took the bowl and began to pour Yukimura a drink, then handed him the cup he had filled.

"Don't worry about him, it's better to fully appreciate this feast, and after all it is partly in your honor."

Yukimura accepted the cup holding it carefully, observing the clear liquid as he considered the words he had heard. It was true he didn't liked to party and that within himself he was grateful to Masamune to appear in his life just when he should have been the main attraction of an evening at Kai.

Yukimura sighed ... here ... it was different, the atmosphere was not the same, there was something in the air which slowly relaxed him and that made him forget the rest ... maybe, he thought, it was because he had no weight on his shoulders and hadn't to impress his lord ... maybe because he could finally be, truly be himself.

The young tiger brought the drink to his lips, smiling faintly. He felt the cup violently escaped his hands as Keiji had just slapped it away from his hold.

"Oh no! Date said no alcohol for you." He said, winking.

"Maeda ..." Kojuuro voice growled.

He had reason to be angry from how the contents of the cup now trickled down his anger contorted face, his soaked hair smelt strongly of sake and stuck to his forehead. Yukimura first tried to hold back but all the tension finally exploded when he let out a chiming laughter. He was holding his sides as the laughter was hurting him helping the dragon to quickly forget his fury before the ridiculousness of the situation, and eventually he also began to laugh.

Oooooooooooooooo

And time of the evening passed. Yukimura, to his astonishment, had a real good time, Keiji and Kojuuro were both good company, discussing many issues holding his interest. It made him feel strange, and for once ... there wasn't only the name of his lord which reasoned in his mouth.

The food was pleasant, and the music catchy, even when Keiji had made a little performance, the young tiger wasn't bored at all. Although Keiji play felt vaguely like a déjà vu.

If there was a shadow in this party it was that Yukimura didn't failed to catch the way Kojuuro carefully avoided any talk about Masamune. Given the concern that sometimes shone on Yukimura face as he searched with his eyes, Kojuuro confessed that it was Masamune habit to do everything to avoid a lecture and it was evident he was about to receive on for his careless attitude on the battlefield. Yukimura accepted the apology with a sigh ... Masamune had seemed so eager to make this party.

It was then that his trained warrior eyes caught movement in the shade of the porch by which they had arrived on the platform. Yukimura looked harder and saw the silhouette of two people. Without further ado he got up, apologizing to Kojuuro who contented himself with a nod of understanding. Yukimura strode rapidly toward the two people, and he arrived just in time to distinguish what could only be Masamune voice.

"We'll talk later, **good night**." He said.

Then the other person disappeared in the garden, leaving to Yukimura only glimpse of long brown hair and an elegant walking dressed in a kimono as rich and elegant as the one Masamune gave to him.

"Oh, Sanada Yukimura." Masamune was obviously pretending to be surprised to see him.

Frowning, ignoring Masamune, Yukimura looked in the direction where the other person had departed.

"Who was that?"

"No one important." Masamune replied, irritated.

Yukimura folded his arms across his chest and stared angrily at the young dragon, especially to punish him for making him wait for so long, but also because whatever the importance Masamune said he gave to him, he always hid things, this annoyed him deeply.

"How would you like to come take a little walk with me?" Masamune finally asked, holding out one hand to the young tiger.

"But your men ... they waited all night for you." Yukimura protested, surprised by this sudden demand.

Masamune cast a glance into the courtyard where the party was in full swing, he noticed Kojuuro sitting on the platform sharing sake with Keiji.

"I think there are too drunk to notice my presence anyway."

He left no time for Yukimura to answer catching him by the arm he led him into the gardens. The young brown haired tried to hold him back but quickly understood that it was useless. Masamune released him when he was more cooperative, not slowing down. Now they walked side by side on the dirt road lit by small torches in the dark night. Masamune stared straight ahead his muscles gradually relaxing.

After a hundred yards made in silence, Yukimura grew impatient and began by saying banalities.

"I don't understand why you didn't want me to see it, this garden his wonderful."

Masamune jaw twitched, and still without turning toward Yukimura, he said.

"This is my father castle. We didn't have the same taste in things at all." He muttered.

Yukimura was surprised to find out that having a simple conversation with Masamune was something so restful, plus it was fun to see him change his expression like this as he relaxed. Yukimura forgot that Masamune had initially led him to talk about an important subject. The young tiger smirked.

"I'd build my own castle. **Something awesome**!" continued Masamune also starting to smile a little.

"Oh?" This irked Yukimura curiosity.

"One by the sea preferably, with fields all around for Kojuuro, a forest and then-"

Masamune voice trailed, realizing how much he had spoken without thinking. His feet stopped in the middle of the road, the noises of the party were reduced to a slight background noise in the night silence.

"Yukimura." the young dragon grabbed Yukimura sleeve of forcing him to stop as well.

The young man looked at this hand, almost timid, which was holding back the long sleeve of his kimono, and then he turned his ayes toward Masamune blank face when he opened his mouth to continue.

"Tomorrow morning I'll have you presented to important members of the clan. As a hostage ..."

Masamune approached him, seeming reluctant to put a hand on his shoulder.

"I was well aware of this fact. I don't see why it puts you in such a state." Yukimura said grabbing Masamune hesitant hand in his.

"They'll be far from tender with you ..."

"I'm prepared."

"You don't understand, they are not like my men, they are all pure blooded dragons, they… the samurais like you ..."

Masamune breath caught when Yukimura put his hand he held against his cheek, showing a determined smile, a wild look ... this heat passing into the back of his hand...

"I really don't understand why you attach so much importance to me."

His eyes closed slowly as his thumb rubbed against Masamune palm. They opened again as suddenly as he forcefully pushed Masamune.

Not being prepared to such reaction, the young chief of Oshu found himself propelled far beyond the road to land so heavily that his vision took several seconds to return to him. A weight on his chest prevented him from rising. When his lone eye finally opened again, he saw in the dark that it was Yukimura leg whose foot pressed against his lungs that he cut all movements from him.

Yukimura pressed harder, leaning on Masamune.

"I'm here to honor Takeda, so don't forget I am a warrior." Yukimura stated, upset toward Masamune for forgetting that.

Masamune grinned strangely. Without letting Yukimura the time to see it coming, Masamune grabbed his ponytail and pulled hard making him lose his balance and fall in a heap of limbs and tissue. Struggling, Yukimura wanted to free himself but Masamune put his arms behind his back, wrapping him in an awkward cocoon. The young tiger calmed down, dropping his head on Masamune shoulder with a resigned sight.

"Young Tiger of Kai, This one eyed Dragon from Oshu would be happy that you accept a duel tomorrow." Masamune said.

Masamune held himself responsible for not having thought of this earlier, anyone who would see Yukimura in action would only recognize his value, it would stop any protest that may have these old snobs. He would show them how this alliance with Takeda was a good move and kill two bird whit one stone by also proving he was a capable leader.

Yukimura replied with a slight snore, his breath, low and regular, tickling Masamune ear.

"**Fool**. Reminds me why I fell in love with you, would you?" Masamune whispered.

Why indeed… Masamune didn't know ... but ... he remembered when ... when that little boy looking like a girl had laid his big brown eyes on him. And that for the first time since his birth ... that someone was truly worried about this life ... someone who had made him understands that his life was important. For that person.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Author: Nami-chan.**

**Pairing: DateSana, MotoMoto, KojuSasu.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing that my mind didn't provide**

**Note : again, no beta, but if someone want to… I gladly accept help.**

**Dragon Tales**

**Chapter 13**

As long as he can remember, during his short life, it was the second time that Yukimura was awakened by nothing other than the light of the rising sun. It was this time, nothing pressing him, nothing forcing him to rush out of bed that he realized he was somehow missing the violent awakenings provided by Sasuke

It'd be lying to himself to say that's was the only thing he missed. Two days spent away from Kai and the thing he wanted the most was to come back. Masamune was only one capable of making him forget this want, even though he knew he had no right to lose sight of the reason he came Oshu ... but this morning, _he _was not there, and it didn't take long before Yukimura came to the conclusion that he couldn't always be by his side.

It was disturbing that ... Masamune, Masamune presence, he missed it so much. Still Yukimura hadn't dared to delve deeper into his mind to understand what could be the real meaning of this.

Striped out of his red jacket, letting the little drizzle that greyed the sky come moisten the bare skin of is chest, Yukimura was training… an old habit he has. He emptied his mind of all superfluous thoughts, as he was allowing his hands to guide his spears toward the sky before returning them to face the ground. His right foot was placed in front of him while in a graceful movement he quietly repeated one of his favorite moves.

His breath was shortened and his eyes were determined. The air was rather cool outside in this autumn morning, but the exercise brought slight redness to his body. His tense muscles were burning, and sweat and rain were sticking his hair to his back and his forehead while his headband and his pants seemed heavy to carry. It had been several hours that he traced furrows with his footsteps in the gravel of the courtyard.

Taking a deep breath, he released a powerful war cry while charging an invisible enemy. Planting his spear into the ground, Yukimura used his élan to perform a somersault before rearming his spears, now facing the part of the garden which was at his back a few seconds ago.

"How long have you been here?" he asked, taking a more relaxed pose.

Having found Shelter from the drizzle posted under the patio, Masamune face was adorned by a smirk, and his eyes showed his interest, he shrugged.

"I wish I had been here longer, **you sexy bastard**."

He said this knowing that Yukimura wouldn't really understand the end of his sentence. However the tone he used when he said that easily allowed the young tiger to get an idea, he joined Masamune on the patio, his red cheeks no longer reddened by the sole exercise.

"I'm sorry for last night." Yukimura confessed, his eyes avoiding the dragon's.

Masamune interrupted him by raising a hand, and then put it on Yukimura scalding cheek surprising this one. He used is thumb to withdrew a rebellious droplet who sought to make its way to Yukimura mouth.

"You did that often when we were little, it may have become a natural reaction." Masamune had always loved the fact that Yukimura could fall asleep against him like that, because it showed how much he trusted him.

Yukimura blinked, wondering for a second if Masamune was talking about the same thing as him, unless the young king really liked it when Yukimura was violent with him. He regained his mind when he saw Masamune face only millimeters away from his, but he didn't retreat, not wanting the butterflies that had made their home in his stomach to leave. Masamune seemed hesitant.

"Look, here is the moments where I should give you a good morning kiss, but Keiji could pop out from anywhere ..." Masamune said, his eyes wandering around them.

Yukimura almost chuckled silently before taking a decision which, although seeming trivial, meant everything to him. He crossed himself the distance between their lips, exerting a shy and brief pressure that totally entangled mind. Breathing again, he said to help Masamune coma back to himself:

"Good morning Masamune-dono, and that was the thanks for the party last night."

As his mind shut down, Masamune had to mentally slap himself to remember why he was gone to find Yukimura in the first place ... because it was important ... and this idiot was driving him crazy in spite of himself.

Ignoring this painful thing trying to awake in his fundoshi, Masamune sighed.

"The clan council is waiting for you Sanada Yukimura." he was scratching the back of his head.

Yukimura stiffened throwing a quick glance at his person, judging himself not presentable, he panicked.

"Ma-Masamune-dono, I completely forgot ..." admitted the shameful young tiger.

"There is a well behind this building." Masamune, crossing his arms over his chest, pointed with a nod to the building adjacent from the one where Yukimura room was. One could definitely not get bored with Yukimura.

"Thank you!" the samurai launched, already rushing to the specified location.

Still, it did take a quarter of an hour for Yukimura to finally come out of his room, washed and changed to his usual combat clothing, hair still wet. He tightened his red headband addressing to Masamune who was resting against a pillar.

"I'm ready now."

An approving smile and Masamune grabbed his forearm, bringing him after him.

"**Let's go**." His concern resurfaced violently.

Ooooooooooooo

From a messy desk which no one could really know what was his real function, Motonari had make a little haven of property and order for himself, a place he had made his available to develop the most horrible and cruelest way to end Motochika life.

Each new plan seemed more stupide or more unrealizable than the last, the little brunet watched again as yet another parchment he had crumbled flew through the room. He was bored, and came to nothing with the pitching of the boat. Motonari resigned to postpone the making of his plan at a time when his mind will be more at peace when this entire story's be settled.  
He was tired of being locked indoors, the trip was horribly long and despite the wide windows of the captain's cabin he had occupied for a few days, and he was seriously missing the sun. Motochika lied ... because if he had returned since he first awakened, Motonari was not aware of it, and it was even more difficult to accept that his company would have at least brought him a little out of his boredom.

Motonari made his way through the mess of models and maps and other objects he dared not to touch. Reaching the door, he let his hand linger on the door for a moment, was it reasonable? Outside they were all uncouth and uneducated pirates, but there were also Motochika, right? ... But especially the sun and the fresh air actually.

He knew that the captain had not locked the door, the one-eyed man knew Motonari enough to know he would imprison himself. So far he had not been wrong but now Motonari was out of patience, an extremely rare trait of him.

The kitsune quickly ran a hand through his hair, checking that everything was in order before taking a deep breath.

When the door opened, all his senses took a blow, his sensitive nose was assaulted by the sea breeze, his brown eyes were blinded by the surrounding clarity and his ears were assailed by the sound of waves and ubiquitous seagulls. Motonari, raising a gloved hand to protect himself from what he loved most in the world, finally made a step outside the cabin, groaning with discomfort.

When finally regained his sight, he was surprised to find, not a giant naval fortress with cannon which noise still buzzed in his ears but a ship anything but uncommon.

Two masts surmounted by two large white sails which exposed the Chosokabe clan blazon, no figurehead or extravagant decorations. A single crew member visible a mop in hand passed by, ignoring him, leaving Motonari to wonder if the door had not brought him into a parallel world.

"This is not Fugaku ..." Motonari blurted, disappointed.

"Although it is a great ship, Fugaku is not the fastest of my fleet."

Motonari turned more sharply to the voice that he would have liked, but he met up only emptiness. Motochika took the opportunity to surprise him by landing behind him.

"Even if I wanted to spend some time with you, I think the situation his urgent." He continued.

He definitely not expected Motonari to be startled and to stumbles, literally falling into his arms.

"Motochika." Motonari sighed before he could realize it.

He withdrew himself as quickly as the time it took to realize what he had done, refusing to believe that the spasms from the corner of his mouth were a sign of a smile, because no, he wasn't happy to see the pirate.

Motochika scratched him behind the ears, making a strange squealing out from between his treacherous lips.

"It's rare that you call me by my name." Motochika smile reminded him of his beloved sun.

Shaking his head, Motonari held Motochika away from him, he hastily hid is fox ear before groaning.

"Your ears are dirty and blocked, you filthy pirate."

"And your tongue is forked sweetheart." He added, his smile not leaving him.

Annoyed, but inwardly satisfied that it was the end of his boredom, Motonari leaned against one of the edges of the wooden boat, feeling Motochika eye following.

"If you're out, I assume that you are no longer mad against me for having forced you to come?" the larger man tried.

"For the moment." Motonari said, busy watching the foam forming around the hull.

He didn't reacted when he felt a hand put a gentle pressure on his shoulder.

"We'll reach the first port of Oshu before nightfall."

The sensation of touch disappeared and when Motonari turned, Motochika was looking toward the horizon. His deep and serious expression touched Motonari. It was difficult to lie to himself by thinking that there was no way that this pirate was beautiful. He was disturbed by something, in normal times, Motonari would have used this time to take advantage of him, but now, he just couldn't do it...

"Tell me when the time comes. I'll remain in the cabin."

Motonari feet carried him faster to return to hide than when he had decided to come out of his prison. He slammed the door behind him, his hand clutching his aching heart.

Oooooooooooo

Elder men, younger men, middle aged men, all kinds of lords and noblemen from Oshu were now facing Yukimura. They were watching him, gauging him.

Sitting to Masamune left side while Kojuuro was at his right, the young tiger of Kai had just listened without really hearing hit when Masamune presented the situation and the reason for his presence at their sovereign main castle. Yukimura had gauged their reactions throughout Masamune brief and concise speech.

So cold. Like the board room where they were gathered, big and empty, not any ornamental armor like with Takeda, nothing but a few decorations, such impersonality ... Yukimura really felt uncomfortable.

All eyes on him had the same icy stare, like the silence that had followed the end of the tirade the young king of Oshuu had made. Was this what they called the blood of dragons? Yukimura now fully understood what Masamune had wanted to actually tell him, he was not welcome here. His hand wanted to reach Masamune as to seek warmth but Yukimura held himself back, digging his nails into his palm. Frowning, recalling the pride of Kai, ignoring the chills that roamed his members, he burst out. The clear sound made by the six coin of the pendant around his neck reasoned in his head, waking his fiery spirit.

Yukimura loudly put his fists on the floor, his didn't dared to raise his eyes though, bowing his back and with the clearest voice he could manage, he spoke to the audience.

"Let me on behalf of Takeda lend you my strength and serve Oshu with my very soul! May my spears help brings peace to this land!" he roared.

Masamune watched him, a slight glow of pride in his eyes glad it was useful for once that he had listened to his heart. For him, if someone could tame theses dragons though it could be a tiger he knew the strength of. Members of clans conquered and unified, key members of his family ... if he had been pure blooded it would have been a long since he'd get rid of them.

His gray eyes widened as much as his pupil constricted forming a dark line in his metallic iris, while the sound of an object breaking terminated the silence.

An earthenware cup had landed violently on Yukimura head, spreading into a thousand pieces at his feet, spreading burning liquid on top of his body, and the offended young man did bat an eyelash when a hubbub spread among the guests.

"We do not need a human wretch!"

"This is only a hideous kid! How could he be useful?!"

"His ugliness hurt my eyes!"

"Human!" "Human!" human! "

Cried the dragons as one voice, their sentences seemed to merger only to come out as an understandable word "human". Masamune jaw tensed, in this place he hadn't the to silence them, not in a place where they had sworn that everyone could express his opinion, he was hoping for a miracle, that they would be silent before that he breaks out and do something regrettable.

But Yukimura didn't moved, only slightly trembling as insults abounded and increased in violence Masamune had warned him after all he could and had to endure that.

"The old Shingen of Kai must have become senile!"

Yukimura straightened up, his take-off reminiscent of a tiger's, his eyes burning instituted the silence immediately, they could insult him, calling him a bastard and giving him names, but _that_, he couldn't tolerate it.

"Oyakata-sama decisions are always thoughtful, I forbid you to slander his name or doubt him. He sent me here to represent the power of Kai and I would show it to you! Those who do not believe me are invited to confront me in a duel, but I'm sure no one of you know how to properly carry a sword as it was Masamune who was wounded on the battlefield, I-"

"Sanada"

Kojuuro interrupted him, preventing him from going further into a political world that was beyond his young and naïve comprehension. He stood behind him, grasping the arm with which the young tiger hadn't noticed that threatened the clan leaders. Yukimura felt stupid when his soul began to cool down. But the eyes fixed on him weren't icy anymore...

"You're hurt, let me get you a treatment."

Then Yukimura realized that the hot liquid flowing in his eyes wasn't only the burning tee the cup had contained when he brought his finger to his temple, he looked his red fingers without pronouncing any words while Kojuuro was accompanying him outside.

"Kojuuro ..." Masamune stopped.

"I'll take care of him, Masamune-sama." Then he added the rest muttering for Masamune ears. "I wouldn't be there to hold you back anymore then."

A smile is painted itself on Masamune lips when he cracked the knuckles of his hands.

"**True enough**, I think there have to be reminded of who is in command here."

A general shudder spread.

Kojuuro closed the door behind them. Yukimura forgot the question that burned his lips while Masamune servant got down, inspecting the wound.

He wasn't hurting; he didn't understand why Kojuuro made such a face.

"That's deep." He said. "But I think it will not be necessary to bring the doctor."

"Are they always like this?" the curious tiger finally asked.

Kojuuro sighed heavily, leading Yukimura in the property.

"Worse sometimes." He could still see the time when Masamune was a child ... who had already experienced a number of attempted murders. "But we are in a time of war, they can't ignore the threat that Oda clan is, and they have clearly expressed their hostility."

Yukimura nodded, looking behind him at the area he had just left, he really hoped that Masamune can sort it out alone.

"Oi, Katakura." Masamune voice interpellated them. But how could this be possible? Wasn't he still in the boardroom?

Yukimura, surprised turned to the sound of the voice so similar to his friend's, yet he found the man in front of him was totally different.

A nonchalant air and equally impetuous stood out on his features very similar to Masamune's. Both his gray eyes were clear and expressive as his long brown hair was pulled back to meet his hips. A simple blue kimono hid his body from view and a wooden smoking pipe was slipped between his delicate fingers.

"Shigezane-sama, you are expected to be inside the boardroom, not eavesdropping at the door." Kojuuro rebuked.

"Don't want to." Shigezane said pulling on his pipe.

"You ... it was you last night with Masamune-dono, I'm wrong?" Yukimura intervened.

"Oh you and you must be Yukimura, your wound is not nice to see." He said with a grin, probably trying to change the subject.

"I was on my way to take care of that, so if you have nothing important to say ..." Kojuuro grew impatient.

"Exactly, there was this weird ninja looking for you ... he said he had a message, Saru-something ..."

"Sasuke! Sasuke is here!" Yukimura exclaimed recovering its energy in an instant.

"Calm down, we must deal with this first, I got it, I have to talk to this one anyway." Shigezane added bringing Yukimura close to him, and then he winked at Kojuuro.

The samurai frowned, wondering if it was reasonable. He didn't know what this eccentric person could have in mind.

"Katakura-dono, I don't know if ..." Yukimura tried. He suspected that the white spots that appeared before his eyes were not a good sign, but he really wanted to see Sasuke again.

"Okay, go with him Sanada, you can trust him. Though his behavior could be worse than Masamune-sama's."

Yukimura wondered if that even could be possible.

Anyway Kojuuro parted with them and took in the direction indicated by Shigezane while he accompanied Yukimura to a nearby room. The man made Yukimura sit down and soon delved into a Chinese shelf drawer.

Yukimura didn't know where to start the conversation as the man sorted various healing products. Shigezane seemed to mutter something unintelligible while inspecting various bottles.

Silently and with a funny smile, he removed the bloodied headband from Yukimura forehead, cleaning the tiger cub face with a white cloth that quickly tinged with red. Yukimura felt troubled to see so many different expressions and estranged on a face so familiar, still watching the other person, he finally asked.

"How it is that you look so much like Masamune-dono?"

The other seemed distracted by the sudden question, Yukimura flinched when he pressed a cloth soaked in disinfectant on his scalp.

"It's because I am his cousin, both by his mother and his father. Date Shigezane, it is convenient, I 'm often used as is kagemusha." He said it with a hint of pride that proved to Yukimura he would never be a threat to Masamune.

Yukimura realized once again that he really knew nothing about Masamune, if he had known that he had an almost identical cousin one day he couldn't have remembered, but he still felt guilty. He smiled slightly, thinking he could enjoy his stay in Oshu to make up from his lost memories.

"I am honored to finally meet this human who stole the heart of my dear cousin. And to say, he thought you were dead, I've never seen Masamune this feverish."

"I ... I don't remember that time."

"I know."

Shigezane applied a bandage on the wound, tying it around Yukimura head. Satisfied with his work, he began to prepare a steaming brewage, Yukimura nostrils were unable to differentiate the scents.

"I made you come here because there are things you need to know, things would never tell you himself."

The carefree expression of the young man turned into something more mature, and worried.

"Those nobles ... they will never understand what uncle Terumune wanted to show them by marrying a half-blood."

Not need to be a light to understand that he spoke of Masamune parents, strangely it fanned Yukimura curiosity, a curiosity that young tiger felt misplaced, if Masamune didn't wanted to talk about these things, and he can't understand why he should hear them.

"I don't think Masamune-dono need for me to know this." Yukimura explained his thought.

"Yes, he needs it, but he will not admit it, how can you claim to love someone when you don't know what they went through?" Was it jealousy that Yukimura perceived in these words?

"I never claimed to be in love ..."

"But you are."

Yukimura didn't know how to deny that, Shigezane a point. He didn't know whether what he felt for Masamune was the feeling called love, but he also thought he would not have done this ... if his body, his soul hadn't any feelings for the beautiful dragon. He looked at his hand when he felt the urge to feel Masamune presence, to hear his voice again ... to feel his fingers touching his body...

Shigezane handed him a tea, ending his musing.

"Drink this, you need liquid."

Yukimura accepted the drink. Drinking a sip, he grimaced from the bitter taste of it.

"Drugs can't taste good." The smirk displayed by Shigezane annoyed Yukimura deeply.

"Now, are you ready to hear how Masamune own mother on many occasions had tried to get rid of him ... just because he was not what she wanted him to be?"

The bitterness in Masamune cousin voice helped Yukimura understand the importance of the story he was about to hear, there was just this little part of him that told him how it sounded familiar ... as if he already knew internally.

The story became more and more violent and painful, the story of a rejected child, abandoned by those that surrounded him, just because he had the misfortune to be born with a bit of humanity in him, a part that Yukimura knew he liked. Masamune was for him a powerful and beautiful being, a leader admired by his peers and it did not matter that he is not a full blooded dragon ... Yukimura in his heart had always known he was different from all humans as dragons ...so why ... why did he had to suffer this much from it ?

TBC

**Note: Don't forget that review fuel my motivation, so thanks for all those that left a little word.**

**Xiaoland : Thank you for still being here with me !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author: Nami-chan.**

**Pairing: DateSana, MotoMoto, KojuSasu.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing that my mind didn't provide**

**Note : again, no beta, but if someone want to… I gladly accept help.**

**Dragon Tales**

**Chapter 14**

Yukimura could not take his eyes off the drink Shigezane provided. His hazel eyes lost in the liquid amber color as his mind tried to accept what he had heard. For a second he was mad at Masamune cousin's for having revealed him things he wished to have never knew. But finally the conclusion that Shigezane had had reason to do so was the only one which remained.

Even looking deeper beyond the carefree attitude and apparent cheerfulness Masamune displayed, Yukimura didn't know if he could truly understand him, know who the real Masamune was. Who knows, maybe he already had hurt Masamune without knowing that irritated him.

The young king was far from being only the wild character he seemed to appear as. He had seen things, lived things in spite of his young age. He had known betrayal, pain, abandonment, but also, like balance against this, friendship, trust and love. Yukimura felt small in comparison, he who had lived a cloistered castle life and had been treated with great care by Sasuke-sama and his Oyakata-sama.

One point, however, was still tiring Yukimura up. Although Masamune was now the king of Oshu and undisputed on the surface, there was a simple question and yet which meant so much that was disturbing Yukimura. Was it all really over? Or was it that Masamune was still suffering in silence?

No. Yukimura smiled, understanding his mistake. If something had to make Masamune suffer one day, today that would just make him stronger, Masamune possessed strength far beyond the young tiger own, he could face the trials of the spirit, survive to them and smile after and for that was what Yukimura envied. Masamune was a fighter, a conqueror, he had made Oshu a single united nation there was no way Yukimura could have hurt him in anything emotionally.

"Masamune-dono is a true ruler ..." Yukimura whispered, accepting the fact.

Shigezane frowned. Bumping the end of his pipe in a pot to remove the ashes, his gray eyes glared at Yukimura. The young tiger raised his eyes towards his interlocutor returning his glare. He didn't understand why this man showed so much animosity towards him. Then against all odds, the samurai smiled, laying his hand on the young tiger head, he patted him as one would for a rewarding a puppy.

"You're smarter than you look."

Yukimura pushed him whit his hand, undecided about being flattered or offended by these words. His body responded by himself as his lower lip passed over his upper to form a pout.

"I did not tell you this so that you feel sorry for my cousin." He drew on his pipe before spitting smoke. "If your sappy feeling ever came to make him too soft or if you became a hindrance to him, I'll be obligated to intervene."

He said that as he was slowly approaching Yukimura, putting his hand on the tiger shoulder and increasingly squeezing it. Once again, Yukimura pushed him, rising clenched fist.

"Why you dragons refuse to see that I am a true warrior? Do as you like Shigezane-dono, but my presence here is what my lord wants from me, I don't intend to go back home the tail between my legs. "

Hardly had he finished his sentence he left the room, even if he doesn't exactly know where to go...

Shigezane continued to glare at the door long after the Yukimura departure. A grin formed on his lips while a memory resurfaced.

_This had happened several years ago when his cousin came back __as a fully grown man shar__p__ened__ by his travels when he was actually __no __older than fourteen._

_It was raining heavily and Shigezane was watching fascinated as drops of rain carried with them the scarlet liquid that stained his cousin sword…_

_"Masamune-sama! Your father ordered a retreat, the Soma won, go to the palace." one ge__n__eral __shouted __through the din of the storm._

_Masamune fixed his lone eye on the poor man who shu__d__dered. Whether__ this was due to the rain or Masamune harsh glare, __Shigezane __couldn't tell__but when he heard__ the words that fo__l__lowed it was his blood that froze._

_"Father is a coward this battle is not lost, not yet."_

_And the Date won this battle posing the first stone of Oshu unification while Masamune gained the army full trust and loyalty._

_Then Shigezane asked him, when he was finally able to speak with him alone._

_"Why? Why don't you avec flew away as your father had ordered?"_

_Masamune replied frankly and with a little haze in his eye._

___"Because I promised a little boy, I promised __to Yukimura__ ... __ that I would be __the greatest da__i__myo Oshu __had __ever known ..."_

Shigezane looked at the forms that drew in the smoke he had spat, uncontrollable laughter went up to his throat, and he took several seconds to stop himself.

"Maybe it's I the true idiot in the en ..."

Oooooooooooooo

Yukimura walked up the aisle, trying to retrace his steps back to the boardroom. Only after two bifurcations and a statue he had never seen the samurai of Kai had to acknowledge that he was lost. Frustrated he sat on the engawa, grumbling against the idiots who built this maze of a castle and wasn't it always in those moment that someone appeared to help him?

"Oi, danna."

He couldn't believe his ears, it couldn't be Sasuke voice just now, right? Still, Yukimura lifted his head, meeting the smiling face of his ninja who greeted him with a wave of his hand.

"Sa-Sasuke!" the young tiger exclaimed.

The russet haired ninja come down from the roof in a leap, falling elegantly on his legs, for moment he watched with amusement as Yukimura struggled to resist the need to hug him because it was probably not very convenient.

Sasuke put him out of his misery by wrapping an arm over his shoulder, pulling Yukimura against him.

"I can't leave you alone five minutes, huh?" he said, tapping his finger on bandage, replacing Yukimura red headband.

"It's nothing." Yukimura stated, smiling. He did not want Sasuke to worries unnecessarily; it was a problem between Masamune and him..

Sasuke released him and turned his back to show his back in which was strapped a large wooden box.

"I came to bring your stuffs. Well I think that Oyakata-sama only wanted to hear news from you as soon as possible."

"Oh, how is Oyakata-sama? Masamune-dono gave a big party for my coming and he gave me a room large enough to hold five people, the food here is really good and-"

Sasuke stopped him by waving his hand in front of him.

"Hey easy! If you ask a question let me time to respond!"

While taking an exasperated tone, Sasuke inwardly smiled, he was glad to see that Yukimura was still as excited, it was still his Yukimura and that reassured him, he shook his head, remembering that it was not even four days that Yukimura had departed from Kai. Yukimura froze, his face showing how sorry he was to have been carried away.

"Forgive my impatient Sasuke. It's just that ... in fact I didn't really have time to speak, I must return to Masamune-dono." Yukimura confessed sorry to not really be able to spend more time with his friend.

"Let's talk in the way ... Date-no-danna his actually on the other side of the castle." Sasuke said with a sigh.

He pointed to the right direction to a slightly squirming Yukimura which was still about to absorb carefully all the information that the ninja could teach him.

"Oyakata-sama is doing well." He finally answered Yukimura question, focusing on him all the young man attention. "But we can't say the same about his relationship with the Uesugi."

Yukimura smile faded, giving way to a thoughtful frown.

"Will they be fighting again?" he asked.

"Possible."

Yukimura scowled even more, running from his master to assist him as his heart told him was contrary to his orders, and plus if it did, he would be a traitor toward Date Masamune ... his warrior soul and Samurai honor seemed to argue in is mind without finding an agreement.

"I have already sent the message to Katakura-no-dana. Oyakata-sama wants to take this problem without external interventions. This implies that you should stay Oshu." Sasuke continued as if he just had read Yukimura thoughts.

Yukimura nodded, however without getting rid of his concerns, he took a moment to remember that the fights between Uesugi and Takeda were common and usual, because although in peacetime Kenshin and Shingen behaved like two old lovers, the result was always disagreements and new battles ... the people and the soldiers were accustomed, yet the young tiger couldn't find a peace of mind. But if the order was to remain in Oshu ...

"Did not you have better news to send me?" Yukimura joked to get rid of his doubts.

"Well for the record, it's only been a short time since you left." Sasuke reminded him.

Yukimura laughed softly, hiding his embarrassment a hand over his mouth. It was true that if he was beginning to worry this much when he was just beginning his stay, he might age prematurely ... the young tiger lost his train of thought when he realized he finally recognized the way in which Sasuke had guided him, one more turn and they would finds the room where were gathered the leaders of the major Oshu clans.

The thing Yukimura could have in no way prevented was in fact the wave of emotions that overwhelmed him when he realized that Masamune was waiting outside for him. The young half-blood quietly discussed with his right eye, without yet having spotted Yukimura and Sasuke presence.

The young tiger tightly held his jacket on the spot over his heart, all the words exchanged with Shigezane materializing in his mind to form this man before him. Masamune finally noticed their arrival and showed real signs of the slight smirk that was becoming familiar to Yukimura. Suddenly the brown haired cheeks reddened and he nearly lost his footing, as all the things he had just felt gathered to form an ardent need which Yukimura had never experienced before.

This man who went through so much, this strength that Yukimura had always seen him ... Yukimura had never felt a desire to protect this strong, to support, to accompany, not even toward his lord and that was posing him a problem. Masamune wasn't an innocent and pure being, Yukimura couldn't ignore this fact, but he still wanted to be near him, he wanted to hear Masamune laugh, he wanted to be the one that induced that laughter, to let himself be lured into the storm that was Date Masamune, because deep down, he was Yukimura had always wanted to be without daring to admit it. What human being had never desired what they could never have?

Before he had time to notice, Kojuuro and Masamune had joined him and Sasuke. Absorbed in his musing, he hadn't understood a word of the following conversation. Yukimura merely contented himself in feeling his cheeks burning even more when he realized that Masamune was inspecting the bandage on his forehead.

"Ma-Masamune-dono t-this is not very appropriate." He stammered knowing that Masamune doesn't care about the safety distances.

Smiling, the dragon found interesting the effect he just had on Yukimura, and then his face suddenly scowled as he was mentally revising his priorities. Although he had absolutely forbidden him to approach Yukimura, his cousin had deliberately defied him even if he had treated him carefully.

"What was that Shigezane told you? **Tell me**." He asked coldly.

Confused, Yukimura avoided his eyes the time to found an excuse, after a furtive glance towards Sasuke busy talking with Kojuuro.

"He opened my eyes, and I realize once again that I don't know anything about you dragons." Yukimura replied without actually lying, a smile half sad half sorry on his lips.

Masamune arched a dubious eyebrow. Kojuuro intervened.

"There is not much to know about us, one or two class about that should be sufficient if you are interested."

Yukimura face lit up, his thirst for knowledge and curiosity showing openly.

"It would be a pleasure Katakura-dono!" he was enthusiast.

"Oi Kojuuro you want to take Yukimura away from me or what?" Masamune joked, falsely irritated.

"You can't stay with him during your working hours, Masamune-sama." Kojuuro answered, more than serious.

Sasuke suppressed a laugh in front of the young sovereign discomfiture, defeat admitted, Masamune sighed.

"**So lame**." He whispered lowly before returning to Yukimura.

"Well, now that that's settled, still ready for our little duel Yukimura?" Masamune put his hand on top of Yukimura head, playing with a rebellious strand of hair. "Despite your wound?" he added.

Slightly miffed that Masamune did consider this wound as a possible handicap, Yukimura seized Masamune arm and put pressure through the fabric on the sutured wound from yesterday battle. Masamune flinched slightly showing that it still hurt.

"That way we are equal."

"Let's go to the courtyard then."

Lightning flashed between the eyes of the two men, Yukimura channeling his feelings to win. Masamune and he vibrated on the battlefield, it was there that they would be entirely free of everything; nothing could stop them to oppose, to be together in the world that they had created through the war cries and the metal scream. Once again Masamune and Yukimura were going to love in a way that exceeded the primary carnal desire.

Shivering whit anticipation Yukimura followed Masamune without any other thought that this fight to come.

"Danna." Sasuke almost made him jump in calling him so suddenly, breaking his concentration. "For a moment I thought they had forgotten our existence." He heard him said to Kojuuro when he turned to them.

"I couldn't stay here. I take care of my mission and go back to Kai." He told Yukimura.

"Already ... but ..." Yukimura realized that it was obvious that Sasuke couldn't stay, he felt ashamed to have only been focused on Masamune.

"I'll come back soon." The ninja reassured him. "Oh and I have a last message from Oyakata-sama." He concluded.

Seeing Sasuke hand coming in his direction, Yukimura prepared for anything but that it found a way on top of his head before vigorously rubbing his hair.

"I'm proud of you my boy." Sasuke trumpeted by forcing his voice to make it more profound.

Yukimura stopped to register this, his eyes losing some of their shine. He snorted slightly.

"You imitates very badly."

Sasuke merely shrugged his shoulders, scratching his nose.

"Take care of yourself Sasuke." Yukimura added.

Sasuke watched him go, trotting after Masamune. Children were growing up way too fast for his liking.

"Yare, yare, your young master completely captured my danna heart."

Kojuuro smiled remembering his master long lost innocence.

"Masamune-sama had always gotten what he wanted from Sanada-kun."

Both men sighed with weariness with this sad reality.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Yukimura eyes left Masamune to finally see the public that had gathered under the various patios from the surrounding buildings, he easily recognized the face of the nobles who attended the council. Few servants busied themselves among them; something different in their attitude surprised the young tiger. It became clear they wanted something from him, perhaps even from Masamune, he couldn't tell. Yukimura frowned, now understanding why Masamune had proposed a duel in public ... he was going to show them the strength of the Kaï horsemen.

Masamune handed him a wooden sword, Yukimura looked at him doubtfully.

"A boken?"

"This fight and just for show, **you see**? I don't want any of us to get seriously hurt, because I don't intend to hold myself back." Masamune had a new smirk as he was tapping the wooden sword against his shoulder.

Yukimura nodded in approval. "Can I have two of those in this case?"

Masamune gestured to a servant who performed his task quickly before retiring.

The two young men were now ten feet from each other, Masamune holding his broken in an offensive position, Yukimura, one before him and another raised to his face level looked at him with wariness.

"**You ready**?"

"When you want Masamune-dono."

Living, claiming, demanding, pleasure, enjoyment, harmony, wholeness ... even both involved men couldn't decide which animated their souls now. Like the first time, like each time, they met anew.

It was nothing but them, their weapons becoming an extension of their body in perpetual motion. A moment of pause, Masamune having just pared both his wooden swords, Yukimura arm trembled from the impact, he could swear, seeing the predatory smile that stretched the one-eyed dragon feature that this one could actually heard the beating of his heart.

Masamune chuckled when he managed to get away, Yukimura laughed too his feet sinking into the sand, his war cry rang, he jumped over Masamune, the dragon was pleased to recognize the movement he had seen the young tiger execute in the morning, he tried to parry with the most intuitive way.

It took him a fraction of a second more to comprehend that Yukimura had feinted him, Yukimura has landed on the side of the blind spot, he had just enough time to jump aside and attempt a response, the wood of his weapon whistling in the air.

A clamor raised in the air from the turn towards Yukimura favor the confrontation had taken. Cheering that yet remained deaf to their ears because in any case they were trying to show off in spectacle. All that mattered was the pleasure they took while their l strained lungs were burning them, their muscles pushed to their extreme seemed to grind in a sweet pain.

They were warriors, samurai and this war-torn country was their playground.

An idea settled, like a prophecy, like the prospect of a new future, or a total annihilation...

What would happen then if they choose to fight for each other instead of fighting against each other?

And Masamune boken came violently in contact with Yukimura's, wood creaking noise resembling that of a thunderbolt. The young tiger looked at his weapon when it flew off in the yard, but he especially looked at Masamune boken, broken in its center, pieces thinner than toothpicks flowing at his feet, panting, exhausted he dropped his other sword while applauding buzzed into his hear. Yukimura fell to his knees ... they had succeeded, the dragons had acknowledged him.

Yukimura gave a frank smile to Masamune who extended his hand to help him rise.

"Almost as good as sex." the lewd dragon whispered during the second he held Yukimura against him.

Yukimura blushed from ear to ear, well beyond the redness caused by exercise. His smile returned, his eyes were shining when meeting the half-blood lone blue eye... Yukimura remembered the fairy tale he had learned today.

_Once upon a time, there was a dragon king who fell in love __with a woman__ from half-dragon blood, the laws from his kin __forbade __him to even watch her, yet he married her. Joy invaded the__ small__dragon __kingdom when she became pregnant because she herself hoped that the child did not inherit h__er__ h__u__man side._

_The child __came to life__ ... without ever showing__ a single one__ of the distinguishing characteri__s__tics of the n__o__ble and proud dragons__ blood, so__the dragon king family__ dismissed the young prince._

_Afraid of being rejected herself the mother of the child also tried to get rid of him, from one of her attempts, the child lost his right eye, an eye that had a brown color, one human eye._

_Tired of constantly seeing the life of his only child in danger of death, the king put him in the care of his most devoted servant, a young black dragon who sincerely loved the prince. In the evening the designated custodian of the child took him away with the secret promise that one day he will return to the dragons land and the prince will become the greatest king that the dragon kin had ever knew._

_The years passed and the prince sank into the darkness of loneliness__,__ leaving__ himself being gnawed__ by remorse of not being what __he__ should be, despite all __his guardian effort__ to show him that his life ma__t__tered._

_One of __the queen minions__ found__ him out__ and tried __kidnap him, the prince let him__, ready to a__c__cept his fate._

_Humans feared the dragons; the one who had taken the prince was then killed before he could reach the queen. The prince was lost in the woods, no one knew about it but he met a little man, a young nobleman who did not know of is true nature. The friendship was born the prince heart while this little man gradually brought him back to life, and a much higher and virulent seed was planted, one which will take much longer to grow._

_The queen took much longer to learn the failure of her henchman, the dragon king who until now had managed to protect his child, he loved this woman and but still feared for his son life, he o__r__dered his guardian to find a new hideout._

_The Prince and the little small human had to separate; Fate cursing the young prince, it was the night when they said goodbye that he saw his only friend disappear into the flames._

_Traveling constantly to protect his young master, the young guardian believed that his b__e__loved prince would never get over it, but against all odds the child found a whole new strength._

_As promised, they returned triumphantly to the country, the queen fled into her family, the king helped his son in his desire to prove that he was a capable leader, the prince became king after his father was murdered by other dragons__ still__ rejecting the prince ... __he then __r__e__duced__ them__ all to silence, again stan__d__ing out stronger ... he was their king ... the kingdom __became__ big and powerful. Then the young king laid his eyes on the rest of the country and __began a__ conquest against men._

_The s__eed__ planted years __before__ flourished and waved when he met__ again__ with the young n__o__bleman of his childhood, the fire __was__ finally unable to tear__ him away from him_

_And now..._

And Now Yukimura knew it was up to them to write the following sheets of the fairy tale.

Of their own fairy tale.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Author: Nami-chan.**

**Pairing: DateSana, MotoMoto, KojuSasu.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing that my mind didn't provide**

**Note : Thanks for Starblaze59 helpful editing and correction, it's because of people like her that's my English can get better  
**

**Dragon Tales**

**Chapter 15**

In a sort of staggering waltz, the sound of his footsteps muffled by the endless carpet adorning the floor of the corridor he was walking into, a man advanced towards his lord.

This man, no one could really have gave him an age His long silver hair covered his face as his eyes seemed glued to the floor. Tall and slender, his body was that of a fighter. What was left from his black armor was gloves and a wide belt over his hakama of dark purple colors, the patterns on his white sleeveless top seemed to have been painted by demon claws, moreover, their color was similar to then one of old blood that had clotted long ago.

As a hunter approaching his prey, he was silent and continued to progress smoothly. A chuckle finally broke out between his lips painted in a cold purple and him alone knew what kind of thought could have pushed to raise his head enough so that a single grey eye can be seen, one eye in which lay a profound expression of madness.

The doors to the main room were still wide open. One could then see the passage from the corridor to the golden throne adorned by a line of human skulls immersed in the light of two large torches. On the wall behind the object there was a huge red velvet tapestry decorated with a wide lily arranged in complex structure of the same gold color, it harmonized with the red exposed beam which the joint were also painted in gold.

A middle-aged man sat on the sinister throne, his silvery armor with edge highlighted by bright red left no opening, and a helmet probably mimicking the horns of a demon was lying beside him on a table. His brown hair, although indomitable were collected in a short ponytail standing on his head, a very thin mustache under his nose complemented his appearance.

One hand supporting his chin, the other stroking in a repetitive gesture, the hair left free of the boy who was leaning against his knee, he listened without really hearing the child stories.

Not wanting to interrupt them, the warrior stood before the door, displaying a strange smile as he waited for his master to notices his presence.

Suddenly the boy stopped his flow of speech, revealing a curious glance towards the door.

The lord followed his gaze and his hollow voice sounded in the large room.

"Mitsuhide." He said letting his voice drag to show his displeasure.

"Nobunaga-ko. I came to make my report." He said, bowing.

Nobunaga didn't spare another glance at his general, preferring to turn his attention to the boy whose eyes did past to Mitsuhide to his lord.

"Maru-kun, return with Noh." He ordered with a last caress in the boy hair.

He stood up and smiled at his lord adjusting his light purple kimono over s his legs, then he escaped, the fast tapping noise of his bare feet sounding gently on the plank. He slowed his pace, passing before the long-haired general; he glared at the man who gave him a smile.

"Don't make me lose my time." Nobunaga interrupted him.

Without letting his smile slip from his lips, letting himself slide to the throne like a snake having cornered his future meal, Mitsuhide finally put one knee before his Lord, humbly lowering his head, he began his report.

"A messenger from the Date presented with a request for a peace treaty. We cared for him as usual my lord ... he is now on his way back with our refusal."

"As usual, Mitsuhide?" Nobunaga asked.

However, the general had just enough time to raise his head, trying to understand what his lord had meant, before he was violently seized by his hair. Mitsuhide continued to smile despite the slight burn it inflicted on his scalp, he felt Nobunaga breath in his ear.

"There's only me who can decide that here." He hissed before rejecting Mitsuhide, sending him to the ground.

While Mitsuhide rose to get back on his knees, his lord was up from his throne heading towards the double doors from which a dark sky was visible.

"Forgive me, my lord, it will not happen again. He had just seemed normal that we wouldn't clutter you with such a small-"

"It is because of your incompetence that the blood of the dragons is not yet widespread at this castle base." Nobunaga stated.

The Lord put his hand on the wooden railing of the balcony, watching the land and the fortress that housed the Oda clan. He wore a red cape which was torn, and a gust of wind sent it flutter behind him.

"Your incompetence is what caused Noh to be bedridden now." He continued. Suddenly he turned, his piercing amber eyes were boring holes into Mitsuhide. "So tell me Mitsuhide, what will you do to fix this? How will you bring my sacrifice on this land?" he commanded with his rumbling voice.

"It's very simple my lord." Mitsuhide replied, drawing Nobunaga's attention.

Having seemingly attained a semblance of calm, Nobunaga seated back in his throne, his lip lifting in a kind of rictus revealing a white canine, curious to know what his general could find that simple.

"The dragon had the nerve to ally with Takeda. He took a precious little kitten with him." Mitsuhide just continued, finishing his sentence with a chuckle he couldn't hold back anymore.

Nobunaga's smirk spread, understanding without difficulty what the general truly had in mind, he soon began to chuckle too.

"Let's see what happens if you pull on the tiger's tail ..."

Oooooooooooooo

Masamune loved to watch the sunsets sitting on his terrace, watching the color changes in the sky as the sun gradually disappeared behind the horizon soothed his soul. Dressed in a more casual way, he was finally emptying his mind bringing a small cup of sake to his lips.

The days shortened, winter was coming. Soon the snow will pile on the roofs it will paralyze roads and isolate the smaller villages. You had to be crazy to go to war in Oshu as winter was there, then Masamune could expect some respite, he'll finally be able to appreciate Yukimura's presence.

The dragon let out a heavy sigh. Yukimura had exceeded his expectations, he feared the worst by the reaction of his vassals, but the young tiger had proven his value, nailing their beak and honoring Masamune in addition to honoring Kai as well, proving that the king of Oshu knew how to make the right decisions himself.

But what will happen once the winter is here? If Oda did accept peace ... Yukimura ... he would have no more reasons to keep Yukimura.

He vaguely heard Kojuuro coming towards him, without a word, his servant sat at his side.

"It would be unfortunate if I didn't give him back to Takada," Masamune said without turning to the black dragon.

"He belongs to Kai," Kojuuro just answered.

He knew very well of whom his master spoke of, but he was still surprised to have this conversation. Although suspecting it would happen sooner or later, he marveled once again by the maturity shown by Masamune. Kojuuro knew that it was mostly on a whim that Masamune had wanted to bring Yukimura with him, like a child finding the toy of his dreams, nothing in the world could have convinced him to drop it.

"I know ... I could never replace Shingen in his eyes," Masamune sighed.

And the child had just accepted that he could not keep the toy ... because it was not his.

"At least I can make sure to have a larger place in his heart. **You see**?"

The young half-blood rose as he exchanged a look with his servant feeling pride in it, he didn't move, letting time for Kojuuro to speak.

"I came to warn you of the arrival of Lord Chousokabe and Lord Mouri. They will be at the palace tomorrow late morning."

Masamune ran a hand through his hair. "So soon ... preparations are not yet completed. We cannot receive them at the Rinnoji temple..."

"I've already sent someone to take care of this, and I ordered preparations for one more guest too, after all you will not leave Yukimura alone in the palace." The smile which Kojuuro displayed was one of the few that he showed only to Masamune.

"**How good.** I wonder how my father managed it without you," Masamune added as he left his room.

Then Kojuuro too watched the last rays of the sun, enjoying his lord's gratitude.

Ooooooooooo

After a warm and relaxing bath, Yukimura was now busy tidying up what Sasuke had brought to him, wearing only a plain red kimono for comfort. Still, he frowned at everything he discovered surprised by the way that his luggage had been made, did he really needed his ceremonial clothing?

He carefully put them away, throwing them into a corner of the room, when under the clothes he found a small painted wooden box, his smile widened and he couldn't help but to throw himself on to it and grab it. Yukimura was just about to open it, he almost dropped it surprised by the sudden voice that interrupted him.

"Yukimura? Can I come in?" Masamune asked.

Surprised, Yukimura held the box against him. "O-Of course… Masamune-dono."

Yukimura lip shuddered. Every time he had been alone with Masamune lately his body began to act on itself. He feared that this time was no exception, his body still remembered the duel they had shared a few hours earlier, his members were still driven by electric shock, and he shuddered at times yearning for a new contact with the dragon. So when Masamune came into his room wearing just a white kimono and a blue hakama, he went on the defensive, clutching his precious memories against him.

Masamune began to open his mouth before shutting it and ended up saying something completely different from what he had originally planned.

"What happened here?"

Between the scattered clothes, books left on the tatami mat, dresser drawers open or ajar and futon parts placed at three different locations, Masamune wondered if a tornado had gone into the room or if Yukimura had been burglarized.

"Oh! Sasuke brought me some of my stuff so I took the opportunity to sort them and do a bit of tidying up."

Masamune hadn't waited until the end of Yukimura sentence to start rolling back the futon.

"**Okay**, for now I'll help you, but next time let the maids do it."

Who could have guessed that a so devoted samurai, never making default to his duty and never neglecting his daily workout and training could be so messy?

Yukimura put back the books on the shelves always keeping the box safely against him. "I don't know, usually it's Sasuke who tidy my room, I don't like anyone to touch my stuff."

Masamune's eye admired the ceiling for a second. "**So clumsy**." He whispered, a smirk taking shape on his lips in spite of himself.

He placed the futon and clothes in a closet and closed the sliding door, hoping that no one opens it anymore.

"Masamune-dono, you didn't come just to help me tidy, right? You wanted to tell me something?"

Masamune hand came massaging his temple. "I wanted to see if everything went well ... and I completely forgot what I wanted to say." he painfully confessed.

Yukimura smiled, before frowning, as he too had something important to say to Masamune. He had tried to resist, tried to forget how it felt good when the one-eyed dragon looked only at him, trying to forget the frantic beat of his heart. Only he had made a decision, it was stronger than him, because it was just natural ... after all he had fallen in love with Masamune ... and that was what one felt when they were in love, no? Yukimura took a deep breath to calm himself down, he didn't know why, but accepting the fact stung his eyes, he was hardly holding back tears.

"Masamune-dono ..." Yukimura began, approaching Masamune without realizing it.

His sudden change of attitude hadn't gone unnoticed by Masamune, he noticed the subtle way in which the long haired shoulders relaxed, the change in his eyes, his cheeks blushing slightly.

Masamune smiled at Yukimura, understanding what was happening, he didn't wanted to hurry him, he had challenged himself to reconquer Yukimura from the beginning, he had only three little words to say to make what he wanted from Masamune. The half-dragon slid his fingers through Yukimura's long brown hair, his gaze drifting to Yukimura's slightly parted velvety lips, he watched with fascination as a bit of his tongue came to moisten the lip while the young tiger continued to search for words.

"Masamune-dono, I wanted to tell you ..."

By the simple act of suddenly wanting to take the other in his arms, Masamune had made him drop what he was firmly clutching against him, stopping at the same time what Yukimura was finally about to tell him.

"Oh no!" the samurai let out, stooping down to hastily pick up his precious box.

The box, when falling on the ground had opened, releasing its contents. Yukimura delicately picked the wooden comb bringing it against his heart relieved it hadn't broken. It took hold of Masamune's curious gaze who was crouched in front of him to look at the object. He showed it to him, holding the comb between his palms as if it was a fragile butterfly.

"This is a precious childhood memory ... it would have really saddened me if it was broken."

Masamune's gaze hardened; he wouldn't have thought it possible that someone can still rock his heart this way, although there was only Yukimura to succeed at such a thing.

"Yukimura, do you remember where you got this comb?"

The answer, he knew it, but he still wanted to be sure ... he wanted to be sure that even if they had been physically separated, something as insignificant had linked their wounded souls.

"No, not really." The sentence fell. "But when I look at it, my heart is full of warmth and happy memories come back to me ... I don't know why, but it always makes me think of a little boy whose name was Masamune."

Then came the relief, and the happiness on Yukimura face because he knew that his Masamune was now in front of him and it didn't matter if he didn't remember how he had obtained the comb, because now he could fully leave the past behind him and devote himself to creating new memories with this little boy ... those he will never forget, that he promised.

"Yuki-chan." Masamune said taking the comb away from Yukimura hands.

He grabbed Yukimura long ponytail, and after arranged it in an elaborate hairdo, there he slowly slipped the comb in it to fix it all.

Yukimura chuckled seeing Masamune's serious expression, but becoming serious again, he recovered.

"I ... I wanted to tell you that ... I'm finally ready to accept your feelings ... and I-"

"**Don't**." Masamune shushed him by placing a finger over his mouth.

His finger was soon replaced by his greedy but tender lips, he felt Yukimura shudder at this contact, he himself was overwhelmed by this simple gesture, hardly containing his desire to have more, faster, taking his time for Yukimura's wellbeing. His right hand slipped into the young tiger's nape.

"Masamune-sama!" they parted abruptly when they heard the panicked tone of Kojuuro voice.

"**What**! Can't it wait one single hour?" Masamune almost roared.

Yukimura took a sulky stance. Just an hour?

"It is of the utmost importance." And the voice of his servant, Masamune knew it, was deadly serious.

Halfheartedly, he stood up, his mercury eye never leaving Yukimura's inflamed ones, letting his hand linger on his nape a second longer.

"Then it will be us who will have to wait."

Masamune still assured one last sexy pose before joining his vassal outside, Yukimura didn't hear the rest of the conversation, and placing a hand over pounding heart he tried to regain a normal rhythm.

Hardly had he stepped out that Kojuuro grabbed Masamune by the wrist. Hastening his pace, he brought him back in the castle courtyard, ignoring Masamune protestations along the way.

"The messenger we sent to Azuchi ..." Kojuuro gritted his teeth and bowed his head with pain.

They stopped in front of a group of soldiers wearing discomfited faces. Masamune stiffened seeing they all had their attention riveted on a large wooden box, this strange box that had reddened corners...

The soldiers parted silently on his way, still reeling from the horror that they had just witnessed. The young dragon king put his one eye on the box content, as his hand rested on the edge, but soon the wood was splitting from the pressure put on it by his hand. His expression was unreadable.

The box contained the rest of the barely recognizable messenger. He had been cut into several parts after having seemingly been tortured. Pinned on his chest directly on the flesh was single white note written with the blood of the poor man.

戦争

War ...

Ooooooooooooooooooo

After Masamune's departure, Yukimura had finished his tidying up. Awaiting the dragon's return he had left the door wide open. He had also prepared a sitting place, having prepared two cushions to sit on the floor, a quiet place to spend a good evening with Masamune.

A clearing of a throat brought him to look back toward the door. A man in his forties was smiling at him, he was of average size but somewhat stocky with brown hair tied in a traditional bun two strands of white ran from his temples and had no features that distinguished him if it wasn't the chubbiness of his cheeks, Yukimura noticed his fine and smooth skin of his hands that characterized the nobles who were not holding weapons.

"Sanada-san? Would you have five minutes to share some tea with me?" the man asked then, pointing next to him a servant carrying a tray.

Yukimura eyebrows frowned, recognizing one of the clan leaders that Masamune had introduced earlier in the day. Cautiously, the young samurai tried to speak. Still rising himself to meet this stranger politely.

"Masamune-dono is-"

"This is not Masamune-sama that I came to see." The man interrupted.

Yukimura said nothing more as he entered, and that his servant closed the door behind them, he merely remained suspicious, having not forgotten Masamune warnings.

"I wish to apologize for the behavior of my comrades toward you earlier." the man continued.

"Forgive me, but I don't think I know your name?" Yukimura asked relaxing a bit.

"I was so worried that you'd refuse my invitation that I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Ashina Yoshihiro." The man introduced himself with a slight bow of the head.

Yukimura forgot that he hadn't actually accepted the invitation and watched the servant of the nobleman as he installed the tea tray on the place he had arranged for him and Masamune. The man didn't wait to sit and started to skillfully pour the liquid in the containers provided for this purpose, the young tiger still joined him, but he insisted.

"Ashina-dono, I don't think it's-"

"Don't say anything, I really wanted to apologize, a great warrior like you doesn't deserve to be treated this way." he interrupted him again.

Still perplexed, Yukimura accepted the tea which was offered to him, it was the second time today he was forced to accept to drink with someone who doesn't inspired confidence and the first time his instinct was right and the situation finally ended badly ... well it was not as if Shigezane hadn't showed open hostility toward him, right? Plus since Keiji's joke tea wasn't a drink he was very fond of.

So the young brown haired decided to put his tea on the table without touching it, while his host ingested small sips from his cup. Yukimura's senses alerted the subtle change in the lord Ashina eyes.

"You won't drink Sanada-san?"

"Excuse me if this sounds rude to you, but I don't really feel thirsty enough to drink tea." Yukimura justified his behavior.

The man let out a heavy sigh and Yukimura felt slightly guilty to decline the invitation which seemed to start from a good feeling. That was probably what had angered the man in front of him.

"Well you see, Masamune-sama hadn't only friends in Oshu, some clans were forced to accept his sovereignty... having brought you here could have been a major strategic mistake, pushing those clans to form a rebellion against such a frivolous king, " Ashina asserted, taking another sip of his tea. His tone was gently honeyed.

"What do you mean by that?" Yukimura inquired, unhappy with the turn the conversation was taking.

But the man seemed to ignore the question and leaned closer to Yukimura, disturbingly staring at him in his small black eyes. The young tiger flinched before his back comes in contact with Ashina servant's legs. Confused, Yukimura eyes left the man for a moment to see what the servant was doing, and the latter with a friendly smile put his hands on his shoulders maintaining the young tiger in his current position.

"For my part, I did find you truly appealing ... I can hardly contain myself since I saw you," Ashina whispered in the shell of Yukimura's ear.

Disgusted, Yukimura could only feel the man's hand that slipped under his kimono as an unpleasant shudder spread through him. His eyes widening, his body acting for itself and Yukimura grabbed the servant who held him. The young tiger didn't hold back his strength and the man went crashing against the opposite wall, taking the lantern with him in his fall and plunging the room into darkness, he didn't get up. Leaning on his elbow, Yukimura exclaimed breathlessly, "What are you doing?! Stop this immediately!"

The man grabbed his jaw, his grip tight enough to leave a mark on Yukimura's skin, he used his imposing body mass to push Yukimura on the ground, and then the thing he whispered tetanized the brown haired, temporarily preventing any reaction from him.

"You wouldn't want to be responsible for a revolt against Masamune, would you? He would be killed you know? I saw how you looked at him ..."

He punctuated his words with a long, viscous lick in Yukimura's neck. The time it took for him to register the information, Yukimura's wrists had been pinned over his head. Yukimura tried to struggle as the bile rose in his throat. The horrible, sticky and wet muscle continued its way onto the young tiger collarbones. What was going on here? What was this man going to do to him?

"Stop! I'll kill you!" Yukimura swore, gasping.

And Yukimura knew that he could easily resist and escape, that he shouldn't allow this to happen, but what would happen if he actually touched this man, if he killed him ... he would cast dishonor upon him, on Masamune and on Takeda too ... and that Yukimura couldn't tolerate more than he could renounce to his samurai pride he couldn't abandon his honor. But Masamune's life was more important to him...

Like a storm, it will pass. That was the mantra Yukimura repeated in his mind as he closed his eyes to prevent tears from falling, feeling the other man forcing to put a knee between his legs.

A hand was put tenderly on his cheek and he opened his eyes again, casting a glare full of promises of suffering to the odious man who dared to smile at him.

"It's your fault. It would have been more fun for you if you've been drinking this tea ..."

Suddenly the man gasped loudly, his mouth let out a bloody stream which poured onto Yukimura's chest, and the young tiger had just enough time to see the glow of the blade before his tormentor's head began to roll on the floor.

Masamune slowly withdrew his sword of the pierced the body, while Kojuuro was helping Yukimura to free himself from under the corpse. Paralyzed, shaken by uncontrollable tremors, the young tiger eyes never left the black dragon sword, reading in the light of the moon the markings engraved on the steel, watching the blood drip into the cracks that the kanji formed.

However, the eye of the half-blood remained riveted on the body, the pupil incredibly narrowed despite the darkness, he was holding his sword so tight that his articulation became white ... that bastard Ashina, oh how he had to summon all of his self-control to refrain from slashing his filthy body apart, Kojuuro had been wrong to painlessly decapitate him, this abject being deserved the worst sufferings.

Yukimura jumped when Masamune's vassal covered his shoulder with a haori, warming him.

"Masamune-sama." He said to bring back his master to reality. Masamune slowly turned his head towards him, refusing to look at Yukimura.

"Take him to Rinnoji now." He insisted.

Yukimura saw Masamune eyebrows furrow but he didn't contradict nor did he put his eye upon Yukimura as he seized his forearm. Then the time lapsed in accelerate motion for the young tiger, like a dream filled with mist. Masamune was saddling his horse, making him mount by before him, both escaping this hell into the night ... the gallop of the horse making night landscape unfold as he closed his eyes while searching warmth from Masamune tense body.

Yukimura was back in his mind only when Masamune dropped him, letting him fall heavily on the polished plank of a place that was unknown to him. And then Masamune finally looked at him, full of contempt and of hatred and anger. No, Yukimura refused be looked at this way by him, he should say something ... tell him...

No sound came out of his mouth, not even when Masamune turned to abandon him in this place.

"I'm not Takeda ... I can't always protect you." the dragon roared between his teeth.

He didn't see Yukimura holding a desperate hand toward his retreating back, he didn't wanted to be left alone, didn't wanted to be left behind ...

"You're a good for nothing."

...

Masamune violently closed the door behind him, closing Yukimura's world.

Yukimura held his forehead against the cold floor, then his mouth distorted in a silent howl of pain, tears flowing down his soiled cheeks without restrain.

Masamune hesitated for a second to turn back ... if only he hadn't been this selfish, if only he could be capable of comforting Yukimura ...

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Author: Nami-chan.**

**Pairing: DateSana, MotoMoto, KojuSasu.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing that my mind didn't provide**

**Note : one and again edit and correction by Starblaze59  
**

**Dragon Tales**

**Chapter 16**

Motonari firmly tightened the leather strap in his back. Then finally the young man had finished fastening the armor which covered his arm with braided plates, sighing, he looked at his strange helmet resting on the bed, and he hesitated to put it on his head.

It's been hours now that through the large windows of the captain's cabin, he could see the modest and fragile houses of the small harbor. The smell of fish and agitation prevailing outside of his little haven of tranquility, devoid of pirates and distraction, it meant they were at their destination, so why this idiot Chosoukabe hadn't come to seek him yet?

The kitsune paced once more in the cabin, his mind back on the reasons justifying this trip as unexpected it was ... something had worried Chosoukabe, something important enough for them to hastily leave Setoushi, something big enough for him to take Motonari with him. Well, rather he abducts him without leaving time for preparation. And that he knew it would be difficult to be forgiven by his rival and neighbor.

"Hey Mouri!" Motochika called out.

Motonari gasped, surprised but didn't flinch, Motochika felt him tense.

"Useless pirate, announcing yourself before entering ... would it be asking too much from you?" Motonari grumbled.

Actually he was angry that the pirate had so easily surprised him without that he was aware of his presence, he didn't liked having to say that he was accustomed to having Motochika near him, it was difficult to admit that this uncouth barbarian was the closest person to him.

"I knocked three times already, as you were not answering I thought that something had happened to you." the pirate replied, displaying a smile over his shoulder.

Motonari rolled his eyes and slapped the hand that the pirate had placed on his person, as if he would admit to Motochika he was too busy thinking about him. In spite of himself, he let his gaze land on the pirate and looked at him up and down, observing that this one didn't even consider a change of clothing. Narrowing his brown eyes, he changed his mind about making a comment, the issue wasn't Motochika appearance and after all he "is" a barbarian.

"Are we finally at Oshu?" asked the young lord of Aki.

"Since dawn." replied the lord of Shikoku, capturing Motonari glance.

"So why are we still here?" he asked this question wondering why he even bothered to.

"We are expecting a messenger from Masamune." Motochika replied, sincerely worried about the other man's strange behavior.

Motonari arched an elegant eyebrow quizzically, it had seemed that Motochika hadn't forgotten to inform the king of the dragon of their visit, even he wasn't stupid enough to know that no one consult oracles without a request beforehand, then why did they have to wait at the port rather than go directly to the palace ... wait could it be that...?

"Don't tell me that ..."

"I don't really know the location of the Date palace." Motochika admitted scratching the back of his head.

Motonari sighed painfully, that he should have seen it come. Motochika could have looked at a map, but those involving the lands were stored in his cabin, however he hadn't set a foot in the cabin throughout the entire trip but only to ensure Motonari's wellbeing, keeping is visit at a dozen minutes at most.

"But he finally arrived and I see that you are ready, so it's not really a problem, is it?" Motochika found himself reassured by this sudden and too rare hint of a smile.

The little brunet looked incredulously at the big white haired. Obviously he was mad at him for this, he was even mad at him for his existence sometime.

"Next time you need to consult an oracle, try one that is closer to setoushi." he rebuked heading towards the exit.

Motochika followed him before frizzing suddenly, Motonari turned to see him becoming very pale.

"The only oracle near Shikoku ..." Motochika slowly began. "It's this little girl in Iyokono ..." he gasped out loud.

Motonari pupils narrowed while his expression became slightly disgusted. Well obviously, consulting the dragons might be the best solution. Groaning, he put a gloved hand on his face.

"We don't have more time to waste," he just answered.

Oooooooooooooo

Kojuuro could only observe the small nervous and uncontrollable gestures his young master was making while they were both waiting their eyes fixated on the palace main gate. Masamune was rolling pebbles under his feet for a time, and then the other he was inspecting the ends of his swords and some other time he was just running a hand through his hair before biting the tip of his thumb. The last gesture which made the servant snap was when Masamune began fiddling his eye-patch tie.

"You shouldn't worry too much Masamune-sama, Sanada-kun is safe."

Masamune let his head fell back with a sigh, his arms along his body.

"I ..."

But he himself didn't know what to say, how to explain something he didn't understand himself. Of course he knew that Yukimura was safe, but that wasn't what worried him and the only thing he wanted was to find the long haired brunet, to reassure him, to tell him it was over and everything would be fine now. Powered by anger he had abandoned the temple after having been really harsh toward Yukimura, refusing to see his own mistake, he immersed on his king task and readied to welcome the guests from setoushi by himself.

Kojuuro as usual had taken care of the rest. The Ashina clan was not likely to seek to avenge the death of one of them after there was evidence of his treachery, and Kojuuro was an ace in this field, no one had contested.

It only remained the concern he felt for Yukimura. And what if the younger tiger asked to be returned to Kai? Would Masamune have the right to stop him? Never his heart had been filled with greater joy than when Yukimura had agreed to answer to his feelings, he refused to lose this ... it would be like seeing Yukimura die again ... and he had only one wish at this moment and it was to ensure that this doesn't happen again.

"Here they are!" a guard shouted from a watchtower.

"**All right**, they took their time," said Masamune putting an elbow on his swords, taking a more confident pose.

Kojuuro smirked seeing him, it was more like his lord. He stood upright while the large pirate wearing purple and the little man in green came into the castle courtyard accompanied by two guards of the Date clan.

Quickly, a servant for each man came and busied themselves with their horses. Motochika dismounted from his horse with little elegance rubbing his sore backside, Kojuuro heard him say:

"Ah, it's been an eternity since I hadn't ridden a horse."

The little man in green, still upright on his horse gave a kick in the pirate's shoulder when this one pretended to want to help him demount. Unlike the other he dismounted gracefully posing his long legs smoothly on the ground.

Masamune smiled sincerely seeing them. The two guards accompanied the strange duo to their host. The four men exchanged glances. Motochika's seafoam colored eye was almost gleaming.

"Welcome to Oshu-"

The young lord began to pay his respects but was interrupted by Motochika who do suddenly hugged him crashing him against his broad chest while Masamune was struggling to breathe when he squeezed his arms around him.

"You have gotten big Masamune! It's good to see you!" the pirate let out.

Motonari glared at him with an outraged look ready to raise his hand to correct this brazen pirate, but Motochika quickly released Masamune when he briefly caught a glance of a flickering blade at Kojuuro side.

Masamune caught his breath painfully.

"You almost killed me the last time. **You did it again**?" Masamune whistled a glint of fun in his eye.

Kojuuro was obviously irritated by this statement. What had Masamune meant by that?

Motochika hooked an arm around Motonari shoulder, a big smile on his lips he opened his mouth to speak:

"You hadn't told me you couldn't swim." He said.

"You've never said that we would go to the sea" Masamune countered.

Motochika paused a second to realize that he had nothing to answer to that, because he was young too at this time. He opened his mouth again, but was interrupted by his companion before any sound could escape.

"I'm Mouri Motonari, daimyo of Aki. It is an honor to meet you, lord Date." the smallest said, wishing to quickly end the conversation he judged useless.

"Easy Mouri, Masamune is an old friend!" Motochika rebuked.

"Is this a reason to be rude?" Motonari growled, gripping the pirate's forearm that was still in contact with him.

Nothing could then prevent the strange duo to explode in a verbal dispute; they even ignored the other two men in front of them, too taken in their argument and their will to take over the other. Masamune had before ignored the words 'barbaric' and 'uncouth' could have this many synonyms.

"Kojuuro, do you think you made a mistake by giving them an audience with the oracle both at the same time?" Masamune wondered, taking his chin between his thumb and forefinger while Motochika's voice increased in decibels.

"How could he already have almost killed you once?" Kojuuro hissed, jaw clenched.

"Huh?" Masamune let out, he was still preoccupied by that? "Ah, it's a long story."

Kojuuro grabbed his shoulders. "Masamune-sama! Knowing that you were in danger while you were in my custody! But why in hell did you go to the sea?"

Seeing his servant eyes, Masamune thought he was about to consider sepukku, so he tried an awkward explanation.

"It was just the day I had runaway with Keiji. We already had this conversation **remember**?"

"If this vagabond hadn't already left I would have killed him."

Masamune patted Kojuuro on the back to reassure him. "**Yes, yes**, Motochika was seeking brave men to try capturing a rare animal. I just saw it as a **challenge**." He insisted.

Kojuuro now remembered how at that time he was actually unable to get angry against Masamune seeing a true smile on his lips, smile that had disappeared since the presumed death of the young Yukimura.

"Little did I imagine he wanted to catch a mermaid." Masamune chuckled as he recalled these memories. "He said the love of his life deserves the most wonderful present. **You see**?"

"Chosoukabe ..." the low growl Motonari emitted brought everyone attention back on him. Feeling the incoming storm, Motochika took a defensive attitude.

"Did you really ... you really had... he was just boy dammit!" Motonari finally exploded. "How could you think I could be happy that you put lives in danger for a fucking fishwoman! You're a-"

"So you're the famous loved one?" Masamune interrupted a truly interested look on his face. His heart ached when Yukimura's face appeared in his mind.

Motonari seemed to have received a bucket of cold water while Motochika beamed.

"Yup!" he threw while trying to reach the Motonari lips.

Pushing the pirate away with a violent kick in the shin, Motonari decided it was time to return to the primary purpose of their visit before he'd commit an irreparable act.

"You certainly know about the reason we had to come, our tile is set, so if we could consult the dragon oracle as soon as possible." The kitsune insisted.

The atmosphere around them became more serious, Masamune quickly spoke after having signaled to Kojuuro with a nod that everything would be alright.

"I'll take you there personally. Only a true member of the Date clan knows the temple's real location."

The two rivals nodded and returned to their horse while Masamune gave his final instructions to Kojuuro.

"It's better not to tell them about our problems with the Oda for now, Masamune-sama. Mouri Motonari don't inspire confidence to me.

"**It's fine** Kojuuro, I didn't intend to involve Motochika in this ... we will settle the matter upon my return."

It is with this last exchange that Kojuuro watched as Masamune left towards the Rinnoji temple with a hint of concern for the near future, to protect his lord could become increasingly tiring.

Ooooooooooooo

The first thing that hit Masamune when he entered the room was that Yukimura had remained in the exact same position in which he had left him last night. Lying on the ground, the young samurai's face was hidden in his folded arms, his long hair were spread on the wooden slats, all messed up. A haori covered his body, keeping him warm, and it was only the slow and slight breathing movement from Yukimura which prevented Masamune to slip back into his nightmare.

He walked slowly to the other young man, crouching at his head; it was now possible to clearly distinguish the young tiger tired features, his reddened nose and cheeks, his closed eyes which long eyelashes were still bearing the traces of tears. Masamune's heart sank as he tenderly brought back a strand of hair behind Yukimura's ear.

The young man frowned while Masamune slipped a finger down his cheek his as he called his name. Awaking with a start, Yukimura's hand violently pushed Masamune away, returning back to himself and releasing the breath he hadn't realized having retained, yesterday's memories came back into the young man's mind, trembling uncontrollably, he tried to hold them back by wrapping himself in his arms, gripping his shoulders.

Masamune didn't give him the time to say anything, because he brought Yukimura against him, just exercising a delicate pressure on his beloved head.

"**Don't leave me**." He whispered.

At these words, Yukimura trembling began to fade. Although he doesn't fully understand what Masamune had told him, he could feel all the feelings put into that simple phrase, and he knew that Masamune wasn't mad at him ... that Masamune still needed him, Masamune wouldn't abandon him. He wanted to forget what had happened...

Sniffing, he let his hand hook on Masamune's jacket, just next to his heart.

"Where are we?" he asked weakly.

The young lord began to run his fingers between Yukimura messy locks undoing a few knots that had lodged there. Yukimura still wanted him, Yukimura still loved him, Yukimura wasn't mad at him, the only words he could speak in this foreign language like a frail veil against the extent of his feelings had it seems, erased his doubts and brought back Yukimura into his arms. It was only up to him to ensure that he never would go through something like this. He began to slowly rock the young tiger when he formulated his answer.

"In Rinnoji temple, the temple of the Date family."

"Why?" Yukimura asked, snuggling to seek the warmth he had missed that terrible night.

This question brought down Masamune from his little cloud as he suddenly remembered why he had come here in the first place and why he had come to seek Yukimura.

"Two lords from setoushi came to see the dragon oracles." Masamune said, holding Yukimura away from his embrace halfheartedly.

The young Kai general widened his hazel eyes when he realized that Masamune had just dropped his guests to take care of him, he slightly blushed.

"Ma-Masamune-dono, shouldn't you..." he tried

"War is at Oshu doors Yukimura. Your presence is more indispensable than ever, **you see**? These predictions can be beneficial to us too, **I'm sure of it**."

Once again the half-blood word destabilized Yukimura and his blush from shame became a blush of embarrassment, he gladly received the part of him that beamed at the idea that Masamune thought of him as indispensable even if he was still ashamed to be selfish while Masamune spoke of war.

The half-dragon stood holding out a hand that the young tiger took immediately. Communicating just with their eyes, Yukimura understood what Masamune awaited from him, hoping, wishing with all of his heart to honor him, and then he walked head high at the side of the charismatic young nobleman who led him into the reception room of the temple residential part.

In the heart of the room stood two men sat who were silently glaring at each other. They were the exact opposite of one another. One had a face and a slender body, his expression calculating and intelligent, while the other was massive and his face although arousing suspicion in the first place seemed to be the one a being of kindness and generosity that was almost perceptible. Masamune was surprised to see them calm for once.

Intimidated, Yukimura took several seconds to realize that all pairs of eyes but two odd were turned in his direction. He bowed hastily, presenting himself with his voice clear and strong.

"I am Sanada Genjiro Yukimura, servant and general of the Takeda currently in term of alliance with the Date clan."

Motonari bestowed this well-educated pawn with a slight bow of his head as he introduced himself too.

"Mouri Motonari, lord of Aki." He said simply. He found it right that Masamune meets its commitment to Takeda by allowing this young man to take part in their meeting.

"My name is Motochika Chosoukabe, I am the lord of Shikoku." Motochika replied with a smile when his turn came.

Masamune didn't appreciate how much the one-eyed pirate seemed to blink seductively at the young tiger. Without releasing his hand, he led Yukimura to come sit next to him in front of the two other men.

"He also is my companion." Masamune stated possessively, didn't caring at all about what the other two could do with this information.

Yukimura looked incredulously at him, his mouth wide open, ready to protest or to reprimand Masamune.

"You don't have bad taste." The pirate interrupted, watching Yukimura.

Motonari could have killed him with his eyes if in a certain way he wouldn't have agreed with Motochika. It was true that the boy before him had something distantly shining, something that wasn't without reminding him of his dear sun. Masamune proudly smiled before a somewhat uncomfortable Yukimura though flattered.

Then Motonari crossed his arms, his glare becoming hard toward Yukimura as if bothered by some smell.

"Human ..." he whispered, realizing too late that he had thought aloud.

"**So, what**?" Masamune furiously crossed his arms over his chest.

"Mouri ..."

Tried to prevent Motochika, but Motonari's helmet was already being put to his knees and gloved fingers were casually coming to rub a sore little red fox ear.

"Don't get me wrong, I myself am mixed blood, but I thought the dragons were too proud to infatuate with what they thought as subspecies."

Motochika knew that despite his harshness, Motonari didn't want to insult Masamune, yet there was no doubt that the king of dragons had taken it as such. The clutched fist resting had on Masamune knees showed his rage.

"**You** ..."

"Are you a fox spirit? Yet I was always taught that your race had disappeared!" Yukimura naively threw.

Pressure fell against the innocence of the young man, truly impressed that he was to be in front of a living representative of the demons race.

Motochika laughed.

"Demons knew really well how to hide themselves that's all, but in fact we are only few remaining, I myself am an Oni, look."

He took away a strand just above his forehead, there hidden in the mass of white hair Yukimura could see more clearly, distinguishing two tiny ivory horns. The amazement he showed at this new information amused the other three men. Even Motonari could not help but to find it pleasing.

"Still it's quite strange ..." Yukimura became more thoughtful. "Oyakata-sama wouldn't lie, yet when speaking of the great war of the three races, he said that the dragons brought the demons to their destruction." He remembered this old legend of times where the heroes were legion.

"Curious indeed, our ancestors teach us that our race had to hid among the humans to escape the dragons jealousy and that's it was in fact the human that practically eradicated us." Motonari wondered expressing to the listener to the version of the legend that he and Motochika knew.

"Tsk," Masamune hissed. "**Bullshit**, it's the demons that were jealous of the dragons flying ability, they were the ones who started the war and left our rest to humans."

Three people three different version that didn't concord, the history of the country of the rising sun seemed to be much more complex than what was written in the books. The four men froze for a moment after the revelation, each reflecting on the possible reasons for this disparity.

A strange sharp giggle made the four men shivers, putting them away from their thoughts. A very old woman they hadn't noticed before was now sitting with them between Masamune and Motochika.

Her hair were tied in a high bun even whiter than the pirate's and her piercing golden still had their youthful clarity, two age spots lay under her left eye and her white and red clothing was common to those of the priestesses.

Three equally old men as well as another woman, entered through the door she had left open, they all sat down not far from her. Then one of the men said.

"My children ... only those who were actually there at that time can tell the truth about this era."

Something instinctive in the deepest of the four samurai told them that it had somehow something to do with the events that had led them here.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Author: Nami-chan.**

**Pairing: DateSana, MotoMoto, KojuSasu.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing that my mind didn't provide**

**Note : Betaed by Starblaze 59**

**Dragon Tales**

**Chapter 17**

"Gentlemen, let me introduce you with the noble elders of the dragon race. They are here under my protection and in exchange ensure the proper functioning of the temple."

Masamune was not slow to act against the silence that had settled after the last words of the petite older woman. The other three young men bowed their heads respectfully not knowing what to add.

"We rarely have so many visitors." said the old priestess after a pose.

From what one could read in her expression, she seemed delighted to see these young men in her sanctuary. The second old woman leaned over her, whispering something that made them both giggling.

"High Priestess ..." Masamune tried to start a conversation.

"Masamune my boy, you should visit us more often." She growled, interrupting him.

Masamune didn't flinch but Yukimura gave him a reproving glare while Motochika refrained from laughing and Motonari became impatient again.

"My name is Kiyo," she introduced herself before designating the woman and the man at her left. "She is Ohana and her husband is Saemon," Then she pointed to the two men posted to the right. "Tatsunosuke and Senju." She finished.

All except Masamune bowed their heads, and each had their turn to introduce themselves. Yukimura was intimidated, although he was used to be alone with numerous strangers, as his presence was required at his Oyakata-sama's meetings. The problem was that he had rarely seen so many people important people at once and was more anxious than usual at the simple idea that he can took a wrong step. Therefore, the only remaining solution for Yukimura was silencing his curiosity, remaining silent and watching.

Immersed in his thoughts he hadn't noticed the silence that followed, nor that all eyes remained fixated on him. It took a new chuckle from the priestess Kiyo for that his cheeks became red, his fists still clutching his kimono. Almost instinctively his panicked and questioning eyes held Masamune's.

Yukimura was surprised even more and more to found a smile on his friend lips and although the rest of the face remained impassive, he had that mocking look like he was refraining from laughing.

"You have no reason to be so uptight boy." Kiyo spoke again.

Yukimura almost startled, his blush blossoming up to his ears when he noticed how his members were tense making obvious the fact that his state couldn't have been unnoticed by the others.

Motochika found it fun and easily imagined what could have attracted Masamune's attention in Yukimura. As Motonari, he contented himself with a look of cold amber eyes, annoyed by this council that dragged on, he wanted only one thing: it was to go back to Aki and his daily skirmish with Motochika as soon as possible.

"I-I apologize for my lack of respect." Yukimura stammered, bowing relying on the tips of his fingers.

The priestess waved her hand to show that it didn't matter. "Well good, why not tell us what's bothering you. We are here to answer your questions, after all." She said with an air of comfort for the young man.

A little uneasy, Yukimura began to be inwardly agitated again, but a discreet nudge from Masamune invited to do what he was asked to.

"Yes, I Yukimura would be curious to know if you have experienced the era of the Great War, as suggested by Saemon-dono's words." He asked, still bowing respectfully.

Motonari rolled his eyes and his ears lay down backwards betraying his state of mind, he was about to protest when Tatsunosuke interrupted him.

"This is not your turn to express yourself master kitsune, the boy's question may be helpful to you all." He said coldly without even looking at the lord of Aki.

The kitsune crossed his arms over his chest lifting his chin. There was no doubt for him that these old dragons were maybe not even of noble blood. So it was not without a sigh of protest that he resigned himself to wait until the priestess turned her attention to him and the pirate. Masamune began to seriously wonder if this guy didn't had stick up to his ass and what Motochika could love in him.

"I couldn't have guessed that the past of other can tease so much the curiosity of someone who lost his own." The priestess said in a soft voice.

Masamune glared at the old woman, before soften it after seeing her expression devoid of any animosity, she didn't wanted to hurt Yukimura, it was him who she punished ... maybe he really should consider coming more often to the temple .

Shaking his head, Yukimura pronounced the answer that the woman had probably expected.

"My past doesn't matter, but I am curious to know about the one we all share."

It was Saemon who finally answered the young tiger's question after a new sign from Kiyo. The fact that the priestess seemed to really like Yukimura encouraged Masamune. She kept her piercing eyes fixed on him, a smile always hanging on her small lips. A person of great importance in his family approved of his choice and it was more important to him than he would have believed.

"We are not that old." Saemon began. "But my grandfather often told me of this time ... well the story changed every time, he did embellish things and I guess that is what everyone has done so that it isn't really the truth anymore. This is what I meant. "

Yukimura absorbed these words with great attention and curiosity, nodding to show that he understood. The other three youngsters, however, were surprised by such simplicity in the response.

"What we do know is that at the end of the three races were all in agreement and decided to merge as one to fight the scourge of war." Kiyo completed, a strange glow in her eyes.

Motonari knew immediately that this woman knew a lot more than she was willing to say. Only if she didn't wanted to say more it was probably because the price would be high. He knew that oracles interventions could be very costly. Hoping that Motochika had taken care of everything he finally came to the decision to keep the question that bought them here for later.

Then Kiyo's glare fell on Motochika. For a second the pirate felt like being stabbed, as if his very soul was surveyed.

"I know why you came here. I also felt that strange darkness that spread."

Yukimura felt curious about it, it was true that the air around them seemed different since some time ago. And it had stared well before his second meeting with Masamune.

"You see I can make a prediction for myself, your presence will also answer my question ... but we will need more time to provide an answer."

The sudden coldness in his eyes killed any reaction from Motonari in the bud, the four young men could only observe in silence when a monk came and placed a wooden box decorated with kanji meaning offering. Another approached Masamune handing him a tanto with a pearl handle resting on a silk cloth.

"We will also need a consistent offering." For the first time since the beginning of the meeting her eyes closed painfully, as it was a struggle for her to ask such a thing.

Before the others had time to do anything else, Masamune took the weapon and stood up. He went up his sleeve to the elbow leaving his arm bare from any glove. It was under the expectants eyes of the assistance that he suddenly plunged the short blade inside his forearm, drawing a red line from his elbow to his wrist.

Protests rose but he ignored them. The tanto fell to the ground in an almost deafening noise, the pain making him let go of it as he pushed on the wound to let his blood come to fill the container resting the priestess knees.

"The blood of the dragon kings. As we agreed." Masamune said slowly, looking solely at Kiyo whir his lone eye.

With a new smile, the old lady nodded, giving the signal for the monk to intervene. He wrapped the bloody wound in linen silk. Looking at him, Masamune sighed, once the ringing in his ears was reduced to the unique sound of his heartbeat, he noticed the heavy silence.

Motochika had stood up and was right next to him and watched him as the monk gave first aid. Motonari had not moved but seemed tense, ready to pounce at the slightest sign. But Yukimura's hands were still firmly attached to the hem of his blue jacket, and his grip hadn't abated since the moment when, by reflex, he had tried to prevent Masamune's injury.

He had to bite his lip to not make a move that could further be prejudicial to Masamune. The young tiger had immediately jumped at the same time the blade had landed on the one-eyed dragon arm, without even thinking, and now that the tension had fallen, he realized that his self-control was well below normal when it concerned Masamune. He remained paralyzed even after he understood that at no time Masamune had been in danger.

"Yukimura? **I'm Fine**." Masamune reassured him nonchalantly, putting a hand on the brown haired head.

The young tiger rose cautious eyes, regaining his composure he managed to return a smile to Masamune. Still, he had to take long second to finally release Masamune and relax.

"What an enthusiastic young man." Kiyo was amused, bringing a new blush of shame on Yukimura cheeks.

Motochika shook his head, laying a friendly hand on Masamune shoulder. "We brought offerings. You didn't need to do that."

Masamune shrugged. "She needs only that for the most important prediction." He scratched his head and sighed. "But it doesn't mean she will not take the rest. **You see**?"

Kiyo was offended and her face became deformed into a grimace. "Respect your elders."

Masamune visibly flinched this time in response.

"When can we expect to have the prediction?" Motonari finally spoke, pulling his patient in its utmost limits.

"Tomorrow evening at the latest." Kiyo said frankly, while feeling Motonari's need to return as soon as possible to Aki.

The young kitsune lord growled something inaudible. Masamune was tired too, and he looked at the bandage that the monk had made, he thought it would be better to retie it himself.

"Well, I think I have done my duty here." He said to the small group of old dragons. Then he turned to the two rivals from setou. "A monk will lead you to your room so don't leave the house without my permission, the rest of the temple is reserved to dragons only. Dinner will be served here"

Motochika nodded while watching Mouri, drawing a smile on his lips, he thought he had misheard but he was certain that Masamune had said 'your room' as only one room for the both of them.

Without waiting for another response from them, Masamune took Yukimura by the wrist and dragged him, returning to the room that the young tiger had occupied the night before, looking for a little privacy.

Motonari arched an eyebrow dubiously while the monk offered to lead him and Motochika in their room.

Oooooooooooo

Hardly had he closed the sliding door that Masamune grabbed Yukimura, joining their lips in a hungry kiss.

Surprised at first, Yukimura eyes widened, trying to struggle, he calmed down when Masamune began to gently caress his neck, opening his mouth in submission. But his tongue wasn't so compliant and entered a fierce battle with Masamune's fighting to take over. How much he had desired and expected and searched this passion, this fire that ignited in him in a flash.

It took only some expert caresses and two or three secret techniques that Masamune himself didn't knew he could do, for a scalded and panting Yukimura to be found lying on the oak plank.

"Hmm ... Masamune." He let out as soon as his mouth found some freedom, implicitly asking what the young king was doing.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve, trying to recover. Masamune leaned on his shoulder to keep him still, his blue eye seemed electrified, blackened by something beyond Yukimura.

"It was stupid what you did earlier. ... But… it made me happy. **Thanks**." Masamune whispered.

He had said this with his fingers gently touching the young tiger cheek; they had arrived in the neck when he finished his sentence. Masamune could feel Yukimura's pulse accelerated in response to his ministrations.

Masamune soon had replaced his fingers with his lips fluttering above the thin and sensitive skin which hid access to Yukimura's burning blood.

The long haired brunette grasped Masamune shoulders, pushing him away suddenly and disconcerting Masamune who until now had an offered Yukimura under him. Not understanding what he had done wrong Masamune let Yukimura escape.

"No, I'm dirty ..." Yukimura scowled.

The young tiger wrapped his arms around him, cowering on himself, and he refused to meet Masamune eye when he began to shiver. Masamune heart clenched with the realization of how much Yukimura was still affected by last night events. His jaw clenched as he thought one more time that the traitor had a too soft death. He still wondered some details, as he knew that Yukimura could have easily defended himself... but at the same time he didn't questioned further, he knew that something had to happen, forcing Yukimura to tell him that would cause more harm.

This time is was he who grasped Yukimura shoulders.

"Look at me, Yukimura." he snapped.

Yukimura lower lip trembled and his eyes were fixated on the ground.

"**Look at me**!" Masamune let out, shaking Yukimura.

Hesitating, Yukimura slowly brought his eyes back on Masamune face, cheating, as he was only looking at his eyebrows. But he was finally forced to look in the dragon eye when he grabbed his chin to force him.

"There is nothing that can be dirty with you Yukimura… not when I would be there to make everything disappear, **you see**?"

Yukimura breath caught against the tenderness of Masamune tone. The dragon dried the tiger's tears before they have the time to fall from his eyes.

"I want you Yukimura." Masamune blew in his ear.

Yukimura took a deep breath and replied with a hoarsened voice; not knowing in what he was really engaged.

"I want you too, Masamune."

"No, no, and no!" cries sounded in the corridor.

Masamune growled when he halfheartedly separated from his beloved, opening the door to see who dared to make such a fuss.

He came face to face with Motonari who was about to enter his room. Masamune felt Yukimura hand coming to hold back the punch that was about to land on a fine nose.

"I refuse to have to share my room with him!" the angered kitsune hissed, pointing at Motochika who came from the other end of the corridor.

With a glance towards Yukimura, Masamune wondered why fate desperately wanted to interrupt them every time he tried something. It may be wise to ask Kiyo if he wasn't cursed.

"But Mouri, you didn't complained about my cabin during the trip." the pirate tried.

"Because you were not there!"

Motochika decided it was not wise to tell him he had actually slept every night next to him and he left before the Lord Aki awakening.

"I'm sorry but we have only two rooms, we are not used to have so many guests at once." Masamune said trying not to bang his head against the door frame.

"Then I want to share my room with him!" he snapped, pointing at Yukimura.

"Huh?" made Motochika and Masamune at the same time.

Motonari crossed his arms over his chest, indicating that he wasn't going to change his mind.

"M-Masamune ..." Yukimura tried, reluctant to concede to Motonari request.

Masamune exchanged glances with Motochika before stating.

"You take care of this." He closed the door sharply.

Yukimura blinked, putting his finger on his lips, wondering if he should do something. He could still hear the outraged screams from the small brunet.

"Is that-"

"**Shut up**!"

He couldn't finish his sentence and Masamune wasn't long in seizing his obi belt, determined to let nothing stand in his way. He pulled sharply under Yukimura awed look, his grin becoming feral at the sight of the finely shaped body.

A blushing Yukimura awkwardly attempted an escape, stammering:

"Wa-Wait, Masamune mmhn."

A soft kiss silenced him while Masamune arm wrapped around his bared waist where long fingers came teasing suddenly burning lips.

"You can't escape this time, you said yourself that you wanted it." He whispered in Yukimura ear making the tiger shiver from head to toe.

Yukimura had to admit that he had neither the desire nor the strength to escape. At least not with Masamune hands against his body like that, and then Masamune lips, teeth...

"Ah!" Yukimura moaned when Masamune began to nibble his neck.

The young samurai let himself be slowly put on the ground, quickly discarding thought like 'this is not right' or 'this is not an appropriate place' to be focused entirely on the attentions brought by Masamune. He felt faint.

The half-blood parted only a moment from his tiger sweet scented skin, admiring the mark he had just left there.

"**Mine, all mine**." He whispered, tangling his nose in the hair behind Yukimura ear.

"Ooh ... it's so ... nhh" Yukimura gasped, gradually losing any coherency.

He remembered the first time Masamune had made him feel such a thing, but this was a hundred times better! Yet nothing had changed, right? It was as if the dragon's lightning roamed across his whole body when in fact it was only his lips, his tongue or his hands.

"Masamuneeehhh." Yukimura groaned.

Masamune replied with his own growl. His senses overwhelmed by Yukimura's whole being. The touch of his skin, the taste, the vision of a Yukimura writhing in pleasure under him, his voice distorted by desire. How could he have lived without it? How could he live after experiencing it?

The young dragon hissed suddenly. Being too busy to feel Masamune, Yukimura had forgotten the fresh wound on his arm and had grabbed in the hope of regaining some footing on reality. When hearing this painful sound, the young tiger suddenly withdrew his hand as if it was burnt.

Masamune didn't wait that he spreads in apology before kissing him to silence.

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to pain." He said between fevered kisses.

He took advantage of Yukimura's distraction to completely remove the kimono of the latter, using clothing as protection against the hard ground. His jacket and his top usually hidden under his armor were soon to follow because of Yukimura insistent hands.

The young tiger took his time admiring, caressing, discovering. Every muscle, every crevice, every inch of skin on Masamune torso were explored.

"You're beautiful ..." he muttered before helping it.

Masamune grabbed his wandering hand and kissed the palm. "**And you too **...**"** he said with a chuckle.

This time it was Yukimura that drew Masamune to him and kissed him. Masamune's hand came up slowly along his thigh and slid his fundoshi, the delicious friction uttered a groan from his throat, muffled by the dragon kisses.

Masamune casted aside the disturbing piece of cloth and didn't formalize further and grabbed the member standing before him beginning a slow and painful stroke on the length. Breathless, Yukimura loosened his grip, this time nothing stifled his cry.

"Aaahnnn."

The dragon once again contemplated the young tiger. How couldn't he love theses deliciously blushed cheeks, those eyes rendered tearful by the lust, his parted and eager lips. Masamune shuddered.

"Yukimura," he wiped a disturbing drop of sweat slipping in his eye. "I can't wait any longer."

Yukimura palms framed Masamune face, he plunged his eyes heavy with meaning and feeling in the single eye of the young dragon.

"Do it Masamune ... I'm ready." Yukimura let out a sigh.

He punctuated his sentence with a pronounced trust of his hips, and his erection came in contact with Masamune covered one.

"Ngh. **Shit**." It was Masamune turn to express his contentment.

Yet although he wanted to take action immediately and ravage Yukimura, he still had enough mind in order to realize that it was most likely to be his tiger first time... Yukimura was a samurai and could probably endure, but that didn't mean he reveled in the idea that he would have high difficulty to walk the next day. He needed Yukimura fully ... and not only for that.

He got up under Yukimura's questioning eyes, too inflamed to think how to formulate proper words. Masamune quickly found some bath product stored next to the futon in the closet, and scented oil made him happy.

Yukimura didn't need the slightest gesture of his partner to make room for him, slowly opening his legs, offering himself completely, but not necessarily accepting to be submitted.

Everything was like an avalanche from the moment Masamune coated his fingers coated with the oil. The first, installed a strange sensation but not a painful one, soon forgotten under the caresses and kisses, the second however hurt more but Yukimura's flinch didn't last. It was the third one that tore a cry of pain from the tiger lungs.

Masamune reassured him, whispered words of encouragement in his ear, while continuing to conscientiously prepare Yukimura. Yukimura trusted him, but the little he managed to relax was swept away when Masamune withdrew his pants.

"No, no it will never ... it can't ..." but he wanted it ... he truly wanted Masamune to finally extinguish the fire that burned so much in him.

"Relax" Masamune blew to him biting his ear.

Distracted by a new bruising kiss, Yukimura felt at the last moment when Masamune posed at his entrance. The dragon's oiled member already passed the first muscle barrier.

"**D-Damn**!"

It was incredible, Yukimura was amazing, and it was as if his very soul was sucked inside this wonderful body.

"Aaah, it's inside ... in me Masa ahh."

"Yes Yuki... I'm within you."

This statement was followed by a first thrusting of Masamune hips. Comforted by the cry of pleasure and not pain that resulted, Masamune slowly withdrew himself before sharply trusting in again, to the hilt.

"Yuki-Yukimura."

Masamune could not say anything more because Yukimura had caught him now, and gladly explored his mouth as he pleased meeting each light trust from Masamune hips while the room slowly filled with groaning, sigh and groan and moaning accompanying the forbidden pleasure of these two young men.

It was like a battle, it was only them, and they loved each other, was there something that could matter before that?

Suddenly something burning took birth in Yukimura abdomen, something so strong that it was almost hurting him.

"Masamune !" he yelled, sparks dancing behind his closed eyelids.

Masamune replied by grabbing the tiger hips roughly leaving marks in the flesh. His thrusting motion became more intense, deeper, and he soon joined Yukimura in his ecstasy, a very male but velvety moan reasoned from deep in his throat, he felt himself falling again and again. Could even know such a sensation again?

Several long seconds later, he realized he had collapsed with all his weight on his lover, he quickly rolled over to let the other brown haired catch his breath. His abrupt withdrawal woke Yukimura's intimacy and he sighed once more in pleasure.

They looked in each other in the eye for a long moment, sharing in their own way without any need for words, taking their breath slowly. The cute reddening of Yukimura cheeks doesn't wanted to fade, he was a little ashamed of having done this in the middle of the day ... he was just concerned that there would be no other opportunity to be this intimate and he had wanted to feel Masamune this way so badly. Now he understood what it was ... to love and be loved.

Masamune's gaze fell on his chest, admiring his work.

"I think we need a bath."

Yukimura had no time to realize that Masamune had already put on a yukata and had seized him, one arm under his knees and another on his back and was now carrying him as if it was his young wife.

"Ma-Maaaassaaamuuunnee-donnnnoooo!" Yukimura revolted cry wasn't enough to cover Masamune laughter.

Oooooooooooooo

Sasuke took a deep breath as best he could in this stench. The cadavers, the blood and the viscera putrid smell, he was accustomed to everything, but that didn't mean he was copping with it.

The ninja would never have thought that one day such a smell would spread before his home, his haven ... the powerful Shingen castle he believed to be safe.

Fully aware of his misdirection, he appeared before his lord.

Steadfast by the war on his doorstep, Shingen Takeda stood proud, and his huge ax was planted in the ground in front of him, his eyes fell on the form of the exhausted young spy.

"We can't take this any longer Oyakata-sama ..." he uttered the unthinkable truth.

Shingen growled lowly, turning his gaze to the invisible battlefield behind the high wall of the castle.

"The more you kill, the more they are numerous, even Kenshin will not be of much help, we must be resigned to seek Oshu's help."

He tried to pass this as suggestion but for him it was an obvious necessity.

"Sasuke."

It was hard on Shingen having to ask help from this brat that Masamune was, yet the facts were there, for too long under a siege he soon would fall under this enemy repeated attack, an enemy who seemed immortal! He needed the dragon ... he needed Yukimura, although he would have preferred to see his cub far from this carnage...

"Go." He ordered.

"Oi!"

The Shinobi left some fluttering leaves behind him. Shingen sighed ... it was not the time to lose hope.

TBC

Thaks for all yours support and wonderfull reviews. So, any comments for this chapter?


	18. Chapter 18

**Author: Nami-chan.**

**Pairing: DateSana, MotoMoto, KojuSasu.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing that my mind didn't provide**

Beta :Starblaze59

**Dragon Tales**

**Chapter 18**

Motonari let his tired and numb body from the trip dive into the almost burning water. He indulged in a sigh of relief as the heat of the hot spring water was already doing it's his work on his muscles strained by his recent outbursts. Motonari hated above all to explode so, to show the inside of his mind ... but there were things he could not manage when he was near Motochika for too long.

The kistune rubbed a red ear that was strangely scratching, annoyed by it as he was, he almost gave a start when a deep voice reasoned against the hot spring stones.

"So, are you a little calmer now?"

Surprised, the lord of Aki sank entirely into the water leaving only the top of his brown head, his thin nose skimming the surface of the agitated water. He ignored his conscience reminded him that there was nothing that his bathing companion ignored about him.

"Hn ... mbbloub, Pirate." He muttered, realizing too late that he mostly let out bubbling sound.

Motochika grinned subtly, also letting his massive body to relax, he tried to sneak closer to Motonari, at first having opted for a certain security distance to avoid being found before having set foot in the spring, very happy to find that the technique of 'inch by inch' seemed to give some results, he continued to distract the other by a conversation.

"Who would have thought that they would have built outdoor bath in this temple. Dragons really are some enlightened being." He said.

He was accustomed to one way conversations with Motonari, although he knew well that his little red ears were attentive, he was actually surprised to hear a sound out of his love's mouth.

"It is a natural hot spring, uncultivated. There are a lot of all over the northern lands."

Motonari deigned to let his at least his chest out of the water, mainly because the heat was beginning to go to his head ... unless it was the other beside him, he still created a protection around him pinning his knees with his arm, against his chest.

Motochika arched an interested eyebrow, he practically had stuck his shoulder against Motonari's and this one was rather busy glaring at a rock across from them. But Motochika stopped, because it was the first time since he had sailed with the intention of clarifying his intuition that he again felt like a bad omen in the atmosphere, like a shadow over the world.

"So it has even reached this holy place." He murmured.

"What do you think it might be?" Motonari asked sincerely, his eyes finally landing on his neighbor.

Motochika simply shrugged, using this gesture as an excuse to wrap an arm on Motonari thin ones, and against all odds it was not pushed away... is there something wrong with the kistune? Or was it only the mood which was created by this small hot spring melted into the rock?

"We'll find out soon I hope." He replied.

He eventually tried his luck and fully pushed Motonari delicate body against his chest, soft brown hair tickling his breast. The kistune, in spite of himself, let out another sigh. Motochika smiled, reminiscing one of these rare moments were his childhood friend was forgetting everything else.

Like all good things, it did not last and Motonari finally pushed him when he became aware of their position, the flat of his hand pressed against a pectoral muscle.

"What do you think you're doing, you barbarian!? I still have not renounced to share my room with the human!"

Motochika wondered what this subject, he had believed closed, had anything to do there. Sighing wearily he threw his head back.

"You really should not put yourself between him and Masamune."

"It's not my probl-,"

He did not have time to finish his sentence because he had underestimated Motochika nervous tension, this one seized him by the neck and the glare he gave him finished freezing his blood and for one second, Motonari feared for his life.

"It is not because you are incapable of love you have to deprive others!" Motochika hissed between clenched teeth.

His lips pressed vigorously on Motonari's, stunned, the brunette didn't even try to resist leaving the pirate to explore his mouth at will. His mind returned by this kiss, the brown haired tried to hang in Motochika's wild hair allowing access to the hands of the latter which were not long to stick his victim against him and run through his white body.

It was a panting Motonari, flushed and eyes closed that Motochika released for letting him breathe.

Motonari perceived more than he realized the large thumb that began a slow caress along his cheek.

"Why?" the pirate words slowly brought him back to reality. "Why must I always force you to accept me? Why do you always need an excuse to let me love you?"

Motochika held back the best he could one Motonari suddenly very insistent to escape him. The young lord was struggling, splashing him with almost burning water.

"Get off me! You pervert, barbarian!"

The blue eyed pirate thought the time and the place the perfect to finally have the discussion that even he was trying to avoid for fear of losing Mouri forever. But this time ... something told him that it was now or never. Grasping the frail young man shoulders, he suddenly shook him, hoping to make him understand that there would be no escape this time.

"Answer me Mouri!"

And Motonari froze, his eyes fixed in Motochika only one, his breath uneven. His lower lip had a barely perceptible tremor. He opened his mouth as if to replicate something before suddenly diverting his gaze, he observed large reddened scars adorning Motochika right flank.

"Don't give me orders." He stammered. How did this happen already?

Not abandoning, because he knew how perseverance was needed when it his rival was involved, Motochika let out a resigned sigh. He hugged Motonari more tenderly resting his chin onto the brown head.

"You're afraid I'll leave you ..."

Motonari dropped his head against the pirate broad chest. It was warm ... before he could prevent himself his were fingers sliding along the scars.

"You idiot, if you could disappear ..." It was his fault, is it? That those were there…

"You refuse to tie yourself to any being, because if that happened ..."

"I wouldn't have to suffer you anymore." This was when he a gotten too close to the cliff when he was still a child.

"I know you better than anyone Mouri ... I know how you feel, you can't keep hidden anything from me..."

"What do you know about me?!" Motonari struck several times without really putting force. That was when Motochika fell after barely preventing him from doing so.

"But tell me, even if I did disappear ... this relationship…Wouldn't it be worth living it?"

This time Motonari eyes glazed while returning on Motochika face. It was he who kept hurting Motochika since they were children ... and the pirate was there against him, supporting him, even as an enemy ... even after the Motonari had pushed him away so many times ... even after Motonari add given himself to him so many times before, before denying it again...

Motonari's hands slid over this massive body so often denied and rejected.

"I don't know Motochika ... I know nothing anymore ..." These marks were there by his faults, they proved that Motochika would give his life for him...

This time it was he who initiated the kiss that Motochika was prone to accept. It was not long before things became hungrier between the two demons. Motonari more than ever felt the need to be loved, to feel loved. Motochika was driving him crazy...

Motochika was enjoying his small victory, praying with all his heart that this wasn't again a sword cutting in the water, that Motonari didn't give in again because he had forced him, that this time he really made the kistune thought of it. Well, that he would deal with it later, for now the flavor of the white neck and smooth creamy skin that barely were touched by the sun occupied his attention.

Somewhere near, in a corner hidden by the steam behind a big rock, Yukimura, leaning against Masamune trunk chest, turned his head toward him.

"Maybe we should let them alone, don't you think?"

Masamune, since now occupied to braid the long hair of his new lover raised a confused eye toward him. He was about to shrug to indicate that he didn't cared at all but a long groan, probably made by Motonari, convinced him to change his mind.

"**Out**!"he let out, pushing Yukimura out from the hot spring, especially since he didn't know if the young tiger could bear a second round ... especially after the first time...

Plugging his nose that was already letting out a few drops of blood, the dragon added:

"Especially if I still want to be able to sit across from them at dinner."

Yukimura rewarded him with his heartfelt laughter.

Ooooooooooooo

And as expected, when their dinner arrived and the food was served before the four men, there was little conversation. Masamune couldn't help but to notice how, almost imperceptibly, Motonari stood nearest Motochika, and observing it had the effect to make him smile inwardly and to have the irrepressible need to tell the kitsune about it.

It was without considering the disapproving glance Yukimura threw him whenever intend returned. His eye was really betraying him...

Then everyone ate in silence, contented smile for Yukimura, a superior look for Motonari, a dreamy air for Motochika and frustrated one for Masamune. There was just one detail that doesn't deceive anyone, Motonari ears occasionally betrayed the fact that he felt the slight tension in the room, the right one was flicking from time to time, and whenever Yukimura looked at him with fascination. But maybe it was just the two couples wanting a quiet night and without constraint.

Motonari knew that from the moment Motochika opened his mouth there would be no longer means the stop him. Masamune knew that from the moment Yukimura will open his mouth, he would absolutely want to cover it with his.

As it was a moment that Motochika only stared at his bowl without taking anything from it, Motonari knew that this moment was imminent. This time Motonari eyebrow in accordance with his ear, and Motochika voice put an end to his tranquility.

"Yukimura, are you not curious to know how I met Masamune? The story is amusing," he said.

Yukimura turned to Masamune before returning to Motochika, seeing the cringe Masamune just showed him, the more he wanted to know all the embarrassing details.

"Well to be honest, I didn't even know you had met Masamune-dono before." Yukimura confessed, curious and still interested in Masamune's past.

Motonari already knew little bit of the history that he had learned the hard way, but knowing the details somewhat tickled his curiosity ... and then he wanted to know why Motochika had wanted to bring a mermaid. Did this pirate was ignorant enough to believe in the existence of such a creature?

Motochika began to chuckle when seeing Masamune's expression, now that he had piqued Yukimura's interest, there was no way that he would refuses Motochika to tell his story.

"Ehehe, it will be a long story, so I brought this!"

Proud of him, Motochika searched in his pouch to find a strange transparent bottle filled with brownish liquid showing hues of honey in the light when Motochika waved the bottle.

Masamune took aninterested look. "Oh, this is an alcohol from the continent, **all right**?"

"Yep!" the pirate replied, already serving a glass to Masamune, who's eye was sparkling.

Motonari's hand came into contact with his forehead. This night promised to be a long one. He handed his cup anyway, knowing perfectly Motochika good taste whenchoosing alcohols. He hid a half smile when Yukimura held out his cup and Masamune took it away from his hands with a hard glare. He even almost laughed when the young tiger replied by a pout that led the dragon to give the best parts of his meal to Yukimura.

While the first sip of alcohol already burned his throat ... Motonari thought that it was perhaps not so bad ... to have friends...

Ooooooo

The oil lamp was almost completely consumed, and Motochika story and the discussing who followed were closed. Yet both one-eyed men were still in the dining room, drinking the last drops of this heavenly drink.

His cheeks blushing, half slumped on the coffee table, Motochika was watching as Masamune moved again and again through Yukimura's hair while the young lord admired the calm features of the Samurai asleep on his lap.

His eyes lingered on his kitsune in the same condition as Yukimura, but he hadn't had Masamune chance since Motonari had fallen asleep on the table, head placed between his crossed arms.

Motochika took another sip to clear his throat that became dry.

"At least we will have some semblance of your famous feasts." He said.

Masamune had a smirk. He looked at his empty cup as he answered with a tired voice

"Even at Oshu we don't make **party** in time of war. **Sorry**."

Motochika arched an inquiring eyebrow, Masamune was at war? Attacking Masamune was attacking all the dragon people. The Oni had a feeling like it had a greater impact than what it seemed at first glance ... maybe even the country might know a major change depending on the winner, truces or resulting alliances. Seeing the young tiger of Kai helplessly leaning on the knees of the king of a nation that all humans feared prompted him to think that it had begun...

"Mmm." Motochika merely growled out.

"He believes that by destroying crops he will starve us, we will make him share some of his then... **fuck**." Masamune grumbled, without even registering that Motochika wasn't really listening to him.

"It will be a **Hell of a Party**." Masamune yawned, without realizing that the alcohol made him say more than he should have. "I want him to be by my side in this battle. Yet I also want to send him home safe." He confessed.

"This is what love is." Motochika told him, extending his hand to try to pet Motonari hair. "It's weird to see you like this. You're far from the introverted and somber kid that I once knew." Motochika gave a smile full of teeth. "I prefer you like that. Makes me want to see what the dragon has in his guts!"

"I'll take you on anytime you want,** see**." Masamune made a nonchalent gesture with his hand.

Motochika didn't have the opportunity to replicate because his hand began to disturb the sleeping kistune, Motonari opened one hazed eye and rose unsteadily, he grumbled as best he could.

"I'll go…to sleep ... am sleepy..."

Being himself slightly tipsy, Motochika was still sober enough to catch Motonari before he falls. Motonari thought he had arrived to his room and buried his head into Motochika chest, taking him for his pillow,and he soon was snoring and muttering softly.

"... Pirate ... barbarian ..."

"In any case, you obviously surpass me in love." Masamune said sarcasticly, his smile softening for Yukimura.

"Shut up and good night." Motochika decided it was time for him to put Motonari in bed, and himself at the same time.

"**G'night**." Masamune replied.

The dragon sighed when his eyes returned to his peacefully asleep tiger.

"You'll see Yukimura, I will become the best warrior in this country ... and you would prefer me to Shingen."

Oooooooooooooo

Yukimura sat on the porch facing the large garden that was bordering the residential portion of the temple. There, sat cross legged into mound of grass, Masamune faced the sun, turning his back to him. Yukimura's gaze wandered around before landing on the nearby forest, from his point of view he noticed the tower barely above the treetops, and it should be at least five floors. The place was surrounded by hills and he knew that the tower should be visible only when seeing from near the pavilion. This was undoubtedly the main shrine ... the oracles should be busy and Yukimura didn't know if he really wanted to know the predictions they would give.

He didn't particularly want to end his quiet moments with the dragon. Awakening in his side late in the morning, and share kisses and smiles, he invariably wanted to revive what they had shared the day before, but Masamune seemed confused and had left him to do this strange meditation.

But what Yukimura feared the most that was to be used to this peaceful life. He was somewhat grateful to Masamune for having left him alone to ponder a bit. Yukimura was a man of war, sooner or later he should return to the fight, because it was how he should live, and how he would die...

Masamune was a king ... and he was a simple soldier, a forgotten prince from a forgotten lineage ... could this relationship really work between them? He loved him, and he could no longer deny it. It was in Masamune's arms that he truly felt alive, but also when crossing swords with him on the battlefield, because he didn't forget that anytime they could become enemies again. That was why he had envied the relationship Kojuuro had with Masamune, he envied Motonari, who refused to acknowledgewhat was offered to him while others didn't have the chance to be loved by someone of the same rank ... Yukimura was truly ashamed of this terrible feeling of jealousy. Although he belonged to Kai and to his Oyakata-sama ... but didn't he have the right to choose who to love? He hoped with all his heart that peace between Kai and Oshu would last, and as long as it exists, he can see Masamune when he wanted to, and that him and Masamune would again share this wonderful feeling.

"Oh **Shit**!"

A sudden exclamation roused him from his gloomy musing, Masamune, who hadn't moved an inch since at least two hours, had suddenly started to pester, rubbing his arms vigorously. Yukimura, who until then was merely observing silently hesitated to go seeing what was happening, so he just rose up, calling from where he stood,

"Masamune-dono!"

"**Shit**!" Masamune repeated, turning to Yukimura. "I'll never make it."

He walked up to the young tiger having in mind to reassure him, his body aching as if dived by thousand small needles. Yukimura crossed the last few feet that separated them, covering Masamune's arms. The dragon had left his chest bare, his jacket hanging on his sides, while Yukimura interpreted the frantic friction as a reaction to cold. He hastened to join his hands to Masamune's.

"Are you okay, you're cold?" the tiger asked.

Masamune replied with a cold stare, a look of anger surfacing in his eyes. "What are you doing here, didn't I told you to stay with the others?" he asked in a venomous tone.

Surprised, Yukimura removed his hand and stepped back. "I was just taking a breath out ... and then I watched you meditate."

Masamune seemed to make a big effort to regain his composure, he grunted and ran a hand through his hair, he had no reason to be mad at Yukimura, and to see himbacking away from himwasn't a reaction he enjoyed.

"If I had succeeded ..." he began.

Masamune looked at Yukimura suspecting the conversation that would follow, he didn't want that... but Yukimura was entirely his now, hiding something this important from him wasn't fair.

"Succeeded what?" Yukimura inevitably asked.

Masamune sighed and his eye turned toward the azure sky before he uttered the detestable words.

"It takes a minimum concentration to take the shape of our ancestors," he looked at his hand before reassuring himself by placing it on Yukimura cheek. Seeing confusion mingled with curiosity in the autumn leaf colored eyes of his lover, he added:

"I tried to transform into a dragon. **You see**?"

Yukimura paused. Masamune, fearing to see disgust on the tiger face, occupied himself by redressing again.

"What? But why?" Yukimura finally asked.

Masamune was smirking. He shrugged. "Kojuuro wouldn't let me do it. It's only here that I can train."

Yukimura raised an eyebrow, not understanding why Kojuuro would prevent his young master to do this, then he remembered the Masamune cursing and trashing, how his face had contorted and how he had rubbed his skin.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, touching Masamune's hand, genuinely worried.

"Very much... this is because of my human side, that's probably why I can't do it."

Masamune left no time for Yukimura to reply anything. He passed before him, entering the building towards the reception room where he knew Motochika and Motonari were probably waiting.

Yukimura watched him disappear, his heart tightened slightly by the feeling that Masamune was throwing at him, he was ready to follow the young king when a strange flickering light on his hand caught his attention. Yukimura didn't know how these kinds of small bluish specks had landed on his hand, for all he knew was the compassion that crept into him when he realized why Masamune was doing this. He thought aloud.

"Whether you're a true dragon or a man has no importance for me, you're still my Masamune ... why wouldn't you understand that?"

Ooooooooooo

Pain and fatigue was nothing compared to the importance of the mission that weighed on his shoulders.

It wasn't the arrows that tore his flesh and shed his blood on his passage, not even the poison he felt sinking on in his body that would slow him... if Sasuke didn't arrived in time Kai was lost ...

When his footsteps trod the familiar garden of the castle, his glazed eyes fell on the first building. Trained ears managed to capture a female voice, he felt a gentle heat insinuate in him when he realized that his ordeal was on the verge of completion. But his blood froze when the male voice of Kojuuro answered the woman. He chuckled when he found out that the only thought that remained in him was the fear of the reaction the black dragon would have seeing him in this state, exhausted, wounded, bloody and defeated.

But it was already too late because his feet couldn't support him any longer, everything became dark and the ninja vaguely felt the hardness of the ground.

"Oh my God!"

The woman's voice suddenly shouted, but she seemed so distant.

"Sarutobi."

This voice was soft and comforting, Sasuke wanted to hear it again, something soft and warm made contact with his face.

"Sarutobi! Open your eyes!" repeated the beautiful voice.

Sasuke tried to do as the voice asked, but his eyelids were just too heavy, his lips too were like lead, he was barely able to move his fingers, seeking the vial of the antidote he hadn't had the time to drink, every second was precious, and it was not as if it was a really deadly poison ...

It was still too dark and Sasuke worried. A strange anxiety creeping in him as he no longer heard that voice, which was already? Where was he? He just wanted to sleep.

The auburn haired ninja pulled back on his last shred of conscience, it was again something sweet but slightly rough he felt against his lips, just before a bitter liquid was forced down his throat by a moist and spongy tissue that persisted in stroking his lips to open them.

Finally, he was safe, Kai was saved ... he could sleep a little, no? It wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Yu ..." his throat let out a first sound, while Sasuke felt the languor of sleep take possession of his body. Finally, in a last breath, he called. "Kojuuro ..."

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Author: Nami-chan.**

**Pairing: DateSana, MotoMoto, KojuSasu.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing that my mind didn't provide**

**beta by Star's Roaring Blaze  
**

**Dragon Tales**

**Chapter 19**

Although feeling surprisingly relaxed and at peace with himself and his head unusually empty, Mouri Motonari kept in mind his main idea.

The first thing he did when he woke up in the morning had been to throw Motochika away from his bed before swallowing at least a quart of water because of how much his throat was dry, and then, letting himself go for some for some comfort, he had gone back to bed, while not admitting that he had enjoyed the pirate's warmth...

But all good things come to an end, he eventually had to return to reality, or otherwise he would have been swept away by a purple and silver tsunami, and he was not sure whether it was the thing to do in such a situation ... something dark and strange spread through the country of the rising sun, he shouldn't forget that he had come here to shed some light on this story, not to live a romance with a stupid pirate!

And so, Motonari was now sitting in the board room, waiting for the imminent return of the oracles. Motochika had evidently followed, knocking him with unnecessary questions which he answered sometimes when his heart was in it. Inwardly Motonari knew that Motochika words only served to hide the concern toward his person ... a thing he couldn't understand despite his genius, was why the damn barbarian cared that much for him? Had he nothing better to do? Was he here to protect Motonari, his people, or can it be both? Motonari couldn't just face that someone could sincerely love him.

"Motochika?" Motonari finally asked while Motochika served him tea.

The pirate immediately stopped his activity, taken aback when hearing one of the rare times where his name came from the mouth of his beloved.

"Whatever the prediction of oracles, I want to go back immediately to Aki." Motonari's statement didn't really let up space for dialogue.

Motochika didn't wanted for his 'holiday' to end so soon, Motonari had never been so open and honest with him if he still thanked Masamune and magic of this place. Yet, he was afraid that the return to reality would bring back the cold and hard Motonari that he pursued without rest. No, Motochika was forgetting his crew, the people who needed him ...

"As you wish." He said half-heartedly. "I'd still like to spend some more time with Masamune." he confessed.

Definitely not stopping to surprise him, Motonari brought the tea he had just been served to his mouth, a small smile on his lips.

"We will come back." He said before taking a sip of the drink.

The thing which prevented Motochika jaw to drop was Masamune sudden arrival, flinging open the sliding door, he said hello to the air before coming, at a rapid pace, sit near the other two men.

Yukimura followed him, a slightly sad look in his face. He bowed and showed his respect more solemnly before coming to sit next to Masamune which seemed to be ignore him.

Burning from want to meddle in their affair, Motochika thought about it twice, after all it wasn't like Keiji..., he offered them tea, hoping to slightly lighten the mood.

The one-eyed pirate was amazed by how quickly Yukimura smiled again, reassuring him.

Masamune's attitude didn't changed too much, he reminded Motochika a wounded animal, it was imperative to intervene, he prayed inwardly to not rise the legendary temperament of the half-blooded dragon.

"Did something happen that we should know of?" for once he was careful in his choice of words.

In doing so it also attracted the lord of Aki attention on the dragon condition, and feeling all eyes trained on him, Masamune couldn't help but to throw a small glance in Yukimura direction.

"Tch, it's my business," the dragon grumbled.

Yukimura bit his lower lip, he knew what bothered Masamune, and to say it out loud would embarrass him, it was better to suffer the prying eyes of other probably thought him responsible for Masamune's bad mood.

A monk saved him by finally coming to tell them the oracles would arrive soon.

"They were faster than expected," Masamune stated.

"That's better," Motonari said.

Yukimura and Motochika sighed together, because the end of the holidays was approaching.

A respectful silence settled in the room when the same procession as the day before was repeated and the same old formation resumed sitting in front of four young men who lived in darkness while them they knew of the reality.

A detail was visible, while they were since then appeared rather dashing, healthy and happy, the elders now seemed exhausted, their skin darkened and tired, not smiling like before. This fact had the only effect to worry the young men.

Kiyo didn't bother to be formal and began immediately.

"Gentlemen, I propose not to wait because we are going to be interrupted." She predicted.

Glances were exchanged, but nobody asked any questions, there was no hesitation to have.

"Tell us where does the evil that seems to be spreading come from, is a threat we should be worried about?" Motonari finally clearly spoke their expectations, like a magic formula calling what would follow.

The priestess Kiyo slowly opened her small piercing eyes, not knowing how the expressed the vision she had been allowed to foresee. She and the others didn't really had the time to define what should be said and what shouldn't to ensure free will ... regardless of the clarity of a vision, the future was never fixed before the last second, her words could have an influence for the better or dramatic ...

"The Maou" she began attracting attention. "Imprisoned by the combined efforts of the three races, the maou stirs in its prison, and the seal had weakened because two of the necessary sacrifices had been done..." She stopped to regain her breath and Senju put a hand on her shoulder . After a knowing look, he continued for her.

"If the Maou put its hand on the last sacrifice, the descendant of the kings who had once sealed it, it will be free and without doubt, will take revenge. Here stops the vision for the future and the cross paths, total annihilation, but we believe it can still be stopped. "

"If only we could have seen who this sacrifice is..." Kiyo continued, seeming to blame herself for not being able to do more.

Her words left perplexed, nobody knew what to think now that the threat has a name, but they still didn't know what their role should be.

Masamune straightened. "Do you couldn't just take a little more of my blood?" he was already pulling his sleeve up

Kiyo interrupted him with a gesture of her hand. "It doesn't work like that my child!"

"Masamune-sama!" a soldier suddenly burst into the room.

The ancients had no reactions, like they knew that it would happen, while the young people rose as Masamune turned to the newcomer, deadly serious, he told Kojuuro to send someone only in major emergency case.

The soldier wearing the blue uniform of the Date army wearing a black mask over his lower face, however his long brown hair been held back fully, allowing to see his piercing blue eyes so similar to those of the man who had stolen Yukimura heart. This soldier was none other than Shigezane.

Masamune's cousin was initially taken aback to find so many people in front of him, but he quickly composed before the seriousness of the situation and divulged his message, ignoring the presence of the others.

"Kojuuro want you to be at the main castle urgently, the Takeda ninja is between life and death."

"Sasuke!" Yukimura suddenly exclaimed, not losing a second longer before running to the stables.

"Forgive my sudden withdrawal. My man will accompany you whenever you want." And with his words addressed to the lords of the south, Masamune rushed after Yukimura.

"I think we should go, Motochika."

The pirate found nothing to contradict or retain Motonari. It was Kiyo who spoke to the little brunette.

"Aki is not in immediate danger ... however the events that will follow may affect the victory over the Maou, please kept that in mind master tactician."

Motonari glared at her, narrowing his little eyes as they glowed golden for moment, he lifted his chin proudly. "Thank you again for enlightening us." He said, bowing slightly, and then turning sharply, he ordered, "Let's go."

Presenting his respect after him Motochika followed him without adding anything, a profoundly thoughtful look troubling his face.

Oooooooooooo

When he resigned to give up this man to the benefit of his lord, Kojuuro couldn't have imagined how much he would end up regretting it. Of course, he knew that he would suffer and it was fully aware of that he had wanted to share even only one night of love with the only man who could make his heart beat differently ... to have nothing to regret.

The years had passed by and he had been able to do anything other than drowning his feelings into oblivion, lost in his support and unconditional devotion toward his lord. Masamune had returned the favor to him by becoming a powerful and reliable king... he had returned the favor to him by allowing seeing him again, even briefly, that volcanic redhead who was still deep in his heart.

So when the doctor had confirmed to Masamune's right eye that this foolish Sasuke was out of danger, but that he was exhausted and needed to rest absolutely, Kojuuro almost felt the urge to kill the redhead for almost having snatched his heart in worry ... one couldn't have back something you had searched without knowing for years for having it destroyed so suddenly ... it was just ... it couldn't have happened ... he had wanted to do everything to prevent that to happen.

Sasuke sighed and turned his head slightly. Kojuuro saw a slight smile grace his lips. His gaze fell on the ninja's bare chest, there were so many scars, some white, other more recent, more or less deep wounds were present, and on top of that, the doctor struggled to extract the poison that had already spread throughout his body. The black dragon sighed too because he was sure of one thing, if Masamune would one day rule the country of the rising sun, no more new marks would be made on this body.

"Saaaaaasssssuuukkkkke!"

Yukimura's cry resounded from the other end of the palace, abruptly interrupting his thoughts. The samurai stood up hastily, hurrying to open the door and make his report to his lord that would inevitably follow the young tiger.

The young tiger doesn't even greet him and pushed him out of his way as he rushed to the prostrate body of his friend and caretaker. It was the first time that Kojuuro saw such an expression of distress on someone's face.

Yet it was with extreme delicacy that Yukimura raised Sasuke to see him more clearly.

"Sasuke," he said, his voice breaking in the effort he made to hold back his tears.

Masamune penetrated into the room, seeing this scene, his eyebrows furrowed and a hint of suppressed jealousy that glinted visibly in his eye. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"How is he, Kojuuro?"

"His life is not in danger." At these words Yukimura turned his attention to the black dragon.

"Did he say something? Why is he here? Where is Oyakata-sama? What happened to him? Wha- "

Kojuuro silenced him when he held up his hand, and with a heavy, stern look, Yukimura understood and put Sasuke back on the futon. Masamune approached him and put his hands on each of the tiger shoulders, he felt him shudder. He wanted to find something to say, be it a reassuring word, he just couldn't, once and again.

"He hadn't had anytime to say something and he has not yet regained consciousness, I'm sorry, but we don't know more about the situation."

"Hey!" Yukimura had risen so suddenly he shoved Masamune.

"It is probably something had happened back in Kai! I refuse to stand without doing anything!"

The young tiger rushed out of the room as quickly as he had entered it, reassured by the condition of his ninja there was no way he was for his country.

"Yukimura ! **Wait**!"

Masamune once again pursued him but still stopped by Kojuuro, a single look was enough for the two dragons to understand each other.

"The garrison is ready, Masamune-sama. Men are only waiting your orders." a smile troubled the unflinching expression. "Go back to him."

Masamune imitated him "**All right**, I'm counting on you Kojuuro. Shigezane should send an emissary in each of our stronghold. We officially are in a state of alert."

Hardly had he finished his sentence that he embarked once more in pursuit of the tiger fearing that he was already far ahead ... oh, how much he would make Yukimura sorry for having made him run like that.

He worked less in haste and donned his full armor and equipped his six claws as soon as possible, a servant confirmed to him that Yukimura had taken the time to do so too and that he had just missed him ... there was still a little common sense left in this thick skull that was Yukimura.

He was out of breath that Masamune reached the stables. He quickly realized that Yukimura chestnut horse was no longer there. Masamune rolled his eye a little annoyed and rather than wasting time putting the complex saddle on his black horse and allowing Yukimura the opportunity to be further ahead of him, he did something he didn't do as often as in his rebel teenage years and went straight without saddle at all... was not yet born the one who could beat Masamune Date on a horse back.

Directing the animal to the sheer force of his legs through the courtyard of the palace, he concentrated fully on the trace left behind by this spirited tiger who didn't think before acting, well decide shook him.

Masamune still took some time before seeing a red shape at full speed. His horse was started at full gallop and he didn't know how long the animal could keep this pace. He leaned on his black horse, matching the shape of the horse to gain more speed clinging firmly to the long black mane.

He came up to Yukimura, this one feeling hi presence took a glance behind him but didn't slow down.

"Yukimura! Stop!" he called through the combined din of hooves, the wind and the two horses erratic breathes.

"No, I can't afford to lose any time, Oyakata-sama need me!" the samurai replied.

And Masamune realized that there would be no other way to reason with this idiot, not without compassion for his poor friend. Masamune pushed even further his horse into his last retrenchment just enough to pass by Yukimura.

"You're going to stop!"

Yukimura hadn't expected for Masamune to hit him violently with his heel, his horse had to make a sudden movement on the side and startled, he reared up so high that the young tiger was dismounted. Not able to do anything to slow his fall, Yukimura rolled along the side of the road which slight slope landed in a rice field.

He had just enough time to recover from the shock of the fall and failed to drown in the water, even if it wasn't deep, in the rice field before founding himself face to face with a Masamune determined to make its voice heard. Rage seized Yukimura and listening only to his blood, hebolted out of the rice field and joined Masamune who was standing on a small dyke, his fist rushed in order to meet any part of his body that he could reach.

Blinded, disoriented, drenched as he was, it was easy for Masamune to dodge him.

"**Stop that**! You're worthless in this state!" the dragon roared.

This made nothing but to enrage Yukimura further who attempted a kick in his thighs. Masamune found an opening and grabbed him, using an arm-lock to maintain him still. Yukimura struggled, protested, but didn't want to hear anything.

"You can't do anything alone! You'll never be there in time! You'll kill the poor beast." Masamune struck him with the truth, designating Yukimura chestnut.

It hit him like a hard blow, Yukimura shoulders staggered. Slowly, his breathing evened. His eyes rested on his horse that was still on the road exhausted by this frantic race and it was lying on its side, Masamune horse gave it small push with its muzzle.

"Tell me how? ... There is nothing I can do! Sasuke isn't arrived here by chance, Oyakata-sama is in danger I know it!"

The distress in his eyes alerted Masamune who laid his hands on each side of Yukimura face. At that moment he remembered why he, again had fully fallen in love for this man ... for him perhaps ... something deep and indefinable took upon him, and everything became clear, it was so obvious ... he didn't knew why but something reminded him of the prediction of the oracle he had heard ... but it was not the time, he pushed it in the back of his mind.

"Flying ..."

Yukimura knew instantly where Masamune was going, he pushed his hands away, so desperate was the situation, he couldn't resolve to this. Not even for Oyakata-sama ... had he even the right to think about it?

"No!" he categorically refused.

"For you ... I know I can do it for you." Masamune pecked Yukimura frozen lips, determined, incurring the risk of Yukimura being broken because 'they were too late' wasn't an option.

He stepped back a step away from Yukimura too stunned to react. With every step he took back, he recited a prayer in a language unknown to the young tiger, also removing a layer of clothing. He plunged into the rice field, the water coming to his knees.

Yukimura looked without understanding what was occurring before him while soon Masamune concentrated expression was transformed under the pain, and he uttered orts of choked moans, trying to hide to the tiger how much he suffered.

"Turn around ... I don't want you to see this."

Yukimura did as he was ordered and took his head between his hands, closing his eyes to hold back his tears, what had he done? It was his entire fault, all his fault, his heart was probably suffering as much as Masamune body right now. How could he push his friend and love to do so much harm to himself? He was so selfish, he didn't deserve Masamune affection ... he shook his head and howled with him.

Only that, Masamune scream become suddenly something more strident and animalistic, Yukimura fell to his knees in the soft earth, refusing to look at his companion ... everything became silent, and it wasn't because of the sound of his heart beat obstructing his hearing.

Yukimura didn't cry, although it was the thing he wanted the most to do at that moment, he opened his eyes slowly, gradually releasing the tension in him, still refusing to turn back toward Masamune.

A powerful blast but too hot to be a gust of wind made his headband and his hair flutter in front of him. His heart stopped. His head moved and turned with an agonizing slowness.

"Ma-Masamune-dono ..." he tried.

And the breath came back when his eyes fell on the form of a gigantic dragon with serpentine shape lying in the paddy field. Its bluish scales had both the coldness of the executioner blade and the azure heat of a blue summer sky. The long silky hair of his mane was a shade lighter of blue, two long horns melted into it from the head. Two long whiskers were attached to a snout ending in two large nostrils which let out a heavy breathing. It was only by seeing going past the creatures mouth some fangs as white as snowflakes and as sharp as spears that Yukimura phobic fear of dragons awakened.

Trembling like a leaf, he perceived the distant image of a dragon as black as night ravaging his home, those same immaculate fangs viciously cutting into the lifeless body of his mother ...

That blue ... that blue eye drew him back. The dragon had only one eye, the right one seemed to not want to open, and in spite of all the blue which that creature was made of, that peculiar blue was attracting him, dotted with small specks of gold. It brought Yukimura back to reality.

"Masamune ..." Yukimura walked toward the dragon, staggering, he fell on the broad muzzle, his legs no more carrying him.

Masamune issued a sort of purring sound and let himself go to rub his snout against Yukimura. He quickly forgot that he was frozen, he quickly forgot that he felt like broken on the inside, he pushed deep in his mind the knowing of what this act will cost ... he had acted without thinking ... when he had come all this way to reproach this kind of carelessness to Yukimura. He was the idiot in the end.

The young tiger seemed small compared to the huge dragon's head that was now Masamune's, the nose what at least the size of Yukimura's torso and not to mention the rest of the body.

Hesitant, still in shock, Yukimura moved his hand to the creature mane.

"Can ... Can I ..." curiosity outweighing his fear, the young tiger could not resist the urge to touch the chimerical creature, an important part of his mind never ceasing to remind him that it was Masamune inside this monstrous body.

Masamune seemed to smile and nudged to Yukimura as if to push him through the last centimeters between them. A whole new feeling crept in that body which was so unfamiliar ... a desire for freedom so overwhelming, so intense that he had to hang on to Yukimura sight in front of him to remember why he had taken the form of his ancestors to begin with.

Yukimura took a handful of the offered mane, it was curious how, while the appearance was quite different, the texture was exactly the same as Masamune's brown hair. The dragon brought a paw out of the rice field, with four fingers that held impressive claws. He tried to make Yukimura understand that he had to take it as leverage to hop on his back.

The young samurai had no difficulty to comprehend what Masamune wanted, but still he hesitated a moment before boarding. Now he could not recede, the harm was already done, so long as they come to Kai before his bad feeling was confirmed.

Yukimura adjusted as best he could on the creature scaly back, his tremor while attenuated hadn't really stopped and Masamune felt them more than ever, he also felt the smell of the tiger like never before , intoxicating, wild ... his senses were tenfold ... it was exhilarating.

"I'm ready ..." Yukimura whispered, not really reassured.

So Masamune, animated by a primal instinct, gave a powerful impulse of his legs, he found himself in the air, and climbed, climbed, climbed, the clouds where becoming closer, the wind became palpable, and Yukimura had the unfortunate idea of looking down, seeing the road, the trees and the rice fields becoming very small, he hid his face in the mane, letting a terrified yelp escape his mouth.

If he had his voice, Masamune wouldn't hesitate to mock his rival and laugh at him, he contented himself in doing it inwardly, savoring the new feeling.

Flying ... not even his cavalcades in the mountains equaled the sensation, the speed, the total absence limits ... Masamune growled with delight.

"It's ... beautiful." Yukimura whispered, also being transported by the feeling, gaining confidence. Masamune heard him as if he had shouted.

With this, they would be Kai in no time. Beating the air with his tail, he made Yukimura understand to hold him more firmly, and the young tiger didn't lose a second.

"Let's go Masamune!"

The dragon roared before going through the air ... Masamune had finally become a true dragon.

Oooooooooooooooo

Arriving in the arbor, Motonari ran to Motochika ship without a last glance to Oshu's lands. They were finally returning to Aki, and they could prepare for the threat which the oracle had warned them about ... although there was still thinking to do about how he would do that.

It took a while for the little to finally turn, surprised not to hear heavy step on the wooden walkway behind him.

"Chousokabe," he said in a threatening tone.

Then the look the pirate turned to him killed any intent he had to brutalize him, and he didn't immediately reacted when the oni took his hand.

"I'm sorry Mouri... you'll have to go back home alone." He said gravely.

Motochika blue eye slowly looked away from the lord of Aki, Motonari gripped the hand that held him, he knew it would end up like that one day ... that Chousokabe had never do anything other than betray and abandon his family. But he couldn't blame him.

"I will never understand friendship would you say? Barbarian ... you'll have to make me forgive you for leaving me with your incompetent crew."

Motochika made a false pouty expression. "My men aren't ... ah whatever."

He used the hand that till connected to attract Mouri to him, joining their lips in a kiss that the kitsune accepted without much complaint. Motochika thought he could quickly become addicted to this Motonari.

"Return safe and sound. Who will stand against me otherwise?"

"I promise… but don't use the opportunity to attack Shikoku in my absence, okay?"

The laughter Motonari hid behind his hand was sincere and his heart sank when he saw Motochika making his way back to the horse. Maybe this place had finally got him sick ... well, finding again his country to govern and his tactician textbook would surely help him to return to himself.

Motonari began to fear getting lost in the ocean Motochika had created for the both of them only.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**Author: Nami-chan.**

**Pairing: DateSana, MotoMoto, KojuSasu.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing that my mind didn't provide**

**beta : star roaring blaze  
**

**Dragon Tales**

**Chapter 20**

Once again, Oda Nobunaga let his heavy footstep, ballasted by his heavy armor lead him to the balcony which allowed him to contemplate the world. A gauntleted hand rested on the railing as he peered at soldiers scurrying to the foot of the tower, their activity emitting thick clouds of smoke while the nearby forest was razed in favor of arming, the mountain was gutted to find the iron and the river was reduced to a tiny trickle.

A thin smile drew on his lips, he had felt it, _his_ blood had finally awakened. Many years of waiting and his sacrifice was finally ready. So many years spent manipulating and playing with cards for this sacrifice to be the ultimate strength that was lacking ... he soon could leave this cursed tower and spread his anger on the land of the rising sun, he felt it vibrate in him, very soon ...

Everything had gone so well, the sacrifice would throw itself into his clutches, completely unaware that he had been manipulated from the very start. It took intense emotions for the sacrifice to be of the highest quality, and this one was the last of them. Nobunaga had particularly taken care of him ... he had given him a weakness and it would cause his downfall. Oh how he loved to play with the lives of those pitiful mortals, seeing_ him_ crawling to his feet, begging and crying, would be enough to fill the waiting and frustration of all those years of waiting.

The rest of his demonic spirit will only be calmed when those who had locked him up will pay a thousand times and that the world would crumble into ashes ...

A movement near the road caught his attention, on the edge of the forest, a rider, then another and another came out of the woods. The rider raised his head to face him knowing he was watched, and even from here Nobunaga distinguished his victorious smile.

Nobunaga gripped the railing so hard that the wood broke in his hand, a furious growl sounded from deep in his throat…why was Ranmaru returning alone? Where was this bastard Mitsuhide? What was he scheming again? No ... Nobunaga made a superhuman effort to regain his composure ... he was certain that his servant wouldn't do any harm before he was totally free, he knew his desire to bring him back into the grave when he'll feel the most untouchable ... should he try, he would make this worm understand why he is the sixth king of hell ...

Ooooooooooooooo

Yukimura was carried away, watching the scenery passes at full speed. He held Masamune firmly, just enough for his companion to know that he still felt safe. Despite his ecstatic state made by his little skyward trip, he quickly realized that he was familiar with the panorama.

"We're almost there! So fast!" he shouted loud enough for Masamune to hear, happiness showing through in his voice.

The dragon gave a little grunt. He had to stay focused to keep in mind the objective as his desire to fly farther and farther beyond even the sea was becoming increasingly urgent. Masamune was flying along the river, a smile formed on his chimerical creature face when he saw the passage and the river node which had witnessed his combative reunion with Yukimura. It was strange how at this thought, he also began to feel a burning desire to fight, to affirm himself, to... dominate?

Masamune felt a kind of headache pulsing slowly, plus he was so thirsty that he knew he couldn't go the last mile without being completely dehydrated. He grunted plaintively to signify his discomfort to the young tiger installed on his back. He felt Yukimura hand becoming caressing.

"Let's go down there, you must be exhausted." Yukimura shouted again.

The young tiger had no trouble to feel the sudden discomfort coming from the dragon, he had slowed down at first, then his flight became less graceful, and now this growl left no doubt to Yukimura. It doesn't really matter, Masamune had already done so much for him, and he could run the last mile that separated him from his Lord by himself.

Masamune began a gentle descent spiraling toward the ground, instinctively fearing his first landing, and he went into the water and closed his eyes as he neared the ground.

"Bleugh, I think ... I feel ill" even if Yukimura had whispered, Masamune had heard him very well.

His eye widened, his thoughts whirling around a single idea.

"_Hold on Yuki! Just hold on_!" anything but ... too late.

Just had he put a paw on the land that he heard Yukimura loudly vomiting his last meal, as if it was the time to be sick. Masamune did not dare to turn to him to see the extent of the damage, but he still wanted to say that for a first flight, he did quite well.

It was by hearing the sound of water that he knew that Yukimura had still had the sense to get off him. He finally looked at his nauseous companion busy drinking a little water from the river, his face unusually pale. It amused him to see his hair even more disheveled than usual because of the winds aloft and the speed at which they had traveled…

Masamune gave a compassionate grunt pushing Yukimura with the tip of his snoot. The young tiger beamed hat him though his eyebrows were drawn in an effort to adjust his blurry vision. Yukimura patted him above his nostril.

"I'm fine, but next time just avoids turning in circle like that." Yukimura joked, wishing inwardly that Masamune would never have to redo such a thing.

If Masamune had shoulders, he would have shrugged, but he preferred to plunge his face into the river lapping a large amount of water, trying to quench his insatiable thirst, he was at his limit.

Yukimura retrieved his spears, and composing himself back very quickly, his gaze lingered in the direction of Shingen castle should be, before returning to Masamune. The dragon continued to drink not paying any attention to his companion. The young tiger began to wonder if Masamune wasn't a water elemental dragon, as his color hinted it. Soon, another idea made its way into his mind. Masamune had already done so much for him, but could he still ask him to continue to accompany him while in still in this form…the men of Kai might ... Yukimura wouldn't even dare to think of such thing.

"Masamune ..." he called, bringing back the dragon attention on him. "Should you not return to your human form?"

The dragon glanced strangely at Yukimura. Did he hate to see him like this so much? No, deep down Masamune knew it wasn't that, but it didn't prevented him from feeling a little hurt, he who all this years had failed to find a favorable state of mind for his transformation was now obligated to shorten it for the sake of his lover.

But how to explain to Yukimura that he wasn't going to walk to the old Shingen naked?

Obviously, his expression spoke for him, or he had become telepathy, because suddenly Yukimura blushed furiously.

"Oh! Maybe, then you should wait for me here then. I'll came back soon with clothes." Yukimura promised.

Masamune nodded and made up his mind to lie himself in the river bed, leaving the current stroke his scales. His eye watched Yukimura who started running on the road leading to the castle, the magic of the flight they shared seemed to have eased Yukimura tension, it didn't prevent him to want haste beyond reason trough.

But Masamune looked up erecting his neck when a pungent smell suddenly assaulted his more sensitive sense of smells... although all seemed quiet, something was wrong.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Yukimura ran spears in hands, without taking a breath, and soon the high white walls of the castle were visible on the horizon. The young tiger slowed his pace, letting go a sigh of relief, as he almost cursed himself for having doubted his Oyakata-sama powerfulness. Everything seemed to be going well.

"What ...?"

But his relief was cut short when his foot stumbled on a sword dropped on the floor, as he walked the Great Plains that faced the castle. He stopped abruptly, because from his point of view he could easily see that the watchtowers were hopelessly empty. Where were the guards?

Yukimura began to run again, spears ready for any eventuality, fearing what he might find, but also hoping that Masamune was safe, his instincts shouted that he shouldn't have left the dragon alone.

The decorated heavy doors that barred the entrance were wide open, but what was happening here? Yukimura swallowed. His hand became moist gripped his spear into a leather creaking noise.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Masamune straightened suddenly, in an instant leaving his relaxed posture for a much more aggressive when he heard a noise.

The stench became more present, a smell of blood and death mixed with something else so that he couldn't distinguish because of how much the first two dominated the rest. It was as if that smell couldn't be from of a living being.

The dragon let out a slow and audible warning growl, and despite the threat of a painful end, the attacker replied to the dragon by a frightful sneer.

Masamune turned into the direction of the sound that tinged horribly in his ears, his fangs bared behind his upturned lips.

The intruder seemed to taunt him, standing straight and high on the dikes surrounding the edges of the small river. His long pale hair fluttered in the wind while he let plenty of time for the dragon to fully feel his unhealthy presence, his painted lips were distorted in a sadistic rictus. Two long scythes shined in sun in each of his hands, he hadn't come here just to admire the dragon...

"_Akechi Mitsuhide_!" Masamune cried inwardly.

But before he had time to react, the man spoke.

"My congratulations for finally having awoke your blood. My lord would be ecstatic to hear the wonderful news." His falsely rejoiced voice didn't mask an entirely different excitement.

Masamune replied with another growl, clearer this time. What does this asshole meant?

"You are beautiful in this form. It gives me even want to taste you."

The way he stroked the non-cutting part of his scythe gave unpleasant chills to Masamune, some scales on his back stood up as well.

"Would you grant me this dance?" The man launched.

Without according time for the dragon to understand the statement he leapt upon him and the only thing Masamune noticed it was at how much that his pupils were dilated, was this freak drugged or what?

The dragon's tail slashed the air trying to push back the junk that had landed behind him ...

"_Shit_!" Masamune thought, he was fast, and the dragon was inconvenienced by his own mass...

Oooooooooooo

"Ah ... aaah." Was the stifled sigh that crossed Yukimura lips.

His feet already blackened by the carpet of ash that lay before him, his throat tightening with every step closer, he could only contemplate what remained of the once beautiful castle. It wasn't possible, it couldn't be happening ... how?

Only remained of the structure the parts made of stone, all the walls and paneling were reduced to the status of scorched coal collapsed on each other, and he could still see the reddened embers where small wisps of smoke still escaped. A gust of wind sent ash to finish tainting Yukimura.

His whole body shaking like a leaf, Yukimura slowly reached a hand to one of the fallen beams partially burned and that was still hanging to a crumbled piece of roof, threatening at any moment to feel the effects of gravity. No, it wasn't possible, perhaps the fire hadn't touched the main residential part, yes it should be this ... otherwise ... otherwise there would have been bodies ..., right? But there were only ashes, debris and even more ash, ash and ash again

Both Yukimura hand gripped his head, his breath becoming erratic; he could see nothing, hear nothing, just the blood beating in his temples and a pain that cut any of his movement.

Then he saw the glowing flames, heard the cries of despair around him, he felt his lungs fill with smoke so thick and black that he instantly felt like coughing, he could feel the heat, the pain, they were devouring him...

"Hey Yuki!"

Yukimura blinked slowly, gradually regaining a normal vision, he was greeted by Keiji smiling face through slightly worried. The young tiger rose up before falling down as his muscles were still tetanized, when had he fallen into the wanderer arms?

"Are you okay? You collapsed all of a sudden."

Yukimura confused glance went to Keiji to the young blonde woman wearing little that accompanied him, was it not Kasuga, Sasuke fiancé?

"What ... what are you doing here? What happened here? Where is Oyakata-sama" Yukimura feared for the worst.

Keiji gave him a reassuring smile before returning his gaze to Kasuga, the woman raised an elegant eyebrow and put a hand on her hip, she began to answer Yukimura questions.

"The Lord Shingen is safe in Echigo." She stated, throwing back one of her long blonde locks. Yukimura sighed in relief with a hand on his aching heart. Kasuga continued. "But he had to abandon the fortress to the enemy." Kasuga shook his head and her amber eyes scanned rapidly the carnage around them. "We just came to see what they were up to ... but the just destroyed everything and left."

Yukimura frowned in an expression of profound reflection while Keiji helped him to stand, and the Maeda wanderer chose to complete Kasuga explanation.

"Shingen probably thought he could hold the siege until the arrival of reinforcements but they brought a huge cannon, I've never seen such a thing on this land ... the retreat was inevitable."

Yukimura made a pout to the idea that his Oyakata-sama could have been defeated, but a question remained in his mind. Who could be this formidable enemy? His blood boiled to the idea of facing such an opponent when he held alongside his lord when he would regain his honor. He didn't even tried to understand what was Keiji doing here, how did he know Lord Kenshin and Sasuke fiancée ... he knew better not to question the vagabond. But it doesn't stop Keiji to ask him.

"And you? How was it that you come so quickly? Must be at least a full day ride from Oshu! The Messenger Kai couldn't do so quickly." He threw, leaning a reassuring hand on Yukimura shoulder.

The young tiger caught the glare that the blond threw at Keiji when spoke about the messenger of Kai, he grinned discreetly thinking that she did really loved Sasuke. Finally when his ideas brightened and he fully registeredthe young playboy question, a panic shook into Yukimura.

"Oh no, I left Masamune for too long!"

He had left Masamune alone with an unknown dangerous enemy that was probably still around, how could he be so lacking of common sense? If Shingen was here, he would have finished tearing down the wall.

And then Yukimura ran into the opposite direction. Keiji watched him as he bolted like a rabbit, his mouth remaining ajar mostly because he still felt a little annoyed that Yukimura ignored him.

"Are you gonna stand there?" Kasuga asked, not waiting for his answer to start following Yukimura.

Keiji shrugged and began to follow him as well, wondering how he was going to do not to lose sight of a female ninja and a hyperactive samurai.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mitsuhide dodged Masamune's tail with a step aside, and he continued to laugh as he watched the dragon struggling not to leave any weak point exposed.

"Oh!" he snapped when the jaws of the dragon closed again an inch away from him.

He held the claw that fall on him with both scythes, bending under the creature force. Masamune enraged further when the man continued to laugh. With a supple jump, the mad man stood outside the dragon immediate reach.

"Amazing! I'm still shaking." His bony shoulders shook with exited spasm.

Masamune could only see him as his back arched, his pupils were no bigger than a pinhead, he wondered what could have passed through this man head, but what was more surfacing in the dragon was the desire to feel his bones crushed under the pressure of his fangs while his blood would fill his mouth. A serpentine tongue passed over Masamune lips when he unfolded his body like a spring, opening his mouth wide when his roaring created ripples on the river surface.

Mitsuhide let out a strange cry at the boundary between fear and ecstasy when he saw the massive creature swoop down on him with all his weight. Yet it was a breeze for him to make a long jump to the side, spinning it on himself as he reveled in the sensation of his scythe tearing between the dragon scales, releasing a spray of carmine blood from below him.

He laughed openly when the dragon roared in pain. He admired the red liquid that quickly mixed with water to his feet and formed fascinating small rivulets on his blade so far immaculate.

Masamune staggered, holding his forepaw, almost sliced to the bone, against his huge body, a wild glint flashed in his eyes.

"Whether a shame that we cannot go further than this." the man said, back to the river side.

Masamune looked at him with unspeakable hatred, his massive body suddenly becoming increasingly heavy.

"My Lord has made so much effort for you to regain your lost loved one, will be even more wonderful to see a creature such a you, this strong, crawling when you will be deprived of him again!"

Masamune vaguely heard the horrible laughter fade away, still not fast enough for his taste, the pain on his paw worrying him than the rest.

"Masamune-dono!"

He tried to seem normal when Yukimura inimitable voice sounded. The young samurai, though out of breath, didn'tseem to be in a different mood from the one he showed when they had parted.

"But you're hurt!"

He should have known that the warrior of Kai would immediately notice this; it was not easy to hide the red splotch all around him that the low river current struggled to disperse. Yukimura held his injured paw, lifting it with tenderness while he undid his redheadband with his free hand.

"This is the same arm as the one you had already opened, or it would be that the wound reopened?" Yukimura thought aloud as he wrapped the leg in his headband, tightening the makeshift bandage enough to stop the bleeding.

Masamune looked away from Yukimura, not wanting to betray that he had in fact been attacked and he had been wounded because he was careless, even if only a little.

"You were attacked!" Yukimura yelped, noticing it immediately in his gestures.

"Hiyyyaaaaaa!" the dragon had just the time to let out a little moan when a scream diverted their attention.  
"This isn't possible!" the voice that had just screamed spoke.

Masamune rolled his eye, wondering what this woman was doing here, but he didn'tcaught Yukimura making the same gesture, wondering if Kasuga was truly unaware of the true dragon's existence. However she seemed, erudite ... and smart.

"Calm down it will do you nothing! This is the one-eyed dragon!" Keiji scolded her when he had finally caught to them. "It's amazing Masamune! Who could have guessed you were an Azure a dragon!" he went on with a happy smile.

Masamune again rolled his eye. It took only a few seconds for Kasuga to quiet herself down, stepping several good centimeters away from Keiji before snarling. "I didn't expect that, that's all." She had never met Date Masamune in person, so she probably never imagined that his nickname was given to him so rightfully.

Yukimura's hand lodged into Masamune mane scratching just where he needed to for that Masamune can't hold back a groan of pleasure, before his determined voice rose.

"We should better no rest here any longer. I'd like to join Oyakata-sama as soon as possible." Yukimura helped, as best he could, Masamune to join the road under Keiji unbelieving eyesKasuga suspicious one.

"I'll take you there." As soon as the ninja woman had finished her sentence that she jumped into the nearest tree and didn't bothered to look back to see if the others followed.

Keiji shrugged his shoulder scratching the neck nervously. "Okay, well I think you should rather follow me." Keiji stationed himself on the other side of Masamune to help too.

Masamune pushed him with a slight nudge of his head, thinking that it would probably hold him back to put his hands on his sensitive scales. His thoughts were soon preoccupied by the fact that they were not really taking Shingen castle direction, he wondered if Yukimura hadn't had a bad meeting like him…

Ooooooooooo

Despite all the years of rivalry between Shingen and Kenshin that had required Yukimura services to his lord, the young tiger had no recollection of having one day entered this so peculiar palace.

It was a real haven of peace, a huge decorated garden full of roses and all sorts of other flowers spaced from each other so that they could in no way be stifling. Yukimura noticed that only the main building was more than one floor and that nature dominated more than human work in this castle. But the corrugated roof with black tiles, the prayer parchment stuck on the columns easily allowed Yukimura to say that the greatest building was nothing but a temple. Nothing more normal when one knew that Kenshin had dedicated his very being to the religion, and it wasn't for nothing that he was called Echigo god of war. Yet this castle breathed of peace and seemed to appease the heart of the travelers.

"The Lord Shingen is currently resting in one of the pavilions reserved for the guests. When I left Kenshin was still with him." Keiji then announced as the group made its way through the guards and monks, amazed or in awe seeing they were accompanied by a dragon.

They came to a small pavilion with simple architecture framed by Daphne bushes. Kasuga was waiting there with her arms crossed over her chest, tapping her foot nervously on the engawa plank.

"What take you so long?" she reprimanded, keeping her voice low.

The two men and the dragon exchanged incredulous glances.

"_**Women**__, all the same_." Masamune thought openly.

"The Tiger of Kai is waiting for you." She said going through the door, the dusk was falling and the backlight prevented those outside to distinguish the inside of the room.

Keiji stepped forward to receive the little monkey who threw itself into his arms, Yukimura didn't hear him murmuring little sweet nothing, because he was too preoccupied by Masamune state.

The dragon had crouched down on his side, too large to enter the small house. He took care not to press on his hurt paw, watching with a semblance of affection the carefully made red bow wrapped around it. Yukimura leaned over him, starting to stroke his mane, like he seemed to have made a habit of. The young tiger sighed, hearing the disturbed rhythm of his companion breathing; it pained him to once again having to leave him alone for the second time in the day, just because of his duty toward his lord.

"It's going to be all right Masamune. I have to make my report."

The dragon seemed to cast a compassionate smile and nodded. For a second he wanted to resume human form just to take Yukimura in his arms and kiss him until his breath was stolen.

Half-heartedly, Yukimura parted from him, before advancing to disappear into the room darkness.

TBC

thank a lot for all the reviews follow and fave


	21. Chapter 21

**Author: Nami-chan.**

**Pairing: DateSana, MotoMoto, KojuSasu.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing that my mind didn't provide**

******beta : star roaring blaze**

**Dragon Tales**

**Chapter 21**

When he stepped into the dimly lit room, Yukimura mind at first rejected the image of his bedridden master, stripped of his armor and so pale looking, to focus on the other people present.

Kasuga in the background was busy making tea, her eyes deviating from Keiji and from his Oyakata-sama to Kenshin. For a woman ninja, she really didn't hide her expressions, she was watching Keiji, admiring Kenshin, but Yukimura couldn't really understand why she often glared coldly at Shingen and why her glance was so suspicious.

Keiji didn't need to be monitored as the only thing he was doing was sitting, stroking Yumekichi head that rested on his knees.

Kenshin was smiling at him, calm and quietly. He remained near the futon where his lord rested, and this reassured Yukimura who then finally deigned to look more in detail the current state of his role model and mentor.

He was just sitting, the heavy cover of the futon covering half of his body, a slight smile highlighted by his mustache, but without his armor he seemed… as if he was no longer the same man. He didn't have his headdress and his bald head was bandaged. Seeing that still after several seconds, Yukimura wasn't reacting, Shingen smile gradually faded and his eyes became less soft. It was all that needed for Yukimura to ignore the sensation of spiders running thorough his body and finally show a reaction.

The young tiger bowed hastily, putting his head on the tatami, refusing to meet the prying eyes he felt around him. He gathered his voice as best he could, trying to not let it tremble with emotion, not to reveal himself, not to shame his lord by spreading how happy he was to see him again, safe and sound .

"Oyakata-sama! I, Sanada Genjiro Yukimura am back at home!"

His words were enough for Shingen to understand his true state of mind and Yukimura was upset to have chosen them so badly when he heard Kenshin chucking softly.

"Yukimura." Shingen's voice had lost none of its power and the young tiger felt every muscle in his body tense.

To answer this call, Yukimura would have to raise his head, yet it remained impossible! It took great strength of will to do so, mentally preparing for the blow which would surely come not only for being late, for having not being here because he had agreed to accompany a stranger and above all making him ashamed just now.

Yukimura slowly opened his eyes he couldn't remember having closed to suddenly widen them when he found himself facing the biggest smile he had ever seen on Shingen, his jaw dropped slightly.

"You grew up well." Shingen said before he could utter a word.

Yukimura eyebrows never had been so close to the base of his hair. What answer to this?

"B-But I-I way gone for only a few days." he mumbled before realizing he had spoken aloud.

And this time he really feared to have offended his lord by contradicting him, his eyes were wide open when the hit he expected didn't come, and instead of this, Kenshin's chuckle was the only sound that remained in the small pavilion bedroom. Yukimura blinked, truly he didn't understand...

"I don't think Shingen was talking about physical growth." Kenshin explained to him, he himself hadn't expected such a reaction from the other lord when Yukimura were presented to them bearing a mark in the neck that was obviously nothing like an insect bite.

"Oh, forgive my ignorance in this case Oyakata-sama." Once again Yukimura bowed.

Shingen able to use a great self-control not to send Yukimura flying through the garden, the presence of his rival and the fact he wasn't at home helped greatly. He grunted and still let out some mumbling.

"But if I ever catch this dragon ..."

It took no more for to Kenshin burst out laughing. This pleased Keiji who joined in, it had been a long time since he had heard his friend from Echigo laugh like that. Kasuga seemed captivated by the sound of it but was now launching a vicious glance at Yukimura she held responsible for pushing her beloved lord to lose his composure. However, Yukimura waited remaining stoic, not having the heart to really laugh, his eyes looking in spite of himself toward to the door leading to the garden.

"Why does the Lord Date not join us? Kasuga, didn't you say he accompanied Yukimura?" Shingen asked then.

It was normal for the young lord to avoid meeting him, knowing perfectly Shingen would immediately saw what he had done to Yukimura; it was just that he thought this one was more reckless. He hadn't doubted the success of Sasuke mission, but actually seeing Yukimura and Masamune here took a thorn out of his heart.

Kasuga again, raised her head from the tea she had just finished serving and seemed to hesitate, a single glance to Kenshin and she tried to answer but Keiji beat her.

"He had turned into a dragon! Really this is the first time I see a blue dragon."

Shingen and Kenshin seemed to digest the information and Kasuga furiously threw up an empty cup that Keiji skillfully intercepted, sending a wink to the fulminant blonde.

Shingen growled again, Masamune was crazy to do such a thing, everyone knew he was a half-blood, and using all the power of the dragon race wasn't something that the half-blood could do with impunity, whether king or not. He looked at Yukimura with stern countenance, thus his protégée was also worried about Masamune, but he would be much more if he had been fully aware of the situation.

"He took huge risks." Kenshin informed. "My men won't do anything to him, but he should have known that any dragons that were to be found in dragon form outside of Oshu may be executed on the spot." And it was also a good source of concern.

Yukimura gasped, unable to stop the shiver that traveled his body, he could not resist to take his companion defense.

"We had no choice ... but anyway it doesn't matter, I wasn't dutiful and was here too late Oyakata-sama." His shoulders fell and his body relaxed under the weight of shame.

Finding a smile, Shingen ruffled Yukimura hair affectionately, squeezing him reassuringly when this one backed away at first.

"It is I who had been impudent, there is nothing that you would have been able to do, but I'm fine, the castle can still be reconstructed, that's what matter.

"Really? But if I had been here, I-"

"Yukimura!" Shingen launched cutting Yukimura in his tracks. "Go join him and watch over our guest." It was the only thing that he could think of to calm Yukimura and hoping to rest a little too. "That's an order." He insisted.

The young tiger of Kai launched a hesitant look outward, his lips trembling in the idea of having been somewhat rejected. Yukimura bowed once more and stood up, preparing to leave the room, he was relieved to see that his lord was safe, turning to get assured he remembered to have forgotten something important.

"The Date army is heading toward Kai!" he snapped. "They will not find anything at the castle and they will not know where you are!"

"I'll wait in the fortress." Keiji said, rising, Yumekichi was making a victory sign perched on his shoulder.

"Kasuga, my wonderful blade, I prefer that you accompany him, the night is dark and you wouldn't lose your way."

Kasuga knelt before her lord, with enamored expression and stars in her eyes, her lips moved in an inaudible whisper before she could find her voice again.

"O-Of course Kenshin-sama."

Kenshin took her hand and brought it gently to his lips. "Do not fear for me security, agreed?"

Kasuga seemed on the verge to fainting from the contact. The other three men and animals heads fell to the side, wondering what happened before their eyes and were does that pink cloud that had invaded the room came from .

Ooooooooooooooo

Yukimura trotted in the dark just made bearable by the few torches illuminating the lane. The samurai had initially thought his heart would burst from his chest when he was out of the house and found that his dragon was gone, thankfully, he quickly found the huge figure whose scales were made brilliant by the crescent moon.

When finally joined his companion, Yukimura found out that the dragon stood on the shore of a lake and seemed monopolized by anything he observed on the surface.

"Masamune?" he called out quietly.

A small growl answered him. Yukimura looked into the lake, curious to know what was holding Masamune attention so much. The tiger frowned when he saw that the dragon was looking at the moon reflection.

"You knew that you had risked being executed?" although full of reproach, Yukimura tone didn't erase his concern.

After several seconds, the dragon sat back on his hind legs and turned his large head to the young man and answered with a heavy nod.

The anger was visible on Yukimura's face and he suddenly seized the muzzle before hugging it.

"And it's me who am supposed to be the idiot? I don't want that Masamune, what would I have do if something had happened to you." Yukimura said, rubbing his cheek against the warm and soft scales.

Seeing him shivering in the cold autumn wind, Masamune wrapped his large body of a fantastic creature around the young tiger's, he felt Yukimura sit and snuggle against him, and let out a sigh, he hated to upset his beloved, but he knew that the worst was yet to come. Yukimura felt his eyelids grow heavy, while a feeling of comfort spread through in his tense muscles.

"How is your wound?" he asked, suppressing a yawn, he had intended to ask once more why Masamune he remained in this dragon form but changed his mind, they were just too good in this position.

Masamune showed his paw which was decorated with a red ribbon. Yukimura was surprised to find it was already healing. Masamune would have liked to be able to tell Yukimura, that the extent of his draconic powers were so great that if he waited a little longer and resisted the urge to fly to the moon tugging hard in him before resuming to his human form, it would be completely healed. But his ears only heard the quiet and idle young tiger breathing. He smiled amused, touched by the fact that once again, the beloved one was asleep against him.

Ooooooooooooooo

"Sanada! What have you done!"

The cry more than the force of the blow that send him in the lake suddenly awoke Yukimura. The icy water more than the pain ended to make him come back to him, he quickly raised ready to battle with the coward who dared to attack him in his sleep.

"This is your fault!"

But the punch undoubtedly more violent that should have followed never came, while in front of Yukimura, Masamune held his servant back the best he could with his arms bare and shivering.

"Kojuuro! Stop!" the young king rebuked.

Eyes full of rage the black dragon moved away from the young tiger to come smolder Masamune.

"Masamune-sama!" he shouted, pulling his long coat.

The samurai hastened to cover the naked and shivering form of his sovereign, some scales were still on his white skin, refusing to retract and shining in the moonlight at is the highest point in the sky.

"I did what I wanted to Kojuuro… **wanted it**!" Masamune frantically threw back.

Yukimura tried to approach the two, but the Kojuuro glare cut him in his tracks. His members remained paralyzed because no matter how many times Masamune affirmed the contrary, it was Yukimura that pushed him to turn into a dragon and the tiger cub soon realized that this was what he was reproached by Kojuuro .

"Don't-ever-touch him-again." Masamune hissed between his teeth, clutching his retainer arms with all the strength he had left, his wild dragon instinct reflecting again in his eye.

Kojuuro held his master cold gaze for some time before making a sad smile.

"I can promise you that only if you survive to prevent me to do so."

Masamune smiled back and turned to Yukimura while he stated with a confident tone. A new thrill traveled the General from Kai, the situation didn't really appealed him:

"I shall not die, there are still idiots who need me."

Kojuuro and Yukimura didn't know if this statement was really directed to both of them or not. Kasuga decided it was time for her to intervene, still stunned by the scene that had played under her eyes and almost trembling under the intensity of it.

"I-I'll show you your room." She managed to articulate.

Without turning to the men, she went to the pavilions. Kojuuro followed her supporting against him a breathless and staggering Masamune, but still he looked one last time at Yukimura but this time more calmly and thoughtfully.

"Do not just stand there, you'll freeze."

Yukimura swallowed, anxiety getting the better of him, but he wasn't shaking from the cold, the words exchanged between Kojuuro and Masamune had dug a hole in his heart and even his burning soul couldn't warm him. That was with awkward and almost robotic steps that he followed them as instructed.

Ooooooooooooooo

Dried and adorned with a much warmer red kimono, Yukimura stood before the door of the pavilion that housed Masamune without finding the strength to enter it for several minutes. Finally, with the strong image of Shingen winning him, he took a deep gulp of air and refused to be a coward while his master wasn't far from him.

He pushed open the sliding door and entered after announcing himself. Kojuuro sighed when he watched him enter, refusing to speak to him. Yukimura preferred then to return his attention toward Masamune. The young lord wasn't in a position far different from that in which he had found his Oyakata-sama earlier. Only Masamune wasn't sitting and smiling at him. No, he couldn't. Drops of sweat trickled down his temples, his hair stuck to his forehead, his chest heaved rapidly and in spite of all his efforts he couldn't contain his entire pained groan.

Yukimura rushed to him, touching his neck to find an erratic pulse and a burning skin.

"Masamune! What have you got? Tell me? Is this because of your wound?"

Masamune replied with another audible groan as his eyelid tightly clenched over his lone eye and he turned his head to the other side.

"The human nature and dragon nature of Masamune are now fighting in him." Kojuuro simply replied, forgetting his anger for the sake of Masamune.

"What? I can't-I don't understand? Masamune will be okay, right?" this entire world and this vocabulary were much too unknown for Yukimura to grasp the full extent of the situation.

Kojuuro also turned his head away from Yukimura, his lower lip getting stuck between his teeth.

"No, no Masamune! Tell me that you're going to be alright!" Yukimura insisted shaken with sobs he tried to suppress. This couldn't be happening...

"Your hands ..." Masamune stammered, his voice trembling. "They are cold ... nice."

Managing a faint smile, Yukimura let a tear escape, he positioned himself behind Masamune and gently placed the brunet head on his knees, then he withdrew a few strands on the other forehead while his mercury gaze plunged into his hazelnuts. He began to gently caress the pale face, neck and shoulders.

This motion calmed Masamune who let out a sigh of comfort and rubbed his cheek against Yukimura knees.

Masamune began to giggle suddenly, surprising both Yukimura and Kojuuro. "I even almost felt like devouring you for a moment ... true Dragons are real assholes." He smiled, seeming genuinely amused by the absurdity of the affirmations.

Kojuuro let out another sigh, feeling the need to reprimand Masamune again.

"The animal instinct becomes almost unbearable when we change into dragons ... you have also shown great strength by resisting so long." Kojuuro frowned realizing that it sounded more like a compliment, it just couldn't help but to be somewhat proud of his lord. "But that doesn't mean that I approve of your reckless actions Masamune-sama."

Masamune answered with a snort, then with a low growl in his throat, while Yukimura as nibbling his lower lip, realizing more and more what Masamune actually went through. Kojuuro noticed him, and taking pity on the younger, began to think of a way to make him useful to Masamune.

"Masamune-sama must drink this." Kojuuro handed a small vial containing a pinkish liquid to Yukimura. "But it seems that he can't absorb any liquid without choking, may be you could be of some help." Kojuuro eyes said more about his thoughts, 'you put Masamune-sama in this state, now it's up to you to make him better ' remained unspoken.

Yukimura accepted the strange liquid in the transparent container, first seemingly considering what he should do with it, and then he looked down toward Masamune.

"I'll try." He asserted.

Carefully he lifted Masamune by holding it against his chest, taking more care when his movements drew a pained moan from the other young man throat. But Yukimura was relieved when, placing one hand under Masamune chin for leverage, his lips parted transformed in a smile while despite his current condition, Masamune's gaze became lewd when he understood how the young tiger wanted to help him drink the potion.

"Ko ... Juro ..." he tried to say, "you should go and see how the men are." He went on after regaining his breath.

Arching an eyebrow at first, Kojuuro smiled inwardly realizing that his lord just wanted to be alone. The Samurai was reassured of how the change in the very soul of his lord operated, the potion would soon take effect and calm him ... he no longer feared as much that Masamune didn'tmake it to the next morning. Also, but still half-heartedly, he stood ready to leave the room, his gaze lingered on the couple, remembering only too well that Masamune was gifted to hide his true pain, just hoping that his fear wasn't founded this time, he added a final comment :

"I will see you later. Take good care of him Sanada." He said before leaving without a last glance.

Masamune, head against Yukimura heart, the reassuring hand on his lover's jaw, closed his eyes in contentment.

"Alone at last." Masamune whispered, still slightly breathless.

"You're burning ..." Yukimura caressed his face with one hand and held the man against him with the other, an expression of deep anxiety about Masamune concealed agony.

"It's nothing." Masamune once again forced a smile.

Yukimura continued to reassure him with his caresses while he was uncapping the vial with his teeth, his eyes not leaving Masamune's, he took the contents in his mouth trying not reflexively to spit it when the rancid and very bitter taste invaded him to even his nostrils. It was no wonder that Masamune couldn't swallow a drop of this.

Tenderly, he leaned over the young king and pressed his lips against his burning ones, Masamune allowed himself a sigh of relief at the contact. Yukimura then poured the contents of his mouth into Masamune's, controlling the gagging reflex by playing with the dragon tongue, he felt Masamune horribly tense suddenly against him and felt a bit of the foul beverage escaping from their joined lips, and he bought up his sleeve in an attempt to wipe it.

Yukimura hadn't expected at all for Masamune to suddenly seize that sleeve, squeezing it so strongly he almost did shred it; the young tiger broke their kiss just in time to see his one eye blank from shock and his jaw open in a silent scream. Then, even before Yukimura could register what had happened, Masamune relaxed, falling against him, his eye still teary.

The two lovers marked a long pause during which Yukimura took the opportunity to try to calm his crazed heart, while Masamune, smiled and curled his fingers into the long and silky ponytail that Yukimura presented to him. Once again surprising the young tiger, he pulled him over him and pinned Yukimura back against the futon, using his weight to keep him from moving, he caught his lips, devouring Yukimura mouth with a hunger that the young tiger made some time to register.

Finally Yukimura pushed him away. "Masamune! Are you trying to eat me?" but it was only to ask this question when he remembered the comment about the matter the dragon had done earlier.

Yet it wasn't fear in Yukimura eyes, but playfulness, and a hint of desire while the fear of losing Masamune and the anxiety to see him at his worst disappeared with the kisses that littered his neck.

"Since the first time ... I had wanted to…. Again." He mumbled between kisses.

Yukimura laughed softly before the frenzy with which Masamune tried to remove his clothes, covered him with kisses, love bites and saliva. "Are you sure?" he himself wanted to be assured they weren't doing something wrong.

In response Masamune put two fingers to his lips, pressing insistently, Yukimura smiled once more, understanding that there was no valid reason to refuse to Masamune considering the difficulty of whatever that he just had gone through. Apparently it was over now, but it was serious enough that Kojuuro considered the untimely death of his lord.

Yukimura wrapped his tongue around the fingers provocatively. Masamune's eye widened in surprise before his face turned into an expression of pure passion, Yukimura was simply divine, whether passive or not. but still Masamune felt weak and seeing Yukimura this bold, he prayed inwardly that he wouldn't try to reverse their position, not this time, it was for him to devour the young tiger, it was only like that that could satisfy the fire that consumed him.

Finally, he replaced his fingers with another kiss, stealing until the last particle of lucidity into Yukimura brain while with one hand he freed the young tiger excited erection.

"This much already?" he laughed breathlessly, feeling compelled to comment.

Yukimura pouted adorably and turned his head to hide his blush with shame.

"Your fault." He accused.

Masamune shrugged and replied, giving dangerous pressure to the engorged member in his hand. Yukimura couldn't restrain his voice when he loudly moaned his pleasure. Then Masamune used his wet fingers to come to the part that Yukimura hated the most. Distracting his lover as best he could he prepared him, trying to understand himself what he was doing, his mind hazed as it was by this wild fragrance of beech wood, leather and metal.

Soon he already was in Yukimura. He could feel him writhe in pleasure beneath him. And the carnivorous desire filled his senses, the desire of the flesh, the smell of iron and sugar, this hunger. He could literally feel this ardent liquid with a sweet taste that exceeded the taste of iron filling his mouth and come to past his tense throat as his teeth pierced and tore this soft texture which smell was so appetizing.

He was too lost to hear the screams of pain beneath him. Yukimura shouted his pain and begged him to stop when Masamune bit his neck, and ravaged him his violent thrusts. But it was no use, Masamune was no longer there. He tried to hit him, to put a struggle, it had the only effect to push Masamune to seize those offending arms to pine them over Yukimura head, almost crushing his wrist under the pressure as he no longer controlled his strength ... it wasn't Masamune anymore... it was a dragon. All he could do was holding back his tears ...

Masamune vaguely heard a desperate cry, and then trying to meet Yukimura eyes he met the vastness of a beach so large that no one could see the end of it, the sky was gray and stormy, sobs reached his ears, why Motochika was crying? Who was the lifeless form wearing gold he pressed against him?

"Why?" he heard him said between sobs. "Do you hate me this much?"

Finally he saw the green form that stood behind Motochika, Motonari, his trait drawn tight by anger, his lips tightened into a thin horizontal line; it was as if his feelings were his own.

Rage, despair, sadness, hatred, betrayal, jealousy...

He saw Motonari holding a circular blade, his brilliance blinded him when it fell on Motochika.

_No _...

The beach became a plain and the stormy sky became hurricane, his vision cleared but he only distinguished a purple and silver silhouette, holding a sword in its hand, but the thing that hit him was Kojuuro who was prostrated against this figure, he tried desperately to raise himself while fear intrudes in his eyes ... he was bleeding ... when the blade of the figure blinded Masamune again.

_No ... No_ ...

This time he came to the familiarity of his room at Oshu, a feeling of deep peace filled him when he saw the person in his arms.

Yukimura rose up in a sitting position, looking at the full moon. He put an indigo haori with circles of different color and size over his shoulders, the haori of the Date clan.

"I would have liked it to end differently Masamune."

What? Masamune couldn't have heard correctly.

"Tomorrow ... I would have to kill you."

When Yukimura turned to him, the night wasn't hiding his radiant smile, or the rivers left by his tears. Masamune's body moved without his consent and he kissed his lover bare shoulder.

"So ... I should kill you first." That was Masamune voice, but ... he...

_NO!_

"Aarrrrh!"

The guttural roaring that came out of Masamune mouth brought him back to the reality of the dimly lit room of Echigo castle. Shaking with sobs and shivers, feeling as weak as a newborn, the only thing that prevented him from collapsing was Yukimura beneath him. A ghostly pale Yukimura, glassy eyed, blood clotting in his neck and hair. He raised a trembling hand to a Masamune who still didn't believed to be back to reality.

"You came back ..." he murmured, touching his cheek, his voice broken.

"Yu-Yuki?" he asked.

The impact of the punch that he received then sent him crashing heavily against the wall behind him, his wavering consciousness allowed him still to see Yukimura who curled in the corner of the room farthest from him, looking like a wild wounded beast. Then when everything started to become dark, he saw two figures hurriedly enter ... ah ... there was nothing to be worried about then...

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**Author: Nami-chan.**

**Pairing: DateSana, MotoMoto, KojuSasu.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing that my mind didn't provide**

**Dragon Tales**

**Chapter 22**

Kojuuro hesitated for several seconds before the door leading to his lord bedroom. It was not because he had received a direct order that he can't be worried still, and although his instinct told him that Yukimura can take care of Masamune, but his reason told him that he couldn't be so sure and he should have remained with by his young master side at all cost.

But for now Masamune didn't needed Kojuuro, there was nothing else he could do but wait. Kojuuro knew how to demonstrate a high patience when Masamune was involved, but he also was the only one who could make him lose himself.

Sighing, the black dragon walked on the torch lit path in the garden of Uesugi castle. This day couldn't have started worse. He didn't immediately noticed the twinge in his heart when they found Masamune and Yukimura mounts abandoned on the road side, and Masamune swords carefully set nearby and covered by his blue combat attire. This unpleasant feeling had only increased throughout the day, as he led the army on the land of the Tiger of Kai.

The trip had been exhausting, both physically and nervously. Then he was slightly irritated to found at the Takeda castle nothing else than the blond ninja whose name he had forgotten and that idiot Maeda who did nothing but to boast about to know something Kojuuro would want to know and that he would not tell. At least he had learned from their mouths that Masamune was safe.

So when he had seen him there, beautifully lit by the moon and his beautiful body transformed and covered with scales, he hadn't had the time to rejoice from how much anger had quickly invaded him. And the other was there too sleeping soundly against his lord, carefree and innocent, not at all aware of the implications of what Masamune had done for him. What could he have done other than spill all this accumulated anger and anxiety on the poor tiger?

It was fortunate that he knew how to hold on his self-control not to cut Yukimura to shred, well he had been helped by the helpless look on the young tiger's face when he had so suddenly taken him away from his dreams. There was also the fact that he was very angry at Masamune too, furious that despite all his warnings, and despite all the people, all the race, which was behind him, he had risked something where there was more fifty percent chance of dying, just for a trivial love affair.

Well, Masamune was certainly serious about being with Yukimura, plus he understood those feelings because he too would have taken such a risk for Masamune, but this was different. When he finally was able to regain his composure, Kojuuro had noticed that Masamune did this by just being convinced that he would make it through ... be this much confident on himself sure was like Masamune, Kojuuro couldn't claim to have such confidence in his lord, that was why he wouldn't escape a good lecture and a reprimand as it should be.

"Hey, Katakura-no-danna."

Kojuuro stopped these thoughts as his eyes accustomed to the darkness, met those of golden spark in them that smiled at him while their owner waved his hand to invite him to join him as he quietly sat on the wooden engawa of a nearby pavilion.

Ah, and now yet another source of anxiety. Exhausted and still in shot against the poison in his organism, Sasuke insisted to accompany them to Kai, even though he had just awakened. 'The ninjas are never tired.' he had stated, without knowing he would add more weight on Kojuuro shoulders who couldn't understand how this idiot ninja could have become so important in life and heart.

Running a hand through his slightly loose hair to rearrange them , Kojuuro couldn't help but wonder if he too would be able to sacrifice his life for Sasuke, as he would for Masamune ... he still had time left to think about the matter. If he didn't win few white hairs, it could be that Kojuuro will eventually lose hair in worry.

"Sarutobi." Kojuuro bowed in return, coming to sit next to the other just for a few minutes break.

"So? How his Date doing, I haven't seen Yukimura either?" he asked innocently.

Kojuuro had the feeling that his companion knew already but he just wanted him to externalize, the samurai appreciated the gesture and closed his eyes.

"He made it through the hardest, he has great chance to recover now, and Yukimura his with him, maybe worried sick but it will give him a good lesson." He replied, knowing well that the other man understood what he meant.

Sasuke frowned and brought his knee against his chest he kept between his hands, he let his head fall slightly against the Kojuuro shoulder.

"Don't be so mean to my danna, he couldn't have known."

Kojuuro draped, without really realizing it, one arm on Sasuke shoulders. He remembered vaguely that he had promised to give Yukimura a few lesson to remedy to his ignorance of the usages and customs of the dragon people, things he had not been able to accomplish against the unexpected.

"I haven't even managed to rejoice about his prowess ... he is a blue dragon, it's even rarer than the transformation of a half-blood ... and it will change so many things ..." Kojuuro said without really meaning to.

He lifted his free hand over his face, massaging his temples, he felt Sasuke huddling even more against him only when his rust colored hair tickled his neck.

"An Emperor Dragon huh," Sasuke began, his hand rising to wrap around Kojuuro neck. "I suppose you didn't expect less of him, am' I wrong?"

Kojuuro replied with a sad smile, reducing the distance between them by drawing Sasuke on his lap, pressing him against his chest. He never thought to find such comfort with this ninja. He hadn't been so in peace for a long time, although still confused about the situation.

"I know what you're thinking about... you know, I also thought I was in love with Yukimura."

Kojuuro arched an eyebrow, not understanding what the other was trying to tell him and at the same time cursing his insight.

"I just realized that it was because of all the time I had spent with him, and my irrepressible desire to protect him, and because he everything that I have, he is my only family." He gently stroked the scar on Kojuuro cheek.

Kojuuro didn't make any comment, letting him continue, considering those words he sought the answer in the deepest of his mind, was it the same for him? He had, of course, unlike Sasuke, had a family, yet soon his world had only consisted of Masamune...

"Besides, warns the next time before you go after Yukimura, I was in dear need to cut your throat." Sasuke said still in a joking tone but with a serious spark in his eyes.

Kojuuro understood. "You're right. I think I consider him like he is my son and that doesn't mean it doesn't go before anything else." He kissed the ninja forehead. "I remember now why I care so much about you."

Sasuke stood up, a false wounded look on his face as he turned to glare at Kojuuro.

"What? Is that all? You don't love me?" Sasuke fixed his eyes in Kojuuro's, his smile growing as he approached him, he continued only when they were a few centimeters apart. "Because I, oh humble ninja, am completely Katakura Kagetsuna Kojuuro prisoner."

Kojûro found no need toprotest when the young ninja crushed their lips, instead it became a mission to show him how real adults kissed and to him forget any idea of romantic feelings he could have had towards Yukimura. After several minutes of intense kissing and not without one last suck on Sasuke playful tongue, Kojuuro freed him, hoping to regain some breathe, but he still wanted more but Sasuke could no longer hide his tiredness.

"Didn't I tell you to rest?" and that was why he had thought Sasuke away when he had attacked Yukimura.

"I just made my report to Oyakata-sama." He replied, slowly regaining his breath. "We retake the castle soon after tomorrow." He informed him.

Sasuke didn't let any time for Kojuuro to make any comment and quickly turned his head towards the other buildings, so quickly that he was likely to suffer from is sudden movement later.

"Didn't you hear a scream?" he said, serious.

Kojuuro, like all others, hadn't in his human form, unlike the ninja, an increased sense of hearing. Choosing to trust Sasuke, he got up.

"Where?" he asked, but already the ninja took off in the direction from which Kojuuro came.

He followed without waiting and they both began to run when something that could be interpreted as muffled screams became audible.

"It came from Masamune room!" he noted aloud.

Then a last cry was heard, from a different voice, a deeper, almost animal sound, and the silence was back when they opened the sliding door, just in time to see Masamune slid along a wall while Yukimura curled in a corner was readjusting his clothes with jerky and clumsy movements.

One had to be an idiot for not having a clue of just what happened here. Kojuuro rushed to the Masamune side who had just fainted while Sasuke was obviously going to Yukimura's.

The ninja didn't stop to ask for explanations when he collected in his arms Yukimura shivering trembling form. But the young tiger wasn't shivering because he was cold, or because he was afraid, but because he was still in shock from the pain he felt when Masamune had planted its teeth deep into his neck and greedily drank his blood and from the strain put on his body by Masamune earlier violence.

Thant Sasuke didn't know about it as he uttered curses and glared murderously at Oshu king, vexed not to be able to kill him physically. Kojuuro was busy trying to wake up his lord, frowning at the sight of his mouth smeared with dried blood and Masamune cheek were Yukimura fist was printed in a bluish purple. He gave him little slaps, already beginning to mentally punish himself for having left them both alone...

Masamune took a few seconds longer before blinking his eyes and starting to regain consciousness. He wasn't surprised that the first thing he saw was the severe expression on Kojuuro face, but what held him away from everything else was the disturbing sensation of something sticky and itching around his mouth. Mechanically he wiped it with his sleeve while straightening up.

"Easy, Masamune-sama." Kojuuro helped him.

He was right to support him because Masamune almost fell backwards when he found out his now dirty white sleeve that he had just wiped a certain amount of blood, seeing this, everything become clearer and he remembered, the pronounced metallic taste in his mouth raised bile in his throat.

"Yuki-Yukimura!" he called frantically, horrified by his own actions.

His servant prevented him to hurry back toward the young samurai when Masamune's gaze finally spotted him.

"Stay away!" Sasuke threw at him, still glaring at Masamune.

And Masamune looked down, he hardly could breathe from how much his chest constricted. Yukimura was so far away from him. The ninja returned to Yukimura, carefully cleaning the wound in his neck while Yukimura glazed eyes were fixated on a point at the other end of the room.

"Masamune-sama, let me see your eye." Kojuuro asked then.

This brought back Masamune from his musing, but it also irritated him, he needed moral support at this time, not an inspection of his eyes. Still, he let him do that without saying anything. Kojuuro inspected his eye, he was reassured when he found that gray mercury characterizing Masamune humanity, but still, there was this thin serpentine pupil and these golden sparks that weren't there before ... it meant that his lord true dragon blood was definitely awake.

"Looks like your human side and your dragon side found some sort of harmony." And he could not help but rejoice that Masamune human part wasn't totally destroyed.

Masamune face contorted in an exasperated grimace. He pushed away Kojuuro supporting arm. He fully rose on his legs, taking the rage he felt on his servant.

"This is not the time! Did you see what I did? You think you can be proud of that? **Hell No**!"

Kojuuro didn't look away, facing Masamune wrath, what could he have said to him? He himself ignored that Masamune would come to hurt Yukimura. It was the first time such a thing happened or at least that he was aware of.

"Nobody could have seen this coming, Masamune-sama. Maybe it could have been Sanada sacrifice that allowed you to survive your transformation." Kojuuro felt the need to make his lord know of this fact.

"**Shit**!" Masamune said biting his lip.

He couldn't ignore the pleasure he had felt from this, a feeling much better than drunkenness and above all the complete forgetting of his self when he was stealing Yukimura life. And that was what was made him even angrier; he had nearly killed Yukimura dammit!

"Masa ... mune."

He turned suddenly toward the small voice that had called him. Pale as death, his eyes glazed, bloodless, Yukimura held out a trembling hand to him.

"No danna, don't move." Sasuke grabbed his arm and brought him back under the blanket with which he had covered Yukimura. He turned to look viciously at Masamune. "How can you still trust this monster ...?"

"Yuki ... I ..." Masamune began.

What if Yukimura also thought he was a monster? He would never have the strength to stand up to him again, he couldn't stand the thought of saying goodbye to him a second time ... no, no matter what Yukimura thinks of him he would regain his trust and love, as long as it can be and even if he had to start all over Yukimura will be back to him, he would prove that it was all an accident! He would never allow such a thing to happen again.

Whit confidence, he approached Yukimura, decided to pry him from Sasuke arm. The ninja took his weapon out of his hidden pocket and was about to stop Masamune progression, he wasn't prepared that his master made a gesture to hold him back, shaking his head.

Half-heartedly, an extremely pungent sensation in his eyes, Sasuke detached himself from Yukimura and let Masamune close the distance between them. Kojuuro arms came together around his waist, making him give a start at first, but he finally relaxed, accepting his powerlessness in the front of the fact that he could not protect Yukimura against himself this time.

Masamune held Yukimura in his arms as seeking to merge their two bodies together, the young tiger gripped at him weakly, desperately needing to feel Masamune warmth.

"**I'm sorry ... so sorry**." Masamune whispered in his ear.

Yukimura shivers gradually diminished under the influence of Masamune caresses on his back. "It was not your fault." He said, although he didn't truly understand Masamune words he just knew.

This time it was Masamune turn to shiver, he could never apologize enough. He couldn't put into words how he felt horrible, dirty, and corrupt. Yukimura shifted his position for diminishing the pressure on his leg which was starting to fall asleep, revealing to Masamune the thick liquid mixed with another reddish substance staining his thigh.

The half-dragon bit his lip drawing blood, so he had did ... that too. "No ... I…to you."

"Shh." interrupted Yukimura, putting a finger on his lips to prevent him for hurting it more. "Do said anything, Katakura-dono and I will not be sufficient to prevent Sasuke to emasculate you if he fully realizes what happened." He whispered with a smile, it wasn't the thing that Yukimura suffered from the most.

Masamune frowned, pushing away the urge to denounce himself to this punishment because he it found appropriate, his gaze swerved for a second, betraying the fact that he tried to see where Sasuke was. He was unaware that his guardian was holding the ninja away, who now was busy changing the futon covering by Yukimura vital fluid.

"Masamune ... more than being raped by you, more than the fear of being drained of my blood ... I was afraid you wouldn't come back to me." Yukimura sincerely confessed, bringing Masamune fully toward him.

The young General from Kai took the king Oshu of head between his hands, running the tips of his fingers on Masamune slightly swollen and bruised cheek , the young lord hissed slightly as this gesture woke the cut inside his cheek... Yukimura had punched him really hard ... but it was a very weak punishment in comparison.

"I thought ... no, I felt that if I let you go until the end, your humanity will be strong enough to hold back the dragon in you." Yukimura struggled to put into words what he had felt. "And it worked." He beamed.

Masamune breath caught when he dropped his head on Yukimura shoulder. The young tiger had increasing difficulty to keep is eyes open, exhausted by the physical and moral ordeal he went through, and Masamune didn't help with the cocoon of well-being in which he had wrapped him. He did not restrain his yawn but resisted falling asleep because he still had something important to say, he had to do this ... this horrible evening had proved that even if he had the time, no one could know what the fate had in tore for them.

"I love you." Yukimura uttered in a breath.

Masamune believed to have lost his mind when he pressed Yukimura against him, almost suffocating him.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Mitsuhide continued to lovingly stroke his blade, running his tongue over his lips as the images of his few minutes duel with the dragon returned to him.

He knew more and more battle and more carnage were to come, oh yes, after all he was personally made sure of that. Curiosity to see what this country could look like when infernal demons devoured it was tickling his belly.

Nobunaga retainer longed to finally taste the suffering and tears of the greatest warriors of Japan ... And maybe ... maybe one of them would make him know the immeasurable pleasure he sought.

"Mitsuhide!" his Lord cavernous voice resonated in his room.

"Oh, Nobunaga-ko, I thought you were already sharing your bed with Kichou." He said a slight bitterness in his voice.

Nobunaga growled, the Dark Lord knew there was no other way of knowing why the general hadn't returned with the troops but to ask him, even if his small shenanigans weren't interesting him, he barely kept himself for brutally reminding him who was in command. But hurting this disingenuous could please him, humiliate him and annoying him should suffice, Mitsuhide wasn't ready to find some rest.

"Oichi ... prepare her for battle." Nobunaga didn't need to ask anything, the smell of blood and excitement reeked in the room.

The grin faded from his thin face. The detestable Nobunaga deprived him his fun by imposing the custody of his stupid and useless sister. An order was an order, and who knows maybe he would find a way to torment the young woman. He passed by Nobunaga and his eyes rested the devil face, he wondered if he would ever make cry this powerful creature as he did with his victims. It was a really tempting idea.

Oichi was a young woman halfway between adolescence and adulthood, but her bewitching beauty but misleading had wronged many. She had long ebony hair reflecting the night framing her heart-shaped face, her deliciously pale skin seemed as delicate as Sakura petals, her purple eyes were only looking at the sky visible through the window of the room that served as her cage. Her beauty was misleading because the young woman was still wearing her armor, showing that the battles didn't frighten her, it was a braided metal tape armor decorated with touches of black fur where the pink color kissed the coldness of metallic silver.

Sometimes a smile shown on her red painted lips, sometimes a solitary tear slid down her porcelain cheek. Oichi had once loved someone more than her life, Oichi was once alive. There was a time when she had hope to save her dear big brother whose body was possessed by this horrible demon, there was a time when she had the secret hope of saving his soul.

Today she was no more a precious doll that was kept locked in the depths of a sinister castle. Today she had even forgotten the reason of her existence.

She heard a door open in the dark and her eyes broke away from the window, almost lovingly she pressed a bleached skull against her belly, she ran a hand over it soft and caressing. Her thin lips trembled under her words.

"Nagamasa-sama, who could have come to visit Ichi at this late hour?"

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

**Author: Nami-chan.**

**Pairing: DateSana, MotoMoto, KojuSasu.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing that my mind didn't provide**

**Dragon Tales**

**Chapter 23**

Masamune's eye opened once more for his sight to fall on the closed door leading to the outside of the pavilion. He couldn't sleep anymore and had in fact really no wish to do so for some time now, he was watching as a new the day was slowly making his appearance, because his thoughts were too invasive for him to enjoy the rest that was offered.

Moreover, he was excessively hot with Yukimura pressed against his back, arms warped around him. The young tiger hadn't wanted to let him go after that agitated evening that had shook them. The worst was that that damn ninja didn't accepted this and insisted that Yukimura wouldn't spend the night alone with Masamune, Kojuuro had evidently followed his point of view, having already installed another futon before the blue dragon had any time to protest.

And that was why he was there, unable to go back to sleep, wrapped in a tangled mass of members with a walking heater stuck to his back, a long strand of hair that kept trying to slip into his mouth and Kojuuro face disturbingly apart from only mere centimeter of his, because this idiot had been thrown away from his futon by the restless ninja during the night.

He could not bear the situation any longer. Carefully, he broke away from Yukimura grasp, taking care not to wake him up, and rose in a sitting position.

"Masa ..." he heard him whisper behind him.

Masamune turned toward the voice, Yukimura was still asleep, but he was frowning, as if his subconscious realized what Masamune was about to do.

Smirking slightly, he ran his finger on the sleeping man cheek, drawing from him a sort of relieved sight and a small smile forming on his lips. Yukimura fidgeted to find a more comfortable position. Masamune scowled when the movement opened the brown haired yukata revealing the bandage wrapped around his neck.

Why was that it seemed as if he strives to hurt those who he held dear? Masamune asked himself as he left the room, taking care not to trip over Kojuuro then Sasuke ... Was it a kind of curse which he was under. Or was it that he truly was what his mother had always claimed him to be... A monster?

"**Fuck this**." Masamune muttered between his teeth while he slowly slid the door shut behind him.

Too caught up in his mind, he hadn't noticed the pair of amber eyes who had followed him from the moment he began to move. A rusty haired head rose out from under the blanket and a hand strongly gripped the kunai it had just taken. Sasuke calmed his instinct when he noticed that it was only Masamune, however a tugging feeling prevented him from going back to sleep, he couldn't wait for Yukimura or Kojuuro to wake up as well, his trained mind of a spy told him that the dragon was up to something no good it wasn't pleasant, he felt compelled to follow him.

Stealthily as a gust of wind, the ninja vanished, and like a shadow, followed the young lord, curious to see where he was heading whit a stride so confident.

Masamune traveled the vast garden of Kenshin castle as the rising sun was opening flowers one after another one behind him, like its was accompanying is path. Sasuke, who followed him, jumping from roof to roof, was amazed at the way in which nature itself seemed to emphasize Masamune beauty, and he thought without doubt that it celebrated the birth of a new true king for the dragon's clans. Well, it was that or Masamune had a perfect sense of timing.

He bit his lower lip until drawing blood rethinking the fact that the birth of this dragon was born trough Yukimura suffering. He was so angry at Masamune that he began to wish that he didn't survive his transformation, but if it had been like this Sasuke didn't know if he would have been able to console Yukimura. A good lecture was all Sasuke could resign to inflict to Masamune and he knew he had found the right time to do so, it was a perfect opportunity.

Masamune had finally succeeded and completely stole Yukimura heart. Sasuke, being his bodyguard and closer friend, made it his duty to ensure that Masamune is aware of the importance of what he had acquired. Yukimura would be thankful to him later, he was convinced of that.

Masamune stopped only when the greenery gave way to earth pathway and stones, it did not take long for him to find what he wanted and he soon went to the stables, or rather the extension of stables, one reserved for the guests mounts, made of simple wood fence and a roof mounted on wooden pillars.

The young man stood in front of the fence before making a hissing sound which was answered by a whinny. A black horse stood before Masamune passing his nose over the fence to come and meet his master raised hand.

Sasuke watched the scene with an amused smile, almost forgetting his goal when he heard Masamune speaking

"Hey, how are you **boy**?" He said to the animal. "I'm sorry I had left you behind the last time."

The horse responded by biting his fingers lightly, Sasuke couldn't suppress a snort at the sight. Carried away by his good humor, he did not expect that his wounds would remind him of their existence to him suddenly.

Sasuke hadn't say anything to anyone about this, he could take good care of himself and didn't want to concerns at a critical time, but in reality the poison was never completely taken out of his body. And it was a slow sclerosis poison judging by the stiffness of his members and the brutal paralysis he suffered time to time. In fact, he already couldn't feel is toes anymore. It doesn't matter. Sasuke gave a slight smile, confident that he would find an antidote before Yukimura being aware of anything.

Finally he immediately regretted diverting his attention because he hadn't expected that Masamune would immediately go to the warehouse next to the stables, he continued to rub his legs vigorously with the need to go faster see what the young lord was doing.

He found him staring at his armor, his back turned toward him, and mesh pants already put on, the dragon thoughtfully stroking the scabbard of one of his swords. What he was about to do was obvious than, yet Sasuke couldn't help asking.

"And where are you going like that?"

Masamune didn't answer preferring to put on his jacket, Sasuke grew impatient and crossed his arms over his chest, but Masamune must had felt he would insist because he chose that moment to finally make his voice heard.

"Tsk," he hissed, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm not sure myself."

"Danna would be sad if you leave him behind." And it cost Sasuke to admit that his lord would be able to risk his life for this man unconditionally.

Not yet turning to face the ninja, the young brunet looked at his gloved hand before continuing.

"... Nobunaga and his vassal this bastard Akechi, I wonder why they wouldn't let me being..."

Sasuke didn't exactly know why but Masamune seemed to need to talk and the fact that he chose to Sasuke to hear is rant must have a link with the fact that the ninja would probably be silent as a tomb. One glance at him was enough to know that he highly respected secret ... Or he didn't cared at all and was easily forgetting easily what he hears if it wasn't interesting, it was sometimes advantageous to have a selective memory.

"Who knows, maybe something is wrong with them." Sasuke said, trying to gather back Masamune focus on.

Masamune chuckled, because he had an idea of the real answer to his question. The words that Akeshi had pronounced about him were coming back to him, the mutilated body of his messenger, Nobunaga stubbornness in wanting to attract him outside Oshu ... All of it was too coincidental. It was just that something blurred Masamune mind when he tried to really consider it all, and rendered him unable to see clearly the final puzzle, and it was incredibly frustrating.

The russet haired barely had time to see the glow of Masamune blade before he found it under his nose, blocked by the kunai he had carried with him.

"EHRR, violent in the morning Dokuganryu-no-danna?" The ninja teased, though his tone was somewhat soothing.

Masamune smirked. "Just need to train a little, **you see**?" The half-blood continued with thrust of is sword.

The ninja dodged with a somersault, leaving the warehouse, he scratched his nose with is index finger. "And it's always for me ..." he mumbled.

"**Hun**? Did I ask you to follow me, maybe?" Masamune continued to try to cutting into Sasuke body.

For now having only merely tried to defend himself Sasuke shrugged, Masamune weapon attack may be real, but it was nothing he couldn't manage. He began to answer his calls, using his flexibility and higher velocity to try to take over. Masamune wasn't going to let the ninja do so and this one still had trouble to even finding the right moment to attack. For now he contented on keeping minimal contact with his opponent.

He could console himself by saying that at least Masamune had forgotten the idea of going alone to meet Oda. However, Sasuke had to spare his force for the upcoming battle and Masamune wasn't going easy on him, the ninja had to find a way to dampen the young king spirits. His gaze fell on Masamune feet, if only he could manage to make him lose his balance...

But as suddenly as the confrontation had started Masamune stopped, put a hand on his hip and put the flat of his sword on his shoulder.

"It really is not as fun as with Yukimura." He said, blowing a strand of hair out of his eyes. "At least it allowed me to let off some steam."

Sasuke, slightly surprised by this behavior, didn't know what to answer, preferring to glare at Masamune, shaking his head in disapproval. That's when he noticed that their little game drew a few glances of some early risers residing in the palace. Servants preparing their master rise mostly but soldiers also, from Oshu and Kai.

Sasuke rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Yare, yare."

"What are you two doing?" then the Yukimura unmistakable voice rose among them.

His intervention put an end to the meeting when Masamune preferred to hide his weapon in its scabbard, watching with amusement his lover who was making his way through the onlookers to be able to join them. The stern gaze of Kojuuro, who followed him, then fell heavily on Sasuke who instantly wished to be able to be smaller.

"**Morning**, Yukimura." Masamune said as he had become accustomed to.

He frowned and strongly suppressed a groan when he noticed Yukimura slightly backing away from him when he tried to approach. So despite all the declarations of the night before, Yukimura was afraid of his touch? Of course it was naive to believe that he would get away from what he had done so easily, no doubt that his beloved would take some time to fully trust him again.

The most persistent and most clear of the flashes he had had during his moment of madness came into his mind. Masamune was remembering words pours words of the conversation he had exchanged with Yukimura in his vision ... He ignored the circumstances that had led to this moment, but if this should be a vision of the future, Masamune would do anything for it not to be one of the near future.

Gradually, people dispersed to restart their activities, then the only public remaining was some Oshu men that Kojuuro decided to led away, while Yukimura was about to have words with Masamune.

Sasuke would also have disappeared if the young tiger hadn't interrupted him.

"You, you stay here, I have some words to say to both of you."

Masamune and Sasuke shared a flinch.

"How could you?" From angry Yukimura expression went to disappointment.

"Danna ...", "Yukimura ..." Said the two implicated men in the same time.

"Did you, for even a second consider thinking of what I and Kojuuro would have felt upon waking and not finding you beside us? Yukimura shook his head to regain control of his emotions. "I thought ... I immediately thought that Masamune chose to do something stupid."

Masamune subtly growled, glancing at the ninja from the corner of his eyes who had actually held him back when he had seriously thought to plant his sword into Oda heart by himself.

"And I found you fighting each other!" Yukimura let out.

"I just tried to stop him, me." Sasuke made by pointing at himself with his index.

"And that's how you take it ? Why not have woken me first thing, what if I want to be part of it?"

Sasuke had previously not thought about what their battle could have been like for outsiders eyes. He suddenly found the floor very interesting, feeling Yukimura burning eyes on him.

"Masamune."

Masamune's heart jumped in his chest when Yukimura traveled the distance between them, and he let the butterflies in his stomach invade him when the samurai intertwined the fingers of their hands.

"I didn't want to meddle any more person, after all Oda is after me. It's my fault that he attacked Takeda, I'm sure of it." Masamune painfully admitted .

Yukimura eyes bore into his, and Masamune didn't see an ounce of doubt in them when he stated:  
"You're not alone anymore Masamune, I like you too much to let you go alone! We will avenge our honor together." Yukimura squeezed his hand harder.

Masamune couldn't remember what had gone through his head. Only remained the shadow of this idea that he had to go alone to the Azushi fortress. He was then more than ever certain of victory, that they would come back to Oshu with their victory.

Oooooooooooooo

A very specific map of the surrounding of the Oda fortress was now on the table. Were gathered around it, generals and lords representing the force gathered to counter the common enemy.

It was time for strategy rather than impulsive attempts and Masamune looked thoughtfully at the pawns skillfully placed on the map. He complimented himself inwardly for not having made an enemy of Takeda when he saw how accurately and how quickly his scouts had designed and updated this map. He little glance at his right side and the expression on Kojuuro face told him that his right eye was agreeing with him

"My men have reported the presence of a large army there." Sasuke intervened.

Watchful eyes turned to him, expecting other details .Pawns had been dispatched on the map to indicate the position of the men they would have to face, however this doesn't indicate their true number or their attitude.

"Most are just common workers on building sites ... There was a beautiful and lush forest here before." The end of the sentence was said to be a slightly more of a personal reflection. Then he went on. "But others organize in small contingents and make guarding duties and round. It's evident that they're waiting for something to happen."

"Nothing that Oshu force can't contain." Masamune said.

Shingen disagreed and put the rush on the account of Masamune youth.

"It is not so easy to attack head on an enemy who expects to receive us. They may have other forces stationed in ambush." he argued

Masamune crossed his arms over his chest, considering, a little annoyed with having to rely on Kenshin and Shingen rather than proceeding with is favored way: running into it with full force.

"Perhaps it would be wise to send the first wave as a bait and keep other men and reinforcement to attract them, but even so we don't know if they still will take the bait." Kojuuro suggested.

The two oldest seemed to approve this option which was until then the most judicious.

"Why not first send the Takeda cavalry? Then I'll get in and will save their ass." Masamune launched as a joke.

Shingen didn't see it as a taunt and took Masamune for word, Yukimura looked at Masamune with dismay. "Because it would be easier to sacrifice men who have already suffered so much?" growled the huge man as he rose.

Kojuuro intervened before Shingen and Masamune began to brawl. "My lord wanted to highlight the fact that the Takeda cavalry is unmatched and most likely to suffer the least loss." He said.

Stars shined in Yukimura eyes who instantly believed Kojuuro words, he was proud to be part of this noble army. Shingen wasn't so sure but preferred to seat back.

"We can not and send an army over another when we're not even sure what impact this will have on our enemies." Kenshin say with the voice of wisdom.

A collective groan arose when they found themselves once again at the same point without being able to reach an agreement that would lead to an effective strategy. It took several minutes of silence before a confident voice rises.

"They are after Masamune ..." Yukimura stated attracting intrigued eyes on him. Yukimura then sought the young lord lone eye in the hope of finding support. "You've told me so yourself: that they are after you, so why not make them believe that you came alone! They will go after you for sure!"

Smiles replaced the serious expressions.

"It's an interesting idea Yukimura." Shingen said.

Yukimura was overwhelmed with pride and joy to be approved by his lord, he still lacked only Masamune approval for him to have to refrain from jumping to the ceiling

"Who could pretend to be Masamune?" Keiji finally intervened.

At first everyone turned to him before quickly turning away.

"No, not him." They all said.

Keiji sulked in his corner, if he had asked it was because he wanted to play the role. He who really belonged to no clan here longed to be useful in any way. Kenshin knew his distress and came to his rescue.

"Keiji, what about the message you sent to the Maeda, your aunt and uncle, did they agree to lend us a hand?" He asked.

Keiji let out a heart clenching sigh. "They still haven't answered." Kenshin attempt fell into the water and he thought for a second that the wanderer would sink more in the gloom. This was without counting on the natural good humor the young man had because he found a new smile while saying. "I'm sure aunt Matsu is currently imposing the idea on Toshi right now, we will surely have news soon enough."

"But we will not have time to wait, Oda is gathering his strength we must not give him time to launch a decisive attack while we're all here." Sasuke commented as he just did not know how many other mornings he could retain Masamune.

The latter ran a hand through his hair, his thoughts converging to some point in his life, this whole situation sounded like a big déjà vu.

"Nothing we haven't already done there right Kojuuro ?" He intervened, teasing curiosity.

"I'll be happy to pretend to be you once and again Masamune-sama, especially if it means protecting you." Kojuuro answered, too nostalgic.

"So, it's okay, Kojuuro will interpersonal me and I will introduce discreetly into the fortress to go directly to kick the ass of this royal asshole."

Noses furrowed before Masamune flowery language, but no one could find anything to complain about,from all proposals made since the beginning of the council this was the one which sounded more right.

"I'll come with you, we can't afford that the enemy get their hands on you!" Yukimura confidently threw.

He was still all the same a little ashamed to have so suddenly burst out and may have exceeded any orders of his lord. He did not really know if Shingen would have preferred to have him at his side, only the feeling that the real danger hovering over Masamune was enough to make him forget that. Yukimura was confident that his master was in no danger, so long as he remained surrounded by all the people he trusted. He relaxed and released his breath when Shingen made a sound that expressed his agreement.

"Can I come too?" Keiji tried.

"No, less we are the less likely we'll be spotted." Masamune quickly stated, glad to finally be able to fight alongside Yukimura .

Keiji began to sulk again.

"Kojuuro will need your protection." This time it was Kenshin himself who managed to bring a smile to Keiji.

"Sasuke could also discreetly take care of him." Shingen added as the aforementioned nodded.

"**So good**, so we finally came to an agreement."

Masamune was the one who best summed up the situation.

Ooooooooooooo

Motonari stretched all his length on the bed into Motochika cabin. The return journey seemed even more painful than the first, he remained unable to sleep, and didn't dare go out in the sun to show his tired face to the rustic crew the pirate had trusted his safety to.

"Your intervention is not necessary." he repeated, mulling over the words pronounced by the oracle.

Far from him the idea he'll ponder this exact sentence to be able to confront himself after having abandoned any involvement in what he knew to be a large-scale plan.

This evil which was spreading, there was no doubt that, whatever the words the woman ha said, he would be affected sooner or later …

Motonari turned in the bed, bored by the sight of the wooden ceiling. His nose came in contact with a stuffed pillow, one of the few western object which the pirate seemed to no longer be able to let go. He took a deep breath before realizing his nose caught the spicy scent of Motochika hair.

Yes he finally accepted it, yes he admitted he was in love, yes his heart beat faster at the thought of this boorish but still beautiful face, this deep but gentle voice and this fragrance of this sea. Motochika had won even if Motonari know that at one point he would necessarily betray him and break his heart, because it was always the case with people he believed were close to him. But ... But he wanted to believe int the one eyed pirate words, he wanted to believe it was worth all the trouble in the world.

"It is better to have known love and have suffered from it than never really have lived it." He said.

He sat up suddenly, the heels of his boots made sound on the floorboards. If he thought that, while was he still here? What had possessed him to let Motochika go to war by himself? That was he and he alone who now owed life and death over this fool! This was the price that Motochika had to pay for having put hims in this state.

He gathered all his will to finally conclude that it was the only option. His fox ears twitched when he opened the door and took a deep breath before shouting:

"Hey incompetent band of barbarians! Where is the nearest port?"

Some heads that's was busy until then turned to him and seemed to consider him, and if Motonari shook with rage, cold or fear, it impossible to say it.

"The sassy fox finally made his moves guys, we are going to join Aniki!" suddenly barked one of them.

Whistles and shouts of joy arose from all parts of the small ship and soon Motonari felt the change of course.

"Humph." He humpfed, hands on hips. It seemed that these idiots would be useful eventually.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

**Author: Nami-chan.**

**Pairing: DateSana, MotoMoto, KojuSasu.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing that my mind didn't provide**

**Note : chapter unbetaed, I'm in search of a new beta.**

**Dragon Tales**

**Chapter 24**

The moon was strangely reddish this night, it seemed so close to the Earth that the fool could think it was about fall. However, for those who could read the stars like Kojuuro, such a moon announced a great change, renewal, or destruction. And when the moon would rise above the Azuchi tower, it would mark for him for the signal to advance.

But it wasn't that the black dragon had in mind while the wanderer Maeda Keiji helped him to refine his impersonation of his lord. The trick should be sufficient to deceive the enemy, then Kojuuro couldn't help but remembering the first time he had passed himself for Masamune. This event had occurred barely after their first return to Oshu, the late king, Masamune father, was then in the brink of war and had asked the support to all those who can carry a sword, including his young son which had been ignored until then .

Masamune, listening only to his passion and his youth, had foolishly ran head on into battle, seeking perhaps to finally find recognition from his parent. The young half-breed hadn't then had any experience and this was none other than his first battle! He found himself wounded and quickly surrounded. Listening only to his heart and wanting to do everything to help his young master as soon as possible, Kojuuro had bandaged his right eye and from the top of the hill had shouted, 'I'm Masamune! This is only a child. I'm Masamune! '.

The enemy soldiers therefore abandoned this child trembling with fear and had pursued the impostor instead. And though from that day he had secured due recognition and friendship from Masamune and until the end of his days, he had never took the risk of leaving the back of his young master without protection.

Kojuuro had to admit that what worried him the most, it wasn't that their ploy failed, but rather that Sanada Yukimura wasn't feat to protect his master as he had always done,it didn't mattered that Masamune was no longer the frail and sad little boy from before.

"Should you wear a crescent moon too?" Maeda question drew him from his musing.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked, not really having heard the question.

Keiji raised his eyebrows, adjusting the blue drape over the armor Kojuuro usually wore.

He mimicked the shape of an asymmetric crescent moon above his head.

"I was wondering if it would be better to wear a crescent moon, you know, to be recognizable from afar." the young man stated, amazed that someone as serious Kojuuro can be distracted in such a crucial time.

"I was just gone to search for it." Replied Sasuke voice from behind them.

The two men could only remain silent, seeing that the ninja had also seen fit to dress up, nonchalantly holding in his hand a helmet adorned with a crescent moon done in a bit in a hurry, he had surprised everyone by copying every detail of Kojuuro appearance.

"The one eyed dragon wouldn't walk anywhere without his right eye, right?" he said with a mischievous wink, seeing the lack of response from the others. Only the voice couldn't be copied but Sasuke did his best to make it sound more low.

Keiji didn't need to ask for before turning around him, inspecting the ninja become samurai in detail uttering exclamations of appreciation. Sasuke flinched when he found him too intrusive of his personal bubble. Keiji snorted, before steeping aside to make a comment.

"But you still smell like pine tree and sage leaf, while Kojuuro smell more like metal and vegetable broth." He commented.

Kojuuro and Sasuke rolled their eyes together holding on to point out the impertinence and uselessness of this comment. Sasuke also refrained to make a snide remark too about Keiji smell but abstained himself, while Kojuuro remained serious and gave orders to Maeda.

"Will you ensure that troops stand ready, told them to turn off their torches for their eyes become accustomed to the dark, the time to make our move is near."

"Yes!" Keiji affirmed with a semblance of military salute that he must have seen somewhere before running to do what he was asked to do.

Sasuke handed the makeshift helmet to Kojuuro. "Everything will be alright, Danna will not let anyone touch an hair of Date head, all we can do for them is retain as long as possible the Oda soldiers and limiting losses on our side."

Kojuuro had to admit that he found a bit frightening the ease with which the Takeda ninja read into him, even if on the other hand he appreciated that very much. He leaned to reward this statement with a reassuring kiss, but stopped when he realized the strangeness of the thing.

"I must say that kissing myself could be somewhat disturbing."

Sasuke chuckled, catching himself Kojuuro neck, the General of the Date clan first thought he would receive a tender kiss, he was surprised to feel the soft and intimate contact with a nose rubbed vigorously against his.

"Is this more appropriate my lord?" Sasuke scoffed.

It took all his self control not to laugh at seeing Kojuuro blushing like a maiden.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Masamune crouched, hidden in the shadows, away behind the bushes on the edge of what remained of the forest, his eyes piercing the night looking for any signs of danger. Yukimura knelt beside him, wearing an expression of disagreement on his face.

"I still say we should have waited for the signal, Masamune." He muttered.

His interlocutor merely shrugged, and even in the shadows his smile was confident.

"No, no, I just won us some time. The sooner we will took Oda head the faster all this will be finished." Masamune insisted, punctuating his words with hand gestures.

But Yukimura scowled anyway, if there was one thing that his master had taught him was that when one gave so much trouble to develop a strategy and that it had not yet found fault, one should remain true to it. The young tiger had of course followed the dragon unconditionally when he had suggested, if not to say compelled, that they already start their part of the plan. That didn't mean he wouldn't try to dissuade him.

"Maybe, but-" Yukimura was about to voice his disagreement when suddenly Masamune put a hand over his mouth

Holding a finger over his lips Yukimura to tell him not to make any noise, the young lord attention was brought beyond their hiding place, soon Yukimura actually heard footsteps and he did see, almost under their eyes, a whole patrol of soldiers. He was astonished to see them so disciplined, not a word filtering from their perfect rows, arms in their hands. The young tiger shivered at the idea that he had been on the verge of giving them their position.

"I still believe that it's not a good idea." he finished after Masamune had released his mouth, not forgetting to keep his voice to a whisper this time.

"Tch, **Such a child**. I tell you that it 'll be OK." Masamune reassured him, starting to be annoyed by the other the stubbornness. A spark went in his eye when he had an idea. "Hey, you were raised by a ninja, right?"

Yukimura nodded his head to agree, not only Sasuke had always taken care of him as far as his memory went back, even though they were still horribly blurry, but he was also often permitted to train in the company of the other ninjas under Sasuke orders.

"Then you must know one or two trick to enter unnoticed." Masamune seemed to follow the Yukimura's course of thought, but the brown haired still couldn't see where the other was going. He ran a nervous hand over the bandage covering his neck, this thing scratched like hell !

"If it just makes you feel better, you only need to go before in this case, lead the way." Masamune laid the foundation stone of his scheme.

"But...! I don't know, no ... I'm not good at being stealthy, I prefer to follow you." Point marked for Masamune, Yukimura had even forgotten why he had protested at first.

Masamune patted his shoulder. "I'm glad you trust me." He looked very carefully and prepared to lead them both to the first wall when Yukimura seized his arm.

He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, starting to get impatient, but was surprised to suddenly feel the soft caress of Yukimura tongue against his, subtly smiling, he couldn't refrain from playing with the tip of Yukimura ponytail .

"A good luck charm." the samurai told him, smiling shyly when they parted

Masamune was then more than ever convinced that there was no way he'll fails.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

The time had finally come, Kojuuro took a deep breath, riders behind him were silent, their horses moved slowly, dreading the moment when he would order the last assault. To his right, Sasuke, imitating to perfection the way he held himself, at his left, Keiji, unusually quiet and serious. The tension was palpable, he almost could feel the need for justice and revenge that accompanied them. In good samurai, none ignored they had to know how to control this wave of emotions, all hoped that after this, destructions and gratuitous slaughter will come to an end. Fallen comrades and massacred innocent could then finally find rest.

Yes, it was the dragon people, that Nobunaga wanted to private of their king, which had the task of planting the first blade ensuring the end of this evil conquest. Perhaps the war would resume soon after, maybe it was an illusion to believe in peace through this troubled times. But it was natural to want to stop an enemy who spread murder and chaos for pleasure and the sake of doing so. No sane person couldn't let such a being, evil incarnate, appropriate and destroy the land they cherished.

Finally, Kojuuro motioned to the men who followed him to stop. Off standing on a now dry and barren plain, where once stood a vast forest teeming with wildness, stretched the high and dark tower of Azuchi castle, home and command center of the Oda clan. This small clan had almost sunk into oblivion once . It should be only twenty years he was suddenly out of the ground and had gained strength to pretend to threaten neighboring fiefs.

The fortress was, as indicated by the scouts, heavily guarded. Before the high fortified wall that would have been difficult to take, the Oda army awaited them, gathered by hundreds, covering the plain with dark silhouettes.

Kojuuro couldn't refrain from smiling, because therefore their strategy seemed to work, of course, it couldn't have be otherwise. He hoped that the rumor saying that Date Masamune led the attack on Azuchi was already spreading amongst their enemies, and that in their fervent desire to bring his head to their lord the direct protection of the castle was reduced. Then only when he would be convinced, he could then state that their entire strategy had worked. Provided that Nobunaga was true to himself and remained holed up in his tower, leaving his soldiers to die for him without being on their side.

This kind of behavior revolted Kojuuro, for him if the general still had arms and legs he had to stand with his men and inspire them feelings for they could snatch victory.

Was there even generals with these men? Kojuuro raised his hand ready to give the order to attack, he knew that Uesugi and Takeda were in position, but the uncertainty of Masamune situation still affected him a little. Feeling Sasuke gaze on him he suppressed a shiver of apprehension.

"Go! Forward!" He cried on top of his lungs, as finally releasing all the accumulated tension.

And in a resounding clamor riders rushed across the plain, the shouting of war and hissing of the sword a they were drawn were barely covered by the furious neighing of the horses and the heavy pounding of hooves. Kojuuro let himself be carried away by the tidal wave of men and animals rushing to war and eventual doom.

Then the enemy rushed to meet them in a single fluid motion, but silent, with cutting force and the desire to win against the men's from the anti-Oda alliance. The shock was violent and already the first crimson spay flew and the first cries of pain were heard.

Soon he couldn't see Keiji anymore and after he lost sight of Sasuke, only then remained is wild battle instincts, his sharp sword tore in bodies that were not wearing their colors. Kojuuro leaped from his horse when the human mass was too large for him to progress further. Hold. Until dawn. They were to hold until dawn and if Masamune hadn't burned the banners at the top of the tower before the first rays of sun touch the earth ... then ... Kojuuro wouldn't even let his mind come near this thought.

A spear went right under his nose before the arm holding it was cut, he was initially confused to see his one face staring at him.

"Focus! This is not the time to be lost in thought." The voice that escaped his mouth brought him back to reality.

Kojuuro shook his head to clear it, stepping back he walked on the flag of the man Sasuke had just killed. A torn red flag bearing the symbol of Takeda ... How was it possible ? His men all wore the Oshu flag. But he had no time to think about the strangeness of the thing. A hail of arrows drove him to call all of his reflexes.

When his eyes met the shooter,Kojuuro nearly choked, it was only a young boy!

Displaying an impish grin, the boy was wearing shorts and a purple sleeveless top, leather gloves covered his arms up to his elbow and his bow was almost as big as him. His eyes shone when he gave a joyful laugh, he seemed so innocent and adorable.

"You're mine Date Masamune!" he shouted again preparing his weapon.

Kojuuro swore to pluck the eyes of Oda Nobunaga remains .

Oooooooooooooooo

Masamune couldn't help but to be surprised by the ease with which he and Yukimura had managed to sneak into the castle. He also felt offended that a man who gave so much trouble to his army, put Takeda into shame and almost decimated their forces can have the pride to put so little protection on the inside of his fortress when they had to take care of hundreds of soldiers outside of the wall.

Dissimulated in the night across different buildings, they advanced, Masamune always taking care of keeping Yukimura nearby, both resolving on signs to communicate. Suddenly the dragon stopped short, making Yukimura face hit violently on the back of his head. The effort for the young samurai did to not let out any noise of any while cradling his hurt nose in his hand made Masamune flinch.

He apologized quietly before quickly pointing what caused him to stop so abruptly. Finally, they had reached the tower, however, a huge courtyard filled with soldiers in ranks and ready to go into battle separated them from their goal. A curvy woman walked up to the company, holding a western gun in her hand, despite their distant point of view they could notice her poisonous beauty. The few ornaments she wore: a spindle and a decorated comb, were used to keep her dark hair in a bun from were two strands of hair escaped, framing her face. Her black kimono was decorated with butterflies on the edges that seemed to come dying where the fabric was painted a bright orange.

The visible parts of her body and half of her face were covered in bandages and an angry expression seemed not wanting to leave her face while she paced in front of the men.

"Oda wife. Nouhime." Masamune whispered to Yukimura when he was sure no one would hear them.

Yukimura answered by arching an eyebrow, he also frowned, as nostrils were repeatedly assaulted by a pungent smell that hung in the air since they had first stepped behind the fortifications. The air here was polluted, heavy, as if death itself resided there. Yukimura hadn't forgotten, she was the woman who led the siege against the Date castle, she had hurt Masamune, and seeing her in this state he had no doubt that the dragon had given her blow for blow.

The beautiful woman suddenly shot her gun into the air, startling Yukimura. He squeezed his spear in his hand, and began to instinctively hold himself in a defensive position, all his senses were alert, he pressed his back against Masamune's when the wife of the devil gave orders to the soldiers.

"We need to bring Masamune Date alive!" Thus the forces of the alliance were right. "My lord will surely honor me with the right to torture him, I would make him pay the defeat he inflicted on me." She finished, probably saying that more for herself.

Masamune grinned and shrugged.

"**Wrong, Lady,** I wont be your man, too bad I'm not the type to kill women for nothing." Masamune murmured, remembering that the Oda force were pursuing none other than Kojuuro. But he couldn't help but regret letting this demoness leave like that, a disturbing feeling told him that he himself had put his right eye in quite a trouble, he hoped more than ever that the strategy agreed by the heads can permit him to hold out as long as necessary …

The troops marched under the two concealed warriors gaze. Masamune was tempted to use this moment to sneak into the tower. The scouts had spotted a small entrance used by the servants ... but he had to keep himself from running straight into it and destroy everything, the desire to go through the large door pulled him, and he knew it was the same for Yukimura when he felt his fervor at his side.

Still they came to the back door, melting into the shadows, not allowing their thirst for battle to dominate them. Only soaking into their vein, the desire, the need, the necessity to win. Too many things now rested on their shoulders for them to fail stupidly. And all the rest happened so fast, and soon, before the duo realizes it, they had put their feet in the great hall of the tower, where all the corridors were joined at the feet of two large stairway to the upper floors framing the rectangular base of the building.

Masamune stepped out of the shadows and stood in the full light of the torches at the sight of all, looking up, he turned on himself, not even trying to admire the architectural marvel. Yet it was the room of the palace which had the most notable decoration. It was vases from the wests scattered at the four corners and very expensive china,and exotic objects hanging on the walls.

"There's nobody here?" Masamune finally said in a mocking tone and a little disappointed, eying a sinister wooden mask originated from country he knew nothing of.

"Nobody ? Ichi is not nobody."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Impossible to know how long they had been battling, the sky had darkened so much it was difficult to distinguish anything. Date troops struggled to keep the enemy busy, but much the men guided by Kojuuro seemed to take the advantage over their enemies more the enemy seemed to come back .

He soon would be obliged to give the signal for reinforcements, and for this to happens so early in the battle wasn't a good thing.

But for now, Kojuuro had to work hard to keep an eye on this persistent little archer who does not let go an inch, he was fortunately able to sufficiently drew him away from the most ardent parts of the battle fields. Lines of arrows from that kid were devastating. Kojuuro refused to kill the boy, but he was an enemy general and the dilemma in hi mind had prevented him to act quickly and efficiently. He then contented himself to keep him at a distance while the child kept his assaults and taunt whenever the black dragon escaped him.

It took Sasuke intervention for Kojuuro to realize what he was doing. The ninja stood before him, back to his normal appearance, he took the boy by surprise and this was followed by a brief struggle. Sasuke was faster, the boy was not trained for close range combat, he could confront and overcome samurai,but not stronger ninjas, and at the end of the confrontation the child was found on his but the large blade of Sasuke shuriken waiting mere centimeters from his just formed Adam apple, his arc laying broken at his feet.

The boy swallowed, it was no fun at all, but a superior air of defiance never left his earth colored eyes. Somewhere Kojuuro could not help but see some distant resemblance with Masamune when he was young,a poor child involved with all his heart into something that was beyond him.

"Even if you kill me you can't defeat my lord!"

Sasuke crouched at its height under Kojuuro watchful gaze. "I wasn't going to kill a kid like you, plus I need the antidote for the poison that you had put on your arrows last time."

The child blinked in disbelief. "Ranmaru doesn't poison his arrows! I'm not a coward. It's this idiot Mitsuhide who have played with me again!" He asserted.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows, Akechi Mitsuhide was the solution to his problem then, he was certain that the boy wasn't lying, but the man hadn't been seen on the battlefield and Sasuke began to wonder if everything truly went as planned.

Kojuuro noticed the strangeness of the ninja question but chose to keep it for later when he approached the boy, removing the cloth that covered his good eye and copied Masamune's.

"Nobunaga is over, now you should better tell me what you want to Masamune-sama ?" The black dragon spoke quietly as to soothe a savage beast, but his words were sharp as the steel of his sword.

The boy seemed taken aback, surprised to have been caught while he noted with disapproval that he had been lured, not only him but the rest of the army as well ... Date Masamune was probably not into his lord clutches as they thought, but there was no way he would let those peasants get away so easily.

He touched the stone adorning his glove at the wrist and it began to glow an intense red light so intense that the two adult men had to protect the eyes as the light became blinding. When they were finally able to reopen them the boy had fled, his words reasoned in the night.

"This is only a slight part of Nobunaga-sama powers!"

Sasuke stood up and came to ensure Kojuuro protection and they looked around them in the dark as the black spot in their vision caused from the blinding light diminished. Then they heard a low groan that caught their attention.

A soldier, blood still flowing profusely from a large gash on his chest, had jut gotten up from the ground, slowly he picked up his weapon under the two men incredulous eyes. He raised his sword, a new death rattle escaping his throat. His eyes white upturned eyes met Kojuuro's which, without further ado, slashed the man again, cutting off an arm, then a leg, but the other was still alive! Crawling towards them and moaning. What could be this infamy?

Very quickly, the terrified screams of the men tore the night and Kojuuro understood, everything become clear, all made sense now ... He understood that their dead came to join the ranks of the Oda army.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Who are you?" Yukimura said, pointing his spear at the intruder.

"Ichi is Ichi." the voice slowly said advancing towards the couple.

"Do not make a step further!" Yukimura roared.

And at first she stopped for a moment, leaving the two men time to properly distinguish her, her sad and lost appearance, her purple eyes empty of life, and her long black hair floating like an unreal veil behind her as she stepped forward again, slowly, as if each step was painful.

"Ichi is sorry, she don't want to do that... Nii-sama...Nii-sama promised he would give Nagamasa-sama back." She said, her voice sounding away with each new spoken word.

From all her babbling Masamune still recognized the name that this young woman had just uttered.

"Azai Nagamasa?" He couldn't help but think aloud.

Oichi stopped short, her eyes hardening as she stared at him, her eyes had came back to life for a fleeting moment. Yukimura hated the way she looked at his companion, and the pity he had felt so far for this poor girl didn't help to channel his boiling blood as to prevent him from danger. This girl was dangerous, he was certain of this.

"The blue warrior knows Nagamasa-sama? Ichi love him so much, so much ..." she answered clearly before falling into her mad world again.

Masamune knew the name of this man, the young Azai clan leader, he used to cause problems with the border, the country he led, Omi, and the one Masamune led, Oshu, weren't always in very good term. But something like a couple of years ago, the whole Azai and Asakura clans had simply disappeared ... And now he began to understand why.

Yukimura saw Masamune raise his sword and it is only then that he remembered his lord lessons on politics, this woman then should be this Nagamasa Azai spouse, and this mean she was no other than Oda Nobunaga younger sister.

"I don't have time to waste with you, where is your brother hiding?" Then Masamune asked .

Oichi head lolled toward the ground and he began to whisper inaudible things, things that seemed to be directed to someone in particular, but not to them. A prominent black aura grew around her as some of her words reached Yukimura ears .

"This is for nii-sama, for nii-sama that Ichi killed him, Nagamasa-sama, nii-sama want the blue warrior so Ichi will gave him."

"Masamune !"

Yukimura had just enough time to warn him as the room disappeared in a black so intense that he couldn't even see the tips of his spears. Surprised, feeling stupid for having been cornered Yukimura looked frantically around him, calling for Masamune. A soft laugh, a chuckle, answered him, it was a female laughter. A figure passed before him.

"Lady Oichi!" Yukimura chased this figure sinking deeper into the darkness.

He trusted Masamune to find him, for now he had to deal with the threat that was the sister of the demon, preventing her to harm them should be enough, she was a barrier between them and Nobunaga. Who knows, maybe it had benefited Masamune that Yukimura takes care of her, and he already was climbing the stairs and going in search of their mortal enemy.

"The red warrior is funny." a voice echoed from behind him.

Spear in hand, Yukimura continued chasing sound ans bits of colors, it wasn't at all anxious about the darkness, in fact he didn't even know how he got there from the start, or even what he was supposed to do anymore, the only thing that remained was the need, the want to catch this figure, the voice that kept laughing at him. What was she called already ? Did she even had a name to begin with?

"Yukimura, darling." This voice was different from the one he had pursued until then, so different that he gave a start.

But he knew that voice too well, he instinctively recognized it, even if he couldn't put face, this memory lost for to long, Yukimura turned slowly toward that delicate and so loved sound.  
"My boy how you've grown." Then it was a man voice.

This man stood proudly right beside a seated woman, dressed in the most beautiful dresses, adorned with the finest jewelry, the woman held to him both her hands covered by long silk sleeves, a small smile drawn on her finely painted lips.

"Come to us dear."

This voice, this perfume, this man with graying brown hair, he couldn't see his face or put a name on it, but he remembered vaguely that goatee adorning his chin. Yukimura dropped to his knees, and soon the woman's hands came to wrap around his shoulders and the man hand rested in his hair.

"Mother ... Father ..." Nobody had ever told Yukimura that joy could also make you cry.

Masamune, he had no choice but to move forward in the darkness, he heard Yukimura distant voice, but he still could feel his presence around him and that reassured him. Only Masamune didn't lower his guard and continued to advance without rushing. It wasn't long before he saw a light at the end, it reminded him of the abandoned mine he had explored once to give a test of courage for which he had simply forgotten to take a lamp with him.

The blue dragon frowned, surprised that such a thought could seize him in such a time. He was supposed to be accompanied, right? No, he came alone to deal with Oda, and he knew, he felt that the devil was at the end of this tunnel. Masamune couldn't wait to walk the last few meters that separated him from his fate. His fingers slid over his swords handles,the six of them, he had to be ready.

Once the door of light crossed, Masamune found himself in a large and empty room, except that massive throne that seemed to have been made of bones painted in gold. Facing east, a door was opened revealing a large portion of the night sky. There was a terrace and Masamune could hear shouting, singing of the metal and powder, the war that was raging at the foot of the fortress, for him, for the country's future …

His hands tightened on his weapons, as a gale fluttered a scarlet cape from the terrace, he was there, the monster responsible for all the killings, a monster who defiled the laws and codes of the samurai, a monster he had, he must had to stop.

"I came for your head demon!" those words crossed Masamune lips before he had time to realize it.

He raised his hand with three of his swords in front of him, ready to win, ready to fight. He couldn't had expected for Oda Nobunaga to foul-play until the end. And when his enemy finally turned to face him, a smirk gracing his thin lips, he couldn't believe that his eye showed him that the monster held a hostage in his arms ... and a hostage how dear to Masamune.

"Ma-Masamune." Yukimura gasped, gripping the arms protected by metal encircling his throat. He seemed lost, surprised to find himself in such a situation, maybe ashamed too.

Except that Masamune didn't notice it, as anger already clouded his mind.

"Would you cry dragon, if I tear his heart apart?" The cold voice of the man fell like a cleaver while he plunged his nose into the the young tiger exposed neck , loudly inhaling his scent.

TBC

Here come the new chapter, sorry if I had been a bit long Xioland, events that succeeded in my life prevented me from updating this as much as I used to, the last one was particularly hard one me as I brutally lost someone dear to me, but I'm alright now, and this story is nearing it's ends. I'll finish it because authors let their story unfinished are what I hate the most.

Stay tuned from the next update and take care.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author: Nami-chan.**

**Pairing: DateSana, MotoMoto, KojuSasu.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing that my mind didn't provide**

**Note : chapter unbetaed, I'm in search of a new beta.**

**Dragon Tales**

**Chapter 24 b**

Kojuuro sword made a deafening noise, entering once again into contact with their enemy flesh the head of his opponent rolled onto the ground, it might be harder, longer to reach this particular point, but it was the only effective way they found to prevent them to rise again, these ... things, he could not resign himself to say the words that would have to be used in this case, it was not respectful to those who had fallen.

Kojuuro was tiring out, and he knew that others too wouldn't make it any longer and not the night that wouldn't seem to come to an end, the uncertainty of Masamune current situation, at least he was certain that if they continued to pursue him that mean that his lord was still alive and hidden.

"Maeda sends the signal for reinforcements, we will can't hold like this any longer!"he decided to order.

"Roger that!" he heard from further away.

The long sword Keiji used whirled sending all his opponents flying away, the time for him to plant a firework stick in the ground and lit the fuse, and finally the signal light flew into the sky through the low cloud layer.

Now all he had to do was hold on ... just hold on.

"Hold on!" Kojuuro repeated, saving two of his men.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

The creaking sound of the fireworks doesn't change anything on Nobunaga impassive face , it was only when Masamune began to snicker then laughed out loud that he scowled.

Then the dragon leaped, managing to actually surprise him and leading him to release his hold while the steel claws of the dragon were deeply sinking into the chest of the one Masamune was supposed to love . Nobunaga groaned, watching as his pointless animated doll fell to the ground before melting into dust in a crackling noise ... never trusting on Oichi again.

"**Pitiful!**" Masamune spat . "Yukimura will never let itself be taken like that, he is my rival, The only one worthy of it! **My pride**!" the dragon roared, enraged.

How dare Nobunaga believe he can fool him whit that kind of childish trick! So rude, it was an insult!

Nobunaga pointed the barrel of a strange double-barreled short musket on the young dragon head and fired without warning. Masamune easily dodged, his mercury gaze showing his blood-lust.

Thus, The one witch was nicknamed the Devil King had finally decided to fight for his life, Masamune wasn't going to refuse him making himself the instigator of his fall.

"I'll never leave the country to someone like you!" he shouted . A sudden lightning brought light to his eye.

Yukimura tears quickly ceased to flow under his mother tender caresses , he put his hand to his heart, feeling a sudden pain. His mother raised his face plunging his gaze into hers as she smiled.

"You have to fight my darling."

Yukimura couldn't understand, he didn't have the time to, his mother laughed, but her laugh wasn't the one he remembered, the vision of his parents was fading away, a biting cold crept into his very being, pain , grief, sadness, Yukimura was suffocating.

"Ichi, really like the red warrior. He is like a flower, a pretty and ephemeral flower who dies right after blooming ... a crimson lotus."

And when his mother rubbed his face against Yukimura cheek, his face had been replaced by the the young woman cold beauty, Yukimura shook, he sought to free himself of his parent hold... or was it always had been Oichi all this time playing with him? But it was vain ... the more he struggled, the more the grip seemed to squeeze him.

Impossible to escape this deadly embrace, something black and darker than the darkness in which he was kept was restraining him, he could feel things crawling on his skin, they touched him, scratched him, created paper-cut on his body. It was so cold, Yukimura groaned with discomfort when he felt these things tighten around his neck,but still he managed to move his arm, feeling behind him as he was gradually escaping consciousness.

"Ichi hope Nagamasa-sama will love the new body she has chosen for him. Because it's yours..." She whispered in his ear.

Finally Yukimura fingers closed on something solid, a connection to life, he felt the heat rising in him, the warmth of his desire to live, the rage against himself for having been deceived, rage against Oichi for having used the little memories he had left. A roar escaped his compressed throat; his spear whipped in the air while being engulfed in flames, breaking the darks bonds that held and suddenly illuminating the shadow with their intensity.

Oichi gasped in surprise, blinded, she backed away from him, held by sort of immaterial hands seemingly appearing from out of nowhere. They were back in the main hall. Yukimura was panting, clutching his spear as if his life depended on it as he observed the way in which the young woman looked frantically around until her gaze back on him.A Hard, piercing, disappointed gaze ...

"Why won't you just sleep ?" she asked

"Forgive me, Lady Oichi."

Yukimura put on a protective stance, he had no choice but to shorten the suffering of this poor girl. Oichi immaterial hands let her go and instantly rang out in his direction seeking to seize him again. The young tiger jumped, dodged, cut in what appeared to be emptiness, trying not to be caught , when the hands vanished has suddenly as they had appeared.

The air from Oichi the lungs was loudly expelled and a trickle of blood crosses her lips. At the same time when Yukimura turned to look at her, she looked down at the place in which she felt something warm dripping, something that made her shiver. Wasn't that a curved blade sticking out of her stomach?

"Lady Oichi!" Yukimura shouted while running back toward her.

But she only heard the horrible and wet noise ad the blade left her body and she saw nothing any more when her eyes closed, she didn't felt her reach the ground, not even when her own darkness engulfed her. All she could think was that she was finally free, she would finally be able to see her beloved. Amazing how we felt alive, just before death takes us.

Yukimura looked hatefully at the man whit skeletal appearance while this one looked with a sort of fascination at blood flowing along with his scythe, a smile spread over his thin lips, his long curtain of silver hair prevented Yukimura to see his true expression, but it didn't prevent him from feeling disgusted at this man.

"I never understood why my lord continued to keep this poor girl."

"Akechi Mitsuhide." Yukimura spoke, noting with contempt all that he had been told about this man was true.

The silver-haired man looked up and smiled at Yukimura. "Himself. I'll take you to my lord." He began to move toward the stairs.

It was obvious that Yukimura wouldn't follow him, the scene he had just witnessed was amply sufficient to dissuade him, picking up his second lance without ever losing eye-contact with the other man, the young tiger still kept his guard up.

"You are a general of Oda Why would I trust you?"

"Because without me you will never find your way in this maze, oh and Date Masamune need you and right now should I add." He punctuated his sentence with a chuckle that caused unpleasant cold sweats to run on Yukimura back.

The young tiger clenched his jaw and bit his tongue to keep himself from screaming in frustration, hell, this creep was right, and Yukimura couldn't see what to do otherwise, he was confident that he would be perfectly capable of finding Oda by himself but the problem was, when? Masamune wasn't there and believing on this man words, he was already facing the Devil King, of course Yukimura wasn't obliged to believe him, but why would he lie about this fact ?

"Come on, kitten, if I had wanted to kill you, don't you think I would have already tried, huh?" Mitsuhide blandly stated on.

Once again Yukimura cringed, then with a resigned sigh eventually lowered his weapons. Not without a burning look toward his interlocutor, his words were still pronounced icily.

"I'll follow you, but you just approach me and I'll show you the cutting edge of my spear."

Mitsuhide merely replied by slight chuckle, before turning and climbing the steps of the grand staircase, he was anxious to see how it would all end.

Ooooooooooooooo

Kojuuro looked to his right and then to his left, increasingly, the front line fell hopelessly. The first line of the alliance against Oda was going to be overwhelmed. From rage, he cut off the head of an undead creature who had dared to approach him. And still no sign of reinforcements ... Oshu should never have trusted anyone.

Suddenly a loud rustling leaf caught the Black Dragon attention, first expecting to find Sasuke, worried about the fact it was a while since he had last see him, his eyebrows furrowed when he only caught sight of the blond ninja, however he hurried back his composure, she didn't wait for him to say anything before delivering her message.

"The progression of my master and Lord Shingen was slowed by Oda reinforcement." She said suddenly, her voice firm. "We underestimated our opponent, they advise you to retreat."

she finished after killing one of the creatures that rushed towards them.

Kojuuro glared at her. Then his eyes fell to the top of the tower where flashes of light could be seen, Masamune was trying to fight for them, his eyes finally returned to the battlefield bathed in gray light of dawn. His men were exhausted,out of strength and decimated ... yet ...

"Abandoning Masamune-sama, never ! Tell your lord that we hold our position, even if we must fall to the last man." He shouted so that number of soldiers would hear him.

And in response a shout of joy and approval sounded between scattered rows. This time when Kasuga nodded, she smiled, admiring and respecting a man who didn't hesitate to offer his life for his lord as she understood only too well that feeling. Kojuuro also answered by a nod and a knowing smile. And then she disappeared as she arrived.

Suddenly, when he was about to throw himself back into the battle, Keiji booming voice alerted him.

" Soldiers are coming on us by the East!"

"And others from the South!" another man from Oshu shouted as well.

Panic spread trough the rank and even Kojuuro couldn't escape it, no, if they were other soldiers from Oda ... they never would hold long enough ...

An explosion of light and a loud noise brought his gaze to the sky, a flying mass sank something that landed in the middle of the battlefield, the shock wave sent foes flying in all directions. A new voice sounded, as a ship anchor was rested on a broad shoulder.

"Geez, it was nothing like sailing on the ocean. Am I not too late?"

"Cho-Chosokabe?" Kojuuro couldn't help but wonder.

In shock, he didn't noticed the two undead who rose from behind him, he realized his careless mistake when a large circular blade, reminiscent of the roundness of the sun, came to sever the two heads. The blade came back in a small brunet dressed in green hand.

"I think we actually arrive timely."

Kojuuro hand clenched on his sword hilt, and he looked once again at the tower, calm again for now ... hope was finally allowed, right?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Masamune stood up,angrily removing his helmet smashed by the gun shot he had just barely avoided. His tongue tasted the blood escaping from the gash on his cheek. Several minutes of fighting and he had only manged to scratch his opponent so far, the smirk this one displayed then only strengthened his rage and desire to murder.

Nobunaga was playing with him, and Masamune was really, really disliking this.

"Can't you be a little more serious?"

Nobunaga just shrugged his shoulders, still holding Masamune at a good distance with his rifle. "It's been a while I had so much fun, killing you quickly would be too easy, dragon."

"**It's no joke!**"

Once again Masamune raged, blue lightning accompanied his blades as it moved with great speed, his feet left the floor when he jumped to try an air strike. But despite his speed, Nobunaga was still a great opponent, and it was brilliantly that he blocked Masamune attack their blade colliding and grinding against one another, his smoldering gaze plunging into azure electric. Masamune groaned under the impact force, but it don't mean releasing the pressure, he leaned in, pushing, looking with satisfaction as Nobunaga expression changed while he slowly crept closer, breaking his guard little by little.

Then it was the Devil King turn to growl in frustration, annoyed at not having anticipated the latest attack coming from this arrogant dragon. He also hadn't played all of his cards. With a fluid move of his arm he spread his red cloak. Suddenly became as hard as a tree trunk, the tissue crashed on Masamune side, not having prepared his body to such impact, the dragon could do nothing other than let go. He felt himself falling seeing his environment slip away at high speed before his eye, he closed it painfully, unable to recover, he knew that the fall would be a heavy one.

"Masamune !"

Seeing his fall damped by a hard and hot torso was the very last thing he had expected. Still, Yukimura failed to fully absorb his fall and the two men, carried away by the force rolled on the ground. Masamune shook his head to regain his mind, his ribs painfully throbbing, even through his armor he knew he had to have several broken. Yukimura helping hand on his shoulder helped him to go back on his feet. The young long-haired brunet was panting heavily after having his breath taken away like this, but still showed a reassuring smile ... he was there finally.

"Mitsuhide, why are not you with Nouhime on the battlefield ...?" Nobunaga roared.

"Lady Oichi was not doing her duty, I felt it necessary to do so in her place." He said slowly advancing towards his lord. Smiling, he pointed to the couple in the process of recovering with large hand gesture. "Here is the other actor needed to your full resurrection!"

Nobunaga's laughter rose in the room, exaggerating, mocking and ridiculously high. The barrel of his gun was pointed directly at Yukimura head.

"I cannot wait to make you suffer."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Motonari joined Motochika at the heart of the opposing army ranks, his circular blade creating a passage wide enough for him to join the pirate, he knew it was not the right time because Motochika anchor whipped the air around him, crushing the bones of those who dared to approach too close, though it was now or never, he had to say it to him.

Hardly had he managed to come near to the pirate that Motonari felt a strong arm wrap around his slender waist, he had no time to protest that a pair of invasive lips, he began to know only too well, had stolen his breath.

"I missed you." Motochika told him, stroking his cheek with his gloved thumb. "I was sure you were going to join me. And you came with my men too." It had been a test, and Motonari, as brilliant tactician as he was, had headed straight inside the trap set for him.

The small brunet forced the tall pirate to let him go with a kick in the shin, he didn't cared to see a grimace of pain on the Lord of Shikoku beautiful face, and immediately stood back to back with him, not forgetting that they were surrounded by enemies who wanted after their life,in a gracious gesture he neatly cut into one of them.

"I came to inform you, Chosokabe," Motochika killed the enemy on his right, while he finished one on his left. "That I decided to take your bet."

The pirate looked at him with sparkles in his ocean eye, Motonari relentlessly killed the foe who had slipped behind the pirate. "Does that mean you agree to go out with me!?"

Motonari dodged the pirate too great show of affection by cleverly turning on himself, his circular blade following in his motion, eliminating those who dared approach.

"For the time being."

Motochika joyful exclamation had to be short because he had to cope with persistent attacks of Oda men. He still managed to seize Motonari the same way he had done earlier, marveling as always of the lightness of his kitsune, however he failed to kiss him when Motonari clapped a hand over his mouth.

"There is condition though." Motochika arched an eyebrow. Still pushing their enemies away with his free hand. "You will be mine and mine alone." Motonari stated. Motochika falsely assumed an air of disappointment. "You'll meet my every whim, if I want you to join me in the middle of the night, you'll be there in an hour." Motonari let his voice hang. "And when I'd be tired of you, you will disappear, if you ever betray or are unfaithful before that, I'll make your life a living hell." the kitsune stated with the coldness and stoicism that characterized him.

Motochika shrugged, wasn't it the way it had always been like between them? And the rest was up to him to make Motonari never get tired of him. "But that been four conditions then." He replied, amused.

This time it wasn't in the shin that he received a violent kick.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Since Yukimura had joined him in the battle, Masamune felt he finally took precedence over the Devil King. Gradually combining their attacks and moving with incredible osmosis, the two warriors had managed to overcome the powerful demon that was Oda Nobunaga. They naturally stood back to back when they regained their breath, one protecting the other instinctively. This was of course very different from when they were fighting against each other, but equally exhilarating when sometimes briefly their skin came in contact. Masamune could almost say that even Yukimura heartbeats were in harmony with his own ... maybe ... was this the sign that they were really made for each other?

Only this time the purpose was different and they weren't allowed to get lost in the euphoria of battle, they fought for their lives, for their people, and their honor. As he confronted them, the demon scowled and lost the smirk he had before. But something strange disturbed Masamune. Why this monster was only focusing his attacks on Yukimura ? Was it because he was tired of playing with the dragon and wanted to try something else with the young tiger? What were Mitsuhide word already? They were somewhat disturbing. And then there also was that seedy ploy Nobunaga used, making him believe that he had Yukimura in hostage .What was he really trying to do with that?

Masamune didn't really have time to think about it, Yukimura was rapidly spinning his spear and deflected the the devil charged shot , he heard it ricochet against the walls ornaments, while three of Masamune swords struck the ground creating three shock wave moving at full speed toward Nobunaga, dark spike, seemingly immaterial at first sprang from the ground and intercepted the attack as those became hard as stone. And assaults were repeated sometimes were deviated, sometimes blocked, sometimes dodged. Persevering, going on, persisting was the only remaining solution.

Yukimura trained glance crossed with Mitsuhide's for o moment. The man wasn't making any move reveling in the spectacle, yet he seemed to have some issues restraining himself, his purple tongue languidly running over his lips whenever Masamune or him were at mere millimeter from piercing Nobunaga guard. Hadn't he had enough already with Oichi blood that still was drying on his scythe? No, mad men of his kind had never enough, so what was he doing? What was he waiting for so feverishly?

Suddenly, Yukimura warrior spirit caught sight of an opening, his whole body moved by reflex, too driven to let go of such an opportunitie, he called all his resources as he shouted the name he gave to his skill.

"_Kaenguruma_!"

The burning wheel then went to Nobunaga already busy holding Masamune back, left virtually empty and slightly disoriented by his powerful attack, Yukimura felt too late the wind on his back, but he couldn't miss Oda dark pointed spike moving right toward him, it would have been easy to dodge them if Yukimura hadn't been stupid enough to get stuck with only a terrace open to the sky behind him and no chance to escape on the side. It was only by pure luck that he managed to avoid being hurt by completely leaning against the railing made of red painted wood.

"Too kind of you!"

And Nobunaga, not as inclined as him to a fair fight, didn't wait for him to recover to shoot him, enjoying Yukimura moment of inattention. The shot resonated like a bolt of thunder. Yukimura hazel eyes widened when they caught the demon ones shinning a ruby color, and then he could only see the sparks explode in contact with the powder, then the glowing light of the fatal bullet that was heading straight for him without anything he can do about it. Then the young tiger clenched his eyelids, waiting for the impeding moment. Then nothing,it was as if everything was happening in slow motion, he could heard nothing anymore.

And it was precisely for this reason that when the sound of metal shattering into an explosion sounded, Yukimura eardrums ringed so hard that he lost his balance. he instinctively tried to cover his ears, then felt himself falling back, probably due to the damage caused to is auditive sense... yet he should had received the bullet, right?

Yukimura opened his eyes just in time to see Masamune stricken face as he rushed towards him, holding out a desperate hand to him. But the samurai continued to feel himself falling down, and then he remembers the terrace, the wooden railing, the breath of an impact that had made him lose his balance. Yukimura was falling into down from the tower top, his mouth opened in a silent scream, he held out his hand to grasp Masamune's, but it was too late, he felt the tip of their fingers grasp, then he watched as Masamune was going more ans more away from him, too fast ... So this was the kind of death he would have? Then it would be this kind of face from Masamune the last thing he would see? ... It was at this point that Yukimura realized that he would have liked to see before dying, was Masamune smile.

"Yuuuukiiiiimuuuuraaa!" Masamune howl rises above the clamor of battle.

He then fell to his knees, his legs no longer carrying him from the shock he felt, clutching between his fingers the hilts of his swords that had broken when he deflected the bullet that should have cost Yukimura is life, he had thought he had saved him! He should have been saved! No, Yukimura had to die a hero on the battlefield! Masamune was prepared for this. Or seeing him dying from old age in his arms, but not like this, not like this, not so soon! Not when he never had pronounced those three word to him ...

Masamune looked at his shaking hands, his body racked with spasms and held back tears, how could he still claim to fulfill his dream to restore the former glory of the dragon people and realize his ambitions when he wasn't able to protect one person ! The most important person to him ... what was happening to him, it hurt so bad, compressing his chest constricted his heart so hard that he was struggling to breathe, while his hands, his hand thirsted for blood, his hands wanted to strike the assassin until he heard the how satisfying crunching sound of his bones breaking, even if he could never again hold three swords in each hand. His whole body claimed for vengeance.

But he was paralyzed, unable to move, Yukimura clouded eyes when he was toppling over the railing as Masamune brushed his fingers, when he had failed to catch him,when he had betrayed his beloved trust, kept and would never cease to haunt him. A tear of frustration and rage rolled down his cheek, then another, and yet another, and yet another, they fell on the floor ... Masamune wasn't bothering to restrain himself anymore.

The hideous laughter, mocking and simply vile that rose in the air only reinforced his anger and murderous impulses.

"Cry for me dragon. Nourishes me of your blood and your tears"

And before he realizes it, he felt the coldness of Nobunaga sword on his nape. The other continued to watch him suffer. What? What was he waiting to kill him? Didn't he saw that he had won, that Masamune hadn't even have the strength to throw a sarcasm?

Something began to emit a crackling sound around him and it was only then that Masamune realized the floor of the room was decorated with a huge sign circle of great complexity, the white lines were, at some place, dotted with spattered blood belonging either to him or to Yukimura, he lowered his eye to see where his tears had touched the wood. Masamune was kneeling between the two solid lines that bounded the inside and outside of the circle, and it was his tears, falling on a symbol that had started to burn, crackling like a little spark, the drops of blood also began to boil, reacting to some magic.

Although paralyzed, unable to fully realize what was happening around him, Masamune still threw a look of heavily loaded hatred on Nobunaga when this one passed an icy iron clad hand on his cheek. He mixed the blood and tears still fresh on the beautiful young dragon strained face. Masamune raged, then he caught in his field of vision of one of the three swords which hadn't been reduced into shard by Nobunaga gun, a dragon fang. Everything started up quickly in his head, it was out of question that he would be killed before he could avenge Yukimura ... plus, he didn't have the right to die right now ... Yukimura wouldn't have wanted him to fail their mission.

His strength were slowly returning to him, Masamune tried a first akward move to seize the blade while Nobunaga was busy bringing soiled his hand to his mouth tasting with delight the results of his actions. His tongue went languidly over his fingers, an expression similar to ecstasy on his dark face, then alomst immediatly this expression turned into that of a madman.

"Mitsuhiiiideeee!"

When Nobunaga roar sounded, Masamune had already seized the sword, first reaching the cuting edge that bit into his gloved hands for so hard he wa grabing into it. He threw himself on Nobunaga, with no other purpose than to kill him once and for all. Nobunaga, who until then hadn't paid any attention to him, barely had time to turn and move to see the dragon fang coming a few inches from away his throat, but instead, the sharp metal sank into his enchanted cloak tearing it apart from one end to the other.

In a fit of rage, he brutally grabbed Masamune by the neck, the claws of his gauntlet sank painfully at Masamune pulse. Masamune grabbed the Devil King arm by reflex began as it to lift above him the ground, but he was slowly choking, the pain became unbearable, gradually breaking his lucidity, his eye quickly became unfocused, but he couldn't miss the change in the Devil King eyes, and Nobunaga gaze... his eyes with those glowing red pupil filled with hatred and unfathomable anger.

"So you got rid of the paralyzing spell, hum, whatever a snake can always crawl, he still is nothing but a snake." Nobunaga growled, Masamune could only answer him with a muffled grunt.

And then Masamune heard a metallic clatter followed by a soulless and empty laugh, he felt the rustle of cloth around him, and finally a long lock of silver hair fell over Nobunaga shoulder.

"This one is not my sacrifice!" Nobunaga groaned, glancing at the head leaning on his shoulder.

From what followed, Masamune could only perceive it in scraps because it didn't take him long before he lost consciousness when Nobunaga threw him in a corner of the room so as to have the field free to settle things with his servant.

Again Mitsuhide chuckle became more insistent, he let his fingers run down on the arm that had just threw Masamune away a if he was a mere bag of laundry.

"It was your true goal, was it not? You were deceived me... from the beginning ..." Nobunaga said, he didn't know what prevented him from riping of this vermin eyes.

"It was my pleasure, my lord, to see you so dependent on me ... yes ... a delight...for I'm the only one who could identify the sacrifices that would bring you back your past powers." Mitsuhide face was according with his words. He continued to touch his lord with one hand, while the other went back on his scythe handle. "It's wonderful how you fell into the trap ... Date looked perfect, don't he?"

Nobunaga had enough of the sick man circling around him, he shoved him away with a slap so forceful it sent Mitsuhide on ground, first taking a surprised expression, Oda retainer eyes blurred when he touched his sore cheek, there he could feel three deep notch where his gauntlet touched his alabaster skin. His expression filled with hidden pleasure at this idea.

"Tell me who is the sacrifice!

Mitsuhide and only laughed louder. "I brought him to you too!" his back arched under his crazed laugh.

Nobunaga understood almost immediately, his eyes widening when he looked to the balcony.

"From the beginning, the red warrior was a descendant of the ancient kings, you sent him to an early death without finishing the ritual, he has no heir ... then you would prisoner of this tower here until his soul reincarnate! And I would stay right by your side ... your would be mine, it may take a few months or maybe five hundred years before then, and only I could identify the right sacrifice! "

What could be more delightful than to always have been doing his duty to his lord, while destroying him at the same time, what heady feeling to see his true anger, All of Nobunaga wrath and hatred focused on him and only him. Mitsuhide then let out a moan of pleasure ... it was everything he had always wished for.

TBC

_Xioland_ : Don't worry I'm okay, if I hadn't talked to you it is because I don't want to think about it. I prefer keeping in mind the precious memories I had. But it just now I'm more careful with story involving characters death. Looking at your cool DateSana art made me want to write again, I'm happy for your concern, hope you like this chapter.

_Lightning-Claire_ : It's never to late to read a story, I'm glad you liked it and that you take time to drop a review, it was a good fic at first and went better because I kept improving my writing with it, you just witnessed my progression. Yup ! Level Up !

Only two chapter left, stay for the conclusion and give me your advice...I think my story just lack of humor, I'm really not got at humor, so my next story should be an humoristic one !

Thank you again.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author: Nami-chan.**

**Pairing: DateSana, MotoMoto, KojuSasu.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing that my mind didn't provide**

**Note : chapter unbetaed, I'm in search of a new beta.**

**Dragon Tales**

**Chapter 24 c**

The fall seemed endless for Yukimura, and the time elapsed since the last few seconds where he had seen Masamune had tore the heart, as if his consciousness was already dimming before he had crashed on the floor. He only had regrets, and regretted even more that he wished not to die with many regrets. For a while his eyes were closed pending an abrupt end, it was amazing how you could feel light when falling into the void, and it was amazing how the mind could be filled with thousands of things when the fateful moment was no longer avoidable.

It was because of that he took some time to realize that he was no longer falling, but was now flying around the tower, secured between two huge arms covered with a cold and hard heavy armor. Yukimura doesn't twitched,turning his astonished gaze back to the man who had caught him in flight. It was a massive man whose impassive face and body and part of his face were covered with a thick armor of an earth color. Two deer horn adorned the top of his helmet, while a golden dragonfly was painted at the location of his forehead. But what kept Yukimura attention the most was the boy perched on the giant's shoulder, and which was giving him a radiant smile. Was it over? Was he safe? He would see Masamune again? And how this man could fly?

"Just in time Sanada ! I told you I had seen someone falling Tadakatsu." He said.

The boy couldn't have been more than fifteen years or fourteen year old, and Yukimura, seeing only his head could only rely on the golden helmet looking like a leave shape pointing to the sky, and the chubby cheeks of a child reddened by the wind. Still, the young tiger recognized him, as the boy was just like him, one of the rare person who Takeda Shingen deigned to share his teachings with. But unlike Yukimura, this one couldn't be a pretender to Takeda succession, as he already was the young King of Mikawa the fief.

"Tokugawa Ieyasu-dono!" Yukimura exclaimed more than surprised to find him here.

Yukimura didn't need to think more about it to conclude that the man who had caught him was Ieasu right hand man, Honda Tadakatsu, the one who was called the most powerful warrior in the land of the rising sun. Yukimura gaze became admirer,how he would have liked to test his strength against such an opponent ... his armor was so special it was amazing, and it was probably this huge thing attached to his back and making a whirring noise, which allowed him to go like this in the sky.

"The Lord of Chosokabe of setoshi sought my help, I couldn't let this go by without doing anything, especially as the Oda clan also threatened Mikawa lands." Ieyasu answered the Yukimura silent question, his smile faded briefly to make way for a more serious expression.

Ieyasu's words brought Yukimura back to the sad reality, in spite of himself he began to writhe in Tadakatsu hands , instinctively seeking to free himself.

"I have to go back ! I gotta get back up there!" he stated frantically to both Mikawa. Representatives. Then Yukimura looked around him and calmed himself only when he finally tightened his grip on the spear he had clutched when falling, he only had one left, but it was enough.

Ieyasu and Honda exchanged a glance, Tadakatsu silently talking with his lord, difficult thing when one noticed how much Tadakatsu eyes were expressionless, then Ieyasu turned to Yukimura.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea, it's Oda Nobunaga who awaits you at the top of this tower, he already had almost got you killed, right?"

"But I live! Doesn't this mean that I should go back? ! I can't give up, it's a samurai honor!" I give up on Masamune was what he was thinking so hard as he uttered these words.

Tokugawa began to smile seeing indeed the spirit of the tiger that Shingen had wanted to teach him, Yukimura seemed already much more advanced than him. He sighed in resignation, still feeling down for sending his eldest to certain death, but it was like this that the true samurai lived, right? He nodded to show he agreed gently patting on Tadakatsu heavily protected shoulder.

"If that is your wish, I must tell you something." Ieyasu looked at Yukimura spear seeming puzzled for a moment by the brilliance of the blade. "Nobunaga isn't an ordinary demon, he can't be simply killed, what you are doing is useless." He stated, shaking his head gravely.

Yukimura seemed intrigued, he didn't understood what that meant, until then he hadn't even known that demons were still living in the mankind shadow! Nobunaga's dangerous ability to manipulate the shadows at will hadn't escaped is sight, was that making him invincible?

"Are you a demon too, Ieyasu-dono? You seem to know a lot." he had enough that everyone hides things from him.

"By the gods, no, but my family had fought these creatures of darkness since the first Great War. Magic isn't only gifted to the demon , you know." He seemed outraged that Yukimura asked him this question, but he still playfully winked to punctuate the end of his sentence.

Suddenly, a cry of rage from well above in the tower attracted their attention, Tadakatsu stopped rotating around the tower, preferring stand still waiting for hi lord orders.

"You weren't alone." Ieyasu said suddenly understanding Yukimura's willingness to return to this fight. "Tadakatsu." He ordered, and the giant began to ascend to the terrace from which Yukimura had fallen, Ieyasu rose up the best he could from his position Honda back, he tapped his heart from his closed fist. "Drill his heart. I'll take care of the rest."

Yukimura had just enough time to understand that he was already mounted towards the terrace, Tadakatsu had lifted him and rose quickly to the last meters Tadakatsu too recognizable preferred to give him momentum to keep the element of surprise. Yukimura knew he could take advantage of the stupor he was going to cause from his sudden return from the dead to surprise their enemy, he just prayed inside that the scream they had heard wasn't meaning it was too late for Masamune, he dared not to think of what his beloved must have felt like , he simply couldn't do it.

Yukimura feet finally came in contact with a solid surface, he regained his balance by using his knees to absorb the force of the impact, the floor emitted a thudding sound when brutally damping his weight. The young tiger of Kai had to adapt his fighting style to the fact that he had only one spear left, more than this, attacking in the back was dishonorable for Yukimura, it felt wrong to do so, but knew that he had no choice. When he took a offensive stance, he exclaimed.

"Oda Nobunaga!"

So Oda slowly turned his head toward the man who had called his name, seeing his crazed look, Yukimura started having cold sweat, he shivered, he couldn't see Masamune anywhere, his heart raced and he lost his breath, Yukimura knew he had to refocus, if not it was death and all they had done until now would had been in vain.

"You!" immediately, Nobunaga held out his hands toward the young samurai. Yukimura winced but his gaze was hard, he was waiting for him.

"No, my magnificent plan!"

Nobunaga hadn't expected that Mitsuhide, still on the ground, grabs him by his leg preventing him to cross the last few meters that separated him from world domination.

An Eye, blue-gray opened, and Masamune wondered if he had finally failed, why would he saw Yukimura if him too, hadn't reached the door of the dead? "Yuki ..." he let out. Yet he was hurting so bad, his whole body was sore, when he had always been told that one lost all suffering when dying.

"Insolent worm!" Nobunaga dealt a violent kick to Mitsuhide head, pulling a groan out of his vassal throat. Yet the man with long silver hair didn't let go of his leg.

Instead, with his free hand he picked up his scythe, it took him a light pressure to rise, immediately jumping on Yukimura, screaming with insanity. "I'll kill you You ruined everything!"

Yukimura unlike Mitsuhide wasn't blinded by madness and remained in full possession of his minds, he had no trouble to block and repel sudden attacks. Nobunaga also issued an almost palpable evil aura, the atmosphere in the room became horribly heavy. So heavy that Masamune still couldn't stand up.

It was indeed Yukimura who fought before him, he truly was alive and well. No one could be dead and release as much passion, as much heat around him when he only had done some counterattack movements. He could feel it in him, his blood resonating with the one he had drank from Yukimura. Nobunaga wanted to end Yukimura life and that Masamune couldn't bear it. He pushed with all his strength on his hands, clutching his sword handles enough to make his joints bleed.

The Young Tiger of Kai once again blocked the scythe that had come down over his head, his eyes held his opponent gaze, it was the first time he saw the pupils of someone so dilated, the man trembled in every limbs, his face was swollen because of the hit he had received, deformed by an indefinable expression, Yukimura couldn't fight against someone in this state, he refused to, Oda was his real opponent.

Yukimura then let the blade of the scythe slipping onto the blade of his spear, holding his hand up the red and gold handle , he suddenly whirled on himself, ending up behind Mitsuhide, he strongly hit his nape with his elbow, making him fall into the ground once and again. This should have the effect of rending him unconscious,but Mitsuhide turned to him with bloodshot eyes,the saliva flowing from his mouth fell in heavy dropping noise. Mitsuhide hissed, growled and continued to crawl towards a stunned Yukimura.

"Enough, he his mine." Nobunaga crushed Mitsuhide fingers under his boot.

Yukimura couldn't suppress a flinch when he heard the bones break in a sinister creaking sound. Mitsuhide didn't even let out his voice, opening his mouth in a silent scream, and Nobunaga showed no mercy for the traitor when he renewed his violent kick to his head, at the same time breaking the man nose and jaw. This time the pain was too unbearable and Mitsuhide whole body fell heavily, his head dropped to the ground covered by his long hair stuck by blood.

Frozen by horror when Nobunaga turned his red eyes toward him, Yukimura still struggled as much as possible to hold onto his legs when the Devil King deep voice sounded.

"Don't worry I'll make the ritual fast, I don't have the patience anymore for making your death to be slow and painful."

Hearing those words Masamune redoubled his effort to get up, his whole body was on fire, he had the feeling that his skin itself was merging with his bones, his already odd vision was blurred, but he still could saw Yukimura red, he saw Nobunaga silver armor, he saw the silhouette of iridescent shade that appeared above the monster, he saw this unspeakable creature who was about to drop it's weapon on his beloved.

"Raaaaaaaaaah!" the groan that suddenly escaped from his mouth shook the room.

Masamune finally found the strength to put one foot, and then the other and then jump in a frantic race toward his enemy, his sword pointed straight ahead. Blue light danced before his eyes, a new strength animated him, any pain flew away. Remained only a few meters from him the one responsible for all his sufferings and those of his people, remained before him Sanada Yukimura, the man his human heart has well as dragon heart had chosen, a man that he had to protect.

Nobunaga had no other choice but to see Masamune, bathed in light, move right on him, his black demonic soul was already suffering the effects of this scorching hot warrior aura, it struggled and writhed above him anchored in a dimension that mere humans couldn't see.

"Clever little dragon." Nobunaga murmured as he was about to receive this runt as it should be, he noticed that the dragon had fixated his attention only on his true demon soul above him.

Nobunaga was someone proud, sure of his strength, he had thought Yukimura under the influence of his hypnotic paralysis spell, he was wrong to believe that this would be enough to keep him unmoving for the time it takes to deal with this little mishap, he was wrong to underestimate the bonds that linked Masamune to Yukimura, and he noticed too late that the warm light emanating from Masamune was spreading more and more, he noticed too late that it had brought Yukimura out of his torpor. Nobunaga did understand that only when he felt the cold of a blade as it penetrated his back, he did understand when seeing the blade seeping out from the front his chest, piercing his heart.

"**Rot in Hell**!" Masamune shouted.

The blue aura of the dragon accompanied his sword when he went to sink a few inches from away from Yukimura spear. It then plunged into Nobunaga body using the wound by thus created. Writhing, screaming, his eyes upturned, Nobunaga seemed to be pierced on the inside by the light, it was thinking into his very soul, he was dying, it was inevitable. Suddenly the light exploded throwing Yukimura away as well as Masamune whose fall was stopped by the walls, walls trembling under the strength of the blast. All the lanterns fell to the ground. Nobunaga's body also fell like a vulgar disarticulated puppet, little by little, his armor, his clothes, his skin became ash, then in his last moments he murmured:

"One end isn't anything but a new beginning, one day I will be reborn and you will all pay."

A jolt shook the tower, a cracking sound rang at the roof level. Yukimura straightened painfully while riveting his eyes towards the noise source.

"Masamune! The roof, it's collapsing!" Hardly had he finished his sentence, a huge piece of beam broke into a deafening crackle of wood and tile. "Masamune!"

Yukimura didn't wait a moment longer and rushed to where his companion lay. This one moaned in pain, hearing the young tiger calls.

"**Shit**! It's the whole floor that is collapsing , our fight had weakened the main beam. Run, I'll join you." he let out, resigned but still glad to have triumphed.

He felt the ground tremble beneath him, but he especially felt Yukimura hand grip his arm and helping him back on his feet. "I never would leave without you, not this time, Kojuuro would kill me." He added with a little less seriousness in his voice, it will kill me he thought without saying it.

Masamune smiled, then he felt Yukimura abruptly tense, opening his one eye, he tried to focus his still fuzzy vision on his loved one face, it was so good to see him alive.

"What's going on?" He asked, curious of the expression that he deciphered on this beautiful face.

The dragon couldn't understand, his members were hurting enough to make it well aware that they were still there and alive, and he was certain not to have received any mortal wound to the point that he already had almost lost all his blood. So why Yukimura was looking at him as if he had grown a second head?

"Nothing." Yukimura said, giving him a slight mile, he passed Masamune arm over his shoulder. "We don't have the time"

Masamune groaned when Yukimura lifted him, he was too numb to even be able to help him, but still Masamune managed to gather some of his strength left to put one foot before the other, Yukimura too wasn't in perfect condition he could feel it being so close to him, and the large bruise appearing on his unclothed belly didn't contradicted the dragon suspicion , plus there was no way that Yukimura has fully recovered from what Masamune himself had inflicted to him …

"Climb on my back." Yukimura told him.

He didn't protested more than that, when a large portion of the ground sank a few steps from them. Masamune wormed his hands around Yukimura neck and wrapped his legs around his waist, the young tiger supported him by passing a hand under the dragon knees,the exhausted dragon let his head fall back against his companion shoulder. They were already in the corridor lined with tapestry when Masamune noticed something strange.

"Something drags on the ground." He muttered, intrigued but too tired to think about it more than that.

"It's your tail, try to wrap it around you." Yukimura told him as if it was nothing.

Masamune suddenly straightened , making them almost lost their balance "**What**! Which tail?" He looked behind him.

He had to rub his eye, thinking he was dreaming when he saw the long blue scaly appendage that swung merrily behind him from the bottom of his back. He whistled when he noticed that he had just rubbed is eye eye with one hand also covered with scales, his nails had grown several inches and had taken the color and brilliance of sapphire gem.

"What ..." The dragon didn't wanted to believe it.

Masamune ran this same hand on his face, he frowned finding it too scaly as well, his fingers crossed on his sharpened fangs that were passing his lips, he now fully understood Yukimura previous expression, his appearance may be really repulsive, he couldn't have known ... never a half-changing of this sort had been heard of in his people.

"I may never again regains human form then. **What a crap**." He thought out loud, hi expression being serious.

"Gather yourself, I'd still want you even if you stay like that." Yukimura kissed the hand holding on his shoulder while Masamune discovered the horns or rather the dragon antlers that sought out on the top of his skull. Masamune bit his bottom lip, feeling bad to have even for only a second doubted the sincerity of feelings that had confessed Yukimura. "Come on, let's go faster." The young tiger adjusted Masamune on his back and continued on his way somehow avoiding debris increasingly large falling around them. The repeated fall of pieces bigger and bigger had created a chain reaction causing more damage than they had anticipated, time was running out...

"**Love you** ..." Masamune attenuated his whisper in the leather of Yukimura jacket. And Yukimura smiled, happy because he received the full depth of those words.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Kojuuro, sweaty and panting, wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. His eyes shone with a serene glow while, in the first rays of the morning sun,the monsters led by Nobunaga collapsed one after the other. Stupor quickly spread and human soldiers of the Oda clan fled under shooing and cries of victory from his men.

Kojuuro fell to his knees, his energy drained by a night of fierce battle, he was exhausted, both physically and morally, it was a close call but they had won, hadn't they?

"We won Motonari! The brats saved the country!" the shouts of joys from Motochika confirmed his thoughts.

And the black dragon began to laugh, nervously at first, then he burst out laughing sincerely, it was over ... finally, his men wondered if hadn't hit his head but when Keiji laughed as well they found nothing else to say.

At the foot of the tower, the lord of Mikawa pulled down his prayer wand at last. He turned a shining smile toward the giant who accompanied him.

"It's over Tadakatsu." Hardly had he finished his sentence that he fainted in the wide open hand of his bodyguard. Honda was reassured only when he heard his breathing steady and gentle, he was proud of his young lord.

Finally, as suddenly as the soldiers of the evil Oda had fell, a huge piece of roof fell over them , Tadakatsu barely had time to put his lord away, the whole structure vibrated with the effort that the walls had to made to stand up, but in the end all know that the tower will not hold longer on its foundations.

Kojuuro sawing this forgot his tiredness and he straightened, ready to rush to rescue the two young men he knew were still inside. Keiji's hand stopped him before he even put one foot before the other.

"There's nothing you can do, the tower will have fallen to the ground even before you make it to the main courtyard!" And even if it would split his heart in two, the black dragon couldn't ignore the correctness of the vagabond words. "We need to have trust in them." Keiji added confident.

Sasuke watched the scene without jealousy but with a hint of bitterness in his heart, he was fast, he could have join the two young men ... but he hadn't had the strength left, and the building was collapsing, his knees given away under him and he slid to the ground grimacing when he noticed that he had fallen in the mud. The wince faded quickly and his face lit up when the dust cloud caused by the falling debris faded, revealing a castle which certainly could hardly stand, but was still there.

And other ninja knew that face other than his lit up when a red silhouette, his headband and his hair floating in the wind came out of the fortress broken doors , carrying a large figure of unmistakable blue color.

Exhaustion and the worn out land did nothing to stop the ardor of those who rushed to join them, Kojuuro being the first.

Yukimura couldn't help but to stop walking seeing all those men, hearing their whistles and applause coming toward them from the battlefield below, he chuckled softly, stricken by an uncontrollable joyful sensation.

Masamune patted his shoulder, bringing back his attention toward him. "The lake. You think you can carry me to the lake?" Masamune doesn't even explained his sudden demand.

Yukimura doesn't even tried to discuss his lover request, showing a tired but loving smile, he nodded, then he went to the Biwa lake bordering the side of the castle, bypassing the great wall still standing.

The jubilating soldier saw them walking away from them, some of them stopped under misunderstanding, and a murmur spread among them, a single phrase on everyone's lips:

"What are they doing? Where are they going?" they exchanged glances without grasping the situation.

Kojuuro sighed and ran a hand through his hair, trying somehow to style them back again while some rebellious strands were falling into his eyes. Had an inkling of what was currently going on Masamune minds, because it could only be Masamune who had driven then to go into another direction. Anyway, although he probably was the one knowing the most about Masamune, even he was curious and wanted to confirm if his idea was the good one. He followed the two young men already rendered invisible by the castle walls, only this time walked slower, suspecting that these two wanted a moment alone ...

Painfully and slightly out of breath, Yukimura placed Masamune on the sand of the lake shore. The dragon staggered painfully to reach the water, he had to admit that this stupid tail was ideal for balance, he knelt down and put his clawed and scaly hand under the quiet water, causing a wave that troubled his reflection.

"... The last time, I concentrated on the lake water and I managed to regain my human form." he painfully confessed, feeling the warm of Yukimura eyes on his back.

Yukimura stretched his arms to the sky, trying to relax his muscles a bit, he sighed when he heard Masamune words. Soon, the silence settled between them, then Masamune felt Yukimura back pressing against his, a soft and comforting pressure, and Masamune began to thank the gods for not taking Yukimura away from him this time again, thanking them for having given a chance to them again.

"Why do you hate your dragon form this much? ... I find it quite majestic." Yukimura said, his smile evident in his voice.

Masamune stiffened, troubled. He eventually shrugged his shoulders. "Tch, I'm not sure myself, **you see**?" he stated with his usual cool and confident stance.

He felt the back of Yukimura head slightly impacting with his, it was the way the young tiger had to show him that he wasn't fooling him, he insisted.

Masamune had to resign to admit the truth, Yukimura could be really stubborn when he wanted to , and the dragon was just too tired to play with him. "I guess it's because a little boy I loved very much had suffered greatly because of dragons, he always made me know how much he hated them and that surely why I started to hate my own nature. It's paradoxical because a part of me wanted to reach this form to prove my right to reign on my people while another part hated the idea of being a dragon ... " well, it wasn't the whole truth but Yukimura didn't needed to know that.

"Oh, this child seem to had really mattered to you. This should had been an everyday fight ," Yukimura answered, understanding. It will never cease to admire the courage of Masamune.

Masamune chuckled. "Always."he inaudibly sighed. The dragon knew Yukimura wouldn't understand that he was speaking of him.

The dragon emperor began to see the sun rise from behind the mountains, painting the horizon of the colors of dawn. A new day begun, one day maybe people would wake up and go to work carefree, knowing that they were protected by warriors like them.

Yukimura felt Masamune arm warping around his waist to come join his posed in front of him, he squeezed those hands in his smiling in seeing that they were no longer covered by scales, it looked like Diamond Dust put there to decorate Masamune pale skin. He felt his lover nose nesting on his neck, then he closed his eyes and sighed with relief, he felt so good, so safe.

"It's over Yukimura... the alliance will no longer be needed." Masamune painfully stated.

"I know."

"I have to go back to Oshu, winter is close, too close, I have to prepare my people."

"I know."

The more their conversation went on the more Masamune hands tightened around Yukimura, Yukimura, and finally Yukimura turned his head, dislodging Masamune from his neck and placed his forehead against his, bearing all his feelings in his hazel eyes.

"But I have to stay here, they need me to rebuild. Kai is my homeland" Yukimura says, his lip trembling slightly.

Masamune hand rose to come cupping Yukimura cheek, and when their mouths were finally about to find each others it was Masamune turn to mutter.

"I know."

It was caught in a passionate and despaired kiss that Kojuuro found them. A smile painted itself on his face, he never thought he would be this glad to find them unharmed and more or less in good shape. But he was obliged to interrupt them, everyone needed care and rest soon, it hurt him to be the one to have to private them of the few time they had left together.

He was taken away from his thought when reddish strands tickled his chin, a gloved hand came to turn his head sharply, grabbing his chin. Sasuke would never acknowledge the fact that he was simply jealous that Kojuuro attention was all for Masamune at this moment

"Give them five more minutes. Then we'll have at least five minutes just for us."he said before trapping his lips

How he found himself trapped by a mischievous ninja didn't give him much choice. Kojuuro heart sank when he couldn't help thinking that he too wouldn't see him again for quite some time.

Motochika deep and strong voice doesn't bothered them. "Hey, Mouri, it seems that this is the fashion. I'm sure I can do better." He said, leaning over the little brunet.

A hand over his mouth stopped and threw him back. "Don't even think of doing that in public." Motonari growled.

"But don't you dare think I'll let you escape." Masamune insisted then, after he had decided to let Yukimura breathe.

The young tiger laughter spread communicatively. It was good to be able to savor the victory.

Soon the time will come when Oshu and Kai will again separate, their inhabitants can enjoy the peace while it lasts. This time period was cloudy and no one knew which lord would suddenly want to enlarge his land to feed his people or to get rich, which fool would seek power and would like to overthrow the cowardly Emperor who ruled them all because of his divine right long gone, what kind of pest awaited them, or even what could history turn out for men like them. Even the oracles could not foresee what would happen now.

But Masamune and Yukimura knew. Distance, years wars, not even the most vile demons couldn't separate these two children whose fate was linked from the beginning. Then they knew they would meet again, soon, their blades would again collide against each other, very soon, their bodies would move in harmony in pleasure and passion, soon they would be one again.

But until then ... time had to continue it's course.

Ooooooooooooo

The slow but sure walk of a man slender but haughty silhouette made the gravel creak as he walked over the ruins of the defeated demon king castle.

The cold early winter wind made him shiver, so he tightened his cloak around him, his wavy hair the color of snow fluttering before his lilac eyes. On his painted lips a smile grew as he tightened his hand on the boy who accompanied him.

The boy hair was slightly less wither than the man's, he was lean and slender, a strand was falling down over his nose and his olives colored eyes were so bright when he met the adult gaze , he couldn't had been more than fourteen or fifteen years old, no doubt that his thinness was related to his size being smaller than boys of his age.

"You see Mitsunari ... these people need lord Hideyoshi, his strength alone can guide them in the dark, and it is our duty to do everything we can to help him, and never ever do such a thing happen again. Will you promise? "

And the boy's face lit up with a beaming and soft smile, contrasting with his icy cold appearance. "Anything for Hideyoshi-sama and Hanbei-sama." the boy promised.

No, nobody could predict what was the future held, but some people had a slight idea ...

**THE END**

Well, there is still the epilogue, but this story his finished. I'm happy for all the reviews, fave and and support you gave me. I was happy to share this adventure with you all. Soon will meet again, I promise and hope you'll read my next fic too.  
Thank again and bye bye, take care of you all


	27. Chapter 27

**Author: Nami-chan.**

**Pairing: DateSana, MotoMoto, KojuSasu.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing that my mind didn't provide**

**Note : This chapteris heavilly M rated  
**

**Dragon Tales**

**Epilogue**

Once again, like hundreds of other time since the sun had risen on Oshu land, Masamune let out a sigh of boredom. Except that this sigh was the last one of too many,the one that led him to drop his current job in favor of a long stretching. His vertebrae popped in place with a cracking sound, and this time Masamune sighed with relief.

To say he was bored was an understatement, if someone had said to him that he would, since the defection of the Oda clan, had to spend his time locked in a room to sign papers, revise taxes, develop a method of just rationing and supply to hope to spend the winter in the best conditions while recovering from war, he probably wouldn't had thought twice before fleeing in search of adventure or other challenges , leaving the dirty work to its magistrates.

But Masamune was there, doing his king duty conscientiously, scratching the paper while waiting for others brought to him. Because it was his duty. He eventually got up completely, the need for exercise too much needed, and this feeling, this pulsing in his whole being reminded him of the letter he had received a few days earlier.

It really was providence,that for it to arrive at that time, and the date it indicated representing the end of a boredom was none other than the current day, this thought brought a smile at the corner of his lips, what he had patiently waited finally arrived.

"Masamune-sama?" asked Kojuuro voice at the door, seeking permission to enter.

"Come in." Masamune simply replied.

Masamune watched him go through the door silently, standing straight. He quickly realized that Kojuuro wasn't bringing any other document with him, but instead, his face was marked with a stern look accentuated by his frowning as he looked at his lord abandoned office. Masamune eye looked up to the ceiling, already expecting to receive a lecture by his right eye, which had probably expected to find him at work.

He didn't expect for Kojuuro to merely passes a hand through his hair before reporting his eyes on his master, apparently resigned that a pause has to be made concerning Oshu political affairs.

"The scouts reported the arrival of a suspicious person on our territory, it has not yet been fully identified, but ..."

"Where?" Masamune interrupted

"In the south, near the road to Yonezawa." Kojuuro said after posing for a moment, just to see impatience fusing into Masamune eye.

"**Thanks!**" Masamune suddenly threw out.

Kojuuro just had time to finish his sentence and realize that he was talking to him that Masamune had disappeared through the door he had accidentally left open. He reached out, trying to catch him and restrain his haste.

"Masamune-sama!" he tried, his hand meeting only emptiness. The black dragon knew it was useless to insist further, he preferred mumbling. "And it's only been three weeks …"

Still, if Masamune thought he escape could him, he had delusions, however Kojuuro knew when he should remain discreet, Masamune didn't minded if he followed him from afar, after all it was only to ensure his protection.

Oooooooooooooooooo

The cold breeze of the first month of winter bought him a shiver he could not repress. Masamune readjusted the scarf he wore around his neck, trying not to lose more heat in his forced immobility. His horse breathed heavily, small clouds of steam coming out of his nostrils. The weather had been beautiful and clear recently, and yet he was a child of Oshu and knew better than anyone that this wind announced the imminent arrival of the first snow of the season.

A whinny echoed across the plain, drawing his attention. And then he saw _him_. Even from a distance _he_ was so recognizable, long brown hair ruffled by the same wind that made his nose and cheeks blush from the cold, that red leather headband waved between these strands. He who was usually dressed in bright red now wore a long traveling cloak of an earthy color. He suddenly stopped his horse and dismounted without delay after noting he was being watched, his cape was withdrawn falling heavily to the ground. The other did the same, sliding his gloved fingers on the hilt of his swords while a smile grew on his face. And nothing moved on the plain, the wind stopped blowing.

The long-haired man stepped forward, Masamune did the same. The brightness of a pear blade shone faintly in the pale sun following the noise of a sword being drawn from it sheath. The slow pace became faster strides, then finally further strides when the two men began to run, rushing to meet one another. Masamune felt this electric heat rise in his veins, animating his muscles, his throat contracted when he shouted the name that haunted his thoughts.

"Sanada Yukimura!" he let out, running while keeping his sword in front of him.

"Date Masamune" was the younger answer as he ran toward him.

And the meeting was just as explosive as the first time. When their blades collided, it was as if lightning had struck them at the same time, and the thunder was replaced by the characteristic shock of metal meeting metal, sparks from the contact danced in their eyes, and when their vision returned after being so brutally blinded, the two men couldn't do nothing but to meet the truth, smiles showed they agreed two each other.

Masamune took a few seconds to revel in the vision of the face that he had missed so much. From what he saw, Yukimura had come prepared, as he expected from a warrior like him, wearing his full armor and even a new piece of cloth that crossed on his chest and protected him from the cold while still leaving his belly exposed. The blue dragon, had, in his haste, failed to put on his chest armor and was then covered by a white top, his blue jacket and light chainmail hidden underneath, it was barely that he had taken the time to properly tie his leg armor. But he did not forget to put a sapphire blue haori on his shoulders and a white scarf around his neck, the cold shouldn't be ignored.

"Finally You came back to me" He said, bowing to put more pressure on his sword.

Yukimura gave a soft chuckle at those words. He feinted Masamune by letting him apply pressure on his sword before retiring abruptly, taking a step back before leaving the dragon behind, who carried away by his momentum, had just enough time to regain his balance to avoid crashing his nose in a clump of grass. The young tiger jumped and pointed his two spears at Masamune.

It was the dragon turn to laugh when he replied using his sword to hang Yukimura spears and throw him away, before jumping back, this time taking his six swords out.

"You play serious in no time. **Okay! It's our party!**" Masamune began his assault anew.

Yukimura right spear whirled. "Oyakata-sama only gave me a few days leave, I intend to enjoy every moment of it." the tiger claimed, while his left spear was razed to the ground, seeking to destabilize Masamune again.

"Tch, you never knew how to make the pleasure last." Masamune retorted, countering Yukimura attack by a series of rapid swift of his swords.

His speed though impressive, didn't bend Yukimura who defended himself skillfully, hampered only by the uncontrollable laughter that prevented him from breathing properly. He was just so happy. The problem was that his happiness was contagious, this laughter soon was communicative, away from the idea that Yukimura could be making fun of him, Masamune also began to giggle.

"It's so good to see you again ..." Yukimura spoke trying to catch his breath, still exchanging a few srokes of weapons with Masamune, only much less aggressivelly and perennials. The one-eyed dragon gave in a charming grin

"**Oh? Thanks**." He says falsely surprised, him was far from confessing how he had missed his rival presence.

Yukimura would never have believed he could miss the dragon this much. Of course he was greatly occupied with the reconstruction of Shingen castle and other military maneuvers, but it didn't prevent his thoughts to gather toward Masamune whenever he had the opportunity, that is to say as often as his minds weren't occupied by something more important.

Watching as Yukimura sighs becoming increasingly long as the days passed, and Yukimura working harder and putting more effort into his work when it was obvious he was trying to think of nothing else, Shingen had made the choice to give him a few days of leave provided he carries a message to Oshu, understanding in that he would immediately go to the dragon and stopped being such a stick in the mud. Yukimura was eager to write a letter announcing his arrival to the Date estate, too impatient to manage to surprise Masamune.

Seeing that Masamune was already waiting for him in the cold early winter wind, Yukimura had completely forgotten his mission and had begun to warm his body through the language that only they shared, of weapons, of their bodies and souls who came into resonances when their blades came into contact. True, they were lovers, but they were samurai first, warriors belonging to fight and battlefield.

As they lost themselves in their lust for combat, again their blows became ferocious and serious, seeking above all to bring the other down rather than fun despite the smirk that was always painted on each of their faces. Their breaths became erratic as the fighting spread in length, their hits more despaired, it was ecstatic, it was them …

"You're even better since the last time!" Masamune exclaimed, backing away to regain some momentum, claws forward.

Yukimura jumped with the flexibility of a feline ready to receive him, "I can't afford to stay behind you!" _not if I want to walk beside you one day_, he thought before he could prevent it.

He blocked Masamune progression, still seeking a challenging opening point. Masamune wasn't letting anything go and Yukimura struggled to find the weakness that would tip the balance in his favor, but that his opponent didn't needed to know.

"**That's right**! And I expect nothing less from you! But you're still far away!" the proud dragon stated.

Masamune attacked on the side, Yukimura understood only too late that it was a sham and that Masamune was reproducing is movement from earlier attempting an aerial attack. His properly acquired reflexes made the difference, he harpooned Masamune swords with his spears and swung the weight of his body forward, knowing that after having jumped like this, trying to block Masamune would result of them both falling to the ground. So instead he bent up arching his back, trowing the dragon behind him, he did not give him time to recover, planting his spear and at the same time the Masamune sword into the ground. The tiger used his arms as leverage and it was he who threw his body on the Masamune preventing him to rise up.

The dragon chuckled again, his blades stuck flat on the floor, if he let go he lost, but Yukimura astride his stomach was also unable to use its weapons if he wanted to maintain his position of strength. This was ultimately not to displease him.

Except that Yukimura leaned over him, his long hair brushing his cheek as he whispered in his ear.

"You're stuck! Declares forfeit."

This perspective, however, was far from as pleasing to Masamune, losing to Yukimura put his pride on challenge and it was difficult to conceive for him, not when he still had strength left to fight. His forehead collided head on with Yukimura's, making the youngest let go to rise up in reflex, staggering covering the painful area with his hand, he let out a surprised cry of pain.

"Not if I can still fight." His fist met Yukimura forearm.

"Don't rejoice too soon, bare-hand fight is my specialty."

Masamune eye widened when he saw Yukimura fist heading on his jaw, he knew he wouldn't have time to block or avoid it, it doesn't prevent him to grab onto Yukimura jacket while the strength of the blow threw him several feet away, he pulled with him Yukimura in his fall ... it would leave some bruises...

His back hit the ground, but he used his legs to project Yukimura behind him, he heard the young samurai also protest when his back hit the ground as well, Masamune hadn't let go of Yukimura yet and made a roll back so this time it was he who finds himself astride Yukimura, he raised his fist to strike again. Yukimura then grabbed the edges of his armor and inverted their position once and again, holding back Masamune arm, he had forgotten the knee which came crashing into his back, soon their fist fight turned into ground wrestling. They rolled into the dirt and the grass getting messy and seized all that passed through their hands, hair, clothing, and members, all that for the sole purpose of stopping the other and gain the upper hand, it was painful, full of grunt, complaints and insults but that too was fighting, sort of. Just a form of less noble fighting and less beautiful, but it was as full of energy and passion when it came to them.

Yukimura froze when, breathless, hair even more ruffled and disarranged, he suddenly went aware of something. He was still astride Masamune, this one was firmly holding him with his left arm while the grabbing a handful of air with the right, he let it go, carefully straightening up as best as he could . The red that the exercise had raised to his cheeks reached his ears and his nose and Yukimura shuddered. Masamune couldn't do anything other than watch while he caught his breath and slowly relaxed. With trembling fingers Yukimura just took off his heavy belt and threw it next to them under the dragon questioning glaze, Masamune wasn't unhappy that Yukimura get rid of this useless armor that kept sinking into his ribs or his hips though .

Suddenly Yukimura lowered his head, hiding his eyes behind the brown locks of his fringe and made a slow wavy motion with his hips, trying to make Masamune understand what his problem was. Masamune eye widened, lighting to a soft lusty glow when he felt the unmistakable hardness his companion was hiding through the layers of clothing that separated them. A smirk grew on Masamune lips, he sent the friction back to Yukimura, wining a sort of purring sound from the young tiger throat ... he wasn't the only one then ...

"You want it? Here? **Right**?" Masamune asked his voice hoarse from rising want.

Still too ashamed and embarrassed to meet his gaze, Yukimura nodded without precipitation. "I-I don't know if I can wait ... It's all your fault. Assumes the consequences." He added, blushing furiously, an adorable pout painted on his lips.

Masamune didn't need to hear it twice. He without delay grabbed Yukimura six coins necklace to lure him to join their lips in a passionate and breathtaking kiss.

"You're... bad for my self-control." the dragon whispered yet continuing to nip and play with Yukimura lips.

The tiger showed him, gently catching the invasive tongue of the dragon between his teeth before sucking on it, that he wasn't going to be distanced in this and didn't intend to stay passive. Masamune was overjoyed by this.

Oooooooooooooo

Kojuuro was once and agin protectiong Masamune from afar, hidden by the tall pine trees of the nearby forest, he could not repress a grin noting that the two young men already crossed weapons as soon as they caught sigh of each others. Seing Masamune be fully himself again when he his spirit speak for him and not stuck behind a desk and signing paperwork all day long also helped him to

finally feel better and relax himself.

He remained watching the fight, enjoying the beautiful dance of these two warriors. He crossed his arms and leaned against a pine tree, a strong smell of resin filling his nostrils, his eyes busy to follow the show on the plain. He knew it could last much longer, and that any assassin would be crazy to attack his lord in such a moment ... If the fight was not that impressive to look at it would have been tempting to go home now.

"Looks like I did well to bring something to eat and drink." Came a voice from above the tree.

Kojuuro looked up, his hand instinctively stopping on the hilt of his sword, but he relaxed just as quickly when he recognized the sound of this voice. There, crouching on a branch, Sasuke gave him a big smile, holding a bamboo full of unknown liquid in one hand and a bento box on the other.

Kojuuro smiled mockingly back at him watching the ninja gracefully landing beside him. "I ignored that you had also obtained a permission." He said, suddenly drawing Sasuke against him, with is mind already forming a slight idea of revenge for having been so surprised.

The ninja dropped his food as a result of the suddenness of the pull, the samurai didn't used to be as demonstrative. Soon, he composed himself and he too passed his arms around the other waist.

"It's because I didn't have a permission, but the order to keep Yukimura safe." He said, a feigned hurt on his face.

Kojuuro released him and immediately began to pick up the foods that Sasuke had brought with him. "I don't think you're very diligent in your job, maybe I should help you?" he laughed again tending the boxes to Sasuke.

Vexed for not even having received a mere kiss on the cheek, Sasuke took the objects sharply and crouched down against the tree, his eyes glancing at the flashes of light that came from the confrontation between Masamune and Yukimura.

Kojuuro sat silently beside him, against the same pine where he had been leaning since the duel began, a mutual and relaxing silence settled between the two men while Sasuke was busy arranging the bentos that it had bought, he sometimes threw a quick discreet glance at his neighbor, still a bit miffed to see that the other eyes remained steadfastly fixed on the battle that opposed their respective masters.

After all, they had to be careful, because even if no one was stupid enough to attack Masamune and Yukimura when they were in such states, they just tend to let themselves go and put themselves their own lives in danger and this was why Kojuuro and Sasuke should be prepared to intervene. But Sasuke had the right to feel left out, he felt like Kojuuro had grew more distant with him since he had guessed that the ninja had hidden his poisoning ...

The reddish-brown haired ninja released a heavy sigh when, as if reading his thoughts, the samurai finally deigned to break the silence.

"You ... Your poisoning? I mean, have you found an antidote yet?" frankly asked the black dragon without turning his gaze to meet Sasuke.

The ninja frowned, he didn't like to talk about that, he didn't like the idea of causing concern to anyone. A ninja must be independent of all feelings, except that it wasn't as if he had always complied with the rules. His sullen face softened when he felt the samurai hand coming to intertwine with his resting next to him, even though he still hadn't turned is eyes toward him.

He shrugged. "Without the original antidote... well it progresses, sclerosis isn't spreading more in my body and I could reduce the symptoms, I think I'll be fully recovered before the next season." He knew that if he wasn't honest with the other, Kojuuro would knew it immediately.

It was a sort of implicit promise between them not to hide anything to each other concerning their relationship.

A smile showed on taller brown haired male and the ninja took the liberty to rest his head against the broad shoulder. It felt really strange, a sort of tingling took birth in his belly and his heart clenched when he thought that the other could be affected by the fact that he had escaped a certain and painful death . Moreover when Kojuuro other and began to caress his cheek he closed his eyes, his lips parting to let out a sigh of relief ... he was finally going to receive that long-awaited kiss.

Or so he thought because Kojuuro gave a funny appreciative growl that could in no case be meant for Sasuke. Scowling, he opened his eyes, a pout began to show on his features before his eyes arose again on the duel and he in turn finds that the fight had taken a completely different scale, then it was a proud smile he eventually showed.

"Ah, Date-danna took a big risk, brawl fight is Yukimura specialty."

He saw the corner of Kojuuro lip rise slightly. "I know Masamune-sama, I trained him myself and I can tell you that your little lord should be on his guard, because it had been a long time since he is stronger than me."

Sasuke was skeptical. "He is done, you're going to retrieve him in piece." He provoked, seeing that Yukimura wasn't letting go of anything.

Kojuuro this time let out a slow growl. "Cease to speak ill of my lord then , I'd be forced to cut your tongue for his honor," Kojuuro saw Yukimura tackle Masamune to the ground and he sighed, wondering if he hadn't rusted his lord by forcing him to stay behind a desk since the end of the last war. He finally turned to the ninja who had a triumphant air on his face,arms crossed over his chest. He quickly grabbed the ninja chin and forced him to face him. "I would like it either way, I enjoy the liveliness of this little viper."

And without unnecessary words, he finally joined their lips. Sasuke didn't make it difficult for the samurai tongue to catch his. They shared a deep kiss, Kojuuro quickly taking over, not allowing time for Sasuke to do anything, too intense for the ninja who was not prepared. He gently pushed the black dragon away, catching his breath, a trickle of saliva still bounding them.

"I never thought it would never come to that. You don't do anything half way, I thought you were trying to choke me!" Sasuke still seemed thrilled by what his companion had done to him.

Kojuuro buried his nose in the reddish-brown haired neck, gently inhaling the peculiar smell that belonged to him alone. "I was teasing you, I wanted to see how long you can hold yourself." It had been a delicious little mind game.

"And I lost, that right?" Sasuke wrapped his arms around Kojuuro shoulders already feeling the effect of his attentions.

The ninja felt another smile in his neck and could not suppress a little yelp of surprise when Kojuuro gently bit the sensitive skin just below his jaw. Then Sasuke smiled too as he climbed on the black dragon lap, pressing his chest against his as he searched his face for the purpose of a new oral exchange. Only he stopped abruptly, blocking all movement and freezing.

"What he think he his doing to Yukimura!? And in the open no less!"

His piercing eyes didn't miss anything the moment Masamune had seized Yukimura and was now embracing him in a highly indecent way, it was wrong, a disgrace to Yukimura, it was attacking the the young tiger purity, it was... but why was Kojuuro so persistent to hold him back? Was it not his duty to intervene too?

The ninja turned an icy gaze to the samurai while trying to undo the arms that were firmly tied around his waist. "Reassure yourself, I'll not kill him ... Just a little cut." He said slowly.

In response, Kojuuro merely tightened his grip, he held the brown eyes dotted with gold flakes with his, normally he also would have protested against such behavior from his lord, but now the four of them were alone and he had entirely something else in mind. Too long, so long that he hadn't been intimate with Sasuke ... And now he that he a started he didn't knew how to stop. If it was just that the time that had passed since was that he feared this moment ... How Sasuke would take it? How to make him understand that he wouldn't disappear after this time?

His thoughts may had passed through his eyes because Sasuke finally relaxed in his arms, he smiled when he put his index finger between Kojuuro furrowed eyebrows.

"You should keep calm if you really don't have the intention to intervene." Then he kissed the corner his beloved lips.

"Masamune-sama will be punished in due time." Kojuuro asserted, finally succumbing to his desire first.

This time Sasuke smile was wide as the dark and wild gleam in the dragon eyes awakened in him his most perverse aspects. "Have you ever done on a tree?"

Kojuuro arched a questioning eyebrow at the incongruous question.

Ooooooooooooooo

Masamune wasn't slow to take of Yukimura jacket and already his fingers roamed happily over the torso he felt shudder as at his touch, at no time did he free Yukimura lips and he reveled in the small sounds of pleasure the tiger wasn't even trying to hold back. He grabbed the spear-man sculpted hips and tried to change their position in order to obtain better access to the body he lusted after.

But he hadn't expected that Yukimura would prevent him, his fingers abandoning Masamune hair to close around his wrists for the sole purpose of driving the dragon to put his hands on his round and firm buttocks. Masamune eye widened to such effrontery from Yukimura, and in his heart he felt proud to be a good teacher. Resigned, he allowed Yukimura to do as he pleased when he undid the ties of his pants and attacked his neck with bite and lick, he could leave the winners have is fun after all ... For now. Because he wouldn't be able to resist taking the lead for long if the young tiger continued to torture him like that.

"Ahn" Yukimura brutally let out as Masamune pinched a hardened nipple a little too strongly.

Masamune chuckled, using the element of surprise to take the lead again, he gave a hard squeeze to Yukimura still clothed left buttock watching him bite his lip to keep from making too much noise.

"Yukimura ..." Masamune murmured against Yukimura pulse point on his neck directly after leaving his mark there.

And Yukimura looked tenderly at him when he pushed him again to lie in the fresh grass, capturing him with his wanting and lusty eyes, he felt Yukimura hand slip to his hips, then his pants slided while Yukimura released his half erect member. His gaze followed the tiger eye who seemed hesitant for a moment watching the shaft of flesh that hadn't even been under the protection of an undergarment.

"I want to make you feel good ... I learned that I could do it like that." Yukimura leaned, letting his long hair tickling the blue dragon groin. He blushed with shame at the thought of having secretly consulted books on the subject. Masamune just seemed to know so much. As his rival Yukimura refused to lose.

Masamune was too busy getting angry, wondering how Yukimura would have learned such a thing that he doesn't really realized what he was about to do for him.

"**Oh! Shit**!"

He really realized that when Yukimura swollen lips closed over his sensitive glans. Yukimura eyebrows furrowed although he greatly appreciated the reaction he had initiated in Masamune. The problem was simple, he had certainly seen pictures, and obviously they hadn't lied about the pleasure afforded by this act, but after this point it doesn't really know what to do. After some time of reflection, the tip of his tongue went to taste the organ which pulsated in response.

"Nhnn, Yuki ..." Masamune said, running a hand through Yukimura hair.

Encouraged by Masamune hand on his head, the young tiger took a little more of the member in his mouth, drawing the texture and folds with his tongue. The taste wasn't of the most pleasant, but it wasn't horrible either, his jaw was a little sore and it was hard take it whole without wanting to gag However, Masamune hazy gaze, hisstiffled moans and his face distorted by a guilty pleasure directly send lightning into Yukimura lowerback and that made the act trully worth while.

Masamune grip tightened painfully in Yukimura hair while he began moving back and forth sometimes stopping to suck the tip as he used to do when he ate dangos. Suddenly, he felt the cock swell in his mouth, becoming even bigger and Masamune tensed before pulling his hair.

"Stop stop Yuki, not so fast!"

Yukimura released Masamune whit a wet pop, his eyes watery, a small string of saliva falling from his chin, Yukimura asked:

"Wasn't it good Masamune? Did I did it wrong ?"

Masamune looked at cloudy sky for a moment in order to regain some coherency, What was Yukimura way to always reduce him such a condition? It is with this in mind that he used his hand still tangled into Yukimura hair to draw him against him, making him understand with his kisses that the problem was just that Yukimura was too good.

"Mhm ... **Fool** ... I almost finished too quickly." He stated between kisses.

His wandering hand came into contact with the opulent bump in Yukimura linen pants, exerting a gentle caress, Masamune deepened their kiss if that was even possible.

"Ahhn ... mhmm ... good." Yukimura moaned.

He startled Masamune despite himself when this one felt the lancer nimble fingers closed on his sensitive member, bringing him back to reality, his eyes fell on this hand, he began to open his mouth to protest, but this time it was Yukimura who silenced him with a passionate kiss. The tiger was doing no less than guiding Masamune erection to hi entrance. He bit on Masamune lip under the searing pain and quickly felt the characteristic taste of blood in his mouth, the dragon hadn't let him let go, prompting him to lick the wound. He felt a little silly for having been too fast and with a minimum of preparation, Masamune sex was lubricated only with saliva, but he was so close, he was on the edge and he knew Masamune was too.

Gritting his teeth, he plunged himself to half of the hardness, breathless, sweaty, Yukimura half fell on Masamune. A predatory smile from ear to ear, and with a slow lick on his neck, Masamune helped the young man to recover a sitting on his abdomen. He waited a few seconds for Yukimura to adjust and catch his breath, and plunging his eye in his, placing a tender hand on Yukimura forearm and the other on his hip, he finished to penetrate at once with a brutal thrust.

"Ah!" Yukimura back arched when he threw his head back.

Masamune slowly withdrew, almost viciously, before reentry again with a hard thrust, not letting Yukimura the time to prepare. Very soon, however, the tiger adapted to Masamune slow, but hard and supplicant pace and used his position somewhat dominant to keep the lead, moving in and out faster and harder on the erected and thrilling member on which he tightened his muscles contracted by pleasure.

"Nhg, **fucking good**!"

The young dragon king too had a hard time, Yukimura was really amazing, fate had actually offered him the best rival he could think of. He, calming his erratic breath, straightened up and took control of moving hips, with another hard thrust, he touched the depths of pleasure that made Yukimura cry out.

"Aaaah! Masamune!"

Stars danced before his eyes, his whole body was shivering, he suffered from pleasure, his moans and groans harmonized with Masamune's while their movements lost in coherence and yet became more and more intense. Then he felt that sensation, this feeling of fullness, the feeling that everything disappeared around them and something was about to explode, to release.

"Masa... Masa ... I just ... I'm ..." he moaned.

Masamune smiled again and deepened his strokes, his hand came to find Yukimura left out member to accompany his orgasm. The young tiger exploded in a cry so intense that no real sound came out of his throat, ribbons of white semen spread on Masamune crumpled clothe even reaching up to his chin. Yukimura iner muscles tightened so brutally and so firmly that he hurt him, but that wasn't enough to stop him when he too brutaly came into Yukimura expressing his satisfaction with a hoarse groan.

When his vision finally cleared the first thing he saw was Yukimura peaceful and contented face lying against his heart ... Yukimura had simply passed out on him, that idiot. Masamune chuckled at that, starting to caress Yukimura hair with great tenderness and affection.

"You drive me crazy ... Sanada Yukimura"

Ooooooooooooooooo

He didn't know how they had been able to find balance on this large branch suspended in the air and adding a hint of danger to their intercourse, but Kojuuro was forced to admit that the ninja idea wasn't so bad.

"Pervert." Kojuuro whispered once and again yet securing Sasuke against him, ensuring even more balance.

"Admit that you like it." Sasuke whispered back, sharply accentuating the pressure on the cock in his hand.

Kojuuro didn't confirm but retaliated by pressing his thumb on Sasuke tip, spreading on his finger the precum that had accumulated there. The ninja groaned into his neck resuming his caress with obedience, he would have liked more, to go all the way, but it was an implicit affirmation between them, it was too soon, they weren't youngster stuffed with hormones like those two on the plain ... They still will need some time to fully settle things. Even if it does not prevent them to want to share some guilty pleasure.

Kojuuro slowly kissed him, tenderly, lovingly as he joined their two members in his hand helping Sasuke to do the same, and they accentuated their caresses and their pleasure. The ninja moaned softly while a small tear rolled down his cheek drown out by the pleasure, the black dragon doesn't let it fall out and collected it with flick of his tongue.

Sasuke was ecstatic, transported with delight, the only thing mattering was Kojuuro, his lips and their joined hands in this intimate act. Sasuke was a ninja and was far from innocent in matter of sexual practice, he had done much worse. But the simple fact that he could feel the back and forth movements and a the hard and swollen cock against his, all the other man feelings came crashing into him, that by far surpassed all women and men he had shared bed with. Slowly, painfully, Sasuke felt himself coming and emptied his seed with the help of Kojuuro hand. The samurai looked almost fascinated as his penis expelled the essence of life and lose size little by little, he then was quick to follow and let himself go, carried away by the sudden excitement that he had obtained from seeing the other orgasming.

Satisfied, in his soul and in his body, Sasuke caught his breath against Kojuuro shoulder, he was so peaceful that was about to let himself slip from the branch when the other deep voice suddenly spoke to him.

"This woman, the blond ninja," Sasuke raised an eyebrow questioningly, not understanding why Kojuuro suddenly wanted to talk about Kasuga. "I don't want you to marry her." Kojuuro confidently stated, scowling.

Sasuke second eyebrow joined the other high on his forehead. "Pfff." he was trying to keep from laughing, the vein that popped on Kojuuro temple finished him. "Ahahahaa!" he burst out laughing. Kojuuro vein was then joined by a smaller counterpart, Sasuke took it upon himself to calm down, wiping the tears from the corner of his eyes, he explained. "There is only Yukimura left to still believe that Kasuga were together."

He felt hands Kojuuro join on his back. "So ... nothing between you two?"

The ninja shrugged. "We are actually engaged since childhood, but it wasn't even our parents that had decided for us, neither she nor I intend to follow this stupid old tradition."

"Why flirt with her so much then, she seem to be a respectable woman." Kojuuro looked like he couldn't believe in the ninja words.

Wanting to be reassuring, Sasuke stared into the dragon darker eyes, he stroked his cheek. "Her reactions are hilarious, but I think I pretty much prefer yours ."

Far from feeling offended, Kojuuro let Sasuke join their lips delicately in a chaste and loving kiss. "Well, I think it's time to go get the two idiots."he stated stroking Sasuke cheekbones of with his thumbs.

"Aye, aye." the ninja said , beaming.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Somewhere far to the south, in a palace near the Seto Sea, the solar star had yet to point its rays for the day to begins. A rustle of fabric in the dark alerted the bed occupant, exhausted, he still managed to form some words yet unable to open his eye.

"Where are you going? I have ordered you to stay until sunrise."

A large hand came to rest in his hair to scratch one of the two small red triangles that overhung his head, the action helped an almond-shaped eyes to open up, landing on the shaded and masculine face of a pirate.

"Motonari ... I told you last night that I couldn't, my crew and I had prepared this expedition for months ... They are waiting for me."

Motonari sat up on his bed, not even trying to cover his nakedness when the sheet slipped. "When are you coming back?"

The pirate approached his face from the kitsune's and tried to steal a kiss that this one evaded by turning his head away, Motochika sighed, resigning himself to answer if he wanted to win any affection.

"Soon. I promise."

Realizing that he wouldn't get more information, Motonari crossed his arms over his chest and looked severely at Motochika. Motochika smiled and began to gather his clothes scattered across the room under the quiet and inquisitive eyes of his beloved.

"Motochika." he suddenly called him. "Kiss me." He ordered.

Until now busy tying his belt, Motochika turned to Motonari, knowing it was better for him not to discuss the loard of Aki orders . He took the opportunity to return to the bed walking sensually, leaving his muscular and very male hips tempting the little lover he loved so much.

Motonari drew him against him barely after he had put one knee on the soft mattress, he opened his lips to push Motochika to deepen their exchange immediately, his hands holding the pirate against him, the young lord moaned to stir the pirate desire trying to distract him with his body.

Slowly stroking his bare thigh, Motochika tried to stop him between kisses. "Mhm ... Motonari ... sweetheart ... I really have to go."

Angered, Motonari brutally pushed Motochika away, holding him at arm length. "Very well, go away, but don't go away for too long ... Maybe I'll take Shikoku if I'm in the mood."

"I have no doubt," Motochika stated with a long and tender caress on the thigh that was still on his hand. "But you already came five times last night, if we do it again now, I fear that you won't be able to do the important things that you had planned for today."

Motonari muttered something under his breath as he released Motochika, annoyed that damn pirate is always right in this kind of situation.

Before picking up his eyepatch and escaping from the terrace as he had used to, Motochika gratified Motonari with one last little kiss that he didn't refuse this time.

"I will come back with many gifts for you, you'll see, I'll not be long."

Motonari got up and put on a yukata, anyway he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now, while Motochika threw a look out the window to see the first colors of dawn, the weather would be ideal to go to sea today ... If only he could take Motonari with him ... He promised himself that one day he would be able to release the lord of Aki from hi duties.

"Take care of yourself." He said, leaving behind him the sea breeze while using his anchor to propel himself to the ship stationed in the bay.

Motonari turned his back to him, maybe he might be relieved if he executed the spy who had confirmed that Motochika lied to him, that his expedition would last at least six months …

His hands came to hide his face as he stifled a sob. "I hate you, cursed pirate." Already the oni wasn't hesitating to step on his heart ... And Motonari was already too enamored to keep his promise of pain ... So he remained the one suffering in silence, keeping his hurt selfishly .

Oooooooooooo

The elegant man with lavender eyes took the boy in the large courtyard of a magnificent palace. The boy golden helmet was tucked under his arm while his brown tousled hair were left free to the gentle wind that prevailed here, his child eyes sparkled with admiration, Tadakatsu broad and massive armor did virtually no noise as he followed his lord.

"Lord Hideyoshi will be more than enchanted to learn that Mikawa forces will support the Toyotomi, Lord Ieyasu ." the handsome man said drawing a smile on his painted lips.

"I could only offer my help to the Lord Hideyoshi, our ideals are exactly the same we need support to rebuild the country, right Tadakatsu?"

The Iron Giant only made a kind of metallic sound that made the child smiles gleefully. The man suddenly stopped and a strong wind came suddenly shaking the courtyard.

"And yet I had told him to train in the backyard today." the beautiful man muttered, with still a hint of pride in his voice that didn't escape Ieyasu.

"Who?" the brown haired child asked, seeing a silhouette farther near one of the outer wings.

The curious lavender eyes fell on the child before taking a quick glance at the huge keeper. "Come on." He said simply leading Ieyasu to the person who caused the gust of wind.

As he approached, Ieyasu felt a gust of wind that brought to his ears an almost polite curse. What was his astonishment at finding that it was another boy who couldn't be older than him. This one was training his sword skill against a straw man, or at least what was left of it. He had very short hair of lunar silver color that came together forming a spike on his forehead and his skin was so pale, and considering that he was shirtless, his skin could have been though as transparent. Ieyasu was somewhat captivated by this body which was sleek and slim without being scrawny while his was already more muscular and stocky. He didn't know what else to do than opening stunned a mouth when the boy turned fine olive green eyes toward the group who came to meet him.

Soon a lush gently spread on the young swordsman cheeks when he caught the intense gaze of the Tokugawa heir.

"Mitsunari?" the effeminate man asked , seeking to know the reasons that prompted the child to disobey him.

The so-called Mitsunari seemed to pout shamefully as he bowed. "Forgive me Hanbei-sama. I was going to train in the backyard but Kanbei let go of some of his bombs again and the courtyard is full of holes, Gyobu is forcing him to repair that" the boy said to apologize.

Hanbei hid his smile behind a gloved hand, he would have appreciated that their guest was introduced with the quirks of the castle later through. "Well, I understand. Lord Ieyasu this his Ishida Mitsunari, a disciple of Toyotomi. Mitsunari this is Tokugawa Ieyasu, the young lord of Mikawa, his forces will join the army of Hideyoshi from today on."

Mitsunari look which had been neutral until now became cold, maliciously landing on Ieyasu. "I do n't see how this kid could be useful to Hideyoshi-sama."

Hanbei was about to reprimand Mitsunari for his rudeness when against all odds Ieyasu suddenly grabbed Mitsunari right hand in both of his with enthusiasm.

"Oh no, I never thought I would have the chance to be with someone my age ! Don't worry I'm sure you, me and Tadakatsu will be a great help to Hideyoshi- sama! " Ieyasu stated radiating with his solar smile.

Mitsunari grimaced and hastily withdrew his hand spitting "Cease then to be this rude ... I'm not your friend."

But the new blush on his porcelain cheeks didn't escape Hanbei who smiled once more.

"Of course you are my friend!" Ieyasu simply stated, confident.

And like that Mitsunari was just getting his first friend, crossing his arms over his chest, annoyed at not having a say in the matter, he swore against the rude and stupid kids who would steal Hideyoshi-sama attention . Far from the though that the strategist that was Hanbei had seen something special in those two children. ...

It was as if in his heart he knew that they held with them the key to the future.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Masamune sneezed , shivering under the heavy kimono he used as a cover.

"I'm freezing." He said, cowering after having handed his soiled handkerchief to Kojuuro.

"I'm burning." Yukimura was beside him burning with fever while Kojuuro replaced the cool wet compress on his forehead.

"Let it be a lesson to you idiots, you don't undress in the open air in this season!" rebuked the servant as he got up. Both men emitted a plaintive moan actually feeling stupid to have fallen to sickness because of their carelessness.

Kojuuro let out a weary sigh, "I would serve you your meal later ... In the meantime rest and nothing else understood!"

"**Okay, Okay!**" Masamune was smothered by the blanket.

"Hmmm." Yukimura was panting softly.

Kojuuro retired himself and went not beyond two rooms after his master's. He panted horribly right after carefully closing the door behind him, he happily blew his nose, ten minutes now that his nose was clogged and he discreetly had to breath through his mouth!

"Hnn, how are they going?" Sasuke aked under a pile of cover, just coming back to bed after changing his wet compress.

"They will not die today," Kojuuro simply replied crawling on all fours towards him. "But I can't hold out much longer without them realizing that we are sick too." He pushed Sasuke to make room for him and slipped under the covers. "Move on, come one give me some of your fever I'm freezing."

"Hnnn, I feel ... bad. I'm an idiot too" Sasuke said.

"And they said that idiots can't catch a cold ..."

And it was stupid really stupid to have fallen sick like that ... But oh well,it had been worth it.

**The End...**

**For now.**

**To all those who read this until the end, reviewed faved or followed, even those who helped me make this fic better, I want to say thank you very mutch. I was happy sharing this adventure will you. This is trully the end this time...well until I'm ready to publish the book two of Dragon Tales that it.  
**

**Really I hope you liked until the very end. For those who liked it I'm currently writting in french a fic were Yukimura was sold to a brothel when he was a child and I soon will translate it in english to.**

**Goodbye, until next time !**


End file.
